Breaking Free
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: After being abused once too often by Megatron, Starscream suffers a breakdown, right outside the Autobot base. Can his old friend Skyfire and the Autobots help him to mend or will he remain broken. Warning. Contains slash, violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1 Broken

_Author's note. This is my first fiction involving slash, so please be kind if you leave a review. And please no flames about how much you hate it, I will only listen to constructive criticism. I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. Would someone be kind enough to tell me Transformer time, like what is a vorn in earth time? Thank you. I have used to couple of time terms but without being very sure of their meaning._

Why? Why did a day that had started so good, that had seemed so promising have to end like this. And Primus why did it have to hurt so much. These were the thoughts of a seeker lying curled on the floor of a darkened room, quietly sobbing.

It was one of those days where there were no plans to attack the Autobots or any immediate need to steal energon. On days like this both factions took advantage of the peace to get any chores done or projects to finish. Hook was cleaning all his equipment and insuring everything was in order in his Medical bay. Rumble and Frenzy were plotting mischief somewhere, having successfully evaded their creator Soundwave. Soundwave himself was compiling a report for the week from all the different reports from the different sections of the Decepticons eg a report from the conehead seekers, a report from the stunticons etc. These were just a few examples of what all the Decepticons were up too, most were actually away from the base running errands or enjoying their free time.

One Decepticon who was still in the base was Starscream and he was busy fixing one of the monitors in the Control room. The work was slightly tedious but Starscream didn't mind since he was in such a good mood. Nothing had gone wrong for him lately, the blueprints for a new weapon he was developing were coming along nicely and he wasn't on probation as he had not failed any of the tasks he had been given. Nor had he incurred Megatron's wrath recently meaning the seeker wasn't seething from any reprimands or beatings.

Starscream sighed in content as he replaced a worn wire, when he'd finished this, he been able to spend the rest of the day doing whatever he wished. And he already knew what he was going to do. Reaching into the tool box to extract a cutter, he imagined soaring over the beautiful clear ocean before heading for the mountains to prove why he was a master of the sky. Leaping from cliff tops to perform incredible acrobats that humans could only dream of copying in they're jets. If he was lucky, a few human climbers would be about to awe in wonder at the magnificent spectacle he would give in his jet mode.

Speaking of jet's Starscream thought with a wry smile, he wondered what his trine were up too. They were meant to be scouting, making sure the Autobots weren't up to anything. Starscream mentally chuckled, wondering if they were even going to bother flying over the Autobot base. Slackers the pair of them, well more Skywarp than Thundercracker but Thundercracker would go along with it. Maybe later he'd meet up with them, they hadn't practised formation in ages.

He heard the door swish open and a mech enter. Starscream didn't look round to see who it was, but there was no need as a moment later he heard the mech switch on the communicator to contact Cybertron and when Cybertron answered the mech spoke.

"Shockwave" said Megatron. "Have you anything new to report?"

"Negative. Everything is functioning Lord Megatron and there have been no disruptions in the last orn. The Space Bridge is ready for the next shipment of Energon." replied Shockwave.

"Excellent, Shockwave. Contact me immediately if anything changes, especially if the Space Bridge is compromised" ordered Megaton though sounding slightly bored.

"I will do so straight away if anything occurs, Lord Megatron " Shockwave said respectively before signing off.

Starscream was very glad he didn't have to deal with the boring guardian of Cybertron, he'd rather listen to one of Prime's speeches of equality. He could hear Megatron moving behind him but he wasn't paying much attention, he had nearly finished fixing the monitor.

"Are you finished yet Starscream?" Megatron asked. Starscream turned to look at his leader as he answered, Megatron was standing a few feet behind him. Starscream briefly noted Megatron didn't have his fusion cannon, but regardless of what the Autobots thought, Megatron didn't have that gun twenty four seven.

"Not quite Megatron but I will be in a moment."

Starscream turned back to finish what he was doing, expecting Megatron to leave. Instead he felt Megatron move closer behind. But no alarms went off in Starscream's CPU at this, he was too busy thinking about getting off the base. He had forgotten the things Megatron liked to do when there was nothing happening and was bored. This was a big mistake.

"Is there anything you wanted from me" Starscream asked absentmindedly as he closed the panel on the monitor.

"As a matter of fact" Megatron replied softly leaning down so he was right behind Starscream's audio receptors. "There is something I want from you."

"Well what is…" Starscream started to say but a hand suddenly closed around his mouth cutting him off and before Starscream fully realised what was happening an arm had wrapped itself round his left arm and waist. Megatron lifted the seeker from the floor and started dragging him towards the door.

"_No, no no no no_" Starscream thought in terror and he struggled in vain against his captor. "_Not now, not today, please_."

He tried screaming but only muffled grunts came from the large grey hand that was smothering his mouth. He kicked and struggled, trying to wriggle free his left arm while his right hand tried to wrench the Megatron's hand away from his face. But nothing worked, Megatron ignored his efforts and continued down the Nemesis's corridors, marching towards _the room_. Starscream knew that was where they were headed, and desperately prayed for something, anything to happen.

They were getting close when Megatron suddenly stopped and pressed against the wall. Voices, there were voices around the corner, Starscream's spark skipped a beat, let them come round, please let them. Megatron always let him go if there were witnesses.

"Mff, mahhf" Starscream tried frantically to make a noise that would attract their attention, but Megatron simply pressed his hand harder against Starscream's mouth. Starscream tried kicking Megatron's shins, but Megatron thwarted this effort by jamming Starscream's feet together with his legs.

"Swindle, I don't care if you're dealing with humans, but what's this I hear about you selling music tickets to the Autobot Jazz?" came Onslaught the Combacticon leader sounding annoyed.

"It was easy credits" argued Swindle his voice growing fainter as he and his brother moved away to continue their argument somewhere else. Starscream moaned in defeat as their footsteps grew distant. Megatron lifted Starscream up again and continued to the more disused part of the Nemesis. Starscream didn't cease his efforts to free himself, but it was hopeless as all too soon they reached _the_ _room_. There wasn't anything practically special about it except that it contained a berth. And was sound proof.

Once they were inside Megatron released Starscream, letting him fall to the floor. Starscream tried to scramble up but Megatron placed a foot on his back forcing him against the floor. Starscream couldn't see what Megatron was doing but there was the sound of a the door being locked and then Megatron reached down to rip Starscream's null ray's from his arms, effectively disarming him.

"Please Megatron, what have I done? Please don't" Starscream begged as Megatron pulled him by his wings to his feet.

"You haven't done anything" Megatron replied as he dragged Starscream to the berth. "You've pleased me with your recent work"

"Then why" asked Starscream almost weeping as he was spun around and then pinned to the berth. Megatron didn't answer, he simply smiled his cruel smile and mounted Starscream, his legs gripping Starscream's hips as his hands seized Starscream's and pinned them either side of Starscream's face.

Starscream squeezed his optics shut as Megatron leaned down and roughly kissed him, forcing his glossia into Starscream's mouth. Starscream did his best to remain silent, Megatron enjoyed hearing him moan and he still tried to push the mech off, though he knew his efforts would ultimately be in vain.

Megatron started to grind against him, his lower body moving back and forth as he continued kissing Starscream. Starscream felt himself start to heat up in spite of himself and his systems started producing more lubricant. He somehow kept his whimpers at bay but then Megatron released his mouth and pushed himself up, still holding Starscream wrists. Starscream wrestled as Megatron forced his hands above his head, so that he only needed to hold them with one hand. The other hand travelled down Starscream's body, gently stroking as it made it way to his groin area.

"No" Starscream moaned, his optics pleading as he looked up at Megatron. "Please no, I can't take it."

"Yes you can" said Megatron mockingly soothing as he ran his hand across Starscream's groin. When he felt heat there, Megatron coolly removed Starscream's codpiece, delighted by the sounds his seeker was making. His hand cupped the exposed interface port and he felt lubricant pooling there. Satisfied by this Megatron removed his own codpiece. Starscream desperately attempted to keep his legs sandwiched together but Megatron forced them apart with his legs as his free hand moved back to Starscream's head. He seized the seeker's wrists and once again pinned them either side of Starscream's face.

He captured Starscream's mouth again letting himself harden before penetrating Starscream. Starscream's cry of pain was muffed by Megatron's mouth. Megatron savoured the moment, not moving as Starscream's optics started to leak tears. Then holding himself up, he started to thrust, slowly at first then speeding up. Starscream yelped and whimpered as Megatron groaned in pleasure.

There's was nothing Megatron enjoyed more than this moment, feeling the seeker tight against him as he had his way. All too soon it seemed to Megatron, he could fell the build up of overload approaching. This was what he loved the most, overloading Starscream, hearing him scream his name. Megatron never allowed himself to overload before Starscream, he had to hear that scream before he was satisfied.

Starscream always tried to keep himself from overloading but it was too much, the pressure and pain were just too much. Megatron was growling now with animalistic ecstasy as he brought Starscream to the brink of overload. He let go of Starscream's wrists, bracing himself, as he thrust harder than ever. Starscream gripped his arms, his body bucked as overload finally hit him and he screamed.

"MEGATRON!"

"Yes, yes ,yes YES" snarled Megatron as Starscream slumped down. Megatron felt his own overload and he paused, just because he could, weaker mech's couldn't control their overloads but he could. Oh, how he could. His back arched as he threw back his head yelling, as with one final thrust, overload consumed him and he empted himself into Starscream. He never screamed Starscream's name, he simply roared his dominance over the one beneath him.

He now slumped down on top of the seeker, panting. He was still within the seeker, but when his limbs stopped tingling he'd withdraw. Starscream was also panting with pain and exhaustion, his optics filled with humiliation. Megatron smirking, kissed Starscream but gently this time. He was about to withdraw when Starscream forced his head away and glared at Megatron, hatred burning form those pretty red optics. This amused Megatron and he said.

"There now, you enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Go fuck Prime, Megatron" Starscream snarled.

Megatron's optics narrowed at the seeker who now looked terrified despite the defiance in his optics. Relief filled those optics as Megatron continued to withdraw out of Starscream. He bent low and making sure Starscream couldn't see or feel, hardened himself again.

"There's just one problem with that Starscream" he whispered softly. "Prime's not here. But you are."

Starscream's optics widened in horror but before he could say anything, Megatron thrust himself hard back into Starscream. Starscream let out a piercing cry of agony as Megatron started again. And this time he didn't start slow, no he went at it fast, hard and relentless. Megatron's mouth came down and he smothered the seekers sobs of pain. Every sound made him go faster, gave him more energy to continue.

Starscream's body felt like it was on fire, and he openly bawled against Megatron's mouth. The feel of his muffled sob's of pain caused Megatron to growl in pleasure as he worked to bring his insolent seeker to overload again. There were no pretences about this, he was punishing the seeker for his brash words. And Megatron thrust as though it was the stronger, bigger body of Prime underneath him and not the tortured Starscream. Finally with several viscous thrusts, Starscream was forcibly overloaded, screaming almost inaudibly Megatron's name.

Starscream lay quivering, not even trying to struggle as Megatron relieved himself into him as he overloaded. Starscream was gasping in pain as Megatron gave a final pointed thrust and withdrew, laying down beside him. Starscream wanted to curl up, shield his body and systems from further hurt, but he was too weak even for that. They lay there for a time, Megatron allowing his systems to cool while Starscream shook with dry sobs. And then he felt Megatron move beside him.

_Author's note. Megatron hasn't finished with Starscream but this chapter was getting too long. If you didn't like this, then discontinue reading as there will be more to come. But never fear, Starscream is going to get comfort, (not to give to much away) in a later chapter. Could someone suggest a pairing for Starscream, needs to be an Autobot but not Skyfire as he is going to have a different role. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

_Author's note. First off, I would just like to say, wow, the response to my first chapter has been incredible, more than for my other three stories put together. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were very kind. This is my first go at this kind of fiction, I usually go for much happier. I'll try to do a good job. _

_I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. Be kind if you leave a review. I will use human terms for lack of anything better like stomach._

Starscream heard rather than felt Megatron stir beside him, Primus feeling hurt so much. He stared up at the ceiling with dull optics as Megatron sat himself up a bit more. Why had he said such a stupid comment when Megatron was _still in him, _for Primus's sake. He felt so raw and his interface port throbbed continually.

Megatron now grabbed him by a wing and turned him over so that his face rested on Megatron's stomach plates. Starscream almost didn't manage to raise his head to stare into Megatron's optics but somehow he did. Megatron smiled nastily before snarling.

"Suck it"

Starscream's optics became watery as they pleaded silently with Megatron but the grey mech simply snarled even more viscously.

"Suck it now"

Starscream, his limbs shaking, somehow raised himself and crawled a few inches backwards. As much as he dearly wanted to he could not refuse, he knew what the consequences would be if he did, and after that brutal interface he had no will to rebel. He lowered his mouth to Megatron's interface port and did as ordered. He gagged at the taste but forced himself to continue, he couldn't stop till Megatron told him to. He leaked tears as the Decepticon leader grunted with pleasure. Starscream continued until a shiver went through the big mech's frame and he pumped straight into Starscream's mouth, causing Starscream to shudder violently.

Starscream's head was shoved away as he forced himself to swallow, choking at the vile taste. Spitting was NOT an option. While his head had been lowered, between grunts Megatron had told him how weak he was, somehow bringing up his rival Prime and comparing the two. Prime would have to be chained and sedated, before Megatron could take him. Prime would never beg or whimper like a femme child. Prime was strong, while Starscream was pitiful. Megatron said this because he knew that Starscream respected the Autobot commander to a certain extent. Megatron wanted to poison that respect.

Starscream had collapsed on top of Megatron, his strength finally giving out. Megatron coolly seized one of Starscream's wings again and flipped him back onto his back. Megatron then replaced his own codpiece. Starscream weakly started to reach to do the same, but Megatron shoved him back

"Ah, ah I'm not done yet" Megatron said sitting up to bend Starscream's legs and then force them apart. Megatron admired the site before him, between Starscream's legs for a moment before leaning down to lap the delicious lubricant and oil. Mmmm, Starscream tasted so good.

Starscream twitched as Megatron's glossia ran over sensitive wires that had been over stimulated to the point of burning out. And as for the tears in his port, oh Primus. Eventually Megatron lifted his head, his mouth dripping. He clambered onto of Starscream again, Starscream moaning as he felt Megatron against his exposed Port. Megatron kissed him, running his glossia in such a way that Starscream was forced to taste himself. Megatron then leaned back to smile down at the defeated seeker.

Starscream lay curled on the oil stained floor, panting with dry sobs. He had not moved since he had leaned over, and fallen off, the berth to purge his tanks. All he had done was finally replace his codpiece. His frame trembled as he remembered Megatron's last words before he had left the seeker. He couldn't keep his mind from reliving the impact of what those words meant, the horror they instilled. Megatron had started to rise from the berth, his hand had traced over Starscream's stomach plates and he had paused, and. No, he would not think about that, he would think about something else, anything else. But all he could think about were the words Megatron had said to him before rising.

"Flashback"

"You don't know how lucky you are Starscream, other mech's would simply have you and then discard you." Megatron said softly watching the seeker's face for sign's of rebellion. The seeker had no words to retort, no gesture of defiance to give. Though deep within him, he baulked at the falseness of those words. Megatron discarded him every time, only he always came back for more.

"Your beautiful Starscream" Megatron continued leaning down to whisper as Starscream weakly turned his head away. "At least on the outside, which is why many including the Autobots would try to take you. But I protect you from that, I ensure they do not take you and abandon you like a whore."

Starscream trembled slightly, tears gently forming at his optics.

"Can you image the pain if Prime had you between his thighs, Starscream? He's taller than me (slightly) and those legs of his are powerful. Image him on top of you, image him inside you." Megatron hissed as Starscream, shut his optics whimpering, he could image only too well.

"To him, and to them, you are something to be despised, though you maybe beautiful on the outside, on the inside you are rotten. You are nothing but scum to them. You should be honoured if they lower themselves to fuck a snivelling lowlife like you. You are nothing. Weak."

Megatron now smiled as he turned Starscream's face to look at him. Gently he kissed the trembling lips and stroked the shaking head.

"But don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, my little star. You belong to me and me alone."

With these mocking words of comfort, Megatron started to dismount Starscream, his hand briefly traced Starscream's stomach plates and he paused.

End of Flashback.

Starscream moaned in despair as he heard those words again and again in his head. He was nothing than a whore, a weak pitiful whore only good for being fucked. He started to rise, trying to force himself to his feet. He had to get out of here, had to get into the open air where he could fly and leave everything else behind him. He knew he was meant to clean the room himself, especially as he had purged but he couldn't stomach the thought.

Several breems later the red and white seeker jet was racing across the ocean away from the base. He had set a cleaning drone to deal with the mess of spilled oil and lubricant in the room and had then raced along the Nemesis's corridors. He met no one and he tore along straight for the docking bay. He concentrated on running, running meant he didn't have to think, think about what had happened and what was going to happen. He ran off the launch pad and transformed though it hurt.

He was trying sped away from the pain, the hurt and the humilation, but somehow Megatron's words followed him. Weak. Weak. Weak.

"No, no" Starscream moaned, now flying over land. "No, no."

He couldn't concentrate, his jets started to fail, and he flew lower and lower. He still hurt, flying wasn't making it go away. He didn't notice where he was going, the landscape and sky were just a blur of colour. Finally his body couldn't take it anymore, he transformed and crashed behind some rocks.

He lay sobbing once again, still hearing Megatron's voice in his head. He didn't know how long he lay there, curled in pain when a sudden noise roused him. He managed to haul himself up and peer around a boulder. There was the Autobot Bumblebee playing with some kind of ball. Starscream realised he was near the Autobot base, but he could see no other Autobots about.

As he watched Bumblebee play, his face full of happiness, something grew within him, hatred. Not personally directed towards the yellow Autobot, but directed nonetheless. How could any one be so carefree and happy when he burned inside. He would show them, he would make them pay.

"I am not weak" he whispered as he advanced on the unsuspecting Autobot.

_Author's note. Yeah, you will notice Megaton's seems a bit fixated on Prime but the reason is Prime represents what the Autobots are, and Megatron wants to ensure Starscream does not consider defecting in order to escape. That is why Megatron mentions him, to degrade Starscream. And also when he says how much Prime would hurt Starscream, he also means this is what the Autobots as a whole would do to him. Other wise Starscream might regard Prime as an natural protector against Megatron. Although yes there is a bit simple Megatron lust for Prime. You will notice that something else is really bothering Starscream, something that Megatron said to him. What it is will not be revelled until a later chapter._

_Rape is never okay, no matter what the rapist would have you believe otherwise, the victims never enjoy themselves. Be aware of violence to men and women. Glorified rape is wrong._


	3. Chapter 3 Shattered

_Author's note. Thanks for all the reviews I have received, they're very inspiring._

_I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. Please leave me a review, I'm open to suggestions._

As Starscream watched the yellow Autobot messing around with his plaything, despair washed over him, as he relived everything that had happened to him, the rape, oh the brutal rape, the forced pleasuring and Megatron's vile words. Starscream shook, it still hurt, he had to rid himself of it, rid himself of it now. Hatred built within him, slightly numbing the pain, but not enough.

He needed to vent it, on something, on someone. That Autobot looked so happy, Starscream couldn't bear to see that, and so he advanced on the Autobot. They laughed at him, they all laughed at him and scorned him, he would show them. He was not weak.

"I am not weak" he whispered as he worked his way over to the unsuspecting Autobot.

Bumblebee's POV.

Bumblebee was enjoying himself immensely with his new toy. Spike had given it to him a week before, but he hadn't had a chance to use it until now. Everyone was enjoying the brief respite, it gave everyone a chance to unwind. Bumblebee laughed even that old grouch Ratchet was lightening up a bit. Although how long that would last was debatable.

The game Bumblebee was currently playing was known as happy sack, where you had to keep the ball in the air with your feet. The game usually involved more people as you would 'pass' the ball form one person to another, ensuring it never hit the ground. Bumblebee was hoping to get some of the other Autobots to join in later, the twins and Jazz were always up for something new. Till then he was just going to practise.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, someone wrapped an arm around his neck and an arm around his waist. Whoever it was started to rapidly drag him to an outcrop of boulders.

"Whah?" he cried in astonishment, for a moment he was too shocked to do anything but allow himself to be dragged. Then realisation of what was happening hit him and he started to struggle. If this was some stupid prank.

"Let go, what do you think your doing" he said angrily as he struggled.

"Shut up" his captor snarled in a screechy voice. A familiar screechy voice.

"Starscream? What's the big idea, get off" Bumblebee said indignantly, while mentally rolling his optics. For goodness sake they weren't trying to kidnap him again.

Starscream didn't reply but releasing Bumblebee's neck punched him around the head. Bumblebee kept squirming so Starscream released him, to spin him around and backhanded him across the face. Bumblebee collapsed onto the ground, the force of the blow temporarily stunning. Starscream took hold of his legs and continued to drag him towards the rocks. Once there, Starscream took hold of him and flung him over the rocks.

Bumblebee managed to curl up as he crashed onto the rocky ground, winching slightly as small stones bit into his armour. He uncurled and just had time to see that, oddly enough there didn't seem to be any other Decepticons about. Stascream now jumped over the rocks and stood grimly over his prisoner.

Bumblebee stared at him, the usually clean and conscientious seeker was filthy, covered in dirt and oil stains. His optics held a demented look and he was twitching. What in the pit was going on.

"You cannot get away Autobot, you are mine" Starscream hissed, taking a step forward, while Bumblebee crawled backwards a bit.

Bumblebee stared at him for a moment, before saying incredulously.

"Have you blown a circuit Starscream?"

"Be silent, I will show you, I'll show you all." Starscream yelled.

"Has Megatron finally whacked you one too many, Screamer? I've no idea what you're talking about." Bumblebee yelled back at him.

Starscream froze, and a horrible expression crossed his face. Bumblebee had a very nasty feeling he'd said the wrong thing. They both stared at each other for a full minute. Then Starscream let out piercing animal howl of agony and launched himself at Bumblebee. Bumblebee had to shield himself from the volley of blows Starscream started raining down. Somehow he managed to grab one of Starscream's fists as Starscream seized him around the neck.

Bumblebee was about to give Starscream a nasty glare when he saw something that made his jaw drop. Tears were running down the seekers face, and his expression was one of pain. He was muttering as he held Bumblebee, over and over.

"I'm not weak, I'm not weak."

Okay, Bumblebee thought. Seriously, what the hell is going on. The seeker wrenched his fist out of Bumblebee's grasp and pined Bumblebee's wrist to the ground. But the seeker didn't seem to know what to do next, he just stared at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee wasn't scared, he was just bloody confused. Starscream didn't seem to known what he was doing. What had happened, to cause the seeker to act like this. He stared back at the seeker, at a loss of what to say or do.

Suddenly a voice snapped them both out of it.

"Starscream, what do you think you are doing?"

It was Optimus, Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl standing right behind them. Optimus looked furious as he took in the scene, Starscream pining Bumblebee to the ground. The three mech's had their guns aimed straight at the seeker, as Optimus stepped forward.

"Release him this instant, Starscream."

Bumblebee felt a tremble run through Starscream as he released him and slowly got up. Bumblebee was suddenly concerned, his encounter with the seeker had been so surreal that he couldn't help but feel something towards him.

Starscream optics were fixed on the ground as he got to his feet. This plus the twisted expression gave Starscream the look of a sulky sparkling which did not improve Optimus's temper. He step forward and placed a firm hand on Starscream's shoulder.

Starscream was mentally flailing himself, what had he accomplished attacking the young Autobot. The Autobot's had him now and he still hurt. And that look that Bumblebee had given him, that mixture of confusion and ..pity.

"_Pitiful_" Megatron's voice whispered in his audio.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Prime's shoulder. He saw the anger in their optics and he started to shake. No, what had he done, the way they were looking at him.

"_To them you are something to be despised_."

They were going to hurt him, and he already hurt so much. The pain, it was returning.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?" Prime asked.

"_You are nothing but scum to them."_

"I'm fine Optimus" replied Bumblebee getting to his feet. "Um, Starscream's.."

"He will be dealt with" Prime said looking sternly down at Starscream.

Dealt with? Oh no, no, no, not so soon, not again.

"_You should be honoured if they lower themselves to fuck a snivelling lowlife like you"_

They were going to take him, the three of them, here and now. Which one would go first? Would Prime save himself for last. Prime with his much stronger, much bigger body was going to fuck him, till him off lined. Oh Primus, no please no, the pain would be too much, it already was too much. He was going to die, die writhing under Prime's thrusting body.

Starscream started to violently shake under Prime's hand causing the Autobot leader to stare at him in surprise. Prowl and Ironhide also looked taken aback.

"_You are nothing."_

"Please don't" whispered Starscream staring up at Prime who was now looking alarmed. But Starscream didn't see this, his optics were too clogged with tears, all he saw was Prime imposing form towering over him. Oh Primus, he couldn't bear it.

Starscream's knees shook violently and he collapsed, wrapping his arms around him self. He was trembling all over and the tears started to flow faster. Those thighs, they were so huge.

"Starscream" Optimus started to say, staring down at the seeker at his feet. Ironhide and Prowl had moved to stand behind him and they too stared while Bumblebee was still standing in the same spot in had stood up from.

"_Weak_."

"Nooooooooo" howled Starscream as he started to sob. "No please, I can't take it, please don't, don't hurt me. Please" he said choking.

"_Weak"_

And Starscream completely broke down. He begged the Autobots, he begged Prime not to hurt him. He'd do anything, anything they desired. He cried as his interface port throbbed and he cried with misery at the situation he was in.

"Starscream" repeated Prime in a tone full of worry and fear and he reached for the seeker. Starscream flinched away from him, trying to shield himself. The Autobots stared in horror as he continued to plead.

"No, please no" he cried.

"_Weak_"

Was there nothing that could save him from this fate. Was there no one who could protect him. No there never was, they were going to take him, they were going to.

"Starscream." A new voice suddenly cried.

The Autobots spun to see Skyfire land and come towards them, his face a picture of horror as well. His voice seemed to rouse Starscream and he stared at his old friend. He had stopped crying though tears still flowed down his cheeks. Prime and the others moved aside to let the shuttle approach.

"Starscream" Skyfire whispered moving closer to the seeker but not too close, he knew his old friend didn't like that.

"Skyfire?" Starscream whispered. His old friend's face was filled with concern and he kept a respectful distance. Just like he always did. His friend who would never hurt him, who had never raised a hand against him. His friend.

"Skyfire" Starscream bawled as he launched himself at Skyfire. Skyfire reared back slightly but as Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck and started sobbing again, Skyfire simply held him.

Skyfire stared at Prime and the other but then he heard what Starscream was saying between sobs.

"Please don't let them hurt me, please Skyfire. Don't let them."

"I won't" said Skyfire as he held the seeker close. What else could he say. "Your safe Starscream, nothing can hurt you, I'm here"

"Don't leave me, Skyfire, don't leave me again." Starscream whimpered, though his sobs were becoming fainter.

"I won't Starscream, I promise"

"Don't" whispered Starscream as he fell shuddering into stasis lock. Skyfire stared at the limp seeker in his arms, his poor friend who he had never seen cry before. As he cradled Starscream close to him, he looked up at Prime and the others and said.

"What has happened to him?"

_Author's note. And there we have the end of chapter three. In the next chapter, the Autobots try to discover what happened to Starscream. Big thank you to everyone who has suggested a pairing. I'm afraid there are a couple I'm defiantly not going to use, the twins as I just can't picture it and Prime. Two people suggested Grimlock and while I'm not going to use him, it did make me laugh. I now have this image of Grimlock patting Starscream on the head and saying "Me Grimlock, sorry Starscream sad. Me Grimlock go fight Megatron for you._

_Yeah go Grimlock._


	4. Chapter 4 Revolations

_Author's note. Once again I'm overwhelmed by the response to my story, thank you everyone. Sorry for the slight wait in getting this chapter up, but I didn't want to rush and make a mess. Reviews are very welcome._

Skyfire's POV.

How had this happened. Why had this happened. These were the thoughts of the Autobot shuttle Skyfire as he stared down at the broken seeker cradled in his arms.

Mere moments before he had been returning to base when he'd noticed there seemed to be some sort of commotion over by some rocks. Curious he transformed from his shuttle mode and flew over to see what was going on.

As he flew closer he could see Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl gathered around something. He could also make out Bumblebee standing further back. What were they looking at, there was something on the ground at Optimus's feet. A sudden jolt went through his spark as he saw what, no who it was. Starscream.

But something was wrong, something was very wrong. Starscream was crouched on the ground. Weeping wretchedly, seemly trying to shield himself though Optimus and the others were making no move to hurt or even apprehend him. What was going on.

And as he came steadily closer he could hear the pain in Starscream's sobs, such raw pain that Skyfire himself cried out.

"Starscream"

At his cry, his comrades turned to face him as he landed and came hurrying over to them. To his amazement as he approached the seeker, the others having moved out his way, he saw something in Starscream's optics. Was that a flicker of ..hope?

"Starscream" he repeated more gently this time, coming as close as he dared to the seeker, who when emotional didn't like anyone too close. Starscream's sobs had ceased though tears still flowed down his cheeks, making Skyfire's spark ache. And then Starscream whispered his name, almost in question.

"Skyfire?"

Skyfire gave him a small nod of yes. His face shone with concern as he grazed at Starscream, he had never been one for hiding his emotions. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then Starscream's face crumpled and he lunched himself at Skyfire with a wild cry.

"Skyfire"

Skyfire had jumped a bit, but Starscream wasn't attacking him, he was hugging him. Skyfire automatically put his arms round Starscream as the seeker bawled, clinging tightly. As he rubbed his hands comfortingly across Starscream's back, he looked to the others for an explanation, but they just shook their heads, they had no idea what was going on. And then he heard the whispered pleas.

"Please don't let them hurt me, please Skyfire. Don't let them."

"I won't" said Skyfire as he held the seeker even closer to him. What else could he say. What else could he do. "Your safe Starscream, nothing can hurt you, I'm here"

Skyfire realised his old friend was slipping into stasis lock as his pleas and sobs became fainter. His spark ached even more at Starscream's next words.

"Don't leave me, Skyfire, don't leave me again."

"I won't, Starscream, I promise" Skyfire said firmly as he felt Starscream's hold on him weakening.

"Don't" whispered Starscream as he finally fell into stasis lock with a drawn out shudder. Skyfire carefully rearranged his friend, yes friend so that he was laying bridal style in his arms. He couldn't believe what had happened.

Yes he had seen tears of anger, tears of frustration in Starscream's optics. Starscream had shed some tears with gritted teeth when he been severely injured. But he had never seen him cry. His friend had changed, but there were still some things Skyfire never expected Starscream to do.

Skyfire stared intently at him for a few breems before, looking up to up at Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide. He was dimly aware of Bumblebee staring to move closer.

"What has happened to him?"

He said this to Optimus, who shook his head grimly.

"I don't know Skyfire, I just don't. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yer not the only one, Prime" said Ironhide. "I seen ole Screamer do begging before but this.."

"He was truly afraid" said Prowl grimly. Prowl now stepped forward and touched Optimus's arm. "Prime, we need to get out of here, whatever happened to Starscream could potentially happen to us."

Bumblebee gave a small squeak of alarm and now hurried over close to Optimus. Optimus patted his shoulder saying reassuringly.

"I don't believe we are in any immediate danger, however it would be prudent to get inside the base. Skyfire" he said kindly.

"Can you manage him?"

Skyfire nodded, and stood up. The five of them set off back towards the base, with Optimus walking beside Skyfire. Prowl and Ironhide walked closely at their heels while Bumblebee walked between them.

"We'll take Starscream to the Medical Bay first, Ratchet will look after him while we have a meeting and discuss the situation. Prowl contact Red Alert have him increase security, for now. And contact Jazz, I want him in on the meeting too."

Prowl nodded and comm'd the two Autobot's. They walked in silence, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Skyfire was his part was numb with worry for his old friend who, incredibly had reached out to him. Skyfire had thought he had lost him when he became an Autobot, as surely as Starscream must have when he was lost in the ice.

But could this mean they could rekindle their friendship? He knew how angry Starscream had been when he'd 'betrayed' him, but this incident surely proved that Starscream missed him as painfully as Skyfire had missed Starscream. The way he had clung to him.

He looked sadly down at the limp seeker in his arms. Starscream's expression was peaceful but he still had lines of pain etched in his tear streaked face. One of Starscream's arms was hanging lifelessly, swaying slightly as Skyfire walked. Skyfire couldn't bear seeing it, so he hoisted Starscream more securely in his arms so that his arm was no longer swinging.

Autobots gaped at them as they marched through the Ark's corridors but a stern glance from Ironhide and Optimus halted any questions. Skyfire felt his face heat up slightly, he didn't enjoy too much attention and he held Starscream closer. As they neared the Med Bay, Jazz caught up with them.

"Hey, there" he greeted in his usual easy fashion. He stared unabashed at the prone seeker. "What happened to the Screamster?"

"Later, Jazz" Optimus replied. "Ratchet" he called as they entered the Med Bay. Ratchet looked up from the data pad he was studying, when he saw Skyfire, he immediately jumped to feet and hurried over.

"We don't know what happened to him. He was conscious when we found him but suffered some kind of breakdown, whether it was due to his CPU crashing or." Optimus broke off helplessly.

"Put him on the table" ordered Ratchet, his optics running over Starscream's form, looking for signs of obvious injury. As Skyfire moved towards the table, Ratchet gave Bumblebee a critical look.

"You were in a fight" he said flatly. "With Starscream I presume?"

"It's nothing" said Bumblebee. "I've been in worse scraps with the twins."

"Nonetheless, you're coming back later for a check up" Ratchet said firmly, his tone leaving no room for disagreement. He turned and strolled over to the table Skyfire was gently laying Starscream. Ratchet grabbed a scanner and started his initial examination.

"Come and see me, Ratchet, when you've finished looking over Starscream" said Optimus. "We'll be in Room 12B1, discussing what happened."

"Maybe I should stay" Skyfire whispered, trying to smooth the lines of pain out of Starscream's face. "I promised"

"He won't be waking up any time soon" said Ratchet, as he examined Starscream's head. "He's pretty out of it. If anything changes I'll call you, but I think it's best if I examine him alone."

Skyfire stood uncertainly for a moment, but he would only get in Ratchet's way if he stayed, he knew the medic hated people hovering over him as he worked. And so he followed the others out the room, casting one last look at the prone seeker.

Once they were in the meeting room and everyone but Ironhide, who always preferred to stand, had sat, Optimus spoke.

"I think we should begin with Bumblebee and what happened between him and Starscream.

"Well I was just outside the base playing with my new ball that Spike gave me, when somebody grabbed me and started dragging me away. At first I thought it was the twins."

"Doesn't everybody" muttered Jazz.

"When I realised it was Starscream, I stated struggling, thinking it was another kidnap the small Autobot plot. He roughed me up a bit before throwing over those rocks. But then."

Bumblebee paused and shook his head, he was still really confused about the whole incident. Optimus and Prowl had frowned at the 'roughed up' part but didn't interupt as Bumblebee continued.

"He was weird, really weird. He started ranting about how he'd show us, I asked if he'd blown a circuit and he went crazy and started punching like crazy. I was trying to fight him off me, but then I saw that he was.._crying."_

Jazz looked dumbfounded at this information. Everyone else looked grim.

"He just kept muttering how he wasn't weak. And that's when you guys appeared" Bumblebee trailed off looking at Optimus.

"We had heard a commotion near those rocks so naturally we rushed over to investigate. We found Starscream wrestling Bumblebee on the ground, and naturally I ordered him off."

"Optimus sir" Bumblebee suddenly said. "I know it looked bad from where you were, but somehow, I don't think he really meant me any harm. If that makes sense."

"In light of what happened, yes it does somehow. I went over to apprehend Starscream when..he..started shaking, and collapsed on the ground seemly convinced we were going to hurt him."

"Did you offer him any violence" asked Jazz though he thought he knew the answer to that question.

"Our guns were trained on him" answered Prowl. "But he surely wouldn't expect anything less since we found him hurting Bumblebee. But apart from that nothing."

"Prime jus put his hand on Starscream's shoulder and that's when he seemed to have some sorta panic attack." said Ironhide. "That's why we're so uptight, we don't know what happened to him."

"Correct, Ironhide, he only seemed to calm down a bit when Skyfire came over to investigate. Before that he was pleading with us not to harm him." Optimus said brow furrowed.

"I've never seen him like that" Skyfire said. "He...clung to me and begged me to protect him."

"We've certainly never seen him like that either" Prowl began but there was an almightily bang as the door to their room flew open and Ratchet stormed in. Everyone jumped in shock at the noise and at the look of fury in Ratchet's optics. Opitmus leaped to his feet as did the others. Ratchet was welding his infamous wrench in a menacing fashion and looked ready to use it on someone.

"What's happened" asked Optimus as Skyfire cried "Is it Starscream, is he alright?"

"No" growled Ratchet, his optics blazing. "He fragging well isn't."

"Ratchet" Optimus began. "What?"

Ratchet breathed in sharply, his face a mask of sudden pity, before saying in a voice of anguish.

"He was raped, Optimus. Starscream was raped."

_Author's note. Ah a cliff-hanger. Next chapter, Ratchet's POV and the Autobot discover the true horror of Stascream's ordeal. I'm probably not doing Ironhide's accent the way it should be, there was this great story where someone wrote Ironhide's voice so well, you could practically hear it. Ah well, I'll do my best_. Till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Hurting

_Author's note. The incident Ratchet mentioned happened in a Transformer episode (pretty sure it was Ironhide, if not it is now) and I can't help wondering how did Soundwave get in? Especially as Blaster was right beside him, both cassette players seemingly ignoring one another. Seriously what was happening? Bit tricky writing Ratchet's examination of Starscream, you know I had to really imagine what a medic would do. Hope I did it right. Though I'm sure I'll be told if not, I can always alter it later. Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet POV.

The day had started out surprisingly quiet for the Autobot Medic, even though the base had been fairly calm for the last couple of cycles. Ratchet knew it wasn't going to last, he was only astonished he had managed to get some important things done without being interrupted.

And so with resignation he waited, for someone to come bursting into his Medical Bay, with injuries sustained in the most ridiculous fashion. For example, a few weeks ago, Ironhide had gotten a beating from Soundwave. From _the inside_. How in Primus's name had Soundwave gotten _in him? _

Which was why Ratchet was studying a data pad of obscure injuries and illnesses. It was interesting and Ratchet was fairly relaxed despite what certain mutterings about stupid mechs would suggest.

The sound of several approaching footsteps, alerted him to the fact that he had been right to be resigned. Of course he would treat whoever it was, the question being whether the mech was going to be in for a severe lecture. He turned as the small party entered the Med bay.

As soon as he saw them, he knew this was no silly prank gone wrong, this was serious. He immediately rushed over to Skyfire who was holding the Decepticon second in command Starscream. Starscream was unconscious, and Ratchet could not determine any immediate injury to the seeker's person.

Optimus's explanation did not shed any light on the situation. Ratchet ordered Skyfire to lay Starscream on the examination table, which the shuttle did with incredible gentleness. With Starscream on the table Ratchet was able to do a better examination, but still all that jumped out was Starscream's filthy condition and tear streaked face. This was bad, the hidden injuries were always the most dangerous.

He had given Bumblebee what Jazz liked to call the 'evil eye' as he took in the state the yellow Autobot was in and promptly ordered him to report later for a check up. He then grabbed a scanner and went over to Starscream's head with it.

"Come and see me, Ratchet, when you've finished looking over Starscream" said Optimus knowing the medic would want peace for his examination of the seeker. "We'll be in Room 12B1, discussing what happened."

"Maybe I should stay" Skyfire whispered who was also standing at Starscream's head, trying to smooth the lines of pain that were etched on Starscream's face. "I promised"

"He won't be waking up any time soon" said Ratchet, as he examined Starscream's head. "He's pretty out of it. If any thing changes I'll call you, but I think it's best if I examine him alone."

They left and Ratchet finished his scan of Starscream's CPU frowning. The CPU shut down seemed to have been triggered by a survival mechanism brought on by either physical or emotional trauma. Or both.

The only real injury the Seeker had was a fractured arm, which obviously hadn't slowed him down if he had managed to fight Bumblebee. The dents and scrapes on Starscream's legs and arms seemed to be consistent with injuries caused by a crash. So Ratchet went to check Statscream's jets. But they seemed to be working fine, it was as though they had stopped when the neural commands had failed. But what on this earth had caused that, it was very unusual.

He started to make his way along Starscream's body when he noticed that Starscream's thighs were practically stained. He carefully spread Starscream's legs for a better look. They were coated in oil and lubricant. But what alarmed Ratchet was the sight of Energon on Starscream's thighs, and a slight trickle was running out of Starscream's cod piece.

If Starscream had suffered internal injuries, then had tried to fly away, this would explain why his jets had failed and he had crashed. The pain would explain Starscream's foolishness in engaging in combat when injured. And yet something niggled in the back of Ratchet's processor as he prepared for a closer assessment of Starscream. But for the moment he ignored it.

But as he pried away the armour around Starscream's groin area and also delicately removed his cod piece to find out how much Energon was there, realisation suddenly washed over him. Horrible ice cold realisation as the horror of what he was seeing hit him. Bile rose up in his throat as he took in the damaged interface port. Oh he had seen this type of damage before, damage he had desperately prayed he would never find again.

He had been raped. Starscream had been raped.

And now seemly insignificant oddities on the seekers body, chilling become evidence of the vile act that had taken place. Wrists that had nearly been crushed, scrapes on the outside thighs, and the marks around Starscream mouth. Primus no. Ratchet started trembling slightly, but he snapped himself out of it and started carefully replacing the armour and cod piece. For now there was nothing he could do for the damaged port, wires were still sparking meaning the port was too sensitive for Ratchet to touch.

Ratchet gently placed Starscream's legs back together and then stood back. Only his professionalism prevented him storming out and wrecking havoc on some unfortunate Decepticon. By Primus when found he found the slagger who had done this, he was going to dismantle him bit by bit. With a knife. A rusted knife. But he couldn't vent his anger when he had a patient to take care of.

At that moment however, Wheeljack and Perceptor walked in. They seemed to be discussing Wheeljacks latest idea for an invention but stopped as they spotted Ratchet beside Starscream.

"Oh my" Perceptor exclaimed as Wheeljack burst out.

"What's going on?"

"Starscream's been injured." Ratchet replied taking steadying breaths. He knew his face had a look of anger on it, which was why Wheeljack started to ask.

"Ratchet you look like someone broke your favourite wrench."

Ratchet ignored this question, instead he said.

"I need you two to watch Starscream, I have to go see Prime now. Wheeljack start cleaning his upper body, don't go below his waist. Perceptor gave him a mild sedative and monitor him, comm me if anything changes."

He knew he could trust these two mechs, they were dedicated scientists. And even though Wheeljacks invention tended to blow up and Perceptor was a bit of a recluse, apart from himself there no better bots who could take care of you.

This was confirmed when they didn't argue, but immediately did as they were asked. Ratchet left, absentmindedly grabbing a wrench. As he made his way hurriedly towards the meeting room where Prime and the others were, he felt his anger rising rapidly. Only scum would stoop so low as too hurt someone in this fashion.

He started to smash the wrench into the palm of his hand fuming. No one dared bother him as he marched along, as sparks practically flew from his optics. He kept reliving the injuries on Starscream's body, the marks that told of the abuse that had taken place. By the time he reached his destination, he was seething.

The door to Room 12B1 that he kicked flew open with a satisfying bang, causing the room's occupants to jump out of their armour. Bumblebee actually fell out of his chair. Ratchet knew he was slightly out of control especially as he was now waving his wrench around, but he didn't care. They had to know what had happened.

Skyfire's POV.

"_What's happened" asked Optimus as Skyfire cried "Is it Starscream, is he alright?"_

"_No" growled Ratchet, his optics blazing. "He fragging well isn't."_

"_Ratchet" Optimus began. "What?"_

_Ratchet breathed in sharply, his face a mask of sudden pity, before saying in a voice of anguish. _

"_He was raped, Optimus. Starscream was raped."_

Skyfire's body went numb and he heard a roaring in his audios. Not his friend, not his poor friend. His vision went black and he dimly was aware of someone screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"Skyfire"

When his vision cleared he realised he was on his knees panting. He looked up and saw Ratchet kneeling in front of him, supporting his shoulders, Optimus standing right behind him. He realised it was Ratchet who had yelled his name. And by the slight tingling in his throat, he knew it had been himself who had screamed in anguish and despair. Shaking he managed to push himself to his feet with Ratchet help though he still felt he was going to pass out.

"Skyfire" said Optimus gently but seriously. "I know it's hard but you must be strong. We can't have you collapsing as well."

"Come on man" said Jazz also coming to stand beside Optimus. "From what I've heard, you're the only one Screamer trusts, ya gotta hang in there."

Skyfire tried to calm himself as he took in everyone's faces. Prowl optics of course were hidden by his visor but his mouth was set in a grim line. Ironhide had his hand on Bumblebee who looked he was going to purge. Ironhide looked angry and ready to 'bring out the big guns.' Jazz looked worried and Ratchet furious though he still managed to look concerned for Skyfire. Cold fury was blazing from Optimus's bright blue optics and it was clear why he was Megatron's greatest enemy.

Images of Starscream's broken body kept intruding into Skyfire's processor, but he knew Optimus and Jazz were right, Starscream needed him. Still it was with a slight shudder that he finally managed to pull himself together and said.

"Your right, forgive me. And I swear I will be there for him."

"That's it" said Jazz encouragingly. Turning to Optimus he asked.

"What now boss bot?"

"That will be for Ratchet to decide" replied Optimus. "Of course we will protect Starscream for as long as he needs it."

"So what ya say, Doc. We go out and smash some cons' or what?"

"Smashing comes later Jazz" said Ratchet cooly. "Partly because we don't know which cons' to smash, but mostly because I want to be there. For now, I have a patient to attend to."

"Who did you leave Starscream with?" Prowl now asked.

"Wheeljack and Perceptor. They were going to give him a mild sedative and clean his upper body. I can't repair any damage until his body recovers. However I can."

He was suddenly interrupted by a frantic beeping coming from his comm. Quickly he opened it and they heard Wheeljacks frantic voice over someone's scream's.

"Ratchet you gotta come now, he's woken up somehow and he's going crazy."

And they all knew it was Starscream's scream's they were hearing. Without a word they all charged for the door, letting Ratchet go first, followed by Optimus and Skyfire. The rest followed as the lead bots sprinted for the Med Bay. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of a commtion coming from it. Ratchet unabashedly shoved mechs out of the way who had heard the noise.

"Ironhide, Jazz, keep people away from here" Optimus roared over his shoulder. They fell back to obey his orders. As they entered the Med Bay, Skyfire cried in shock at the sight that met his optics.

Starscream was screaming, in pain and in fear as several mechs tried to hold him down. He was kicking and trashing as Wheeljack and Sunstreaker tried to hold his arms while Sideswipe was trying to pin his body. Perceptor lay on the floor, nursing a damaged jaw, a broken syringe at his side.

Ratchet rushed over to his cabinet and started frantically searching for something while yelling.

"Where have all my sedatives gone, you bunch of morons"

"They got smashed" yelled Sideswipe his hand pressing down on Starscream's stomach plates causing him to howl in agony.

"Sideswipe" said Optimus running to the table. "Stop that, your hurting him."

The sound of Optimus's voice seemed to caught Starscream's attention and he stopped screaming for a moment to stare at the Autobot commander. Wheeljack and Sunstreaker took advantage of this to pin his arms down and put they're weight on them to prevent Starscream from moving. Ratchet was still desperately searching his cabinets for a sedative.

Starscream's wide optics took in Optimus he slowly began to tremble. Skyfire took a step forward as Starscream said a single word.

"Please"

And then he started screaming again only, he wasn't doing it incoherently this time. He thrashed trying to dislodge the two mechs holding him but their grip was too strong. His body bucked as he tried to keep his legs together, even though it obviously hurt. Sideswipe was thrown off and Optimus caught him, but this brought him even closer to Starscream who screamed even louder.

"Noooo. Don't, Prime please don't, I can't take it, please have mercy. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. It hurts so much, please, nooo."

And that's when it hit Skyfire and he knew what was wrong.

"Prime, get out"

"Skyfire" Optimus started to say but Skyfire cut across him.

"GET OUt NOW" he roared and he grabbed Optimus and bodily threw him towards the door. He grabbed hold of Wheeljack and Sunstreaker and lifted them cleaning off their feet and tossed them in the direction of the door as well. Perceptor hurriedly crawled in the direction of the door.

Everyone was staring in disbelief at Skyfire before Prowl, who was chivvying Bumblebee out the door, said.

"You heard him, everyone out. Prime come on."

They all obeyed, Optimus lifting Sideswipe up in his arms and made a hasty exit as Skyfire moved menacingly towards them.

Taking a deep steadying breath as they all disappeared out the Med Bay he turned back to see Starscream curled up in a ball whimpering. Carefully he made his way over to the seeker making sure Starscream could see him coming. He knelt beside the examination table so that he was looking directly into Starscream's terrified optics.

"Starscream" he whispered gently. Starscream trembled but continued to gaze into Skyfire's optics.

"It's okay, Starscream. I'm here, nothing going to hurt you. Your safe."

Very cautiously, he lifted a hand and gently rubbed Starscream's shoulder. Starscream flinched slightly but let him, rocking slightly. Skyfire smiled softly and continued to speak comfortingly to him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Starscream. You're going to get through this just like you always do."

As he spoke he saw Ratchet slowly get to his feet, having finally found a sedative and filling a syringe. Ratchet wasn't making a sound, letting Skyfire talk to Starscream. Very carefully Skyfire moved closer to Starscream and even more carefully, put his arms around him. Holding him close. And Starscream let him, tears silently trickling down his face.

"I'll always be there Starscream" Skyfire murmured watching Ratchet move slowly towards them with the syringe. Ratchet reached them and carefully stuck it into Starscream's neck and injected it's contents. Starscream gave a small twitch and his optics started to dim.

"Always" Skyfire whispered as Starscream slipped into stasis.

_Author's note. Poor Starscream, I know things still aren't going well but don't worry, next chapter will be better for him. Next chapter will be from his point of view, so there may be a slight repeat of what's already happened but not too much. Afraid I'm still debating about someone for Starscream, which is why I won't mention any Autobot relationships for now, meaning everyone free. For fans of Ratchet, there will be wrench welding._


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

_Author's note. I'm going to start and end this chapter from Starscream's POV . The part in-between will be from Skyfire's POV. I hope this first part makes sense. Enjoy and please review._

Black. Everything was black. Darkness blissfully enveloped him, stifling all sense of feeling. And it felt wonderful, to float in this sea of obscurity. Away from fear. Away from pain. But then one of his senses penetrated his sub-conscious. He could hear.

His audio receptors picked up the sounds of glass smashing, and this confused him. He didn't understand it. The sounds were starting to draw him away from the safety of the blackness, because new noises were reaching him, voices. And suddenly his sense of touch returned and he could feel himself lying on a smooth metal surface, a berth?

His previously crashed CPU could not make sense of it, he was not returning to consciousness fast enough. So in order to make sense of what was happening, his last memory files were pulled. He remembered a small yellow bot, an Autobot. He had attacked, fought the bot to the ground. But then the other Autobots had arrived.

Prime, Ironhide and Prowl, those were the mechs who had caught him attacking one of there own. His CPU was damaged, struggling to produce coherent thought. And that's when it merged Starscream's memory file with what Starscream was experiencing now.

CPU DATA.

What he felt- Someone placed a hand on him.

Memory- Prime took hold of his shoulder, gripping it firmly.

What he heard- "Look what you've done, I don't believe it. This time you're for it."

Memory- Prime (to Starscream) "He will be dealt with"

What he heard- "Maybe we should hold him down, in case he tries anything?"

What he felt- Another hand on his other side.

Conclusion. Prime was going to have him, while the two bots Ironhide and Prowl held him.

As his last sense suddenly came online, sight, the pain returned and so did his terror. He screamed as he saw a red bot holding him and he started to struggle, he had to get away, get away now. Somehow he managed to wrench himself free and punch the red bot sending him flying. But there was another on his other side who seized his arm and tried to pin it down. He screamed louder as he felt someone take the arm, red bot (Ironhide?) had been holding and try to force that down as well.

"Nooo, let me go, let me go, LET ME GO"

Oh Primus, he was going to die, his body was too weak to take another brutal interfacing. Megatron never left him permanently damaged, but Prime had no reason to be merciful towards him. Prime would take what he wanted and leave him to die. Or no maybe he'd let the rest of his crew have him, once he'd had had first go. Either way he was going to die. No, no, no, no.

"Noooooo, get off me, get off."

But his pleads, as always, did him no good. They continued to try to restrain him, to hold him down on that berth, so that their leader could take him at his leisure. Oh the pain, it was growing again. Why did it never end, he couldn't take much more.

Someone else was trying to push his body back down as it arched in anguish and pain. How could he continue to fight against so many, maybe if he gave up they would show mercy. Mercy ha, he was never shown mercy, he was their enemy. No he had to fight, had to find strength from somewhere.

He let out a piercing scream of agony as the mech trying to pin his body suddenly pushed down hard on his stomach plates. The pain was almost blinding, tears started pouring from his optics. The hands were still on his stomach plates, no they were going to remove his cod piece, prepare him for penetration.

And then he heard _him_. It was Prime standing over him. The sight froze Starscream and he was dimly aware of the other mechs finally pinning him to the berth. Prime tall, strong imposing body, towered over him. In his minds eye, he saw Megatron's predatory smirk, the one he always wore before he fucked him. And Starscream's already tortured mind somehow linked that expression and Prime's face.

He knew they had him. He knew there was no way out, begging was pointless. But that didn't stop him uttering a single plea.

"Please."

That was all he managed before terror overcame him and he started howling again, begging Prime not to do it. He tried to sandwich his legs together but it hurt too much. He couldn't move his arms so he bucked his body in stead and he somehow managed to throw the mech on him off. But no Prime caught the mech and he moved even closer to Starscream. And that's when Starscream knew his time was up, Prime was going to have him any moment now.

"Noooo. Don't, Prime please don't, I can't take it, please have mercy. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. It hurts so much, please, nooo."

He was going to die, he was going to die, he was.

And that's when he heard it, someone amid all the chaos suddenly yelled.

"Prime, get out"

Skyfire?

"Get out _NOW" _Skyfire roared and Starscream saw him grabbing Prime and throwing him away from Starscream. And then to Starscream growing astonishment, Skyfire, his gentle friend Skyfire seized hold of the mechs restraining him and tossed them away. Now that he was free, he involuntarily curled up in a ball but he continued to stare in wonder as Skyfire chased the mechs away. The mechs who were going to hurt him. Skyfire, his friend, had saved him.

He saw Skyfire take deep steadying breaths and then he turned to face Starscream. His angry face softened and he smiled his kind smile at Starscream. He slowly made his way over to the berth and knelt down beside it to stare into Starscream's optics. Starscream wanted to thank him, but the words wouldn't come.

"Starscream" Skyfire whispered gently. Starscream trembled but continued to gaze into Skyfire's optics.

"It's okay, Starscream. I'm here, nothing going to hurt you. Your safe."

He whimpered and Skyfire reached out a hand and tenderly rubbed his shoulder. Starscream shuddered slightly but only because he remembered the last few times he had been touched. He believed his friends words, he had already proved himself, he had protected Starscream.

"Everything's going to be okay, Starscream. You're going to get through this just like you always do."

Oh, how he hoped those words were true. Skyfire now leaned forward and very carefully embraced Starscream, not in a twisted parody of a lovers embrace, but of that of a friend. He felt tears pooling in his optics then slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"I'll always be there Starscream" Skyfire murmured softly holding him close and safe. Starscream felt a small sting in the back of his neck but it didn't alarm him. He felt himself slowly slip back into the welcoming darkness. Just before he completely succumbed to the darkness, he heard Skyfire whisper one last word.

"Always."

Skyfire's POV

"Now" said Ratchet glaring at the assembled Autobots who were shamefully hanging their heads.

"Would someone care to explain. WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED"

Ratchet roared, smashing his extra large wrench into the nearest solid object which happened to be the wall. Everyone jumped but Skyfire didn't care. He too wanted to know why his friend curled up under a thermal blanket was in an even worse state than the one they brought him in before. He too was glaring although he had too admit his expression of annoyance was being put to shame by Ratchet's.

Wheeljack stepped forward, swinging his arms nervously.

"We was just getting started, Perceptor here" he indicated Perceptor who stepped forward as well wringing his hands agitatedly. Had gotten the syringe and was standing by Starscream and I was just getting him a suitable sedative when, um the twins."

"_YOU TWO_" Ratchet bellowed and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to duck a thrown wrench.

"I might have known you would be behind this catastrophe, sometimes I think we should sign you up as Decepticons and let you _screw_ them over."

"Hey man" piped up Jazz. "Take it easy, I know they messed up but we should listen."

"Don't you 'take it easy' me" Ratchet shouted, waving a second wrench he had somehow conjured out of no where. "Have you any idea the damage that's been done?"

"We're sorry" said Sunstreaker quietly. "We were just messing around, but we went too fast and we crashed into the Med Bay and into Wheeljack."

"That's what happened to your sedatives, they were all smashed" said Wheeljack. "And then Starscream woke up and we didn't know what to do. We never realised he'd react like that."

Ratchet had raised his wrench optics blazing, the twins ducked their heads waiting for the blow. But with a long sign he lowered it and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Of course you didn't, I should have contained the Med Bay, to stop anyone bursting in."

He looked up at Skyfire his optics filled with regret.

"I'm sorry Skyfire. My rage at what happened blinded me, causing me to make a stupid mistake that could have cost Starscream his sanity."

Skyfire couldn't be truly mad at the Medic, he after all knew what the Medic was thinking.

"Don't beat yourself up about this" Skyfire said gently. "What's done is done, and he's going to need you."

Optimus now moved forward.

"I think there were mistakes made on just about everyone part, except of course for Skyfire who acted with a clear head, and like a true friend" he said gravely. Skyfire felt himself automatically blush, but inside his spark swelled. Yes that was what he would be to Starscream, a true friend and protect him.

"You two will be punished" OPtimus now said to the twins who hung their heads again. "For racing around recklessly and so close to the Med Bay. But we except that you meant no harm and are truly sorry. We will discuss this later in my office. Your dismissed."

The twins left quietly. Optimus now turned towards Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"Do not blame your selves for what happened, you ahd not been fully briefed about the situation."

"If you don't mind me asking Optimus. What is the situation with Starscream?"

"I cannot answer that now, I will leave that up to Starscream's Medic to inform you of the situation."

"We understand" said Perceptor and he and Wheeljack left the room.

"So" said Jazz once they were gone. "What _is_ the situation?"

"Starscream awoke to find himself being held by strange mechs and he panicked" Prowl suggested grimly. Skyfire nodded.

"That sound about right."

"But why was he so scared o' Prime?" asked Ironhide.

"Because" Skyfire said slowly feeling sick. "He believe he was about to be raped. Again. By Optimus."

Optimus's face seemed to be frozen in horror. Skyfire felt overwhelmingly sorry for his leader, he knew Optimus found the idea of hurting anyone in any form utterly repugnant. Ratchet shook his head, signing.

"It's thanks to his damaged CPU and the truama he's been through that he's thinking like that."

"But why Optimus?" asked Jazz. "I know he's in pain and not thinking straight but still."

"Could it be that Optimus resembles Starscream's attacker in some form?"

"Your not thinking of Sondwave, are you?" asked Jazz. "Can't see him doing something like this."

Before anyone could say anything, Bumblebee suddenly spoke up.

"Megatron. It was Megatron" he said in a trembling voice.

Black encircled him once again. But their was a small change and briefly light enveloped him. And he could see Skyfire leaning against the berth, his head in his arms, sleeping but nevertheless watching over Starscream. And protecting him. Starscream smiled and with a small sigh, slipped back into recharge.

_Author's note. So the truth about Starscream's attacker finally comes out. I wanted my story to finally end on a happier note, though its' still a cliff hanger. The last bit with Starscream is of course set much later, after the second last part, details of which will be in the next chapter. How do the Autobots react to Bumblebee's deduction? Find out next time._


	7. Chapter 7 Protect

_Author's note. The Autobots try to figure out how best to protect and look after Starscream. For Decepticon fans, yes I am going to be using some, but remember not much time has past, most of the Decepticons are still enjoying their day off and won't notice Starscream's missing till later. Also in this story mechling means young adult. Sparkling is of course young child and youngling is older child/teenager._

_And if any one's a fan of Transformers Armada, maybe you'd like to check out the story I'm writing and leave me a review if you like it. As always enjoy, and please review. _

"_Megatron. It was Megatron" Bumblebee said in a trembling voice._

"Megatron" Optimus repeated slowly while Jazz said.

"Megatron? You serious?"

"What makes you think Megatron is responsible" asked Prowl quietly.

"Something I said to Starscream before he attacked me." replied Bumblebee.

"What, that comment about Starscream's circuits blowing" said Jazz in confusion.

"No after that" Bumblebee said looking miserable. "He just ranted when I said that about his circuits, so then I said."

Bumblebee swallowed, looking sick and deeply ashamed of himself.

"I said 'Has Megatron finally whacked you one too many."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as they realised what Bumblebee's words meant.

"He froze, and had this awful look on his face" Bumblebee continued almost in tears. "And that's when he lost. I can't believe I said something so stupid."

"There was no way you could know, kid" Ironhide said gruffly while Optimus and Ratchet nodded. Jazz slung a friendly arm around Bumblebee's shoulders and gave him a grin which the small yellow bot returned weakly.

"That fragging pit spawned aft-hole" Optimus suddenly snarled, fury emanating off him in waves. "One of his own men, little more then a mechling. When I get my hands on him."

"You're going to have to get in line" said Ratchet grimly, waving his wrench in a menacing fashion.

"Hold yer horses" Ironhide said holding up his hands to calm the angry mechs.

"Although it probably is that no good slagger, we don't know for sure. And I'm afraid that only Starscream can tell us for definite."

"Ironhide's right, and we can't exactly march over to their base and demand satisfaction." Prowl cut in.

"So what's going to happen?" Skyfire asked. "We can't let Starscream go back to them. I won't let that happen."

"Don't worry Skyfire, we will protect Starscream and we will not let the Decepticons take him. They won't even know he is here." Optimus replied turning to Skyfire. "I will issue orders to ensure his safety."

"Starscream needs time" Ratchet stated grimly. "His physical wounds will heal quickly enough, it's the mental trauma that will be difficult to mend."

"Which means that we can't let the Decepticons know that Starscream is here." said Prowl flatly.

"Er isn't that what Optimus just said?" Jazz asked.

"No I mean we really can't let them know. As in, the next time we battle them we cannot go charging over to Megatron and start trying to beat the living spark out of him" said Prowl and he gave everyone an intense look before continuing.

"Forget about the fact we have Starscream. We have not engaged the Decepticons for several cycles therefore we have no reason to be angry at them. But if we enter the next conflict guns blazing, they'll immediately know something's up with us. And how long before they figure out what that something is?"

They all looked at each other for along moment but they knew Prowl was right.

"So we've got to pretend it never..happened" whispered Skyfire. How could he do that.

"Not exactly" said Optimus. "Outside this base and in the presence of Decepticons yes we will have too, but we are certainly not going to forget this. Skyfire you will be responsible for Starscream's care with Ratchet's help. Ironhide will assist with protection and ensure no one interferes with you."

Optimus turned to Prowl and Jazz.

"I know I don't have to for your discretion in this matter, what I want you to do is ensure that no Decepticons are able to infiltrate this base and discover Starscream. It's only a matter of time before Megatron sends one of Soundwave's cassettes to spy on us."

"What about me, Optimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"Just keep your optics open Bumblebee, you spend the most time away from base and will likely be the first to know if the Decepticons are searching for their missing seeker."

Optimus looked at Skyfire and smiled under his mask, the shuttle was almost dancing with impatience to return to his friend. Ratchet to looked to be on fire to ensure his patient was okay.

"Ratchet, Skyfire your dismissed. Jazz, Bumblebee will you see about suitable quarters for Starscream and Skyfire? Optimus said.

"Yes sir" they saluted and followed Skyfire and Ratchet out the door.

"I like you stand guard outside the new quarters for now Ironhide." Optimus said.

"No problem Prime" Ironhide said gruffly. "Ah know he'll be real vulnerable, and if by chance those Con's find him, Skyfire'll need backup."

"Shall I call an emergency briefing for all Autobots" Prowl asked.

"Yes thank you Prowl, have everyone meet in the Control Room." Optimus replied and the three of them headed out of the room.

Optimus took in the assembled Autobots. He had his second and third flanking him, as he gave out the order.

"Men, as you will all undoubtedly be aware we currently have the Decepticon second in command Starscream in our base. I am afraid I can't go into details about why he is here, but you should all know he is no threat. But his presence here must be kept a secret, that means no idle gossip around the base."

"But this is most important, you are not to mention Starscream outside of this base, if anyone, human or Decepticon asks you have you seen him, you will reply not since the last raid or any other previous time you have seen him. I cannot stress this enough. Is everyone clear?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's' but there was still a bit of muttering among the ranks about the presence of the seeker in their base. Jazz cheerfully spoke up from his position on Optimus's left side.

"Anyone who disobeys will be handed over to Ratchet, I hear he needs some target practice for his wrench throwing arm. Not to mention he's been grumbling about getting some new spare parts."

A lot of mechs winced, the idea of angering the Hatchet was enough to quell their mutterings.

"Oh yeah" said Jazz, still cheerful. "If any of you fancy trying to sneak in and get a look at Screamer, don't let Ironhide and his extra big guns put you off."

This last cleverly given threat was enough to squash any thoughts of disobeying Optimus's orders.

Skyfire signed sadly as he looked down at his still sleeping friend. Ratchet had already mended his fractured arm before they had left for the meeting. Ratchet was now patching up Starscream's numerous dents and scrapes, while Skyfire stayed close to his friend.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about his port" Ratchet as he cleaned his hands on a old rag. Starscream had also been carefully cleaned so that he almost looked his pristine self.

"It's still too delicate, and besides it make seriously alarm Starscream if his port was touched without his permission, he could have a relapse. His systems should take care of the damage, no doubt their use to it." Ratchet said this last part with a growl.

"I have some nice oil you can give him, to help soothe his port. And also some sedatives if you feel he needs them, but only if he really needs them. We don't want him becoming reliant on them."

Skyfire nodded his understanding and let Ratchet do one last final check up. Once he was done, Skyfire was going to take Starscream to the quarters they were going to be sharing. They were located at a secluded part of the base to give them privacy.

When Ratchet was finally done, Skyfire reached down and scooped Starscream into his arms, still wrapped in a blanket. He was about to head off, when Ratchet put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"This isn't going to be easy. I know he's reached out to you and that's a good sign but don't be surprised if he try to push you away. He's likely had to deal with this for a long time on his own and it will be hard for him knowing that someone else knows his shame."

"It's not" Skyfire began but Ratchet cut across him.

"I know it's not" he said softly. "But that's how he will see it and you will need to be prepared to deal with it."

"I will" Skyfire promised though he knew it would be hard. He set off with his friend Ratchet following to make sure everything was alright. Once they reached the quarters that Ironhide was standing guard over, Ratchet left to finally talk to Wheeljack and Perceptor. They weren't going to get the whole truth, yet, they were simply going to be told Starscream had been abused without going into details.

Ironhide smiled at Skyfire as he entered his new room. He didn't pay much attention to what was inside, he simply laid Starscream carefully on a berth. He felt completely drained, it was almost too much to take in. His poor, poor friend had been raped and the monster who had done this was unsubtly charging peaceful, without a shred of guilt.

It make Skyfire fume inside as he tucked the blanket more securely around Starscream. He should really go and recharge himself but he didn't want to leave his friends side. So he knelt beside the berth intending to watch Starscream, just for a while. He didn't remember putting his head in his arms and falling into recharge.

Several hours later he was woken by a soft voice saying.

"Skyfire?"

_Author's note. And so it begins, Starscream road to recovery. And it will not be easy. Luckily he has such good protectors_.


	8. Chapter 8 Fragments

_Author's note. I can't believe it, I've had over fifty reviews for this story with only seven chapters. I'm completely overwhelmed, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry about the last chapter being in bold, I don't know why that happened but it's fixed now so it doesn't matter. Enjoy and please review._

Starscream awoke in semi darkness. He was warm and lying on a nice comfy berth. He didn't online his optics, he was just content to snuggle under his blanket. He signed connectively, he wasn't hurting anymore, not even his port. Wait, his port.

Starscream's snapped open his optics, panic threatening to over take him, as the previous day's events washed over him. But before he could do anything, he suddenly saw he was not alone. He stared at the sight of the shuttle, sleeping beside him. His spark caught for a second before he realised who it was.

Skyfire, dozing with his head in his arms leaning against the recharge berth. And for a moment Starscream forgot his woes and smiled at the sight of his friend. Skyfire had falling asleep watching him, just like he promised.

But then uncertainty settled like a leaden weight in his fuel tanks. Was Skyfire really there. Or was this just a dream, albeit a wonderful one. So very softly he whispered.

"Skyfire?"

Skyfire gave a small start and jerked awake. And promptly fell to the floor, shuttering his optics blearily. Starscream couldn't help but let out a cry of laughter as he watched Skyfire trying to get his bearings.

"Whuh, what's happening?" Skyfire said drowsily, rubbing his optics. Starscream giggled and Skyfire managed to focus his attention on him. Skyfire's face split into a smile, his tiredness forgotten, as he took in the chuckling seeker.

"And what may I ask is so amusing?" he asked causally raising himself up on one elbow.

"You, on the floor" replied Starscream still sniggering. "You feel asleep next to my berth."

"I'll think you'll find I only just dozed off for a mere second" Skyfire replied mockingly dignified.

"Yeah right" Starscream shot back, sitting up on an elbow as well. Skyfire was so happy to see Starscream's easy smile again. Though deep down he knew it couldn't last, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Skyfire stood up, stretching his stiff joints, Primus had he really been in that position all night. Putting on an air of mock hurt he turned his back from the sniggering seeker and went over to a wall that had the light controls. The power was set on low, to aid in recharge so Skyfire turned it up so that the room was bathed in light. Turning back to Starscream he asked.

"Would you like some Engergon?"

Starscream nodded and started to sit up properly, when he suddenly froze and glanced down at his body. Skyfire with a sense of dread, moved back over to him. Starscream carefully pulled his blanket off himself and examined his body. Starscream could see he had been cleaned up and his minor injuries mended. He knew he was in the Autobot base, the orange walls give that away, so that meant the Autobot Medic had examined him.

And that meant. They knew.

Starscream started to tremble, how could anyone look him in the optic again without revulsion. His secret was out, the secret he had hid for so long. Oh Primus he felt so dirty, so unclean. He tried to cover himself with the blanket but firm hands stopped him. He looked up into the kind eyes of Skyfire, who wore a slightly stern look on his face.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself, Starscream?"

Starscream turned his face away, tears starting to flow as his face burned with shame.

"You know why" he whispered. "I'm nothing more than a whore. A weak filthy whore who deserves nothing more than to be."

"No" Skyfire cut across firmly. "You are none of those things, and you didn't deserve what happened to you."

Skyfire let go of Starscream's hands and gently took hold of his shoulders. Starscream turned back to look at him with an expression of despair.

"How can you bear to touch me?" Starscream asked faintly.

Skyfire gripped his shoulders firmly as he replied.

"Because you are my friend. Because the only one I would shudder to touch is the one of did this to you. You are not weak Starscream. You are a brave and dedicated scientist and you also happen to be one of the fastest seekers Cybertron has ever known. You don't know how special you are."

Starscream stared at him for a moment, before his face crumpled and he flung himself at Skyfire howling.

"Then why? Why does he hurt me when I have only ever tried to please him? Why?"

Starscream flung back his head, still clinging to Skyfire and screamed his grief. Skyfire flinched at the sound but didn't let go of Starscream who had buried his head in Skyfire's shoulder and started sobbing.

Outside their door, unbeknownst to them Ironhide stood guard. He could hear Starscream's cries of anguish and sorrow.

"Ah hell" he muttered gruffly, scuffing the ground with his foot, trying not to let tears of pity appear in his own optics at the sounds of pure misery coming from the room. He would inform Ratchet, but not just yet. It didn't seem right to do anything at the moment.

"I try to fight back, but it's never enough. He's j j just too big and strong" Starscream stuttered.

"Oh Skyfire, it hurts so much, but if I'm defiant or anger him, he punishes me. One time I told him to go fuck himself, he, he fucked me until I bled. And then he makes me pleasure him, and then he does what he wants to my body, what ever he wants."

Starscream was weeping brokenly into Skyfire who continued to hold and make comforting noises.

"I hate it, I hate it so much. But there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't run away, he just finds me and takes me back and beats me. And if any one knew, Oh Primus." Starscream gasped as Skyfire held him even closer.

Starscream choked and continued sobbing but was unable to say anything else. They stayed that way for a long time, Starscream tightening his grip whenever he remembered Megatron's touch on his body. Eventually Starscream's sobs subsided and he relaxed against Skyfire.

"Starscream" Skyfire said finally. "Let me get you some Energon, your fuel levels must be low by now."

Starscream reluctantly let go but only because Skyfire was right. He huddled on the berth keeping his optics on Skyfire as he moved over to a dispenser, to pour himself and Starscream some Energon.

The room they were occupying was fairly spacious, well it would need to be considering there were two of them, one a shuttle. It contained two large berths, a cabinet with some shelves above it, a computer terminal and for some reason an oddly shaped glass container next to a plug. There were also two doors, one of which was open revealing a transformer sized shower.

"What is that?" Starscream asked as Skyfire came back over with their Energon. Skyfire looked to where Starscream was pointing and laughed.

"That's a lava lamp, it's meant to make this place seem more… homely."

"What does it do?" Starscream said curiously taking his drink and gulping half of it down.

"When plugged in, it heats up causing the brightly coloured mass at the bottom to start floating around in the water. I believe the matter sinks when it reaches the top, but then floats back up when it heats up again."

"And the point of this, I assume, human object is?"

"I haven't a clue" laughed Skyfire who was sipping his Energon. "I think some enjoy watching it."

"Humph, foolish Autobots" Starscream concluded shaking his head. Skyfire just smiled, he knew there was no malice in Starscream's words. Starscream finished his Energon and stood up, he didn't like sitting still for too long.

"What is going to happen to me" he asked in seemingly offhand tone, but Skyfire knew him better. His friend was worried.

"We're going to take care of you Starscream" Skyfire replied gently. "I'm going to take care of you. Your not a prisoner" he added quickly seeing the look on Starscream's face.

"You can leave any time you like. But I beg you not to go back, I couldn't bear to see you hurt again."

Skyfire put a hand on Starscream's shoulder as Starscream looked up into his optics.

"My spark almost broke when I found you and when I heard about what that monster did to you" He shuddered.

"You'll protect me?" Starscream asked, hope in his optics.

"Yes I will and so will the Autobots" said Skyfire firmly. At the look Starscream gave him at the mention of the Autobots, Skyfire quickly said.

"I know you're..concerned about them" choosing his words carefully. "But they only want to help."

"Do they all know?"

"No, only Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet do. The rest of the crew is aware that you're here but have been ordered not to go near you. On pain of Ratchet's wrath. Optimus and the others won't go near you either unless you let them."

Starscream gave a false laugh and he turned away.

"I'd like to clean myself up if you don't mind." he said not looking at Skyfire.

"Go right ahead. I'm going to call Ratchet just to let him know that your awake, you know how he gets." Skyfire said soothingly. Starscream gave dark chuckle.

"I'm surprised he didn't strap me down in his Med Bay"

Skyfire caught the pain in Starscream's voice but choose to answer like he hadn't.

"He'd never do that. He always grumbling about how his Med Bay would run much smoother if it didn't have any patients."

Starscream gave another chuckle, but it sounded slightly more natural. Setting down his drink, Skyfire retrieved the oil Ratchet had given him the night before and offered it to Starscream.

"This is from Ratchet, he says it will help soothe you" he said without needing to tell Starscream where to put it. Starscream took it and headed towards the shower.

"Starscream" Skyfire called. Starscream paused on the threshold to the shower.

"I have to know, who hurt you?" Skyfire asked quietly.

Starscream didn't say any thing but clenched his fists. It was a full minute before he answered.

It, it was…Megatron" he said in barely a whisper before headed into the shower room, closing and locking the door.

Skyfire went and sat down heavily on his berth, head in his hands. He had been very sure of who had raped Starscream, ever since Bumblebee had voiced his suspicion. But somehow, to hear the mech's name said out loud and by Starscream, blew him away. He heard the heavy sound of water falling from next door and with a sign comm'd Ratchet.

"Starscream still awake" Ratchet asked immediately.

"How did you know?" Skyfire asked, surprised.

"Ironhide..heard him earlier. How is he?"

"Not to bad. He's just taking a shower now, I gave him that oil." Skyfire replied.

Ratchet signed.

"Don't be surprised if he does that a lot, you know tries to keep himself extra clean. A lot of victims end up with those kind of habits, trying to make up for…other things."

"He actually had a good start" said Skyfire, remembering with sadness the happy look on Starscream's face. "We were even laughing, before he realised that we knew."

"It's tough having something like that come out, especially if you're used to hiding it." said Ratchet knowingly. "You just need to constantly reassure him."

"I will" said Skyfire.

"Wheeljack thinking up ways for Starscream to get out and about. Although at the moment he may be content to hide, trust me he'll start getting itchy feet and wanting to feel fresh air. Don't forget he's used to putting on a mask to the outside world."

"He's used to as the humans say 'sweeping everything under the carpet'" Skyfire said grimly.

"Exactly, so it's only a matter of time before he wants out. We will do everything to ensure he's safe."

"I know you will" said Skyfire.

"I need to go now Skyfire. Ratchet apologetically. "Skyfire don't forget that although he's opened out to you, he will try to bottle it up and blank it out. Try to get him to talk without pushing him."

"Don't worry, I know how to read him" said Skyfire. "And Ratchet. It was Megatron."

Skyfire heard a growl followed by a sign.

"Well, we figured as much. Ratchet out."

Skyfire put down the comm with a sign, listening to the sounds of still flowing water. He knew this would be a trial, for him and Starscream. But he was determined to succeed, no matter what.

_Author's note. Next chapter continues with Skyfire trying to get Starscream to open up. And this will contain flashbacks so be prepared for the content. A couple of reviewers have asked whether any Autobots will make trouble. I'm not sure about that, maybe someone could suggest some Autobots who'd be most likely to hold a grudge. Excluding the bots who know of Starscream's situation of course._


	9. Chapter 9 Torment

_Author's note. For Decepticon fans, yes their finally here, enjoy. It's been suggested that some Autobots might be a bit hostile to Starscream so I am going to do that. I'll probably going to use the twins as in my mind they're the most likely ones to torment poor Starscream, though I have gotten some good suggestions about other Autobots to use. Enjoy and please review._

The rest of the day past uneventfully. Starscream had spent a long time in the shower, but when he came out, his armour was in pristine condition. He and Skyfire had spent the day remising about their old explorer days. Starscream had done most of the talking, describing some of the strange and beautiful worlds they had visited and the creatures they had seen. And Skyfire had listened with a smile, seeing Starscream so animated.

Skyfire knew Starscream was avoiding the issue of his abuse, but Skyfire didn't want to push him. He figured he should let Starscream become comfortable talking with him before he asked anything. And so the day passed.

They had Energon together and then Starscream spent some time on the computer while Skyfire worked on a data pad. Skyfire would occasionally glance over to check his friend. Starscream seemed to be very absorbed in his research and Skyfire wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. At least Starscream was willingly to talk and spend time with him again, something Skyfire had thought could never be regained.

"Time sure has a way of making fools of us" he mused, turning back to his data pad. Briefly he wondered how long it would take the Decepticons to come looking for their wayward seeker.

Abroad the Nemesis.

Thundercracker gazed around the Decepticon Rec Room, deep in thought. There were only a few mechs in the room as it was late and most had decided on an early night. After a few days of fun, it was back to the business of stealing Energon and battling Autobots. Megatron had announced they were going to be attacking a power plant tomorrow so everyone wanted to be rested up for that.

But Thundercracker wasn't thinking about the morning raid, he was thinking about his trine leader Starscream. He hadn't seen Starscream since they had had their morning Energon together the day before. Thundercracker liked to know where the rest of his trine was and was curious as to why Starscream seemed to have disappeared.

"Soundwave" he called to the tall dark blue mech stroking a large mechanical cat. If anyone knew where Starscream was it would be Soundwave.

"What" replied Soundwave in his deep monotone voice.

"You haven't seen Starscream have you?"

"Last sighting. Yesterday, consuming Energon."

"Oh, er you didn't hear him and Megatron having a fight did you?" asked Thundercracker as that was the usual reason for Starscream to have disappeared. Depending how bad the argument was, the seeker would at the very least be in a huff about it.

"Negative."

"Okay, has Megatron been in a bad mood, at all?" Thundercracker pressed.

"Negative. Megatron's good mood. Consistent." Replied Soundwave turning away to feed Laserbeak some Energon.

Thundercracker was starting to get a little concerned. He didn't understand, it wasn't like Starscream to take off without an explanation. Unless of course, as he'd already mentioned, he'd been in a fight with the Decepticon leader.

_**Crack.**_

"Hey TC" yelled Skywarp in his audio as he warped right beside him. "What's up."

"You haven't seen Starscream have you?" asked Thundercracker although he already suspected the answer.

"Nah, not since early yesterday. Why?" Skywarp said, grabbing a cube of Energon.

"It's just, no one else has either." Thundercracker said slowly.

"Maybe he had a bust up with Megatron?" suggested Skywarp as he started gulping down his drink.

"No, Soundwave says he hasn't heard anything, and Megatron's been in a good mood for the couple of days." Said Thundercracker.

"What you worrying for, he probably lost track of time or something. He'll be off doing boring scientist stuff. Come on he'll turn up tomorrow when we go on the raid, you'll see" said Skywarp unconcernedly, downing the last of his Energon. Thundercracker continued frowning, still thinking.

"Come on TC, lets go to bed" Skywarp said in a suggestive voice pulling Thundercracker to his feet and dragging him towards the door. Thundercracker let him, hoping Skywarp was right, after all there was no reason he wasn't. And yet something niggled softly in the back of his processor.

"His comm's not responding" he murmured quietly as his mate dragged him to their quarters.

Dream/flashback

Starscream was sleeping peacefully, he was tired after a long day of fighting the Autobots. He had been seething earlier after being shot down by that annoying idiot Jazz and he hadn't been able to get him back for it. At least his fall had been cushioned by that young fool Bumblebee. That had been funny.

But Starscream's rest did not last as gradually he became aware of someone gently stroking his face. Starscream gave a small growl of annoyance, it was that idiot Skywarp, Primus did he never give up? Earlier the purple seeker had been pestering him for an interface, whining that Thundercracker was in the Med Bay and Hook wouldn't let him in. But Starscream would only do it with either of his trine when _he_ felt good and ready.

"I already said no" Starscream said not bothering to online his optics. Skywarp however continued so Starscream tried swatting him away with a growled 'no'. At least Skywarp had never tried to start interfacing with Starscream unless he was awake, Starscream had made it very clear what he would do if Skywarp didn't.

"Skywarp" he snarled finally on lining his optics to glare at his trine mate. And froze in horror. It wasn't Skywarp stroking his cheek.

"Hello Starscream" said Megatron smiling down at him, still gently caressing his cheek. Megatron was on his berth, bending over him. Starscream tried to scream, but a hand clamped down over his mouth. Starscream struggled as Megatron lay on top of him.

"Shh my little star" Megatron whispered into his audio still smiling into the terrified optics of the pinned seeker. "We wouldn't want to disturb your team mates, now would we?"

Starscream's optics darted towards the adjoining door to trine's quarters, where he could hear faint sounds coming from. Thundercracker had obviously returned from the Med Bay meaning there was no way Skywarp would be disturbing him. Starscream moaned against the hand he was trying to pry from his mouth.

Megatron started kissing his neck, making sure his hand was firmly over the seekers mouth. Starscream tried pushing him off with his free hand but it made little difference. Megatron started running his free hand down Starscream's body, in slow caressing movements causing Starscream to groan.

Megatron's groping hand found his groin and he started rubbing Starscream's cod piece. Starscream gave muffled moans as he started to heat up as Megatron rubbed faster. Megatron suddenly stopped rubbing to grab Starscream's cod piece causing Starscream to yell behind Megatron's hand.

Megatron growled in pleasure as he felt the heat he had caused. He straightened up and licked one of the tears of humiliation running down Starscream's face. He then let go of Starscream's cod piece and reaching for something Starscream couldn't see. Starscream let out another scream that was smothered when he saw what was in Megatron's hand. It was a thick black cord.

Megstron released Starscream's mouth and before Starscream could scream, rammed the cord inside Starscream's mouth. Megatron then bound it tightly behind Starscream's head. Starscream attempted to pull it out but Megatron grabbed hold of his wrists. Meagtron got off Starscream and flipped him on his front pulling his arms behind his back. Starscream sobbed as Megatron bound them there.

And then it began, the groping fingers probing his every sensitive spot. His wings were grasped roughly, stroked gently and nibbled on. Starscream shut his optics as Megatron used both hands on his body to grope the body he held captive.

Then Starsceam was roughly pulled onto his back again and this time Megatron mounted him and began to kiss his face and softly bite sensitive wires on his neck. Starscream's moans sent waves of ecstasy through the grey mech and his hands continued exploring every part of Starscream. And Starscream wept as they found his cod piece.

Skyfire woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his berth. He stayed there for a moment, wondering what had woken him. And then he heard it. Strange muffled sounds were coming from Starscream's berth. Alarmed he quickly rolled off his berth and softly made his way over to a wall switch and undimmed the lights a little. He then made his way quickly over to Starscream's berth. What he saw made him gasp in horror.

Starscream was writhing on his bed, moaning through the piece of blanket stuffed in his mouth, tears pouring from his optics. Skyfire dropped to his knees beside Starscream and called.

"Starscream wake up"

As he said this he tugged the material out of Starscream's mouth. He shook Starscream, gently, trying to wake him up.

"Starscream wake up, your having a nightmare."

And suddenly Starscream was awake, sitting upright gasping. His optics stared wildly around until they focused on Skyfire. He stared at him, breathing hard. Skyfire rubbed his shoulder, saying soothingly.

"It's alright, you just had a nightmare. I'm here and there's nothing here to hurt you."

Starscream's face crumpled and he started weeping. Skyfire got up and sat down beside him, pulling Starscream into a hug.

"He was in my room" Starscream choked out. "He gagged me and tied me up and then he started."

Starscream broke off and started crying in earnest, leaning into Skyfire, as the shuttle held him.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're safe now. He is far away where he can't touch you. I swear you are safe here, I promise."

And Skyfire held his weeping friend, gently rocking him while he whispered words of comfort.

_Author's note. Starscream is going to have more flashbacks of this nature so be warned. Next chapter Starscream wants to get out and Thundercracker starts to really worry about his trine leader._


	10. Chapter 10 Quiet

_Author's note. Starscream's first day in the Autobot base. Thundercracker becomes even more worried and yes Megatron's not in such a good mood anymore. I'm sorry once again for the bold in chapter nine, I really will make sure that doesn't happen again. As always enjoy and please review._

Skyfire sighed as he stared down at his friend who was sleeping peacefully. Such a contrast to last night when Skyfire had woken to find Starscream reliving Megatron's abuse. It had taken an hour of reassurance and comfort to calm Starscream and even then Skyfire had had to give him a sedative to help him sleep. Skyfire had reluctantly returned to his own berth, because although he wished he could watch over his friend he also knew he needed to be rested in order to look after the seeker.

He had somehow managed to sleep and as soon as he had woken up he had gone to sit by Starscream's side. Starscream was lying curled in the foetal position, clinging to his blanket. Skyfire hoped his friend wasn't dreaming, he needed his rest. Skyfire sighed again, and returned to the data pad he was reading.

Two hours later, Starscream started to stir and Skyfire quickly got up and poured a cup of Energon for him. Starscream had been sick last night.

Starscream woke slowly, still groggy from the sedative. When he was fully awake, he stared up at Skyfire and his lip trembled slightly. But Skyfire simply smiled at him, letting him know it was all right and offered him the Energon. Starscream took it and drank slowly. When he was finished he handled his empty cup back to Skyfire and said.

"I'm going to have a shower and then..I want to go out. I don't want to stay cooped up."

"Alright Starscream, but why don't we just explore the base today. It's been a while since we last had a visit from the Soundwave and his spy bots, we don't want to risk them spotting you if they're prying around." Skyfire replied with a smile.

Starscream nodded his consent and headed off to the wash room. Skyfire waited until he could hear the sound of running water and then he comm'd Ratchet.

"Ratchet here, how are you, Skyfire and how's Starscream?"

"He had a nightmare last night." Skyfire said sadly. "He dreamed Megatron came into his room and started abusing him. In several different ways. He ended up purging his tanks and I had to give him a sedative so he could sleep."

Ratchet sighed heavily before asking.

"Was it just a dream or a flashback?"

"A flashback I think as he mentioned his trine not hearing. Ratchet if he wasn't safe even in his own berth near his friends."

"I know, I know. This would explain some things about his personality. Why he's so defensive and suspicious about everything and everyone. Any thing else I need to know." Ratchet asked gravely.

"He wants to leave the room today, he's starting to feel trapped and I can't deny him." said Skyfire firmly.

"That's to be expected" said Ratchet but before he could say anything else, there came a loud beeping over the comm.

"That's Teletran 1" said Ratchet. "Looks like the Con's are finally crawling out of the woodwork. Looks like you'll have the base pretty much to your self."

"It's probably better that way" Skyfire said simply.

"Skyfire even though the Decepticons are likely to be busy, I wouldn't let him out of the base, not until we can work something out."

"Don't worry, I already mentioned to him it was unlikely we'd go out." Skyfire said reassuringly.

"I need to go" said Ratchet. "Oh by the way, Ironhide will have to go out with us, but I think you'll be okay. Don't hesitate to call me if any thing happens."

"I will, thank you Ratchet." Skyfire said as Ratchet disabled the link.

When Starscream was ready they set off out of their room. It was very quiet as they made their way through the deserted corridors.

"Where does that way lead" asked Starscream pointing down a large messy corridor that led to a large steel door.

"That's the Dinobots quarters, um probably best if we didn't go down there." said Skyfire uncertainly. Starscream laughed and said.

"Don't worry I have no intention of going any where near those prehistoric rejects."

"Now Starscream, they're very valued members of the Autobot team and if, well their not the smartest."

This made Starscream laugh harder. Pointing an accusing finger at Skyfire he chuckled.

"Admit it Skyfire. They're all brawn and no brain. They have to be constantly wheedled to do anything."

"Much like the Stunticons?" asked Skyfire chuckling. "My understanding is their intelligence isn't the highest, all they do is crash into stuff."

"I suppose they are somewhat loose canons but they suit.. Our purpose." Starscream trailed off. Skyfire could tell Starscream had been about to say something else but he let it slip. There was certainly nothing to be gained reminding Starscream of certain mechs.

Presently they came to Wheeljack's lab which was near the Dinobots quarters. Since Wheeljack had been one of the main creators of the Dinobots, he had wanted them to be close. Starscream frowned at what looked like a human traffic light outside Wheeljack's lab. Skyfire laughed at Starscream's bemused expression and knew an explanation was in order.

"Since Wheeljack's inventions have an unfortunate habit of blowing up, we divised this system where we know when it safe to enter. Green, every things completely fine. Yellow, be cautious when you enter and red, don't go in."

"An interesting way of doing things" Starscream mused. "There's a green light on at the moment."

"Your right, shall we see if he's up to anything?" Skyfire suggested. Starscream shrugged a yes. As they made their way over, Starscream said.

"It is very quiet"

"Most of the Autobots are out defending a power plant" said Skyfire as they walked through Wheeljacks lab door. They saw the Autobot inventer was pouring over some diagrams. As they came in he looked up.

"Hey there" he greeted cheerfully as they approached. Starscream glanced at Skyfire. Wheeljack name wasn't one of the ones Skyfire had mention about knowing his secret. Still he wasn't sure what to make of the friendly greeting. But Skyfire smiled to let him know it was alright.

"What are you up to Wheeljack" Skyfire asked seeing as Starscream was still a bit unsure.

"I'm actually working on something for Starscream here"

Seeing Starscream's surprised look, he continued.

"If the two of you is going to be coming for flights and stuff, we need to make sure the Decepticons don't pick you up."

"You are working on a cloaking device" said Starscream, his interest caught.

"Sure am" said Wheeljack, delighted at Starscream's interest. "Course there are some catches, it'll only be a short range with the main generator in my lab so I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to go very far. But still it'll be something and you won't be cooped up in here. I can't imagine if I was locked out of my lab I'd go crazy."

"May I take a look" asked Starscream in a polite and very interested voice.

"Sure pull up a seat and go ahead." said Wheeljack happily.

Skyfire sighed once again that day, but this time happily as Starscream settled beside Wheeljack and the inventor started going over his invention. Skyfire just hoped that Starscream got on this well with the other Autobots because maybe, just maybe he would want to stay with them for good.

Much later.

Aboard the Nemesis.

Megatron glared at seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp. He wasn't in a particularly good mood. It was bad enough that Prime and his team had fought with extra enthusiasm today but Starscream had failed to turn up and apparently had been missing for the last couple of days.

Megatron scowled inwardly. Did his wayward young seeker really think hiding would help? When he got his hands on him.

"So you have no idea where your trine leader is?" he growled as he looked at each seeker in turn. They shook their heads and then Skywarp spoke up.

"Can't understand it sir."

"Sir" said Thundercracker cautiously, he didn't want to annoy Megatron further.

"I'm worried, sir. What if he's injured and unable to call for help. Neither me or Skywarp have been able to reach him on his comm. I'd like for permission for me and Skyarp to go search for him." said Thundercracker.

"Very well, you can search for him tomorrow if he doesn't turn up tonight." Megatron conceded before adding. "Unless he _is_ injured, once you find him you are to bring him to me immediately."

The two seekers thanked him, bowed and headed out of his office. Megatron leaned back in his chair, fingers joined together. He would have to keep a closer eye on his second in command to ensure Starscream didn't try anything. Of course soon that wouldn't be necessary, once he'd taken care of certain things on Cybertron. Megatron smiled, soon Starscream would be completely within his power. Soon.

_Author's note. What's Megatron up to now?. What ever it is, it can't bode well for Starscream. Next chapter Starscream gets into trouble with some of the Autobots and a horrible secret is revealed. Also his trine begin their search for him. The following Autobots have been suggested as troublemakers for Starscream, Huffer, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak and the twins. (Fraid I'm not going to use Kup as he's G2 and I'm sticking to G1 characters). Thing is I'm not very familiar with these Autobots except for the twins. Could someone tell me what kind of personalities Huffer, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak have and then I can think about using them. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11 Suffering

_Author's note. Thanks so much to everyone who gave me a description of what Cliff jumper, Huffier and Bluestreak, it was a big help. Sorry for the wait but it is a nice long chapter. Warning, this isn't a pleasant chapter. And just to clear up about Kup, I meant I'm only using character who appear in the series before the 1986 movie, just so every one's clear. Though I couldn't visualise him causing trouble any way, if Starscream's not doing anything. Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire could not believe it, just when the day had started out so positively, it had ended with him once again trying to comfort a weeping Starscream. It was very difficult even for his gentle nature not to rage with anger with the ones who had caused Starscream pain. His mind was briefly cast back to earlier that day, when it had all started.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream allowed his mind to marvel at how much he was enjoying himself. He had been decidedly sceptical about spending time with the other Autobots but so far it was turning out alright. He and Skyfire had left their quarters that morning so that Skyfire could show him round the base. Starscream had needed to get out, after that dream he had had, he couldn't bare being cooped up.

After warning him about going near the Dinobots quarters( hah, as if he would any way) Skyfire had taken him to the Autobot inventor Wheeljack's lab. Wheeljack had greeted them in a surprisingly friendly manner and with great enthusiasm shown them his latest plan for an invention. The invention was amazingly for him, a way he could fly outside the base with Skyfire without being detected.

The three of them had studied the plans and worked on ways of improving them for an hour or so. It was amazing just how easily they worked together. Maybe it was because they were all scientists and therefore had similar interests. But whatever it was Starscream didn't care, it was nice just to have an intelligent conversation and not have to explain yourself every time you used a big word.

But just as Wheeljack was grabbing tools to start building the generator, an alarm started beeping. Starscream looked up warily and asked.

"Are you being attacked?"

"Nah, that's just the Dinoalarm, afraid I'm going to have to go. I'll probarly be awhile so I'll see you later." Wheeljack said hurrying out the room.

"The Dinoalarm?" Starscream said in disbelief to Skyfire who smiled sheepishly.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about, it just means that Wheeljack's presence is required, um, now."

Starscream shook his head and stood. They both made their way out of the lab and down a corridor. There was no reason to stay while Wheeljack was away. Presently they arrived in the Rec room where a few Autobots were loitering. Optimus and the others still hadn't returned from the power plant. One of them, Starscream thought his name was Bluestreak was jabbering away to a couple of other Autobots. Those Autobots gave Starscream very dirty looks so he simply sneered back at them. At that moment Bumblebee walked into the room.

"Hey Skyfire, Starscream" he greeted as he came over.

"Hello, Bumblebee" replied Skyfire while Starscream just nodded. "How come you are not out with the Optimus and others?"

"I was hanging out with Spike so I didn't get the call. Doesn't matter though, there's always next time. So what have you guys been up too?" asked Bumblebee.

"We've been spending time in Wheeljack's lab for most of the morning" said Skyfire cheerfully.

"Until the Dinoalarm went off" said Starscream dryly.

Bumblebee laughed.

"Yeah that happens a lot."

But before any of them could say or do anything else, Skyfire's comm went off. Skyfire answered it and Ratchet's voice came across.

"Just to let you know we managed to drive off the Decepticons, but we'll still be awhile I'm afraid."

"Did they cause a lot of damage?" asked Skyfire, he could tell by Ratchet's tone of voice no one had been seriously injured.

"Not really, it's just some of the guys have gotten a little stranded, this station was next to a ravine and it's going to take us a while for us to get them out." Ratchet replied.

"Ah alright" said Skyfire and he was about to say 'I'll see you later' when Starscream spoke up.

"Skyfire, why don't you go and rescue your friends?"

"Um, well, I don't want" Skyfire started to say but Starscream cut across him with a laugh.

"You don't want to leave me on my own? Come on Skyfire, it won't take you long and you'll just stress yourself if you don't go and help them."

Skyfire looked unsure so Starscream spoke into his comm.

"Would you it be much easier if Skyfire came and gave you a hand?"

"Well" said Ratchet slowly. "It would but."

"But I might get up to something in the meantime. If it will please the both of you, I will remain in the Rec room with." he glanced at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee"

"Yeah, we'll just hang out in front of the telly" said Bumblebee into the comm and to Skyfire. There was a silence then Skyfire said.

"Well, I suppose I can trust you to behave for a little while. Alright Ratchet, if you give me the coordinates I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright" said Ratchet. "See you soon, I'm patching the coordinates through to you now."

Skyfire turned off his comm and rushed out the room with a farewell 'behave.' Starscream rolled his optics and he and Bumblebee sat down in front of the big television screen.

"Uh, anything you like watching" asked Bumblebee nervously.

"I'm easy" replied Starscream leaning back in his seat. Bumblebee realised Starscream was making an effort to be polite so he didn't badger Starscream and they settled back to watch. Starscream didn't mind too much, as yellow Autobot didn't annoy him or make him uncomfortable. He somehow couldn't picture himself sitting this easily with the likes of Ironhide or Prowl. As for Prime, Primus, Starscream wasn't sure if he could manage in the same room.

They sat their amiably for awhile just watching a documentary. Until Bluestreak decided to join them and give a running commentary about the show they were watching. His constant chatter was really starting to grate on Starscream's nerves. Turning his head he could see Bumblebee with a blank look on his face, obviously trying to block out his comrades babbling.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Primus doesn't he ever shut up. He's worse than Skywarp." Starscream thought. At least he could tell Skywarp to shut up (didn't usually do much good), but he had promised to behave.

But this promise became much harder to keep when Cliffjumper and Huffer came over.

"Hey you" Cliffjumper growled at Starscream.

Gritting his teeth, Starscream said "yes."

"Know what I hate, Decepticons."

"Oh really" Starscream growled back. Bumblebee was now looking slightly alarmed but before he could say anything, Cliffjumper said.

"But you know what I hate more? Traitors. Especially Decepticon traitors, like you."

Starscream leaped to his feet with a snarl. Bumblebee also jumped up. Bluestreak sat there with his jaw dropped, mercifully silent. Starscream walked right over to Cliffjumper and glared down at him.

"I am no traitor, you paranoid berk" Starscream snarled. "And don't you dare accuse me of being one."

"Then what are you doing here? This isn't your base, you're up to something and I know it." Cliffjumper snarled back.

"That is none of your business, Autobot" Starscream hissed. Beside Cliffjumper, Huffer was whining.

"Nothing goods going to come of having him here, he's going to lead his friends here and then we'll all be murdered in our berths."

Strascream gave him a glare before saying to Cliffjumper.

"I believe your leader told you to stay away from me. Or are you so singularly lacking in brains that you cannot follow a simple order that a Sparkling could follow?"

"Why you" roared Cliffjumper and he pulled a ridiculously large gun out of nowhere and tried to aim it at Starscream. With a cry, Bumblebee leapt between them and started wrestling with Cliffjumper. Starscream left the room fuming, he knew that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to control himself. Huffer was still sprouting doom and gloom as he left.

"Stupid Autobots" he muttered as he angrily strode through the corridors. "Bunch of lousy, no good glitches who can't even."

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence." a snide voice asked. Starscream spun around to see Sunstreaker grinning at him. Starscream glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your nonsense, so leave me alone" he snarled. Sunstreaker simply grinned even more.

"Sorry, I just thought a pretty thing like you would like some company."

"Pretty" Starscream spluttered indignantly.

"Yeah, pink really makes you pretty" said Sunstreaker moving closer.

"What are you." But before Starscream could finish his sentence, something wet was poured over him. Dripping he spun around to see Sideswipe holding a bucket that was stained pink. And then Starscream looked down at himself and was horrified to see pink paint running off him. But was worse was the paint was rapidly drying. The twins were howling with laughter at the sight of him. With a snarl he grabbed Sideswipe by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Why you little" he snarled as he held Sideswipe who was still giggling.

"Ah chill out Screamer, I'll fix it" laughed Sunstreaker and he threw a bucket containing some strange smelling thick liquid over Starscream's back.

Skyfire's POV.

"What's going on" Prowl demanded sternly as he, Skyfire, Hound, Jazz and Ratchet walked into the Rec room to find Bumblebee wrestling with Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper seemed to be trying to storm out of the Rec room with a large gun but was prevented from doing so by Bumblebee.

"I'm going blast that no good Con" yelled Cliffjumper while Bumblebee panted "He tried to pick a fight with Starscream."

"Cliffjumper" said Prowl sternly while Skyfire started to ask.

"Where is."

But at that moment a terrible scream ripped through the base freezing everyone in their tracks. It was a terrible scream of agony and Skyfire immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Starscream" he cried as he raced for the source of the scream, Ratchet right on his heels. The scene they finally came on was a horrible sight. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were pressed against the wall, their faces etched with horror. Starscream was writhing on his knees, his back a bloody mess of open wounds that were pouring energon.

"Get him over your shoulder" Ratchet said, his voice actually trembling with fear.

Skyfire managed to scoop Starscream over his shoulder and he and Ratchet raced for the Med bay. When they reached it, Skyfire immediately set Starscream on his front. Ratchet grabbed a hose and started hosing off a thick liquid that seemed to be burning Starascream's back. When he had finished, a mess of slashes and cuts were revelled on Starscream's back.

Skyfire dropped to his knees and took Starscream's hand, dimly aware of others entering the room. Ratchet now jabbed a painkiller into Starscream's neck, leaving him panting with pain.

"These wounds weren't inflicted today, but they're not old either" said Ratchet grimly.

"Where did you get these" Skyfire asked in a voice filled with horror.

Starscream looked at him sadly with pain filled optics before replying.

"Some time before you were discovered. My trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp were grievously injured in an attack over Greenland. The ice, it reminded me of you and then there was a very real chance that they would die. I couldn't bare the thought of losing someone again, so I hid in a disused part of the Nemesis to try to calm down. But _he_ found me down there. And I could not stop crying. And that angered him"

Flashback.

_**Smack! **_

Megaton backhanded the__sobbing seeker lying beneath him with a snarled.

"I told you to shut up"

But Starscream continued so he was backhanded again, and Megatron thrust viscously causing the Seeker to gasp in pain.__And continue sobbing. Megatron growled in annoyance, Starscream was starting to put him off. Oh, not so he couldn't perform, nothing the Seeker did would do _that, _it was just he wasn't enjoying himself as much as usual. And that made him angry.

He had already overloaded Starscream and himself, now he just wanted to take his time and enjoy himself. But Starscream was denying him that. And Megatron did not like being denied. Tears from the Seeker did not normally have an effect on him, he liked those lovely tears of pain and humiliation the Seeker would ordinarily leak. But this ridiculous wailing was starting to grate on Megatron's audio and give him a headache.

End of Flashback

"I tried to stop" whispered Starscream holding Skyfire's hand tightly. "But it was impossible, I just couldn't stop thinking about my trine, about losing them like I had lost you. That and what he was doing to me were too much."

Skyfire gripped his hand tightly back, tears leaking form his own optics as Starscream continued.

Flashback

"Starscream" Megatron hissed dangerously as he leaned close to Starscream face. He had stopped thrusting, he wanted Starscream to fully understand his next words.

"If you do not cease that disgusting sniveling right this instant, by Primus I swear I _will_ give you something to cry about."

He bared his fangs, as with great gulping breaths Starscream managed to quieten himself. Megatron glared at him for a moment before bending down to kiss Starscream's neck and start thrusting again. But only a few minutes later, Megatron felt Starscream body start to quiver and then he started sobbing again. With a roar of rage Megatron rolled off of Starscream and reattached his own cod piece, his optics sparking with fury.

He got off the berth and marched over to a table and grabbed a chain off it. Seeing Starscream weakly trying to put his cod piece back in, he strode back over and seized the Seeker's wrists. Binding them tightly together, he then pulled the Seeker to his feet by his neck and dragged him over to the table.

Smashing Starscream head into the table, he forced him to bend over and wrenched Starscream's bound wrists in front of him. As he tied Starscream's chained wrists to a heavy practically immovable object on the desk as he growled.

"I warned you and now you will pay."

Spitefully he kicked Starscream shins that were trailing limply on the floor. Starscream simply laid his head against the table, weeping. He knew he was going to be mercilessly punished but his emotions were just too raw for him to do anything about it. He heard Megatron march over to where he knew there was a storage cabinet and take something out of it. And then march back.

He felt Megatron seize his head and bend it back to the point that he thought his neck would snap. A thick cord was roughly shoved into his mouth and knotted behind his head. Megatron then dropped his head and moved away. Starscream closed his optics awaiting the pain that would be forth coming. But a sudden crack in front of him caused his optics to snap back open and raise his head.

Megatron was standing in front of with something held grimly in his hands for Starscream to see. It was an energy tri-whip. A tri-whip was three combined whips to deliver thrice as much pain as a single whip. A normal tri-whip was bad enough but an energy one was in a league of its own entirely.

Starscream tried to beg, to plead for mercy but only muffled moans escaped the gag. Megatron then moved, coming around the table and out of Starscream's line of vision. Starscream attempted to struggle but he was pulled too tautly. He grunted with terror as he heard Megatron stop behind him. Then he heard a swish and the whip cracked across his back, leaving his howling in agony through the gag.

End of Flashback.

"He whipped me" Starscream said weakly. "My back, my wings, even my aft." Starscream whimpered softly as he remembered but he somehow managed to continue. "Everything felt like it was ablaze. Energon was pouring from my wounds but he continued until everything was a blur of pain and fire. When he finally stopped I thought I would die."

There was the sound of retching from behind Skyfire and Ratchet, but no one purged. Skyfire could feel bile rising in his throat but he forced it back down. He had to hang on and comfort his friend while Ratchet continued working. But Starscream hadn't finished.

Outside the Nemesis, early morning.

Thundercracker gazed into the sunrise as he and Skywarp stood on the landing deck of the platform that rose out of the Nemesis. Night had come and gone and still no sign of Starscream. Thnudercracker was by now really worried and even Skywarp was starting to look a little concerned.

"Let's do it" Thunderscracker said softly and then he leaped off the platform. Skywarp followed suit and for a moment they plunged straight for the water before transforming and activating their boosters. They shot across the water and headed straight for land, both determined to find their missing comrade.

_Author's note. Another cliff hanger. Sorry for the short piece with TC and Skywarp, I promise we'll see more of them. If you're wondering what Cliffjumper's problem was when Starscream was just sitting there, well that's just it. A Decepticon causally sitting in their base, seemingly without a care in the world was enough to send Cliffjumper over the edge. _


	12. Chapter 12 Scarred

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I just moved back into Uni and had to wait to get connected to the internet. Since I'm back at Uni, I probably won't be able to update as often as I was before, nevertheless I will try to ensure you don't have to wait too long for each chapter. With thanks to DeathSidhe who suggested that Megatron might have scarred poor Starscream, well as you can see I used your idea. Please leave a review._

_Continued from last chapter._

"_He whipped me" Starscream said weakly. "My back, my wings, even my aft." Starscream whimpered softly as he remembered but he somehow managed to continue. "Everything felt like it was ablaze. Energon was pouring from my wounds but he continued until everything was a blur of pain and fire. When he finally stopped I thought I would die."_

_There was the sound of retching from behind Skyfire and Ratchet, but no one purged. Skyfire could feel bile rising in his throat but he forced it back down. He had to hang on and comfort his friend while Ratchet continued working. But Starscream hadn't finished._

"Did he then force you to 'please' him" Skyfire asked praying the answer was no. Starscream winced as Ratchet cleaned one of his wounds before answering with a hollow laugh.

"No he did not. But he wasn't finished with me. There's an odd looking wound between my shoulder blades isn't there."

Ratchet frowned as he added a cleansing agent to a particular deep cut before saying.

"Yes there is something here, it looks like a"

"Tattoo" Starscream said with a shiver. "In its simplest form it means that I am his property, his…Youngling whore. He used my blood to mark the design then craved it with a vibro-blade."

And now a couple of mechs did purge their tanks. There were three reasons why Skyfire did not, one he had to hang on for Starscream. Two, being tall did have its advantages as it took longer for the bile to rise so he had more time to force it down. Three, well he promised his systems they could purge later.

"Youngling?" Optimus's deep voice rumbled ominously. He had not purged though that did not mean he was no less repulsed by what had happened. Starscream trembled at the sound of Optimus's voice and closed his optics as he answered.

"I was behaving like a youngling so that's what he'd call me."

Starscream gritted his teeth as Ratchet examined the tattoo before cleaning it as well. He clung onto Skyfire's hand while the other gripped the examination table he was on. But then he felt someone take it and he looked up into Jazz's face who weakly smiled at him with a mouth that looked suspiciously stained.

"Everyone one's young compared to that slagger" Jazz joked feebly. "Why I bet he's older that Ratchet."

Jazz quickly pretended to duck in case a wrench was thrown at him, but all Ratchet could do was glare at him. Starsream weakly smiled at him and feebly squeezed Jazz's hand to let him know he appreciated the effort.

"He released me from my bonds and bound up my back and part of my wings where the most serious injuries where. He took me back to the berth and replaced my cod piece then laid me on my front. He sat down on the berth and put my head in his lap. I dimly remember him stroking it."

"He didn't do anything else?" Skyfire whispered. Primus what a question, Megatron had already done enough, could he really have been so devoid of a spark as to continue.

"No, nothing else. We just remained there for a long time, he even fed me at one point. By then I had no more tears to cry."

Tears slowly trickled out of Starscream's optics.

"It was late by then so he carried me to my quarters, making sure I was comfortable on my front. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead, then left. It took me days to recover, everyone thought I was simply worried about my trine and had shut myself away. Eventually they recovered and I was able to hide my wounds, though my mental ones were not so easy. After an 'incident' I went back to being my usual 'feisty self' as Megatron called me."

"Would this be by any chance the time when you built the Combacticons?" asked Prowl cautiously.

"Yes" came the barely audible reply. Skyfire looked a bit confused, but Prowl shook his head with a 'later' look.

"That's enough talking" Ratchet said gruffly. "You'll wear yourself out. I'm going to put you under alright?"

Starscream nodded weakly and Ratchet grabbed a syringe from a nearby table and injected the contents into Starscream. Starscream gave a long shuddering sign and fell into recharge. Skyfire remained kneeling beside his friend still holding his hand and gently stroking his head. Jazz came round and knelt beside Skyfire, putting his hand on his shoulder. Skyfire smiled at him before looking back at his friend.

He heard the others moving closer, and he glanced slightly to see Optimus, Prowl and Wheeljack beside Ratchet who was wiping Energon from Starscream's back. Wheeljack was looking shocked while Optimus and Prowl had grim expression on their faces.

"Primus" said Wheeljack shakily. "You said he had been abused, but Primus."

"How could he?" whispered Skyfire softly.

"I doubt we've heard the last" Ratchet said darkly as he straightened. "There's going to be more."

"More?" Skyfire said leaping to his feet, anger flashing from his optics. "What 'more' could that monster possibly have done to him."

"Trust me" Ratchet said quietly his shoulders bowed as he looked sadly at Starscream. "There are much worse things that could have been done to him, believe me I know."

No one spoke for a long time. No one knew what to say. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable to Skyfire, Ironhide came in.

"Ah jus been talking to Bumblebee, the twins an' the others in the Rec room. Seems Starscream was jus watching stuff quietly with Bee when ole Cliffjumper and Huffer came over and started bothering him. It got so bad Bee had to step in an Starscream left to cool off. That's when he ran into the twins."

"Those two_ again_" Ratchet groaned. He idly grabbed a wrench and starting twirling it in his hands. "I swear there's something screwed in their processors, nothing that a good tail pipe probe won't cure." He now waved his wrench in ominous fashion.

Ironhide half smiled before turning serious and continuing.

"Well they started teasing poor ole Screamer an' poured pink paint over him. He of course got mad and threatened them so Sideswipe chucked heavy duty paint remover over his back."

Ironhide paused shaking his head.

"They had no idea that was going to happen, their truly horrified at what happened."

"As they should be" Said Prowl calmly.

"So doc, diagnosis" said Jazz, looking at Ratchet who was checking Starscream's vitals. Ratchet signed heavily before saying.

"Starscream never sought medical help so his wounds were never treated and consequently did not heal. The Energon essentially dried and scabbed providing a small amount of protection. He obviously covered the wounds up with a new paint job."

Ratchet shook his head, to be that desperate and scared that he could not get proper help.

"The stuff that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe used is strong, it strips all of the paint off you. Of course the worst it does is give you is a mild tingly sensation but oh primus when it hit his back."

"The paint remover stripped away the dried scabs and got into his wounds. It literally burned them."

"Can you heal them?" asked Skyfire trembling slightly at the thought of the suffering Starscream had endured.

"Yes but it'll take time. He'll need to remain on his front for a while so that he doesn't aggravate those wounds." Ratchet said firmly.

"Will you need to keep Starscream in the Med bay?" Optimus asked.

"Normally yes, but I think it would be better if he was moved back to the room he's been sharing with Skyfire. He's needs privacy to recover and I'm afraid he's unlikely to get it in here." Ratchet said decisively.

"He's better off hidden in any case" said Ratchet. "He's been with us for nearly three nights, his absence is bound to have been noticed by the Decepticons. They'll be looking for him and soon."

"Then we will be extra cautious" said Optimus. "Prowl, you and Jazz help watch Starscream. Ironhide, I want you and Bumblebee on patrol tomorrow, to see how active the Decepticons are. I'm going to have a little word with Cliffjumper, Huffer, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe about their behaviour."

Optimus and Ironhide both wished Skyfire well before heading out the Med bay. Ironhide was apparently going to lend a hand at 'talking' to the trouble makers. Wheeljack, rubbing the back of his neck, looked unsure of what to do so Skyfire asked him.

"Jack, would you visit us tomorrow? Starscream would deeply appreciate some company and being able to have an intelligent conversation."

"What? Yeah sure, I'd be glad to" said Wheeljack dazedly. I'll see you tomorrow, just give me a call when you're all set. I'd better go see about getting my invention built."

He hurried out of the Med bay leaving Skyfire, Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet. Ratchet was bustling around, putting together the equipment for Starscream's recovery which included clean cloths and vials of liquid. Prowl moved over to Skyfire and said softly.

"Let's get him moved, me and Jazz will go ahead and make sure there're no gawkers."

Skyfire nodded and with the two officers help arranged Starscream so that he was still on his front into Skyfire's arms. As soon as Ratchet had finished packing, they set off, with Ratchet bringing up the rear. Jazz and Prowl were slightly ahead of the little party so Jazz took the opportunity to ask Jazz.

"Hey Prowl, you remember what Starscream said back there?"

"Indeed I do" Prowl replied sardonically. "Not pleasant at all."

"I was just wondering, you know after Megatron was threw beating him to within an inch of his life, what was with all the?"

Jazz waved his hand trying to find the right words.

"The almost tender way he treated Starscream after being so brutal?" Prowl supplied.

"Yeah, that. It's weird, I mean what's with that?" Jazz asked slowly.

Prowl signed.

"I'm no expert Jazz, but what I do know is there are different kinds of rapists. Some will beat their victims, yelling abuse as though their victim had done them some kind of personal wrong even though neither knew anything about the other. Other's display what would be acts of kindness in any other situation like insuring the victim safely makes it home. These are just examples, there are many kinds."

"But there is one factor that remains the same, it is all about control. Not only that but many rapist do not see anything wrong with what they are doing, many delude themselves into thinking the victim is enjoying themselves. I don't know how it is with Megatron but comforting Starscream in that fashion does suggest that to me. He believes Starscream belongs to him and that he can do anything to him. Being 'kind' is just another form of control, sometimes that breaks the victims more than the abuse."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

_Author's note. Next chapter. Having to lie down for an extended period of time makes Starscream contemplate his situation. Also, yes their going to be more from the seekers as they search for Starscream_.


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations

_Author's note. I know that the Combacticons were built after Skyfire was discovered but for the sake of my plot they were built much earlier in the Transformer verse. And of course the story of the Combacticons is different in my story. Enjoy and please review._

"Prowl, what was that about the Combacticons?"

Skyfire asked this as he carefully laid Starscream on his berth, insuring he was in a comfortable position on his front. Starscream would have to remain like that until his wounds healed. Ratchet stood by him, examining Starscream back to make sure the journey hadn't caused any of the wounds to start leaking energon. Jazz and Prowl stood near the door.

"You know that the Combacticons were built by Starscream?" Prowl queried. Skyfire nodded. Prowl gave a small sign before saying.

"Several lunar cycles ago for a reason that was unknown at the time, Starscream went AWOl. He ran away from the Decepticon base and escaped to Cybertron. There he retrieved the CPU's of several Decepticon rebels whose bodies had been destroyed and minds imprisoned. He rebuilt those rebels using abandoned Earth vehicles and then used them to attack both the Autobots and the Decepticons. After stealing enough Energon and parts, Starscream finished fully constructing them so that they could combine and form Brutacus. He then set them loose."

"Boy" said Jazz as Prowl paused. "Did we ever have a hard time with them. Psychos, the lot of them."

"Indeed" said Prowl. "They were determined to cause as much destruction to both Earth and Cybertron as possible."

"Starscream just let them run wild?" Skyfire said in disbelief. Skyfire could not believe that Starscream would do that especially to his own home planet.

"It was his way of coping" Ratchet chipped in as he checked to make sure his patient was stable. "Lashing out at the world, a course of self destruction is typical victim behaviour. He was channelling himself through his creations."

"The entire situation was made worse by the fact he is so talented" Prowl said nodding. "A normal mech could have only destroyed so much on their own."

"So what happened?" asked Skyfire.

"We managed to stop them, eventually." Said Jazz grinning slightly now, as he continued with the explanation. "In order to do that, Prime and Megatron had to team up. And boy, they did not enjoy that."

"I can imagine" Skyfire said chuckling at the image of Optimus and Megatron having to get along. "But why did you team up?"

"Couldn't take on those crazy rebels on our own and besides, we had to convince Starscream to help us."

Flashback.

"Starscream, you must help us stop your creations" Optimus pleaded as he and Megatron faced the defiant seeker. The seeker had been apprehended by Shockwave on Cybertron, meaning when the Autobot and Decepticons arrived they were able to talk to him. Starscream however wasn't being very cooperative.

Arms folded, he glared at them, his red optics blazing scarlet. He had numerous dents and oil spots on his armour, evidence of his recent activities.

"Why should I Prime" he sneered. "What have you ever done for me?"

"Starscream, our very home is at risk, now is not the time to get bogged down by petty rivalries." Optimus said taking a small step towards Starscream, his hand held out beseechingly. "I know you do not truly want this, if you would just."

Optimus was interrupted by Megatron who had been rolling his optics while Optimus had been talking. Now he shoved past Optimus and advanced towards Starscream who just stood, his face a mask of anger.

"You're too soft Prime, I'll make him help us"

"Megatron" Optimus said in exasperation as he grabbed Megatron's fist before he could start hitting Starscream. Starscream watched dispassionately as the two leaders wrestled before turning his back on them to stare out the broken window.

"Get out of my way" Megatron snarled as Optimus blocked his way to Starscream.

"Not until you calm down" Optimus said sternly as he faced Megatron, "This is not the time for heavy handiness."

Megatron growled, his optics fixed on Starscream, who was still ignoring them. Then his optics switched to Optimus's face and he smiled nastily.

"Alright Prime, we'll do it your way."

But as Optimus turned to face Starscream, he heard Megatron say softly.

"For now."

Optimus took a deep breath, suppressing the urge the punch the Decepticon leader. He would have preferred to speak to Starscream alone, but he knew Megatron would not permit that. He took a couple of steps forward so that he was right behind Starscream but not to close.

"Starscream, I don't know why you did this, and I'm not going to ask why. All I'm interested in is how the three of us" Optimus gave Megatron a pointed glare, causing the Decepticon leader to sneer back. "Can work together to stop this pointless destruction. Your creations are at this very moment trying to un-dam the smelting pools. There are civilians who live near there and they and their homes will be destroyed."

"Let them burn" Starscream snarled viscously. There was silence for a moment, even Megatron seemed a little taken aback by Starscream's words.

"You don't mean that" Optimus said quietly.

"Says you" retorted Starscream, but his voice cracked a little.

"Look at me Starscream" Optimus said softly. Starscream reluctantly turned around and looked into Optimus's optics, his face more a mask of misery then hate now.

"Help us Starscream" Optimus said. "Only you can help us"

"If you do" Megatron spoke up, having moved to stand beside Optimus. "You can return to the Decepticons and" He said with a sign in Optimus's direction. "You won't be punished."

Starscream gazed at them for a moment before he said.

"There is a way to stop them."

And he explained how to the two leaders.

End of Flashback.

"After that things went back to normal" Jazz finished. "Course Megatron retrieved the Combacticons, but he had Starscream and Soundwave reprogram them so now they're proper Decepticons only interested in busting our afts."

"Ironically" Ratchet said standing up and cleaning his hands. "Most bots thought Starscream had lost his mind, but actually that incident helped him keep it."

"So Megatron 'forgave' Starscream for the trouble he had caused and things carried on as before" said Skyfire softly.

"I'm afraid so" said Jazz.

"It's time you were all in recharge. And I want to see you in your berth Skyfire" Ratchet said sternly. "And you're to stay put till tomorrow."

Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl left, each saying they'd be back the next day. Before he left Ratchet dimmed the lights to low and gave Skyfire a stern look before leaving. Skyfire signed heavily and went over to his berth and lay down. He dearly hoped the day's events would not turn Starscream away from the Autobots.

Thundercracker's POV. 

Thundercracker soared high above the landscape in his jet mode. He had separated from Skywarp earlier that day so that they could cover more ground in their quest for their missing trine leader. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew Starscream was not dead. He couldn't explain this sure knowledge, the bond he had with Starscream was nothing like the bond he shared with Skywarp. Nonetheless it was there and it gave him some slight comfort.

Unfortunately the 'bond' couldn't tell him much else. Starscream could be lying down a chasm, mortally wounded or jumping around with not a scratch on him. Needless to say it was very frustrating. Especially as neither he nor Skywarp had found anything.

Starscream literally seemed to have vanished into thin air. There was always a chance that the Autobots had captured him, but they would never hide the fact, unless like the time with the Stunticons they wanted to impersonate him. But no fake Starscream had appeared and in any case it was highly unlikely scenario, not least because there were few Autobot flyers. The Autobots would always inform Megatron if they had captured any Deceptions and they would either negotiate or hold said Decepticon until one of their own number got captured.

No, Starscream was out there somewhere and one way or another, his trine would find him and bring him home. He only hoped Starscream had a good reason, he really didn't want to see Starscream beaten again. And so Thundercracker flew on in the direction of the large forest near the mountains.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream brooded. He was lying on his front and had been in that position since the night before. He knew he had to remain there, to allow his wounds to finally heal as they should have healed long ago. But he was a seeker and seeker didn't do well lying around.

Of course Skyfire, being a flyer as well, had done his best to keep Starscream distracted. He had talked to Starscream, had shown him little projects he was working on. Several Autobots had visited over the course of the day including Ratchet, Wheeljack and Jazz.

Wheeljack had talked excitedly about how well he invention was coming along and how it wouldn't be long till Starscream could use it. Ratchet of course had checked him over, nodding with approval about how well Starscream's system and anti-virus protection were taking care of his wounds. And then he had given Starscream a stern lecture about seeking proper medical treatment in future. Ratchet had left muttering about the foolishness of Mechlings.

Jazz of course had told jokes and outrageous stories that Starscream had enjoyed. Jazz reminded him a little of his trine especially Skywarp. Starscream signed, he was alone for the moment, Skyfire was taking a shower. His trine would be worried about him by now, well Thundercracker would be, Skywarp didn't tend to notice these things. Would they be searching for him?

Surely they would, after all they were trine brothers. And Megatron would be looking for him by now. Starscream shuddered, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. How could he return to the base and to his trine, knowing the fate that awaited him? And it wasn't a beating he was afraid of although that's what he'd likely get if he did return.

He still believed in the Decepticon cause but oh, how he did not want to be attacked again. He felt free from that here, knowing that Megatron would not be permitted inside the base. But on the other hand he still mistrusted most of the Autobots who would not hesitate to throw him to Megatron's mercy. Because there was no way in hell, anyone else was going to

But he could not remain hidden forever, he was a seeker, an explorer he needed to get out and about unhindered. But if he tried to run away from the Autobots, Megatron would find and take him back. Starscream was at a complete loss of what to do. Join the Autobots? How could he, he was a Decepticon. Besides he wasn't sure he could trust another leader even one as honourable as Prime. What made it worse was that he still feared Prime taking him. Megatron had planted a seed of fear in him which had grown. And it wasn't getting any smaller.

_Author's note. Next chapter will have a bit from Skywarp's point of view since it's been all about Thundercracker up till now. Also things start to heat up in the Autobot base as Starscream once again clashes with some Autobots. Find out what happens in chapter 14._


	14. Chapter 14 Burning

_Author's note. WOO HOO, over 100 reviews. Thank you so much everyone, your contributions are what keep me going with this story. Also I'd like to thank DeathSidhe once again for a suggestion she made which I have used in this chapter. Enjoy and please review._

Skywarp frowned as he sat atop a skyscraper. He and Thundercracker had spent the day before and most of this day searching for Starscream, and had not managed to find the slightest trace of him. Skywarp could not understand it, the one thing Starscream was not, was subtle. How could he have vanished so completely?

Megatron was not happy. When Thundercracker and Skywarp had returned to the Nemesis the night before, Megatron had raged about their failure to find their trine leader. He had given them a mild beating for their failure, mild so that they could continue searching.

"How can you not find him?" Megatron had roared at them while they bowed their heads. "You idiots, do you even know whether he is still on Earth?"

"Yes sir, we're sure he's still on the planet. The Space Bridge has not been activated and Earth Satellites have not detected any one leaving their atmosphere. We, we just can't find or detect him. His comm is not responding." Thundercracker said softly keeping his head lowered.

Megatron snarled and turned his back on them, and started pacing his office. He could not believe Starscream's insolence in staying away from their base. Starscream had better have a good excuse for this, anything less than life-threatening injury was going to result in a good beating. Both of the Seekers before him knew exactly what was going through Megatron's mind and hoped they could find Starscream soon, to spare him too much of a bad thrashing.

"My Second cannot hide forever, he will need to fly soon" Megatron said aloud. "If you cannot find him during tomorrow, I will send the Cone-head Seekers to search during the night."

The Seekers nodded their heads, knowing Starscream, he probably would take to the skies under the cover of darkness. But there was still the question of why Starscream stayed away?

And so, Skywarp sat pondering the problem of Starscream. His search had become more concentrated, instead of soaring high above to cover as much ground as possible. He had been flying low, to scour each area more carefully. And still nothing.

Skywarp grumbled quietly to himself. This was going nowhere and Skywarp was getting bored. It was time to try something new. He was going to start asking people whether or not they have seen Starscream.

"How much longer must I stay in here?" Starscream grumbled as he tapped impatient fingers on his berth. Ratchet was bending over him, examining the wounds on his back while Skyfire stood close by. Skyfire sighed. Starscream had been grumbling most of the day, desiring to get out and fly. And poor Starscream, he had been shut up for rather a long time, especially after experiencing all that pain.

"You are healing up very well" Ratchet said approvingly as he carefully applied some reddish paste to Starscream's back. "Perhaps, we could get you in the Rec Room later, as long as you don't over exert yourself. And before ask." He said sensing Starscream about to speak. "You will not be bothered by the twins, Cliffjumper or anyone else who might provoke you."

"We'll both be with you" Skyfire said gently. Knowing that Starscream did not like to be smothered, he quickly said.

"As close or as far as you desire."

Starscream glanced at Skyfire in gratitude briefly before turning to glower at the opposite wall again. He fidgeted slightly as Ratchet started cleaning his back carefully. Ratchet sighed heavily, he didn't really want the Seeker to move from this room, but the twitching Seeker was unconsciously making it clear that this was impossible.

"I'm going to place gauze over your wounds to protect them when you move. They should hold and ensure that your wounds do not bleed. You will be very stiff however and movement will be difficult for the moment." Ratchet said briskly.

"We'll be able to have our evening Energon together in the Rec Room with Wheeljack and the others." Skyfire said with a smile.

"Can we go now?" Starscream asked, trying not to demand. Ratchet pointedly tapped Starscream's helm and said.

"Once I'm finished you may."

A short time later, but far too long for Starscream's liking, Ratchet finished his ministrations. Skyfire carefully lifted Starscream up and set him down. Starscream was determined to walk on his own without help, so the three of them set off at a slow pace. As they walked, they became aware of running footsteps and they stopped to allow Blaster past.

"Sorry" he said as he slowed to carefully skirt around them. "I've got to see Prowl, my reports over due."

As with that he raced off down the corridor.

"Prowl is a bit of a stickler for regulations." Skyfire supplied as they started walking again.

"Much like Soundwave" Starscream mused. "Goodness, I've never met a more uptight mech in all my life. He takes his duties far too seriously as Third."

"But as Second, shouldn't you be the strict uptight one?" Skyfire said with a smile. Starscream snorted.

"Pah, can you see me being _that_ boring? Besides I am strict enough with most of the men, I just don't go overboard." Starscream said tossing his head.

When they eventually reached and entered the Rec Room, Starscream was starting to falter in his steps. Ratchet and Skyfire were relieved as they both knew Starscream would allow no help even if he collapsed. The room wasn't very full but it wasn't very empty either. Everyone glanced at them and some whispered but most turned but to their drinks and conversation. Skyfire and Ratchet discreetly led Starscream to the officers table where Jazz, Prowl and Blaster were sitting.

Skyfire knew the lack of reaction to their entrance was because of Blaster, who had likely told Prowl who would then have ordered the room at large to behave. He wondered fleetingly where Optimus was, but didn't think much on it. He didn't notice Starscream's relived look. Jazz greeted them all warmly as they sat down, Blaster smiled cheerfully enough since he had not had much contact with Starscream and Prowl nodded unsmilingly but not unfriendly. This didn't bother Starscream as he was used to Soundwave's cool countenance.

Ratchet sent a glare in the twins' direction where they were sitting with Mirage and Wheeljack, silently warning them that he would tolerate no mischief, of any sort. Skyfire had steered Starscream so that his back was to them. He had done this so that Starscream would not have to endure stares or be reminded of their tricks. But of course this meant that Starscream's bound up back was in full view.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker winced softly, remembering the horror of when they had poured paint stripper on Starscream's back and it had erupted with slashes that spewed energon. They had had to endure Optimus's and Prowl's angry disappointment and Ratchet's wrath. They had only been released that afternoon from the brig and the only reason they weren't spare parts was because Ratchet had had to concentrate on his patient. They were truly sorry for what had happened, it had only been a jest, no harm meant.

They were actually somewhat fond of the Seekers, they loved playing Jet Judo with them and they were sure the Seekers secretly enjoyed their spates. Well, Skywarp seemed to enjoy it anyway. So they both sighed sadly at the sight of Starscream's back and turned back to Wheeljack and Mirage.

"Guilty consciences?" Mirage said sardonically.

"Maybe" Sunstreaker said softly.

"I still don't understand how it happened, that remover couldn't have caused those wounds" Sideswipe said. He looked at Wheeljack.

"Jack, I know you were in the Med Bay, how did it happen."

"Starscream had some unhealed wounds that were reopened when you splashed him. That's all I can tell you" Wheeljack replied quietly.

Mirage looked at the Officer's table thoughtfully. The secrecy surrounding Starscream's stay and now these wounds, it meant something. Looking at the twins and Wheeljack he said.

"I heard there was some trouble when he was first brought in."

"Primus was there ever" said Sunstreaker. "Side's and I kind of crashed into the Med Bay before Percy could sedate Screamer and um, he woke up."

"And went totally ballistic" said Sideswipe. "You've no idea how hard it was trying to keep him restrained, only Skyfire was able to calm him down."

"That suggests something, all of it" Mirage said slowly. His three companions looked at him, the twins curious, Wheeljack wary.

"I think he's been beaten, possibly abused. How else do you explain his extreme reaction and the fact he had serious but untreated injuries" Mirage stated calmly.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at Mirage then turned to face Wheeljack.

"Is this true?"

Wheeljack sighed.

"Look, it's not my place to tell you anything, Prime's orders still stand. Ratchet will head of I say anything and he'll have_ yours _if you cause any more trouble. I won't deny what you've said but I won't confirm it either. And guys" he said taking a deep breath.

"Please, don't try to find out what happened, because what I can say is, you'll be putting Starscream at serious risk."

The twins looked shocked but then they glanced back at Starscream and nodded. They swallowed the last of their drinks and headed out the Rec Room. Of course there was nothing to stop them discussing the matter between them but they resolved not to go further than that.

Meanwhile at the Officer's table, things were going amiably. Ratchet and Prowl were silent, drinking their Energon and listening to the conversation of Jazz and Blaster. Skyfire added the occasion comment, keeping a careful optic on Starscream who was for the most part silent. Starscream's silence indicated how tired he was though he gave the impression of animation.

A few more mechs left the room, as the evening wore on. Just as Skyfire was starting to think it would be best if he took Starscream back to their rooms, Ironhide and Bumblebee entered. Ironhide was fuming while Bumblebee was trying to hide a smile. Ironhide slammed into a chair and grabbed a mug of Energon while Bumblebee calmly sat down, smiling at Starscream.

"What's the matter?" Prowl asked evenly.

"Ah'll tell you 'what's the matter" Ironhide bristled. "That damn blue Seeker."

"Skywarp?" exclaimed Starscream looking up from his drink. "What happened?"

As Ironhide seemed incapable of answering, Bumblebee spoke.

"We were on patrol and Skywarp, um, snuck up on us and well, um."

"The slagger grabbed me by the tail end and lifted me up" he sent Starscream a glare. "To make sure you weren't hiding there. He also attempted to get into ma boot."

Everyone stared at him for a second, and then everyone burst out laughing. Ironhide looked even angrier as Blaster fell off his chair clutching his sides. Prowl was also chuckling softly.

"So what happened next?" Jazz managed to choke out. Bumblebee answered.

"Ironhide chased him all over the countryside, with me following. Thundercracker had to rescue Skywarp."

"Oh Skywarp" Starscream laughed, Skyfire's spark swelling with happiness at the sight.

But then Starscream froze, staring at the Rec Room doorway. Skyfire, frowning, turned to see who had entered. It was Optimus striding in, his optics smiling at the sight of his men laughing.

"Is everything alright?" he asked cheerfully as he sat beside Prowl and Ironhide, opposite Starscream and Skyfire. As Jazz happily retold the tale with his usual flare, Skyfire saw Starscream become steadily more uneasy. But before he could suggest anything, Blaster suddenly noticed Starscream's disquiet.

"Hey Screamer" he said turning to look at the Seeker who was looking slightly ill now. "You okay, you look a bit off colour?"

"I'm fine" Starscream muttered as Ratchet spun around to scrutinise him. But no one apart from Skyfire and Bumblebee had noticed this.

Unknowingly, Blaster continued on.

"Well least you're better off here then back at the Con base, I mean I'm sure your trine's okay and that, but I don't fancy the rest of them looking after me. Don't know how you put up with some of them especially that slagger Megatron."

"Blaster" Skyfire said started to say in warning, but Blaster didn't seem to heed his tone as he said.

"I know you've put up with a lot from him, he always seems to be picking on you. But at least he's done nothing worse than beat you, right? Starscream? Starscream, are you alright."

Starscream did not answer, his head was bowed, optics staring at the table top. By this time, the others at the table at noticed Skyfire's panic and Ratchet's growing alarm at Starscream's worsening condition. Blaster had started to realise he had said the wrong thing.

"Starscream" Optimus said quietly. And that's when Starscream lost it.

His head snapped up and he sprang to his feet, shaking off Ratchet's arm. His red optics were ablaze with fire and before Skyfire could do anything, he screamed.

"Worse? Worse? I'll give you worse. He raped me, yes that's right, raped" he screeched as everyone stared in shock at him.

"And do you want to know something else? **He was thinking of your precious Prime as he did it."**

And with this, he ran from the room, his optics streaming as everyone stared in horror after him.

"And now you know" Wheeljack said forlornly as Mirage gaped in horror. "Now you know."

_Author's note. Next chapter will contain Optimus's reaction to Starscream's words and Starscream's thoughts. All will be explained as to why Starscream reacted like that. There will also be more Skywarp ._ _For Grimlock fans, yes he will be in the next chapter, hope you all enjoy._


	15. Chapter 15 Knowing

_Author's note. So how will poor Optimus and the others react to Starscream's words? What part will Grimlock and the other Dinobots play? Find out in this chapter. Also it seems I made a mistake in the last chapter, Thundercracker is the blue seeker, not Skywarp, apologies. Also I know I said there would be more Seeker action in this chapter but the way it's worked out, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next one sorry. Will do a good bit of TC and Skywarp, i promise. Enjoy and please review._

Last chapter_._

"_Starscream" Optimus said quietly. And that's when Starscream lost it._

_His head snapped up and he sprang to his feet, shaking off Ratchet's arm. His red optics were ablaze with fire and before Skyfire could do anything, he screamed._

"_Worse? Worse? I'll give you worse. He raped me, yes that's right, raped" he screeched as everyone stared in shock at him._

"_And do you want to know something else? __**He was thinking of your precious Prime as he did it."**_

_And with this, he ran from the room, his optics streaming as everyone stared in horror after him._

"_And now you know" Wheeljack said forlornly as Mirage gaped in horror. "Now you know."_

There was a very long silence with Starscream's departure from the room. It was only broken by Brawn, jerking awake from a lone table asking what all the noise. Ratchet was the first to move, followed by Skyfire.

"Head for the entrance, make sure he hasn't tried to fly off" Ratchet said worriedly as he and Skyfire raced from the room. Everyone sat transfixed until Optimus stood up and the spell was broken.

"Excuse me for a moment" he said softly and he departed from the room.

"_**That fucking bastard**_" snarled Prowl, taking advantage of human profanity, causing everyone to stare in astonishment. Cool, collected Prowl losing his temper and swearing? Then again he had just summoned up what everyone was feeling. Ironhide had leapt to his feet, as Prowl kicked his chair, growling. He snatched up his gun and loaded it, still growling.

"That's it. Ah swear ah'm gonna go an' tear that fragger limb from limb."

"Oh Starscream" Bumblebee murmured as he tried to keep from purging. Blaster was also looking pretty sick as Jazz attempted to stop SIC and Weapons Officer from storming straight over to the Nemesis.

"Slow down, don't forget we can't let the Cons' know about Starscream." Jazz said as he blocked the doorway.

"Out of the way, Jazz" Prowl snarled, trying to shove Jazz, but the TIC held his ground.

"Prowl, have you completely forgotten about Optimus?"

That froze both of them, their faces displaying expressions of shock as they remembered their leader.

"Aw, hell" Ironhide said burying his face in his unarmed hand. "Prime."

"Primus" Prowl said wide-eyed. Drawing himself up, he said.

"We have to find him, oh what can he be feeling."

He started forward but suddenly clutched his head as pain shot through it. Now that he had calmed down, his processor was trying not to crash from the shock of it all. Megatron thought about his leader like _that? _Ewww.

"Gah" he said weakly as Ironhide and Jazz supported him.

"Come on Prowler, don't faint on us now" said Jazz as they steadied him and went in search of Optimus.

"Don't call me that" Prowl protested feebly as he straightened and the three made their way more rapidly.

"Pretty illogical, huh?" said Jazz, grinning faintly. But Ironhide shook his head, grimly.

"Ah dunno. Ah've never much liked Prime fighting Megatron, that slagger always looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much."

"Ahh, don't say that Hide" groaned Jazz covering his head. "I've got an image in my processor now."

"Perhaps what is worse" said Prowl grimly. "Is we're not using so much our imaginations as our memories."

A sudden sound of retching alerted them to a mech's presence behind a door. Quickly they hurried to it and went in.

Optimus's POV.

His mind was numb, completely numb. He was dimly aware of rising, apologising and leaving the room. He started to stride down the corridors, Starscream's words replaying in his mind.

"_He raped me and was thinking of your precious Prime as he did it."_

Unbidden, bile suddenly rose up in his throat and he found himself charging into the first room he came across and purging into a sink, that was mercifully there. One hand gripped the sink's side while the other held his face mask that he had ripped from his face. A face mask which normally hid his features and that Elita One had on more than one occasion voiced that it was a shame to hide his handsome face.

Optimus shuddered. Megatron had also mentioned what a pity it was for Prime to have to hide his features. Optimus remembered one occasion that Megatron had managed to pin him to a wall, he had traced his fingers along the mask and had whispered into Optimus's audio.

"One day Prime, that face you hide will be mine. That and you will belong to me."

Optimus had simply glared coldly, refusing to turn his face away as he continued to try and push Megatron away from him. He had thought Megatron was making the usual 'I will kill you someday' comment. He knew Megatron wanted to know what he looked at under his mask, frankly most people did. He thought all Megatron wanted to do was to defeat him, expose his face then kill him.

He had had truly no idea what the reason was for Megatron's smirk as he shoved Optimus harder against the wall with his body. Oh Primus no, thrust his body against Optimus's.

Optimus retched and purged again as he remembered other battles where Megatron's hands had somehow found themselves on different parts of his body. Places they had no place to be. Oh Primus.

He heard his friends enter and stand silently behind him. He wiped his mouth but couldn't turn not wanting them to see the look on his face. Besides he wasn't sure if he was finished purging yet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Ironhide say softly.

"Prime"

"He thought of me while he hurt that mechling" Optimus whispered.

"Ah know, Prime, ah know" Ironhide said in a gruffly soothing voice.

"Starscream believes that I will hurt him, Megatron has made me a monster."

"Prime" Ironhide said sternly pulling Optimus round to face him, Optimus automatically replacing his mask. "Yer're no monster, understand me. Now that slagger has done a real number on that poor kid, all we can do is to protect him until he feels safe again."

"Skyfire has told me that Starscream greatly admires you Optimus" said Prowl moving forward with Jazz. "But as Ironhide has said, Megatron has conditioned Starscream to also fear you, in order no doubt to keep him from seeking your help."

"He'll come round" said Jazz gently. "He's already responding, he hasn't made one nasty comment since he got here. He and Skyfire are friends again."

"Is it possible that one day he can look at me without thinking of Megatron?" asked Optimus.

"Yes" said Prowl. "He's been though a lot of physical and emotional stress, but he is also strong willed. I believe he can free himself."

Optimus smiled weakly from behind his mask.

"I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself. I have not suffered. But Primus, when I think of what Starscream has."

"We understand, an' no one's blaming you Prime" said Ironhide. "Primus ah don't think _ah_ could stand it."

"We'd better make sure Starscream is alright" said Optimus firmly. "I will deal with this at a more appropriate time later."

"Er Optimus" said Jazz as they made their way out into the corridor. "I don't know how to say this but how you going to, um, fight Megatron next time there's a battle?"

Optimus could only groan and everyone gave a shudder as they continued on their way.

Starscream raced through the corridors optics spilling tears, not caring where he was running to. Why had he said something so stupid, once again he had let his pride do the talking? If he had spoken like that back at the Nemesis he would have just earned himself a beating. Maybe the Autobots wouldn't do that but he likely serve some brig time, meaning he spent more time not flying in the open air.

His back was so stiff and sore, it was making rapid movement very difficult. He knew it had been a bad idea to leave his room but his desire to get out had over ruled his common sense. It was a disadvantage that seekers suffered.

After his old wounds were reopened, his systems and anti-virus had gone into overdrive trying to fix the damage. Thanks to his excellent healing programs, he had been a scientist and explorer after all, and Ratchet's care he had been healing up quickly and well.

The downside was that he was left feeling very unwell. When he'd been taken to the Rec Room, he'd found his concentration lapsing and he started to dwell on unpleasant things. But he was so used to hiding his hurt, that to the others he merely seemed a bit tired.

This combination meant that when Prime entered the room, he started to get nervous. In his spark he knew it was foolish, but his mind screamed that Prime would hurt him. He could only think about Megatron's cruel words concerning the Autobot leader.

And then Blaster had made the naive assumption that Megatron only beat him. Primus if that was it, Starscream would be one of the happiest mechs there is. Starscream had experienced many emotions over the past few days, misery, happiness, humiliation, fear. But the one emotion he had not been able to let loose was anger. And so when Optimus, that constant reminder of what had happened to him, spoke he had lost it.

And of course being Starscream and a Decepticon he had screamed the most hurtful words he could, before fleeing. But now, like many other times, he deeply regretted his words. They didn't need to know that about Megatron, it utterly repulsed him, how would the Autobots think. And to actually yell what Megatron had done to him, he had truly lost his mind.

He couldn't run any more though he wanted to, his back felt like it was seizing up. He slowed and staggered into a doorway and into the large room. Dropping to his knees he crawled across the floor of what must be a training room towards one corner that had a tall cabinet next to it.

Dragging himself into the space between the cabinet and the corner, he curled up, covering his head with his hands. He felt very nauseous and there was a roaring in his audio. He quickly covered them, waiting for it to pass, staring at the floor. Once it did, he uncovered them.

It was then that Starscream suddenly became aware of heavy footsteps coming towards him. _Very_ heavy footsteps. He looked up to and to his horror saw the Dinobots in their robot forms staring down at him. Weakly he tried to scrunch himself into his corner as the large mechs regarded him. He had a nasty feeling _they_ had not been informed of his presence in the base. Meaning they were probably silently debating whether or not to eat him.

"What him Starscream doing in corner of training room?" asked Snarl to the other Dinobots.

"Me Slag think he hide from Autobots" said Slag peering down at Starscream.

"They, they know I'm here" Starscream said quickly, shying aware from their stares. "I'm staying with Skyfire, so if you hurt me, you'll have to deal with him."

"Why we Dinobots, hurt you Starscream?" said Swoop curiously.

"I am a Decepticon" said Starsecream annoyed at the ridiculous question but still scared. "You love fighting Decepticons and I am in your base."

"We Dinobots love fighting Decepticons" agreed Grimlock the Dinobot leader, speaking for the first time. "But we no fight you."

"The Autobots told you not to?" asked Starscream hopefully, but Grimlock shook his head.

"Us Dinobots no told, we Dinobots just find you. You Starscream hurt so we no fight you."

As Starscream stared at them in disbelief, Swoop spoke again.

"Me Swoop sorry you so sad."

"But, but how can you know" Starscream said incredulously, after all his back wasn't on view. They couldn't possibly know about the other thing, could they? "If no one's told you anything how can you know I'm...Unhappy."

Starscream trailed off as Grimlock looked thoughtful.

"Me Grimlock no know how Dinobots know. Me Grimlock just know that we do."

Starscream didn't know what to say to that. And as he sensed the Dinobots really weren't going to attack him, he uncoiled slightly. Though he still shrunk back a bit as Grimlock bent down suddenly, to look at him full in the face. It was difficult to fully judge the T-Rex's expression due to his face mask, but Starscream thought he was looking concerned.

"Why you Starscream not with him Skyfire?"

"I, I said some foolish things. He will not want to see me" Starscream said miserably.

"What you Starscream say" Grimlock persisted. Starscream looked away as he answered.

"Just something about Megatron and ah, Prime that they...Didn't know about. Or wanted to know"

"Ah" said Grimlock as the other Dinobots nodded and made noises of understanding. "Me Grimlock understand. But me Grimlock think him Skyfire no care about that, him just want to take care of friend."

"Yes" said Snarl, drawing out the word slightly. "Him Skyfire talk much about friend Starscream. Him miss friend much."

"Really" said Starscream. Skyfire had still considered him a friend even when Starscream had declared them enemies.

"Yes" said Grimlock firmly. "Now me Grimlock take you Starscream to him Ratchet and friends."

So saying this Grimlock scooped Starscream into his arms and he and the other Dinobots made their way out of the room and into the corridor. It wasn't long until they heard hurried footsteps and saw Ratchet running towards them.

"Grimlock" he yelled in surprise as he saw Starscream in the large T-Rex's clutches. Behind him, came Prime, Prowl and Jazz also looking very surprised.

"Him fine" Grimlock said impatiently as Ratchet fussed around Starscream.

"You okay man" asked Jazz coming behind Ratchet while Prowl comm'd Skyfire to let him know Starscream was alright. Optimus hung back.

"Yes" said Starscream glancing at Optimus briefly. "I...Should not have told you...That."

"It's okay" Jazz reassured him. Looking up at Grimlock he said.

"Hey man how did you guys come across ole Screamer here?"

"Us Dinobots find him Starscream in training room" said Snarl.

"Him Starscream very sad and we Dinobots see he hurt" said Swoop.

"Starscream told you the reason why he was in there?" asked Prowl curiously, seeing Starscream was a bit listless in Grimlock's arms.

"Him Starscream no say, but we know anyway, we always known" said Grimlock dismissively.

"You... _knew" _Optimus said weakly.

The Dinobots all shot Optimus pitying looks.

"Of course we know" said Grimlock firmly. "Me Grimlock see how him Megatron want to mate with..."

"Nah, please Grimlock" Optimus cried covering his head. "Don't finish that sentence."

Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz nodded fervently, looks of revulsion on they're faces. Grimlock chuckled as Skyfire appeared out of nowhere and raced over.

"Starscream" he said taking the Seeker from Grimlock's arms. "Don't run off like that" he abolished holding Starscream close, as the Dinobots silently left.

"Let's get you to bed" continued Skyfire and he and Ratchet left, Starscream resting his head against Skyfire's shoulder.

"You know" Optimus said to the little group at large. "I'm very nearly glad this happened, because if nothing else it truly shows there's more to the Dinobots than meets the eye."

"Wheeljack'll be delighted" Prowl said dryly and they all laughed and left.

_Author note. All hail the mighty Grimlock and other Dinobots, who knew they had so much wisdom. Don't worry there will be more Dinobot 'moments' in other chapters. And as I said there will be more Seekers in the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16 Ideas

_Author's note. Glad everyone enjoyed the bit with the Dinobots, I really enjoyed writing that bit. Rosie is my character, everyone else belongs to Hasbro. Enjoy and please review._

Skywarp sighed, another day had come and gone and still they weren't any closer to finder Starscream. Seriously where was he? He was really started to miss his commander, the trine just didn't seem right without him. In fact the base didn't seem right without Starscream making his presence known. Also he knew how worried his mate was about Starscream, meaning he was getting even more stressed.

"Primus, Screamer" thought Skywarp. "Get your lousy aft back here already."

"So once again you have nothing to report" Megatron growled at them.

Skywarp and Thundercreacker were back in Megatron's office, hanging their heads at their failure. So far Megatron hadn't hit them, he seemed resigned to the fact they weren't going to make any progress any time soon.

"No sir despite conducting an even more through examination of the surrounding area" Thundercracker said miserably.

"Yeah" said Skywarp. "I was even asking people whether or not they seen him, nothing. Not even a speck."

"Query" Soundwave said from his postion behind Megatron. "Whom did you ask?"

Both he and Megatron looked expectedly at him, while beside him, Thundercracker groaned softly.

"Just some humans and that" replied Skywarp.

"Humans" repeated Megatron with a less than pleased look on his face, Soundwave of course gave no hint as to what he was thinking.

"Yeah" said Skywarp thinking back.

Flashback.

Having just come up with the brilliant idea of asking people whether or not they'd seen Starscream, Skywarp decided to put his idea into action immediately. Leaping off the skyscraper he'd been sitting on, he swooped down and landed in a park. Naturally most of them screamed at the sight of him, pretty much everyone knew who was an Autobot and who was a Decepticon by now. Squinting around, he picked out a young female who had backed away slightly but hadn't run off. Seeing that he'd be able to deal with her he reached forward and scooped her into his arms. She yelped at his sudden movement and clung to his hand, but apart from that didn't panic.

He brought her up to optic level, smiling and said.

"Hey, have you seen Starscream at all?

"Starscream?" she repeated, frowning at the question.

"Yeah, Starscream, he's been missing for the past few days and I want to find him."

"What does he look like?" she asked, relaxing in his hand as he didn't seem to have any desire to hurt her.

"Like me" he replied holding her out on his hand so she could fully see him. "But red, blue and white"

"There's only one other who looks like me" he added, just in case she confused Starscream with Thundercracker. "But he's all blue."

"You're the Seeker trine group aren't you" the girl said taking in his body. Skywarp nodded.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him, the last um bot I saw was a few weeks ago." She said apologetically.

"Oh" said Skywarp, disappointed. The girl looked at him for a moment then turned her back on him to stare out across the park. Cupping her hands together she yelled.

"Hey, has anyone seen the red and white Seeker Starscream?"

A few people ventured closer, but all were shaking their heads. One male yelled up.

"I saw him, but that was a couple of weeks ago."

"No no" said Skywarp. "He's only been missing for three or so days, has anyone seen him recently."

Another man stepped forward, he looked like an elder.

"There's been none of your jets here the past week, only one of them Autobot planes. And I would have heard otherwise."

The small group of people were nodding their heads, backing up the man's words. Skywarp sighed, he knew that none of the humans in this city had seen Starscream, the Seeker was far too distinct.

The girl was looking sympathetically at him.

"I'll keep an eye out for him..."

"Skywarp" he supplied glancing down at her. She smiled.

"Skywarp" she finished. She looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before saying almost hesitantly.

"The um, Autobots wouldn't know where Starscream is would they?"

Skywarp considered her suggestion. It was possible and after all they were probably the most logical beings to ask after the humans.

"They might" he admitted. Putting her down, he gave her a grin and said.

"Thanks for your help"

"My pleasure" she said grinning back. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help. My name's Rosie by the way."

"Nice to meet you" he replied. "Goodbye" he called as he took off. She yelled up at him as he started to ascend.

"I hope you find him. Good luck Skywarp."

"At this rate" he thought as he waved and then jetted off. "I'll need."

End of Flashback. 

"Since the humans didn't know where Screamer was" continued Skywarp. "I went looking for Autobots."

"And you found them?" said Megatron.

"Oh he found them alright" muttered Thundercracker. Megatron shot Thundercracker a look but didn't say anything, instead he glared suspiciously ay Skyawrp.

"Yes I found Ironhide and Bumblebee at on patrol."

Flashback.

The Autobots Ironhide and Bumblebee were currently in their vehicles forms, parked on top of a hill side cliff overlooking a grassy plain. Very cautiously, Skywarp sneaked up on them, wishing it was just the youngling as it would be far easier to ask him than the old grouch pot beside him.

He wondered, was it possible the Autobots _did _know where Starscream was? He really hoped they did. Unfortunately as he got closer, his wild imagination took over, what if Starscream was using the Autobots to hide? In fact he could be hiding here right now. Well it was worth a try.

"Bet he's under old Ironaft, now _that_ would be a cunning hiding place."

With this brilliant thought in mind he promptly marched up to Ironhide, grabbed him by his tail end and lifted him up. Ignoring the startled squawk of surprise and rage from the red bot, he stared disappointed at the Starscream free ground. But wait, he could be_ in_ the Autobot.

Dropping Ironhide he wrenched open the boot and stuck his head in, calling.

"Starscream, you in there? If you are, you gotta come with me."

Ironhide had been spluttering up to now with incredulous rage, while Bumblebee, in vehicle form, stared in amazement. But now Ironhide found his voice.

"GET OUT OF ME, YA SLAGGING GLITCH-HEAD"

Ironhide bucked and suddenly reversed, causing Skywarp to go flying. Ironhide spun around, skidding until he was facing Skywarp. His engine growled and his exhaust roared. Skywarp suddenly thought now would be a good time to get out of there. With a cry he quickly scrambled to his feet and took off, a very angry Ironhide after him with a bemused Bumblebee following.

"Come back an' fight me like a mech" Ironhide yelled ad he chased and cursed Skywarp all over the valley.

End of Flashback.

"I found Skywarp being chased and had to rescue him" Thundercracker said, sending Skywarp a look of exasperation. "He had forgotten that he could warp."

Megatron's optic was twitching slightly as he stared in disbelief at Skywarp. Skywarp smiled sheepishly as Soundwave spoke up.

"Autobots unaware of Starscream's location?"

"Yeah, they've no idea..." Skywarp broke off with a frown.

"Skywarp" Megatron said slowly and suspiciously. "Did you actually _ask_ the Autobots?"

"I....think I may have forgotten to" Skywarp said, shifting his feet. Megatron's optics were flashing but before he could lash out, Soundwave spoke again.

"Lord Megatron, high probability that Autobot intelligence contains Starscream's location."

Megatron nodded slowly. He was pretty sure Starscream wasn't actually with the Autobots but it was very possible they had seen him and could even have his location. He wanted this business wrapped up quickly and once he had Starscream back, he was going to teach him a lesson he would _not_ forget. And then, Cybertron awaited.

"Soundwave, send one of your Cassettes to infiltrate the Ark tomorrow, we will provide a...diversion. "

"Your dismissed" he added to his remaining Seekers. They bowed and left. Megatron went back to his desk, there were still a couple of things he needed to discuss with Soundwave. He smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy himself tomorrow. And hopefully Prime would be just as enthusiastic fighting as he was last time. He silently laughed, Prime had no idea how _tempting _he looked when he was angry. And Megatron was going to get him angry.

Starscream awoke suddenly. Dimly he was aware he was in someone's arms, Skyfire? But he was nice and comfortable, what had awakened him? And then he felt it, a cool breeze on his cheek.

He onlined his optics and stared into Skyfire's face who was beaming down at him.

"Where?" he asked trying to wake up a bit more. Skyfire beamed more broadly and said.

"We're at the base entrance. Wheeljack's finished his invention, I thought you'd like to wake up to your surprise."

Starscream stared in wonder across the desert where a brilliant red sunrise was peeking over the horizon. He never thought he'd be so happy to see a sunrise. He stared at his friend with tears in his eyes. Skyfire very gently put him down and they stood for a moment, drinking in the sight.

"You're not healed enough to transform, and you'll need to wear this" Skyfire said holding out a strange object and attaching it to Starscream's front.

"But apart from that, you can fly"

Starscream couldn't say anything, instead he and Skyfire starting walking, slowly at first then speeding up. In a matter of moments they were running flat out and then suddenly they were soaring into the cool dawn air. And as the sun blossomed into pink and gold, Starscream spark soared like it had never soared before as he and Skyfire flew.

_Author's note. A nice ending for Starscream, but things are starting to heat up. How much will Soundwave discover and how will Optimus deal with Megatron? Find out in the next chapter, which I'm afraid won't be posted for a couple of days at least. Hope everyone liked Skywarp's antics, please tell me if you did. Thanks for reading._


	17. Chapter 17 Battles

_Author's note. Thanks to Jovianokamigirl for the suggestion that Bumblebee might have recorded Skywarp's stunt, as you can see I used it. I am very open to suggestion so don't be afraid to give me some. Enjoy and please review._

On a hill overlooking a science centre, several large robots gathered. The large grey one stared dispassionately at the sight before him, humans going about their daily routine, unaware of the threat.

"It's time" said Megatron. "Soundwave."

The large navy blue mech beside him pressed a button on his shoulder saying 'Ratbat, eject' releasing a cassette. The cassette transformed and flew up onto Soundwave's outstretched arm.

"Ratbat. Operation reconnaissance mission at Autobot base. Task, any information on missing Decepticon Seeker Starscream."

Ratbat gave a small chirp then flew off in the direction of the Autobot Ark. Megatron smiled as he watched the small spy bot disappeared into the distance.

"Decepticons"

Everyone looked at him, ready for orders. His smile broadened.

"Let's have some fun."

"Hey Bumblebee"

Bumblebee turned at the sound of his name being called and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Spike. Haven't seen you in a while" he said to his human friend as Spike came running up to him.

"Been busy with dad, Powerglide gave me a lift to base. So, what you up to? Any Decepticon activity?" Spike asked. Bumblebee laughed.

"Nah, they've been pretty quiet lately. I'm just on my way to the Rec Room to show a little home video" he said with an evil glint in his optic. Spike laughed at Bumblebee's look and they causally made their way to the Autobot Rec Room.

"Anyone up for a little home movie" Bumblebee called into the room as they entered. Spike grinned seeing how excited everyone was at the prospect.

"Ah, nothing like a cup of energon and a movie to start the day" Jazz toasted from the table he was sharing with Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide.

Spike smiled at the assembled Autobots, the twins were at another table with Hound and Blaster. Perceptor, Red Alert and Bluestreaker. Syfire and Ratchet, Starscream were at another, Brawn and Cliffjumper were...

Wait a second. Skyfire, Rachet and _Starscream?_

"That's Starscream" Spike yelped pointing at the Seeker who rolled his optics and said scathingly.

"Brilliant observation, human."

Spike turned to stare at Bumblebee as he said.

"What's he doing here?"

Bumbleebee was looking uncomfortable as Starscream spoke up again, saying sarcastically.

"I'm here on holiday, human."

"Starscream" Skyfire abolished before smiling over at Spike.

"Starscream is staying with us, with me for the time being."

Spike was still gaping so Bumblebee tossed the film over for Blaster to put in the video player while he scooped up Spike. Looking around for a table to sit at, he moved towards Skyfire when the big shuttle beckoned. Spike smiled nervously at them as Bumblebee placed him on the table top. Starscream nodded Bumblebee but gave Spike a supsious look, earning a dig in the side from Skyfire.

"So what's this film?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee sniggered.

"You'll see"

It was soon very apparent as the film opened with a view of a grassy valley causing Ironhide to splutter 'Wait a darned minute' before they were all treated to view of Skywarp grabbing Ironhide. Soon everyone was roaring with laughter, apart from Ironhide who looked very grumpy. The film lasted ten minutes, with parts speeded up, showing only the funniest moments. Finally it ended.

"Am ah gonna be taunted bout this for the next lunar cycle?" Ironhide asked huffily.

"Do not feel so bad" Starscream chuckled. "After all you terrified Skywarp out of his wits, the small amount he has anyway."

"Really?" said Ironhide.

"Of course, didn't you notice he didn't warp, he was so scared he forgot" Starscream replied looking amused as Ironhide chuckled, looking mollified.

"Um Starscream" Spike said cautiously. Starscream glanced down at him with a 'yes'.

"Skywarp was looking for you, so does that mean the other Decepticons don't know your here?" Spike asked.

Starscream regarded Spike for a moment before saying.

"No, they do not know I am here."

"Oh" said Spike looking curiously at all the bots at the assembled table. Ratchet and Bumblebee looked a bit shifty while Starscream had an unreadable expression. Skyfire however leaned forward with his hand outstretched. Confused, Spike placed his hands in Skyfire's hand and Skyfire closed his hand ever so gently.

"There are things we cannot explain, I'm sorry we cannot be outright with you. Know that there is a good reason for Starscream's presence and that I must ask you to keep that a secret" Skyfire said softly to the boy in front of him, squeezing his hands ever so slightly. Spike stared for a moment then smiled.

"It's okay, I understand this is one of those bot things that a human doesn't have any need to know or something."

"It's not that we don't trust you" Bumblebee began uncomfortably, but Spike waved him off.

"Seriously, its okay, Bee" Spike said smiling up at Skyfire. As Skyfire released his hands he turned to Bumblebee and said.

"Anything else happen while I've been gone?"

"A couple of things" Bumblebee laughed before putting on a mock serious look. "But trust me, you_ don't_ want to know."

Spike laughed and the rest of the morning past amiably enough even when Ratchet ordered Skyfire to take Starscream back to their quarters.

"I'm fine" Starscream grumbled as Skyfire led him to the door.

"You wore yourself out flying this morning" Ratchet said sternly as he followed them. "You are going to rest whether you like it or not."

"Are you sure you're not related to Hook, your bedside manner is much like his" Starscream retorted as he disappeared through the door.

"So Spike" Bumblebee said grinning as he turned back to face his friend. "You were telling me about."

At that precise moment the alarm went off, blaring loud warnings. Everyone in the room leapt to their feet, charging for the door. Bumblebee scooped Spike up and they ran with the others to the Control Room. Optimus and Prowl were already there going over Teletran's report.

"Megarton has attacked a small Science station, we must go and defend it immediately. Optimus announced.

"Optimus" Spike yelled. "Can I come?"

"Very well, but you and Bumblebee will focus on getting the humans to safety" Optimus replied as everyone now rushed for the base exit. Once there the all moved to let their leader past as he took the lead, yelling.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."

Everyone did so and soon they were speeding along, it would unfortunately take them a while to get there.

"What ya suppose the ole slagger's up to now Prime?" Ironhide asked as he sped along beside Optimus.

"That I do not know Ironhide that I do not know" Optimus replied grimly as he increased his speed.

It was chaos when they arrived. The Decepticons seemed to be just destroying as much as they could and tormenting the poor humans who were trapped.

"Hey Autobots" Thrust taunted as he tossed a screaming human to Dirge. "Fancy joining our ball game?"

"Sure" yelled back Jazz skidding to a halt and transforming. "Catch"

And he tossed a grenade straight at Thrust who yelped, diving out the way. And so battle commenced. The Autobots threw themselves at the Decepticons who responded with glee. Optimus, seeing that Megatron wasn't in sight but knowing he was there, made for the damaged building.

"Prime, where are you going?" said Prowl aiming at some Stunticons.

"To find Megatron" Optimus replied grimly.

"You sure that's a good idea" yelled Jazz who was also shooting. "What if, you know, he tries something?"

"I can handle it" said Optimus firmly. "I will not allow my personal feelings to get in the way of my duty."

"I think letting him grope you goes beyond the call of duty." Jazz yelled back. OPtimus flinched at Jazz's blunt words but still said.

"I will not let him win."

So saying this, Optimus threw himself into the oncoming Decepticons forcing his way through and into the building.

Megatron smiled as he calmly watched Prime battle Soundwave in order to reach him. He was leaning against a power grid that had already been drained of his power, waiting. Prime finally grabbed Soundwave and tossed him outside, where he was set upon by his rival, Blaster.

"Hello Prime" he sneered as Prime came towards him.

"Megatron" Prime said glaring at him with those blazing blue optics. "Why did you attack this station, it has no value to you."

Megatron smirked.

"Do I really need a reason, Prime?"

"No" Prime said. "You never need a reason to be mindlessly cruel."

"Mindlessly cruel? Well why don't we see just how _mindlessly cruel_ I can be."

So saying this he lunged at Prime and the two grappled. As he gripped Prime's forearms, Megatron once again marvelled at Prime's strength as the two shoved one another. Hooking Prime's leg with foot he managed to trip his opponent, but Prime managed to roll out of his grip and deliver a punch to Megatron's mid section. Megatron took the blow and so their fight raged on, each delivering powerful blows but neither gaining the upper hand.

Deciding to goad Prime to see that delightfully angry expression of his, Megatron dodged Prime's upper cut and rolled to the side. Sticking his hand into a small hole he withdrew a struggling human who had been hiding there.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Prime?" he said smirking tightening his grip on the female who yelled in pain. Prime glared at him.

"Let her go Megatron or are you such a coward?"

Megatron ignored Prime, opening his fist to examine the now weeping human. Sneering at Prime he mockingly stroked her gently, saying.

"My, what a lovely set of clothes she's wearing, pink always suits females so well."

He looked up at Prime who had balled his fists. His smirk grew wider.

"Funny, seeing this human reminds me of dear Elita One. Such a lovely femme, the type any mech would love to know better. She must get so lonely on Cybertron, femmes have needs after all. And since you can't provide for them, maybe...I could."

With a roar of rage Prime charged at Megatron who tossed the human away to meet Prime head on. The human was lucky enough to be caught by Thundercracker who had peered in through a hole in the wall. After catching the human he decided it might be best to leave the two leaders to it, and taking the human to safety.

Megatron snarled with pleasure as he felt Prime's rage taught body against him. Oh, it was almost worth the gap Starscream's absence had left. He allowed one of his hands to travel further than was necessary and gripped the metal beneath his hand.

It was at that point Optimus gave an odd cry and started shoving Megatron away. He had been so angry at that sick taunt of Megatron's and the poor female's pain that he had lost it. But oh primus, Megatron did _not_ just touch his aft.

Megatron stared annoyed at Prime as Prime backed up a few steps. Even with a face mask, Megatron could tell Prime had a twisted expression of something he could not identify. Prime, almost shaking with rage, lifted his gun.

"Get out of here Megatron."

Megatron glared but from behind Prime he saw Soundwave. Soundwave nodded and then backed out of the doorway. Since Prime was refusing to play, Megatron sneered once last time before blasting a hole in the ceiling with his fusion cannon and taking off. Optimus glared after him before going outside. As Megatron had flown up into the air he had called for the Deceptcions to follow which they did, meaning only Autobots were left.

"Everyone alright" he asked wearily as Prowl and Jazz came running over.

"Yes sir and all the humans are safe" said Prowl.

"We will help them rebuild and provide transport for any injured."

His officers both nodded, not wanting to press their leader what had happened between him and Megatron. And not really wanting to know.

Megatron stood on a cliff top overlooking the sea some distance from the destroyed station. Prime's reaction had annoyed and intrigued him, that had never happened before. Most of the other Decepticons ahd returned to base with the stolen Energon and minor injuries. The reason he hadn't was to wait for Soundwave's report on Ratbat.

He sensed the silent blue mech come up behind him, and without turning said.

"Well?"

"Ratbat's search of the Autobot data banks revealed nothing."

Megatron cursed, he had officially run out of ideas for where Starscream might be.

"However Ratbat did manage to record this."

Megatron turned as Soundwave played the recording. A voice, that pacifist shuttle spoke first.

"Are you alright?"

And then another voice.

"Do I look alright to you, I've been stuck here for goodness knows how long."

Starscream was in the Autobot base.

_Author's note. Cliff hanger alert. What will happen now that Megatron knows Starscream's whereabouts? Can the Autobots protect him? Find out soon._


	18. Chapter 18 Dreams

_Author's note. Okay first off, I know I said I wasn't going to pair Starscream with Skyfire and when I first started writing this I honestly meant it, but 'argh' I'm not sure I can picture anyone else, sorry. If you all really don't want me to use Skyfire I won't but just the way this story's went I'm not sure I'll be able too. I do appreciate all the suggestions given to me before and I have given them all consideration. Anyway you guys tell me what you think, I am writing this story for you as much as I am writing it for myself. _

_Just to be evil nothing's really happening at the moment, sort of quiet before the storm as it were. This chapter contains my version of transformer reproduction, version for this story anyway. Enjoy and please review._

It took the Autobots a long time to clear up the mess the Decepticons had made. By the end of it Optimus was physically and emotionally drained. It had been hard work, not that he minded helping the humans, and after all, this wasn't their war. But it had seemed so pointless, Megatron had ordered the attack just for the hell of it, not because he needed to, which Optimus could understand to a certain extent, but just to satisfy his own perversions.

Optimus gave a small growl as he led the tired Autobots back to base, Megatron had deliberately provoked him and had then tried to grope him.

"Slagger" Optimus muttered darkly as they neared the Ark entrance. At least Starscream was still safe, he could derive a certain satisfaction about that. He hoped that Starscream would stay, the Seeker was a different mech away from Megatron and in Skyfire's company. It was so fortunate that they had found Skyfire, otherwise Optimus seriously doubted they could have done anything for the poor Seeker.

When they reached the Ark, everyone transformed and trooped inside. Ratchet had accompanied them and there had been no injuries had couldn't be fixed on sight, so no one needed to visit the Med Bay. Wearily they all headed for the Rec Room, where wonderful Energon awaited them. Optimus smiled down at Spike who looked very tired in Bumblebee's arms. Spike had done a lot today, helping all the humans.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight Optimus?" Spike asked ad they entered the Rec Room. Optimus chuckled as he answered.

"Not at all, my young friend, you did well today. I will have Telatran One contact your father later. For now, I think we all deserve some rest and sumplement."

To everyone's relief, there was fresh Energon waiting them on each table. Starscream and Skyfire sat at one table, Skyfire beckoning Bumblebee to come over with Spike. Bumblebee did so and Optimus saw to his surprise, food for Spike laid there.

"We thought you'd need something" Skyfire smiled as Spike eagerly tucked into his meal. No one spoke they just all sat down and gratefully had their Energon. Optimus sat with Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl next to the table Skyfire, Starscream, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Spike were sitting at. Optimus watched with amusement as Spike 'gobbled' his food down, Ratchet looking disapproving. Happily Starscream was looking relaxed, despite Optimus's close presence, maybe the Seeker was finally getting over his fear of Optimus.

"You guys don't mind if I just run and contact dad, it's getting late" Spike asked as he finished.

"Go ahead" Optimus laughed as Bumblebee popped Spike down on the ground and the human raced away. As silence descended again and with a now full tank, Optimus started brooding about what had happened that day. Of course everyone noticed and Jazz said.

"He got you, didn't he?"

"Regrettably, yes" Optimus grumbled. He saw Starscream give him a sympathetic look as he said.

"He went for your aft, didn't he?"

Optimus shuddered a 'yes' in reply. Starscream nodded.

"I thought so, I'm afraid I know him to well."

Starscream had a pained look on his face, causing Skyfire to take his hand and give it a squeeze. Starscream smiled at him before looking sorrowfully at Optimus and said softly and sadly.

"I'm sorry to cause you such grief, Prime."

"_You _have caused me nothing, Starscream. Although the knowledge repulses me, I'd rather know and be able to guard against it, however blissful ignorance is" Optimus said firmly. He gave a small smile and said.

"What that human expression? Oh yes, in future I'll only let Megatron near me with a barge pole."

Everyone laughed, including Starscream who said.

"If it's any consolation, it's probably because he's so frustrated, he will be very annoyed at my absence to say the least."

"Good" several mechs said at the same time including Skyfire and Prowl who stared at each other before chuckling.

"I think this cause for celebration, lets watch a movie" announced Jazz who leapt to his feet and ran out the room. A little while later he returned carrying several DVD's as well as an amused Spike. Setting Spike down with Bumblebee then rushed over to the large viewing screen. Five minutes later everyone had settled down to watch what turned out to be footage of edited battles. The funny or ironic ones.

Everyone was soon roaring with laughter at Decepticon and Autobot antics. Even Starscream only cursed in mock annoyance whenever he was featured. The films included the moment when the Decepticons were standing on a frozen river, only for it to unfreeze and dunk them all.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Skyfire whispered to his friend. Starscream whispered back, grinning.

"We have similar entertainment at the Nemesis, although of course it contains vastly more Autobots footage."

They contained watching until near the end when the camera caught Skywarp and Thundercracker seeking off to the sidelines of a battle and start kissing. That was what the more serious bots called it, certain saboteurs and the like preferred to call it 'snogging'.

"Those two" Starscream said shaking his head. Spike however was looking thoughtful, looked over at Optimus and said hesitantly.

"Optimus, if you don't mind me asking, how does, erm, 'love' work with Transformers? Bee's told me a little, he said same sex pairings are much more common with your kind than mind, but I don't really know much about it" Spike said slowly.

Optimus smiled at him, as did most of the others. He wasn't at all offended, Spike as were most younglings was simply curious and there was no reason not to explain. He beckoned and Bumblebee scooped Spike up and placed him on the table in front of Optimus. Optimus took a deep breath.

"Spike" he began. "With your species, only a male/female coupling can result in a child."

Spike nodded as Optimus continued.

"With us it is different. We can have a sparkling with the same or opposite sex. Our equivalent to your marriage is 'bonding' where to bots sparks are joined together. Once they are bonded, the two bots can create a sparkling if they wish, by bonding and interfacing."

Optimus paused for a moment, to ask Spike.

"You do understand how interfacing works, don't you?"

Spike, flushing slightly, nodded. It was strange to think of his friends 'doing it'. But then Spike frowned.

"Optimus" he said. "What I don't understand is, why do you have gender when your kind can create with either sex? Why aren't you just unisexual?"

"Ah" replied Optimus, nodding at Spike's question. "That is a good question, Spike. There are several reasons, one being a difference in personality, for instance you could never class me or somebody like Megatron as feminine."

Spike rapidly shook his head.

"Also, as I just mentioned spark bonding is needed to create a sparkling, in most cases. However it is possible for a femme to have a sparkling just by interfacing, with no bonding. She can only do this mind you with a mech, same sex couples must be bonded."

"But Optimus, why is that. It sounds like you need to 'spark bond' in order to, well make another spark" Spike pointed out, looking a little confused.

"Because" Ratchet interjected. "Our sparks are living pulsing things, like your sun they throw out bits of themselves into us. This does not affect us, it's basically excess residue. This can build up and it travels throughout our body, down to our interface ports. When we interface, this residue is released into the 'bottom' bot and can combine with that bots residue."

"This is why interfacing is needed when sparkling out being created, spark bonding or not. For some reason that is still being debated, if say a mech interfaced with another mech, neither will get pregnant. It only works with a female and a mech and of course it is the female who carries. It's just one of those odd unexplained things in life."

Ratchet gave a shrug as he finished.

"We don't think about it as it is just the way our species works, I imagine it is very strange to you."

"Kind of" Spike admitted, rubbing the back of head. "But it's no problem, just take me a little bit of time to process."

"Of course" said Optimus and he leaned towards Spike, his optics shining. "Spike, creating a sparkling is one of the most magically things in our society, in our species even. We do not produce as many beings as your species does, so each sparkling is very precious. When a couple desire a child, they go into what is called confinement, for a certain period of time."

AS this, many Autobots leaned back in their seats with dreaming expressions on their faces. Spike looked on in wonder.

"Once in confinement, the couple make love" Optimus continued his optics alive with joy. "It is necessary for this to be repeated in order for a child to be formed, due to the residue generally only containing a small amount of basically our 'DNA'. When the sparkling is formed it will connect with its carrier, but often this will take a while, meaning the parents carry on unknowing they have already made life. It is a very magical time" Optimus finished.

Unnoticed by anyone, locked in their day dreams, Starscream had a very forced expression on his face. Spike was staring in awe at Optimus.

"Wow" was all the young human could say. He wasn't prone to mushiness, but the way Optimus spoke and the light in everyone's optics blew him away. He hoped he could be that happy when he became a father. Optimus smiled.

"I pray to Primus for the day I can be with Elita and we can experience that magic."

While the Autobots were lost in bliss, far away in the ocean floor, things were very different. Every single Decepticon knew where Starscream was and Megatron had made it very clear what they were going to do about it.

"Decepticon" Megatron said to his assembled soldiers. "Tomorrow we take back our missing comrade, from the Autoscum who have been keeping him."

There was a roar of agreement as everyone readied themselves for the coming fight.

_Author's note. Another naughty cliff hanger. Next chapter's about how Megatron and Starscream's trine reacted to Starscream's location. Till next time, don't be afraid to leave me your suggestions._


	19. Chapter 19 Suspicions

_Author's note. This chapter contains Megatron's and Thundercracker reactions to the revelation that Starscream is with the Autobots. And also Skyfire tries to find out what's wrong with Starscream. Enjoy and please review._

On board the Nemesis, after the battle with the Autobots.

When Megatron and Soundwave returned to the Nemesis, the first thing Megatron did for call a meeting in the Control Room. Most of the Decepticons were in a good mood, trashing stuff and Autobots just for the hell of it was always fun. Thundercracker was feeling apprehensive, had Soundwave managed to find out anything about Starscream? He desperately hoped so. Beside him, Skywarp was completely oblivious.

"Sir" Thundercracker asked tentatively. "Did Teletran One contain any information on Starscream?"

"No he did not" replied Megatron. Thundercracker bowed his head slightly in bitter disappointment. But then he looked up as Megatron continued.

"However, Ratbat did manage to record...This."

"_Are you alright?"_

The voice of the Autobot shuttle Skyfire, Starscream's old friend.

"_Do_ _I look alright to you, I've been stuck here for goodness knows how long_."

Nearly everyone gave gasps of surprise and many started muttering. Starscream was in the Autobot base, and had obviously been there for quite some time. Megatron smiled as he said.

"As you have all obviously gathered, the Autobots are holding Starscream prisoner."

"Why are they doing that?" Wildrider spoke up. There were mummers of agreement, it wasn't like the Autobots. Megatron shook his head.

"That I do not know, rest assured I'll be _asking_ Prime that question."

"Is there no more to that recording?" Hook asked.

"Negative. Ratbat recording, pure chance. Rest of tape, Autobot drabble" replied Soundwave.

"Ratbat unable to record more, chance of discovery too high" Soundwave added.

"That is of no consequence, Ratbat did well" Megatron acknowledged, Soundwave bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

"The solution to this problem is clear" Megatron announced to the room at large.

"Decepticons, tomorrow we take back our missing comrade, from the Autoscum who have been keeping him."

Everyone gave a cheer, two fights in two days, awesome. Getting one over on the Autobots was great. And yeah they'd get Starscream back, wasn't the same without him picking fights with their leader, it was practically a tradition. A tradition they enjoyed watching.

Most of the Decepticons left the Control Room, they didn't need to be told that they needed to rest for the next day. Skywarp and Thundercracker remained however. Megatron gave them a tight smile.

"I imagine you're very eager to get this business sorted out" he said eyeing Thundercracker's expression of confusion.

"Yes sir" they both replied before Thundercracker said.

"Sir, why do you think the Autobots are doing this? Prime is normally very good about letting us know if they have one of us. I just don't get it" he finished miserably.

"Especially as its Screamer" put in Skywarp grinning. "Doesn't take him long to dirve them up the wall with his screeching."

"They've been keeping him locked up" said Thundercracker grimly. 2He must be going out of his mind by now."

And yet even as Thundercracker said these words, he frowned, something wasn't right. But the others hadn't noticed his expression as Skywarp was suggesting in a rare moment of brilliance.

"Maybe it's that big flyer's doing. You've seen how much he mopes after Screamer cause of them being friends and all. Maybe the Autobots captured Screamer and this Skyfire convinced Prime to keep him, so that he could convince Starscream to become an Autobot or something."

Megatron nodded thoughtfully, impressed by Skywarp's reasoning.

"Yes" he said slowly. "And Prime's so sentimental, that could be just it."

"Whatever the reason, we will get Starscream back. You're dismissed."

The two Seekers bowed and left. After discussing some minor things with Soundwave, who had been performing Starscream's duties in addition to his own, Megatron left the Control Room for his quarters. Although Skywarp's reasoning was quite sound, Megatron was not entirely convinced. Prime might hope to win Starscream over, but would undoubtedly become guilty over the prospect of forcing Starscream to join. And if they were keeping a Seeker locked up, that's what it would amount to.

No, that really wasn't Prime's style. And speaking of Prime, what of his behaviour recently? The battle before last, when Starscream had first disappeared, the Autobots had fought with such enthusiasm. And as for this battle, Prime had reacted with revulsion to where Megatron had allowed his hand to stray. Except Prime had never realised that before, hell there were even a couple of occasion when he had had his hands indecently close to Prime's cod piece.

Megatron gave a slight shiver at the thought, Primus how he loved remembering that. What would cause Prime to suddenly become aware? And the only reason he could think of was his disobedient Second, Starscream. And if Prime knew that, he was without a doubt aware of other things as well. Oh, he was going to have a very long talk with Starscream when he had him once more. Very long indeed.

Megatron paused at the door to his quarters, smirking slightly. Whatever Starscream might have spilled to the Autobots, there was one thing he was sure that Starscream would never tell.

"Ah my little Star" he thought as he entered his quarters. "Your pride will be your undoing."

Thundercracker sat brooding in his room as Skywarp ranted about how he was going to bash those Autobots in tomorrow. There was something about the situation that didn't feel right.

"Hey" said Skywarp, finally noticing his mate's silence. "What's the matter with you? We're going to get Starscream back and everything will be normal again."

"Yeah" said Thindercracker said slowly. "There are just a few things bothering me."

"Like what?" asked Sywarp sitting down beside Thundercracker.

"Well" Thundercracker began slowly. "For starters, your theory was a good one, I think Skyfire would try to convince Starscream if given the opportunity."

This fact Thundercracker did not doubt as Skyfire had on several occasions tried to talk to Starscream, but the Seeker had never allowed him.

"But from what Starscream's has told us about him and from what we've seen I don't think Skyfire would try to force him. He's seems to gentle for that. He's still not that an enthusiastic fighter, he only does it when he has too. I simply can't see him doing that, not even Starscream would do that, so why would he."

Skywarp frowned, seeing his mate's point. But then he shrugged.

"What does it matter? We _know _the Autobots have been keeping Starscream prisoner and not letting him fly."

"Warp, what did Starscream sound like to you? Think now" Thundercracker persisted.

Skywarp did as asked, but ended up shrugging again.

"His usual complaining self."

"Exactly" said Thundercraker. "His usual self, the way he moans to us. He didn't sound unhappy, he wasn't being hostile towards Skyfire and he did not sound like a flyer that has been locked away from the open air."

Skywarp frowned as he realised Thundercracker was right. What the hell was going on?

"I don't understand" he said finally. "You mean Starscream is there voluntarily? But why, why would he desert us?"

"Somehow" Thundercracker said simply. "I think we will know tomorrow. One way or the other."

Inside the Ark.

Skyfire knitted his brow as he and Starscream made their way back to their quarters. It had been a good day for Starscream, he had gotten on so well with the other Autobots even Optimus, for which Skyfire was so happy about. It had actually been Starscream's suggestion that they prepare for the return of the battle weary Autobots. It felt like one step closer to asking Starscream if he'd stay permanently. And yet he had felt Starscream's mood change before they had left the Rec Room. Optimus had been explaining to Spike how Sparklings were formed and it had left everyone feeling very happy. Everyone except Starscream.

It was only once they'd reached their quarters and gone in that Skyfire said.

"Starscream, what's wrong?"

Starscream had his back to him as he answered.

"Nothing is wrong, I had a good day."

"Yes you did" Skyfire acknowledged. "But I know something's wrong."

Starscream didn't answer but sat down on his bed. Skyfire sighed and sat down beside Starscream.

"Starscream don't shut me out, just tell me what's made you upset."

Starscream didn't say anything for a long moment but finally said.

"You enjoyed Prime's...Talk?"

Skyfire frowned.

"Of course, everyone enjoyed it. Didn't you?"

Starscream didn't answer. Skyfire stared at him, utterly confused.

"Starscream, he was just explaining about Sparklings why would that upset? Oh Primus" he suddenly cried in alarm as a horrible suspicion formed in his processor.

"Starscream are you pregnant?"

Now Starscream turned to face him.

"Pregnant? No, I am not."

"Are you sure?" Skyfire insisted dropping to his knees to examine Starscream more closely. "Oh Starscream, if you are."

"I'm not"Starscream said firmly. "Even if I was unaware, your Medic has been scanning every single part of me, I think _he_ would have noticed and besides" he added. "Weren't you listening to Prime? Only bonded mechs can have Sparklings together."

"And Megatron has not forced you to bond with him. Tell me truthfully" Skfire said seriously as he stared into Starscream's optics. Starscream gazed back sadly before saying.

"Skyfire, Megatron would never weaken himself by bonding with me. I'm just his whore."

"Don't say that" Skyfire hissed as he reached up and drew Starscream into a tight hug."Don't ever call yourself that. But why were you so unhappy?"

"I, I feared that I would never know that happiness" Starscream chokingly lied. "Everyone here is so full of hope for the future."

"You have a future Starscream" Skyifre said firmly. "I don't care what lies that monster's told you but you do have a life ahead of you and no one can tell you how to live it. I can't, Optimus can't and Megatron certainly can't. Remember that."

Starscream sighed softly against Skyfire's shoulder.

"I'll try my friend, I'll try."

The next day, aboard the Nemesis.

"Sir, how are we going to get Starscream? We just go and smash the Autobots or what?" asked Rumble. All the assembled Decepticons looked at Megatron expectantly. Megatron smiled nastily.

"We will play the Autobots at their own game, since they have one of our own."

His smiled broadened even more.

"We will take one of theirs."

_Author's note. Ahh, what will happen, will Megatron's plan succeed? And which Autobot will they take? Find out next time._


	20. Chapter 20 Trials

_Author's note. Hmm, two chapters in the space of twenty four hours, pretty impressed with myself. I love weekends. Just out of curiously, has anyone ever heard of Transformers Super-God Masterforce? Well I hadn't till today when I bought the box set for a fiver from HMV, it's a Japanese series in Japanese but with proper English subtitles for the Western audience, you know not simply the literal translation, where the grammar is pretty confusing. It should be interesting watching that, anyway._

_Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for everyone. Warning, contains corporal punishment. Enjoy and please review._

Optimus slowly onlined his optics, smiling at the thought of the talk he had given Spike the evening before. It had been wonderful remembering what his race was capable was. But it had also made his spark ache for his beloved, his Elita.

That and thinking of Megatron's vile words had caused him to contact Cybertron, when everyone else had gone to bed. Thankfully, there had been no problems getting through and within moments he was gazing into his beloved's face.

"Optimus" she said smiling. "This is unexpected but welcome surprise."

"I just needed to see you Elita" Optimus replied, leaning closer to the screen, cursing the distance between them. "I miss you so much and tonight I just needed to speak to you."

Her lovely face broke out in an even bigger smile as she felt waves of love coming from his end of the bond. Time and space could never truly diminish the power of a Spark bond. In response she sent her own powerful feelings to him, watching almost moan in pleasure. She inwardly chuckled, her mate was so easy to please, thankfully.

"I've been meaning to contact you Optimus, Shockwave's up to something" she said, looking suddenly serious.

"Oh, what's happened" asked Optimus leaning back in his chair. Elita shook her head.

"Nothing's actually happened, but after dealing with Shockwave for so long, I can tell when he's got some plan or project on the go."

She shook her head again in exasperation, saying.

"It's so frustrating, nothing's changed, and he isn't deviating from his usual schedule. But all the other Femmes and I know something's up."

Optimus nodded.

"I believe you, but all I can advise is for you to keep an optic on him, though I know you don't need me to tell you that."

This earned him a smile, and his spark swelled. A thought struck him and he said.

"When did you notice this behaviour?"

"Just a few solar cycles ago, he gets focused pretty quickly, so I doubt this has been going on for longer than that whatever it is" she replied. Elita then gave him a concerned look.

"Optimus, has anything been happening with you lately, I've been feeling strange emotions from you for the past few solar cycles."

Optimus gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead with one hand while the other gripped the chair's armrest.

"Much has happened in the last few days, sweetspark. A great deal of it not good."

"Tell me" she said leaning closer.

"I can't tell you like this, it will have to be over our bond. I cannot keep this form you, but you will not enjoy it" Optimus said relaxing in his chair. Since they were such a distance, they would have to lose themselves in the bond. Completely. It was risky, but Optimus needed her to know. Elita nodded her understanding, and she did what Optimus had just done, relaxing and off-lining her optics.

They both concentrated, letting themselves slip into the bond. The distance was too great for them to see each other, but they could still hear, and feel.

"_Elita?"_

"_I'm here, beloved. Now tell me what's wrong."_

"_Starscream is in our base and has been for the past few days. Elita, Megatron has been...Abusing him. Mere hours before we found him, he had been raped."_

"_Oh Optimus, that poor Mechling."_

"_Thankfully the Decepticons are unaware we have him and Ratchet and Skyfire have been looking after him. _ _But oh, Elita, what he has suffered_. _The things we have discovered, I can't even begin to describe."_

_Hush, my dear, I know you will look after him." _

"_Oh Elita I will do everything to ensure his safety. But Elita, that fragger has made that poor mech believe that I will hurt him."_

"_Optimus, you can't let that stop you from looking after him, he will see in time that he has nothing to fear. Oh Primus no wonder I felt your sadness."_

"_It's not just that. Starscream let it...Slip that Megatron enjoys thinking of me. While he hurts that Mechling."_

"_No"_

"_Yes and just today, Megatron thought he'd demonstrate his affection, damn slagger. I'm never letting him near me again."_

"_Optimus, do I need to come there and protect you?"_

"_You're not going anywhere near him, I've no idea where his sick perversions end."_

"_Will he stay, do you think?"_

"_I really can't say. Skyfire has high hopes, but well, we'll see."_

"_Don't give up Optimus, just do what you do best and everything will work out."_

"_Thank you Elita, this has helped me, talking to you always makes the universe seem a better place."_

"_I'll always be there for you, my darling. Was there anything else? I've been some strong feelings very recently, I sincerely hope Megatron isn't responsible for those."_

"_Oh Elita." _

She always knew how to make him laugh, Optimus mused as he sat up in bed and then swung his feet to the floor. He had explained about Spike and how the following discussion had increased his longing for her. And she had soothed him over the bond, promising that she would come to him and soon.

He smiled, the two of them had not 'logged off' for quite a while after that. He only hoped the day ended as successfully as it had done the night before.

Skyfire awoke early. Looking quickly over at Starscream, he saw the Seeker was still recharging. Remembering their conversation the night before, he shivered, the thought of Megatron raping then forcedly bonding with Starscream was sickening.

Starscream had assured him that he was neither bonded nor pregnant the night before when Skyfire had voiced that horrible thought. And yet something didn't seem right. Skyfire had a very nasty feeling that Starscream was keeping something from him.

Abruptly coming to a decision, Skyfire got off his berth and walked over to Starscream. Bending down, he shook him slightly. Starscream stirred.

"Hmmm?"

"Starscream, I'm just popping out for something, I'll be back soon, okay."

Starscream grumbled and rolled over. Skyfire smiled at the sight, before quickly heading for the door. Exiting their quarters he made his way rapidly along the Ark's corridors. Because it was early, there was no one about and no one delayed him as he made his way to the Med Bay to where the one other bot in the base was bound to be up.

"Skyfire, is something wrong" that mech asked as Skyfire entered the Med bay.

"Not exactly Ratchet, Starscream's sleeping peacefully and as far as I'm aware he didn't have any nightmares."

Ratchet frowned, seeing how uptight Skyfire was. He gestured for Skyfire to take a seat beside him where he was going over some reports before the rest of the base was up.

"So why are you upset?"

Skyfire sighed.

"Last night, the subject of bonding and Sparklings lifted everyone including me. But it made Starscream miserable."

He stared unhappily at Ratchet.

"I questioned him, for a moment I feared that Megatron had forcibly bonded then impregnated him. But he denied both things and at first I believed him. But Ratchet, I can't get over the feeling that he's keeping something from me."

Ratchet gave a heavy sigh.

"He's not pregnant. Nor I think bonded, to Megatron or anyone else."

"But how can you be sure, what if that last encounter with Megatron did it? What if."

"Skyfire" Ratchet said sharply. "You're becoming hysterical. Calm yourself."

Once Skyfire had managed to do this, taking deep breaths, Ratchet said.

"Skyfire, I have examined Starscream thoroughly and have found no trace of a new Spark."

"And before you point out I could have made a mistake and missed it, I'll grant you that it's possible. But as I said the night before a mech can only become pregnant if he bonded to another mech. And Starscream is not bonded."

"But how can you be sure?" asked Skyfire, not daring to let hope fill him.

"There would be signs, do you not think that Megatron would try to use the bond if it existed to locate Starscream? And no matter how much Starscream closed his end to Megatron, you can bet Megatron would not to the same. Starscream would have been reacting to strong emotion without reason if that was the case. His behaviour just doesn't add up to someone trapped within a forced bond."

"And Skyfire, I cannot honestly see Megatoron bonding with Starscream, although it would give him a new form of control, it also exposes Megatron's spark to Starscream and the consequences that go with it."

Skyfire thought about Ratchet's words, they made sense and he sensed that Starscream had been honest when he said he wasn't bonded or carrying Megatron's offspring. And yet.

"But there is something bothering Starscream and it's got something to do with bonding or Sparklings. I do believe you but I know something's wrong" Skyfire said firmly.

"Maybe Megatron has taunted Starscream, saying that he will never be anything more than a pleasurebot. Starscream's probably has had to live with the thought that no one ever what him and that he will never find love far less father a Sparkling" Ratchet suggested.

"You're probably right" murmured Skyfire. "And that does sound like the sort of thing that bastard would do. My poor, poor Starscream, how have you survived?"

"By strength of will" Ratchet said softly before saying. "I did warn you that he will try to keep some things bottled up, he's not ready to tell _everything_, just give him time. You've done well with him, see how he got on last night if you don't believe me."

"Thank you" said Skyfire smiling. "I think it is something he's just not ready to say. To be perfectly honest I shouldn't be so surprised, he was never one for revealing much, and oh has he opened up the last few days."

Ratchet smiled to himself as Skyfire left, Starscream's recovery was going better than he'd hoped. And while the Megatron and the Decepticons remained oblivious, it would continue to do so.

Late morning, in the desert that contained the Autobot Base.

"Perfect" Megatron said softly as he watched a lone Autobot, from behind a rockface, driving along. Beside him, his men also looked eagerly in the direction of the Autobot, looking forward to what was going to come.

"Surround him as he goes through that canyon" Megatron ordered his troops and they dispersed, taking up positions that would cut off any escape route. Megatron smiled as their prey drew closer, completely unaware that he was driving right into a trap.

"So what you going to be up today, Spike?" Bumblebee asked as he drove his human friend back home. Spike gave a shrug.

"I don't know, I'll probably be helping dad or something like that."

"You should get Sparkplug to visit" said Bumblebee as they drove into a narrow canyon, strictly speaking they weren't meant to, but Bumblebee figured a short cut wouldn't do them any harm.

"Yeah" said Spike. "Dad would love that..."

"**Surrender, Autobot**."

Bumblebee yelled and skidded to a halt as the yell reverberated through the canyon, and in a moment, he and Spike were surrounded by Decepticons. Bumblebee stared and cursed in horror as Megatron stepped forward smirking.

"Do not even think of trying to call for your friends Autobot, Soundwave _will_ know and your little human _will_ be punished" Megatron said menacingly as the Decepticons closed around them.

Spike got out of Bumblebee and the little yellow car transformed, holding Spike close to him while glaring at Megatron.

"Alright, you have us. What now Megajerk" Bumblebee said defiantly.

"Watch how you speak to me Youngling" Megatron hissed as he took a step towards Bumblebee and Spike. "As to what we are going to do to you, nothing as long as you _and _Prime cooperate."

"Cooperate? What sort of cooperation" Bumblebee said, narrowing his optics.

Megatron smiled nastily.

"My SIC for you."

"What the hell are you talking about" Bumblebee said hotly while inwardly cringing. "_They know about Starscream."_

"Do not be coy with me Youngling, Soundwave play the tape so that we are spared this idiots false protest."

Soundwave dutifully played the recording. Spike was left wondering what was going on. Was he about to find out the reason for Starscream's presence at the base? Bumblebee on the other hand was desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. But it was impossible to deny that Starscream was with them.

"Well, care to explain, Autobot" Megatron asked, sneering down at them.

Bumblebee stared coldly back and said.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, and it's no good asking Spike" he added. "He doesn't know anything."

"I want to know what Prime is doing with _my_ officer" Megatron said, taking another step towards Bumblebee. "And you will tell me."

_His_ officer, the nerve. Thinking about all that had been done to the poor Seeker and now hearing Megatoron talk like this made Bumblebee lose his temper.

"Frag off, Scumbag, I'm not telling you anything. And Optimus won't let you get your fifthly hands on Starscream again" he yelled at Megatron, glaring in fury at him.

"Why you insolent" Megatron snarled and he raised a hand to strike Bumblebee.

But then he paused. He really didn't want his hostage damaged, otherwise Prime would throw a fit and use it as a good excuse not to hand over Starscream. It would be so much harder for Prime to refuse if Megatron was presenting a perfectly reasonable offer. One undamaged Autobot for his Seeker, what was fairer than that?

But he was not going to let this insolent _child _get away with speaking to him like that. Wait a minute, child.

"You" he said towering over Bumblebee who still shielded the worthless human. "Need to be taught a lesson in manners. Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron" Soundwave said as he stepped forward.

"Deal with this _Youngling" _Megatron commanded, putting delicate emphasis on the word youngling.

Soundwave nodded and made a gesture to a couple of Decepticons who rushed forward and seized Bumblebee, snapping cuffs on his wrists. Bumblebee struggled, prepared to face whatever they were going to do to him. But Soundwave did not come over to him, instead he went and sat down on a boulder. Bumblebee was a little nonplussed, wasn't Sondwave meant to be beating him or something?

"Boy, you're going to get it now" said Frenzy as Bumblebee was dragged over to Soundwave. And that's when Bumblebee suddenly realised what they were planning to do.

"No get off" he yelled as he started struggling harder with his captors. "I won't let you do this, get off."

"Bee" Spike cried out, but before he could do anything Thundercracker had lent down and seized him by the shoulders, rendering Spike helpless. Bumblebee continued to thrash but was eventually at Soundwave's side.

The silent blue mech calmly seized hold of Bumblebee, lifting him up and draping him over his knees. Most of the other Decepticons were jeering, except for a few like Rumble and Frenzy who looked sympathetic. Soundwave took a firm hold of the back of Bumblebee's neck, holding him in place, while the other hand rested on Bumblebee's aft.

Bumblebee felt tears of humiliation start to form, he had not been spanked in yorns. He was going to be spanked, not only in front of his enemies but in front of his best friend too.

"Begin, Soundwave" Megatron said, smiling nastily at the helpless Bumblebee. Let's see how insolent he was after this.

"Youngling, you have been bad and must be punished" Soundwave intoned as he raised his hand.

**Smack**

"You do not speak back to your elders and superiors."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"You do not insult others."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"You do not call them names."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"When you are asked a question, you answer it."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"You will not misbehave in this fashion again."

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"Do I make myself clear" Soundwave asked as he raised his hand for one hard final smack.

**Smack.**

"Y'y'yes" Bumblebee choked out his face pressed against Soundwave's leg. He had not made a sound during the whole ordeal, but been unable to stop the tears flowing. They kept coming as the Decepticons laughed, mocking his predicament. His head was bowed with shame as Soundwave lifted him up and set him on his feet. He couldn't bare to look at any one until Soundwave took his chin and raised his head to stare into his optics.

"Youngling" Soundwave said softly. "It is all over now, you will not be harmed. But remember what I have said."

Bumblebee stared at him, but nodded as Megatron stepped forward, grinning maliciously.

"_That_ should curd your glossia" he sneered as Bumblebee glared at him threw glassy optics.

Turning away from Bumblebee he said at large to the rest of the Decepticons.

"We wasted enough time here, take this Autobot and the human boy to their friends."

Bumblebee was scooped up by Soundwave as the Decepticons took to the air, Thundercracker still carrying Spike. Once they reached the base, Megatron had Bumblebee and Spike positioned so that the Autobots would not be able to see them.

"Prime, get out here" Megatron yelled in the direction of the Ark entrance.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked Bumblebee as they waited for Optimus and the others to appear.

"Yeah" said Bumblebee quietly. They could not say more to each other as there were menacing hisses for them to be quiet.

Finally Prime and the other Autobots appeared.

"What do you want Megatron" Prime demanded, taking a step forward. Megatron smirked in reply.

"What I _want _Prime is my Seeker back. Don't deny that you have him, Soundwave's has it on tape. So will you hand Starscream over?"

"Not a chance, Megatron" said Prime fiercely as the rest of the Autobots cried out agreement.

"Go boil ya head, Megatron, ya got the helmet for it" Ironhide sneered.

Megatron simply smiled as the others yelled similar things. Prime of course noticed his confidence and said.

"We will never let you have Starscream"

This cause curious mutterings among the Deceptiocns but Megatron silenced them with a look. Turning back to Prime, he said almost pleasantly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Prime."

And he moved aside to allow the Autobots to see the human in Thundercracker's grasp while Soundwave had a firm hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. And Megatron revelled in the look of horror on Prime's face.

_Author's note. Duh, duh, duh. What will happen next? Will Optimus be forced to give up Starscream? Or will he let Megatron keep Bumblebee? Find out in chapter twenty one which will once again feature the Dinobots. _


	21. Chapter 21 Escape

_Author's note. Three chapters in less than thirty six hours, I'm on a roll. That's what weekends are for. Afraid, this rolls got to come to an end, as its back to essays and reports tomorrow, but don't worry, I won't be too long updating. _

_Heh, Deceptigoons, love that, one of the best insults from the series. For those who don't know, it was Spike who said that to Megatron when captured (yet again)._

_Megatron has Bumblebee and Spike, what will Optimus decide. Read on to find out. Enjoy and please review._

Optimus and the others were just finishing their morning Energon and were preparing for the day, when suddenly the alarm went off. Optimus jumped up in alarm, grabbing his comm. Link to Teletran One and yelling.

"Teletran, what's going on?"

"Alert, Decepticons outside the base" came the computerised voice of Teletran one.

Everyone stared in horror at Optimus. But one was quite prepared for Starscream's reaction. With a scream of terror he, leapt from his seat and back away from Optimus, shaking uncontrollably.

"Nooooo, it's Megatron, he's here. He's going to take me back."

"Starscream" Skyfire cried jumping up as well and rushing over to his quivering friend. Pulling him close he tried to comfort the terrified Seeker as the others got ready for battle.

"Hey, man, we don't know that Megatron's even out there" said Jazz trying to calm Starscream as well.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that Megatron yelled at the base, as he and the Decepticons landed.

"Prime, get out here"

"Ah" said Jazz, looking sheepish, as Starscream clung to Skyfire.

"Skyfire, take Starscream to your room, we'll go and see what Megatron wants" Optimus said grimly.

"Don't let him take me back, please don't Prime" Starscream begged as Skyifre led him away.

"We won't, Starscream, I promise" said Optimus quietly as he and the Autobots rushed out of the base to come face to face with the entire Decepticon army. Megatron was in the centre, slightly forward from the rest of his army. Wearing a big smirk he watched as the Autobots lined up, glaring at their Decepticon foes.

"What do you want Megatron" Optimus demanded, as he took a step forward. Megatron smirk grew even more.

"What I _want _Prime is my Seeker back. Don't deny that you have him, Soundwave's has it on tape. So will you hand Starscream over?"

Optimus stared at him in horror, they had found out. Wait a minute, _that's_ what that attack the day before had been about, so Soundwave's Cassettes could snoop in their base. Optimus mentally groaned, how had he become so complacent?

But there was no way Megatron was getting his hands on Starscream, he would die before that happened.

"Not a chance, Megatron" Optimus said taking another step forward, lifting his gun a little higher. Beside him, the other Autobots cried out in agreement.

"Go boil ya head, Megatron, ya got the helmet for it" Ironhide sneered.

"Yeah" yelled Jazz. "Ain't no way you're getting your hands on him, so why don't you and your Deceptigoons run along."

But Optimus saw this wasn't fazing Megatron and knew with a sinking feeling that Megatron was up to something. And that definitely wasn't good. Nevertheless, he still said coldly, glaring at Megatron.

"We will never let you have Starscream"

Optimus noticed that several Decepticons looked confused, including Skywarp and Thundercracker and many of them started muttering. Megatron silenced them with a look before turning back, to sneer at Optimus. In a voice of silky pleasantness, he said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Prime."

And to Optimus's horror, Megatron stepped aside to reveal Soundwave holding a cuffed Bumblebee, while Thundercracker lifted his hand show Spike. It was all Optimus could do not to lash out and wipe the unbelievably smug look off Megatron's face.

"They got Bumblebee and Spike" exclaimed Hound.

Unbeknownst to the Decepticons, Skyfire and Starscream were listening over the comm to what was happening in the corridor near Wheeljack's lab. Skyfire had just managed to calm Starscream down, assuring him that nothing Megatron said would make Optimus give Starscream up, when they heard Hound.

Starscream gave a howl of misery and fell to his hands and knees, sobbing. Skyfire bent to try and calm him but Starscream just wept.

"It's no use, Megatron has Bumblebee and that human, Prime's got no choice, oh Primus."

"No" said Skyfire desperately. "You're not going back to him, I won't let him take you."

"Listen to yourself Skyfire, how can Prime allow his solider, a youngling to stay in Megatron's clutches? He might not h,h,hurt him like he hurt me, but he'll still make him suffer. And you can bet he'll let Prime know everything that youngling goes through."

Tears were coming down Skyifre's face now. Starscream was right, Bumblebee was his friend, and they couldn't let Megatron take him. But oh, how could he allow Starscream to be taken and raped again.

"I don't know what to do" Skyfire tearfully admitted as he held Starscream close. "I truly don't."

"This is goodbye, Skyfire" Starscream said quietly. "I have no choice, there's no escape. Besides Bumblebee's a good mech and he, _you _have all been so kind, but now it's time for me to go back an,an,and."

But at this point Starscream's voice broke and he was choked up with sobs again.

"You've no idea what he's going to do to me, oh Primus I can't bare it. I don't think I can take more pain."

"That okay" came a deep gruff voice behind them. Starscream and Skyifre turned in astonishment to see the Dinobots standing there. As they stared, Grimlock spoke again.

"Cause you Starscream won't have to."

"Well, Prime what are you waiting for? Bring Starscream out immediately" Megatron demanded.

Ignoring this, Prime said fiercely.

"If you've hurt either one of them, by Primus I swear."

"I have not touched either of them, Prime" Megatron interrupted. "Not even the your little human pet."

"Hey" Spike yelled indignantly as Thundercracker held him up to show that he wasn't injured. Ratchet however was scrutinising Bumblebee who was now in front of Soundwave, both his shoulders held by the large blue mech. Ratchet could see that Bumblebee's face was stained and yelled out angrily.

"If you haven't 'touched' them, they what happened to Bumblebee"

As Ratchet smashed his wrench into his palm in menacing fashion, the other Autobots gave cries of fury.

"What did you do, Megatron?" Optimus said in cold fury. Megatron glanced at Bumblebee's shame filled face and turned back sneering.

"I merely had Soundwave teach him the value of manners, your Youngling is sadly lacking and required some discipline."

"Fragger" Prowl snarled as Ironhide took an angry step towards Megatron.

"That's it, jus wait till I git ma hands on you, ya bastard."

Fortunately, Jazz and Blaster managed to restrain him as the Decepticons raised their weapons.

"Enough of this" Megatron growled, finally tiring of the Autobots antics. "Prime you have five astro-minutes to get Starscream out here, or I'm taking both of Youngling and the human with me. It's your choice."

Optimus did not know what to do. Bumblebee was his solider, Spike a civilian, he had a duty to them. On the other hand he had a duty to protect Starscream, he could not allow Starscream to be abused again.

"What we going to do Prime?" whispered Jazz. "We can't let that slagger get Starscream."

"But we can't allow him to keep Bumblebee and Spike" said Prowl grimly.

"Maybe we could rescue them or Starscream" suggested Blaster. Ratchet shook his head.

"Who knows what abuse they could endure before we did manage to free them?"

"It looks like we can't choose, either way" said Optimus grimly. "I promised Starscream I would keep him safe. But I won't let Megatron hurt Bumblebee and Spike. I _will_ protect them all."

"Wait a minute" cried Jazzas Optimus took a step forward.

"Prime" said Prowl "I hope you're not about to do what I think you're going to do."

"There is no other option" Optimus said simply. "Megatron can have _me_."

As they had been talking, Megatron had been eyeing them. Beside him, Thundercracker was frowning, why were the Autobots so desperate to keep Starscream?

"Why are they holding him prisoner, what do they want with him?" he murmured to himself.

Spike looked up at him in surprise.

"You think Starscream's a prisoner?"

"Well isn't he?" Thundercracker said annoyed staring down at his captive.

"Well he sure didn't look like one" Spike replied. "He was laughing and having a good time with the others last night in the Rec Room."

Thundercracker could only stare in disbelief but before he could say anything, he saw Prime step forward and focused his attention back to the matter at hand.

Megatron smiled as he watched Prime. 'Ah, dear Optimus was about to make some noble self sacrificing gesture. Well maybe he'd take him up on it. And take Starscream any way'.

"Megatron, I cannot do as you ask" Optimus said as he stepped closer. "However what I can do is give you myself..."

"No need" came a voice from inside the Ark. The Autobots all turned to see Grimlock and the other Dinobots striding out, marching over to stand next to Optimus. Grimlock looked at Megatron.

"What you Megatron want?"

"What I _want"_ snarled Megatron. Damn those Dinobots, Prime was just about to offer himself. "Is my Seeker back. Prime has to give me him if he wants his friends back."

He gestured to Bumblebee and Spike. Grimlock looked thoughtfull.

"Hmm, that difficult."

"Yesss" said Snarl. "Difficult."

"Very" agreed Swoop.

"And why is that difficult" Megatron asked, one optic twitching slightly.

"Cause while you talk, him Skyfire take him Starscream out back door and they fly off" said Grimlock, matter-of-factly. 

No one moved. Megatron's face had twisted into a look of fury as Optimus said.

"Umm, Grimlock, we don't _have _back door"

"Do now" muttered Slag fletching his arms.

Before anyone could say anything, Wheeljack came charging out yelling.

"How many times have I told you lot not to knock holes in the walls. Hey whats going on?" he said coming to a halt at the sight of the Decepticons.

"Get after them" Megatron roared at his Decepticons. The Seekers all rose into the air and took off, Thundercracker dropping Spike into Bumblebee's hands. Turning back to Optimus he said spitefully.

"As it seems you no longer have something I want I think I'll just take this two back to my base"

"No" Optimus cried, but before anyone could move, a shot came out of nowhere and hit Soundwave. Soundwave reeled back losing his grip on Bumblebee who ran for it clutching Spike to him. Megatron and Deadend tried to grab him but they two were hit by an invisible sniper. An invisible sniper who went by the name off.

"Mirage" Optimus cried scooping Bumblebee up as the spy materialised out of nowhere.

"Who else" Mirage grinned keeping his gun trained on the Decepticons as he back into the semi circle of Autobots.

Megatron stood up, his optics blazing.

"You may have one won this round Prime" he spat. "But it isn't over yet. Decepticons, move out and find Starscream and that cowardly Seeker."

With these words they all rose into the air and took off in the direction of the Seekers.

Somewhere, a little distance off, two flyers huddled in a Cliffside cave. The larger of the two had his arms around the smaller who was shivering. On the smaller one's front was a cloaking device.

_Author's note. Well it looks like the Dinobots have saved the day, for now. Can Skyifre and Starscream allude Megatron and the Decepticons or will they be captured? What conclusions will Thundercracker draw? Find out in chapter twenty two. _


	22. Chapter 22 Searching

_Author's note. Well here's chapter twenty two up at last, and judging by the reviews everyone really enjoyed the Dinobots in the last chapter. And I'm sorry, but I really am not going to pair Grimlock and Starscream, it just doesn't work in my mind. But don't worry, there's going to more Dinobot action to come._

_The bit where Spike describes Bumblebee being punished, it's no exaggeration, if you count the number of 'smacks' it goes over fifty, poor Bee. I'm sorry you went through that. Enjoy and please review._

At the sound of jets overhead, Skyfire hugged Starscream closer to him and tried to squeeze further back into the cave he and Starscream were currently hiding in. It had been a narrow escape, if the Dinobots hadn't knock a hole in a back wall of the Autobot base, Starscream would probably be in Megatron's clutches. Thinking about what Starscream would have gone through made Skyfire shudder.

Starscream whimpered, threatening to dissolve into sobs. And though Skyfire wanted him to let it out rather than bottling it up, they couldn't give their position away.

"Shhh, it's alright Starscream, everything's going to be okay. I'm here."

Starscream moaned softly, his fear threatening to overcome him. He knew the entire Decepticon army was out looking for him, including his own trine mates. Could he really evade all of them and make it back to the safety of the Ark? Or would Megatron take him?

"Uh, uh" he choked as Skyfire rocked, soothing him.

"I know how hard it is Starscream, but you have to hang on"

Skyfire winced as another jet zoomed overhead. He hoped Optimus and the others found them soon, because he had a feeling Megatron wasn't going to give up.

"Hang on" he whispered as he held Starscream closer.

"Where did they go Grimlock?"

Wheeljack asked the question everyone wanted an answer to, they were still reeling from shock at what the Dinobots had done. Megatron and his Decepticons had only just disappeared from sight as Grimlock turned to look at his creator.

'Once again the Dinobots reveal their hidden intelligance' thought Optimus as he too looked at Grimlock. He still held Bumblebee close to him, who in turn was holding Spike.

Grimlock however shrugged at the question.

"Me no know."

"You don't know" Jazz groaned while Prowl had a strained expression. Grimlock glared at Jazz.

"There no time for _talking_" he said contemptuously.

"Yeah man" piped up Blaster. "But_ how_ we meant to help them if we haven't a _clue_ where they are? They could be South America for all we know."

"They no there" Grimlock said looking impatient. "They be close by cause they have _special _Wheeljack thing with them."

"Huh" said Wheeljack looking bemused. "What object...My Cloaker" he exclaimed, realisation dawning. "You gave them my Cloaker so that the Decepticons wouldn't be able to detect them."

"Brilliant" whooped Jazz as all the Autobots nodded, looking very impressed. Laughing, Wheeljack clapped Grimlock on the back.

"Well done Dinobots, I'm so proud of you."

Grimlock didn't say anything but he had the other Dinobots stood a little straighter, with an air of smugness about them. Optimus stepped forward, his optics twinkling.

"As Wheeljack said, well done indeed. But I'm afraid we'll have to thank you properly later, now we need to locate Starscream and Skyfire."

"Of course you Optimus have to" said Grimlock as he and the Dinobots turned around and headed for the base entrance. "That trouble with Autobots" he said loudly as he led his team away. "They talk too much."

"Yesss" agreed Snarl as the Dinobots disappeared back into the base. There was silence for a moment then Ironhide said.

"Ah guess, we'd best get on"

"Indeed" said Optimus as he set Bumblebee on the ground who in turn set Spike down.

"Here" said Prowl moving over to Bumblebee. "Let me get those off for you."

He un-cuffed Bumblebee, who was immediately swooped upon by Ratchet, who started scanning him. Bumblebee blushed, trying to wipe his face clean.

"Are you okay Bumblebee?" asked Optimus quietly as Ratchet said. "What precisely happened to you?"

"We got ambushed in Old Horn canyon, they were waiting" replied Bumblebee quietly. "Megatron knew about Starscream and he was demanding I tell him what Starscream was doing there. I...I mouthed off to him because he was being such a slagger, calling Starscream _his_. He got mad and was going to hit me but changed his mind and had Soundwave."

Bumblebee stared at the ground saying.

"Spank me."

"You were brilliant Bee" said Spike putting a hand on his friend's leg. Looking up at the others he said.

"Bee must have been hit at least fifty times but he didn't make one sound" Spike said proudly as Bumblebee looked at him. "That was incredible, I doubt I could have managed."

Ratchet finished scanning, seemingly satisfied that Bumblebee wasn't grievously injured but still looking like he wanted to introduce a certain Decepticon to his wrench.

"Did us proud, kid" said Ironhide gruffly. "An don't worry, ah'll git Soundwave back for that."

Bumblebee was managing a small smile as he said.

"It wasn't so bad, at least it wasn't Megatron touching me, I rather you focused on him."

"You don't want us to give Soundwave a good knock?" asked Jazz slinging an arm round Bumblebee. Bumblebee laughed, looking his old self again.

"No, it wasn't...pleasant, but Soundwave was quite, I don't know professional. He'd have probably have used the same technique on Rumble or Frenzy."

"I'm proud of you Bumblebee" said Optimus kneeling to look Bumblebee straight in the optic. "You acted very brave today."

Bumblebee beamed at the praise but suddenly looked serious.

"We need to find Starscream"

"Yes" said Optimus standing up.

"Autobots" he said to mechs standing close by, everyone snapped to attention.

"You all know what's at stake, a Mechling life. We know he and Skyfire are close, we must find them and soon. But as the Decepticons will no doubt notice our efforts we will split up into teams."

In no time at all everyone was in groups, prepared to set off in different direction. They all waited for their Prime to give the word.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."

Everyone complied and soon they were all roaring across the desert, determined to recover the missing Shuttle and Seeker.

"There's no sigh of them" Skywarp yelled to Thundercracker. "What do you reckon they close or far?"

Thundercracker pondered the question as he flew searching the sky and the ground.

"That shuttle isn't built to go at fast speeds so quickly like us" he called to Skywarp. "I'd guess they're somewhere in these mountains."

"Oh great, _more_ searching" grumbled Skywarp. Thundercracker marvelled at how obtuse his mate was sometimes, didn't he have questions racing round his head. Well, probably not.

"Warp, something funny is going on here"

"What's funny about this" Skywarp asked in all honesty. Thundercracker resisted the urge to scream.

"That human said Starscream wasn't a prisoner, the Autobots are determined to keep him at almost any cost, Prime was willing to give himself up rather than give us Starscream. And now Starscream's on the run with Skyfire, Warp something's wrong."

As they were in jet mode he couldn't see Skywarp's expression but he felt his confusion through their bond and knew if he did have a face, he'd be frowning.

"Yeah" said Skywarp slowly. "That is weird. So what's going on?"

"I don't know" said Thindercracker grimly all the while thinking. 'There's has to be a reason. Think Thundercracker think. Let's see, Starscream left the base, seemingly for no reason and ends up with the Autobots and they hide him. Then when we come Starscream flies away with Skyfire.'

Why would the Autobots hide him? Why would Starscream hide there in the first place? Unless he was afraid. Of someone back at the Nemesis. Someone who he feared so much that he ran to his old friend, someone Thundercracker knew he still missed. Thundercracker almost dropped from the sky as realisation hit him.

"Hey TC, what's the matter? Skywarp asked in concern as he flew closer.

"Someone hurt Starscream" Thundercracker said grimly. "That the only explanation I can think of that makes sense."

"Someone hurt our Screamer" yelled Skywarp, not bothering to disagree, after all Thundercracker was the smart one. Over the bond Thundercracker nodded grimly.

"I think so"

Switching on his comm, he opened a channel to Megatron. Megatron answered.

"Thundercracker? Have you found Starscream?"

"Not yet sir, that's not why I called you. I think I know the reason Starscream was at the Autobot base."

There was a pause and then Megatron said.

"And what reason is that?"

"Someone hurt him, sir. I don't know who, why or how but that's what I think happened. It explains everything that's happened, sir."

There was an even longer pause then Megatron spoke again.

"That is a very serious accusation solider."

"I know that sir"

Megatron didn't answer straight away, he seemed to be thinking. Not that Thundercracker could blame him, the news was quite shocking. Finally Megatron said.

"I cannot do anything until we find Starscream, only he can tell us what's going in. I cannot accuse any of my men when there is no proof."

"I understand sir, but you will do something when Starscream tells us?"

"Of course. Continue searching."

"Yes sir, sir?"

"What is it?"

"If this really is true, you won't punish Starscream, he must have been really hurt bad."

Thundercracker thought he heard a chuckle but decided he had imagined it.

"Starscream will certainly not be punished if this is true. Megatron out."

Thundercracker switched off his comm, now more than ever determined to find his trine leader and bring him home.

"Thank you."

"What" said Skyfire in surprise, he'd been staring at the cave entrance, tensed in case anyone discovered them. "What did you say?"

"Thank you Skyfire, for being here for me. You've no idea how much it's helped" Starscream replied softly.

"My pleasure" said Skyfire in shock. "Starscream, you know I'd do anything to preserve your happiness, you're my best friend. Even when you hated me I never gave up hope that you would want to be my friend again."

"Oh Skyfire" Starscream said softy, sadly. "I have never hated you."

"But what about when you discovered me in the ice?" Skyfire said in confusion, "When I became an Autobot? Starscream I have never regretted that, what I do regret is not being able to protect you from that monster. But oh, Starscream."

He shook his head as he said.

"I could never have been a Decepticon. I could not understand how _you_ could not understand that, you know me better than anyone else."

"I did understand" Starscream said, his voice barely a whisper. "I knew you. But I was so happy to see you that I didn't care. And I naively assumed I could hide what we did."

Skyfire frowned.

"I don't understand."

Starscream sighed.

"My plan was that you could remain within our base as a scientist and not have to do any fighting. Silly I know but I hoped I could convince Megatron to let you do that, sort of treat you like a neutral who was helping us. Because if you had joined us, I would never have been alone again."

Starascream sighed again as he continued.

"Megatron finds me when I am alone, he captures me and takes me to that room. I can only surround myself with other mechs for so long. But you my friend were always different, I never get tired of your presence. And you wouldn't have question me, you wouldn't have pushed me away."

"But of course you saw how we treat humans and how noble the Autobots are. Skyfire, the awful way I acted, after we found you, it was an act. You didn't see Megatron face when I brought you back to life, he saw how happy I was. He saw how friendly you were with me, and he didn't like it. Didn't like that I might have such a close friend, someone who was not in any way under his influence."

"So why did you act like you hated me?"

Skyfire whispered.

"I had too, otherwise he would have killed you" Starscream moaned softly. "When you left, he took me deep into the ice caves and raped me. He brought me to the brink of overload and left me there, refusing to let me go. You have no idea, a forced overload is painful enough, but a prolonged one. Pure agony."

"Oh Starscream" Skyfire moaned. "I'm so sorry, he punished you for my choice."

"He would have found some way to separate us. When he finally made me overload, he forced me to say how much I hated you, what fragging traitor you were. And I had to make him believe I believed those words and attack you the next time I saw you. Because if he thought I still cared for you, he would have killed you right in front of me."

Starscream shivered.

"I couldn't keep up the pretence of hatred so I pretended you meant nothing to me, ignoring you whenever we met in battle. And so he lost interest and forgot about you and you were safe."

"Starscreqam" said Skyfire taking his friend by the shoulders and gently turning him to face him. With tears in his optics, Skyfire tenderly hugged Starscream saying.

"You are the truest friend ever. I have never met such a noble being. You truly have a kind spark.

"Yes" came a voice from the entrance to the cave. "He truly does."

Starscream leapt out of Skyfire's arms, spinning around, as he and Skyfire stared at the being at the mouth of the cave.

_Author's note. Dum dum, DUM. Who is it that has discovered Starscream and Skyfire? Thundercracker? Jazz? Megatron, Optimus? Or a random Decepticon or Autobot? Find out in the next chapter_.


	23. Chapter 23 Destruction

_Author's note. Well, I've finally got chapter twenty three up, sorry it took so long._

_A lot of people have been saying how come TC and Warp didn't notice what was going on with Starscream and Megatron? Well, the sad truth is that is often the case, loved ones are completely oblivious to a victim's pain. An abuser is usually very good at covering their tracks and it is very difficult for victims to just come out and say they are being abused. And that's why TC and Warp have not noticed, the abuse was too well hidden, but for how much longer?_

_Last chapter we left Starscream and Skyfire staring at the mouth of their cave, someone has discovered them, but who is it. Well I'm afraid you're going to have to read on to find out, because it isn't at the start (Meh, I'm evil with suspense, aren't I). Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker's POV.

Thundercracker eyed Wildrider below him with suspicion. Only a short time ago, he had deduced the reason for Starscream's presence at the Autobot base and was now sizing up every Decepticon he saw. Why? Because he believed at least one of them had hurt his trine leader. How and when he didn't know but he was sure of it.

He was grieved that Starscream hadn't come to either him or Skywarp but maybe Starscream had simply needed to get away from the base and away from his tormentor. But now was not the time to dwell on that he had to find his friend and then take revenge on the one who had dared to hurt a fellow Seeker. Because unfortunately neither he nor Skywarp had any idea who had done this meaning he could only glare suspiciously at any of his fellow soldiers he saw.

He had of course told Megatron of his suspicions, if he hadn't Starscream would have been in for a beating otherwise. Megatron had said he would deal with the matter once they had Starscream back, obviously Megatron couldn't just accuse every Decepticon in his army of hurting his SIC. But once they had Starscream, something could be done.

Till then, he would search unfalteringly for Starscream, somehow he got the impression that unless it was him or Skywarp who found him, Starscream would be in even worse trouble.

Optimus's POV

"Any sign of them?" Optimus asked over his comm. to Prowl and Jazz who were leading the other search teams. There were three teams and Optimus was leading the third.

"Nayda boss, not a thing" came Jazz's voice.

"Nothing yet, but we will continue looking" came Prowl's cool voice.

Optimus sighed in disappointment, they had been searching for over half an hour but so far nothing. Their search radius wasn't even that big since Wheeljack's Cloaker power only extended to a certain area and they knew that Skyfire and Starscream had it. The problem was the area that they lived in was a very rocky mountainous desert. Meaning the two flyers could be _anywhere_.

And of course they weren't the only ones searching, Megatron and his goons were also hunting the runaways. Optimus mentally scowled, that bastard Megatron had kidnapped Spike and Bumblebee in an attempt to force him to hand over Starscream. It was only thanks to the Dinobots and Mirage's quick thinking had saved the day meaning Starscream had managed to flee with Skyfire.

Since Bumblebee had been spanked severely by Soundwave on Megatoron's orders, Optimus was determined to keep both him and Spike close. And despite Bumblebee's protests, Ironhide and Ratchet were still plotting ways to get back at Soundwave for hurting their little Bee. Optimus wasn't sure what to think about the silent blue mech, he was very difficult to fathom. He had hurt Bumblebee and yet he had not been sadistic about it, and apparently had comforted Bumblebee after the ordeal.

Optimus sighed, he decided it might be easier to let Ironhide and Ratchet deal with it. If they spotted Megatron first, they'd probably forget all about Soundwave. Ironhide was currently with Prowl, since Prowl's level-headiness to control Ironhide's hot-headiness. Ratchet had insisted on staying with Optimus, he hated letting a patient (Bumblebee) out of his sight and also he seemed to think Optimus was most likely to find Starscream.

Optimus personally didn't think he was more likely than the others, to find Starscream but Ratchet seemed to think Optimus's luck meant different. Apparently not only would Optimus find Starscream, he'd also run into Megatron at the same time meaning he, Ratchet, would have to clean the mess up.

Optimus really hoped Ratchet was wrong about that last point, he wasn't sure he could control himself when it came to Megatron. He wanted to both beat the slag out of Megatron and stay the hell away from him at the same time, after all the things he had recently discovered about the grey tyrant. Not only had he been raping and abusing his own SIC, it turned out he also liked to fantasise about Optimus himself.

Optimus shuddered at this thought as he, Bumblebee (with Spike), Ratchet, Mirage, the twins and Inferno drove towards the Ochil mountains. They had in counted few Decepticons so far, the ones they had run into had ignored them as they too searched. This didn't sit well with Optimus because although this meant there had been no delays, it also showed just how determined Megatron was to get his servo's on Starscream. But Optimus would not allow that to happen.

"Hey Optimus" Mirage suddenly called as they got closer to their destination.

"Yes Mirage"

"Just up ahead is a cliff top that I know Skyfire used to like going to, to watch the sunset. There happens to be a cave up there as wee, so he might have hidden Starscream there."

"That could be it" said Ratchet. "Skyfire would not make it too hard for _us _to find him. We should check it out."

"Agreed" said Optimus. "But we need to be carefull. Mirage, you scout ahead and see if Starscream and Skyfire are there, we'll follow discreetly."

"Right you are, Prime" said Mirage before materialising out of sight. They heard him speed up and soon he was gone from their little group.

"Men, if Starscream is there, I think the best thing to do will be to get him and Skyfire into my trailer and then we can take them home. If we do this, undoubtedly it won't be long till the Decepticons know what we're up too. Just so that you are all aware of the risk" Optimus told his men seriously.

"Hey, don't worry Optimus" said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some serious Decepticon behind before the days through" said his twin Sideswipe.

"We won't let you or Starscream down Optimus" said Bumblebee, revving his engines for emphasis. Optimus laughed, acknowledging his men's words. He was pleased Bumblebee seemed to have gotten over the incident with Soundwave, youth really were resilient. And so with slightly lighter sparks they speeded to their objective.

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire could not believe his audio, Starscream had never hated him. He had been so sure after he had joined the Autobots, seeing Starscream's devastated face as he had torn off the Decepticon ensign, that Starscream despised him. But he could not have chosen any different, he would not hurt innocent creatures nor plunder Energon.

His fears were seemingly confirmed when he next met Starscream, the Seeker had screamed abuse at him and shot at him several times. The next few encounters had gone like this as he was forced to defend himself from his oldest friend. And then Starscream had stopped, ignoring Skyfire whenever they met which had broken his spark even more. He had hoped to explain himself once his friend had calmed down, try to make Starscream understand his reasons. To no avail.

But now he knew the reasons behind this, Starscream had never truly expected him to become a Decepticon, he only wanted his friend back. He had attacked Skyfire in order to give the illusion that he hated Skyfire, his hatred becoming cold indifference towards the shuttle. But it had all been an act, he had done it in order to protect him from Megatron's jealous wrath.

After being raped and tortured, Starscream had been under no illusions what would happen if he was ever seen to be the slightest bit friendly towards Skyfire. Skyfire would have been mercilessly slaughtered.

With tears flowing down his face Skyfire hugged Starscream, barely able to comprehend the lengths Starscream had gone to. Skyfire briefly sent a pray of thanks to Primus for granting him such a loyal and caring friend.

"You are the truest friend ever" he said into Starscream's audio. "I have never met such a noble being. You truly have a kind spark."

He was just about to let go of Starscream and show him his smiling tearful face so that Starscream could see how much his actions meant to him. But then a voice spoke from the mouth of the cave.

"Yes, he truly does"

Starscream leapt out of Skyfire's hug and spun to stare in horror at the figure now blocking the cave entrance. Skyfire's spark froze in horror as he saw who it was.

Megatron smirked at them, his fusion cannon pointed straight at Skyfire's chest. As he had spoken he had used a voice of mocking compassion. Now he sneered at them as Starscream shook in Skyfire's arms.

"Well that was a truly touching speech Starscream, I didn't think you were capable of such sickening sincerity. Dear Optimus would be proud."

"How did you find us?" Starscream trembled, staring with terrified optics at Megatron. Megatron smirked wider.

"Purely by chance my dear Starscream. I just happened to land here when I heard voices so I thought I'd investigate. I still don't understand how you didn't show up on my radar, but that obviously doesn't matter now."

"And yes" he added taking a step towards them, Skyfire held Starscream closer. "I did hear enough to know that you."

He pointed at Skyfire. "Could become a problem."

His cannon glowed ominously as Starscream gave a squeak of terror and tried to shield Skyfire.

"Please Megatron, don't. I'll come quietly, please don't hurt him" Starscream pleaded as Megatron smirked coldly.

"I'm not sure I can do that Starscream, not only have you lied to me about this weakling, you also insist in harbouring affection towards him. Not only that, you have been very bad recently with your Autobot antics. I think punishment is in order."

Starscream started to sob as Megatron moved closer, his leering gaze sweeping the Seeker's form. By this time Skyfire was almost shaking with rage.

"You stay away" he spat, shielding Starscream with his arms. "I will never let you hurt him ever again."

"Oh keep talking Autobot if it makes your last moments any better" Megatron sneered. "Let Starscream go and I will allow him to go outside so he does not have to witness your death. And do not think you can fight me, we are in close quarters meaning I _might _hit Starscream."

He smirked as he said. "And that's something neither of us wants."

Skyfire did not know what to do, Megatron was right, he could not lunge and attack as Starscream was between him and Megatron. Maybe if he let Starscream go, Starscream might have a chance of flying away while he tried to fight Megatron, there was no way in hell he would simply let himself be shot.

But almost as though he knew what his friend was thinking Starscream spoke up.

"Don't listen to him Skyfire, he won't let me go and he will ensure I know your suffering. Please don't let me go."

"My little Star knows me too well" Megatron smirked and he suddenly shot Skyfire's lower left leg. Skyfire qasped in pain as his mangled leg gave out and he fell to one knee still holding Starscream close to him. Starscream cried out as Megatron then aimed at Skyfire's exposed shoulder. Skyfire grunted in pain but refused to let go of Starscream.

Starscream for his part held on, knowing it was only him shielding Skyfire's torso that prevented Megatron reeking worse damage. Again Megatron calmly shot at Skyfire's wings, shooting at both of them in quick succession causing Skyfire to yell in pain, arching his back as he did so.

Lowering the power, Megatron took careful aim and fired at one of the arms encircling Starscream. Oh he was going to make this shuttle pay for daring to think he could take his Seeker away. Starscream belonged to him and no one else.

Pain was flooding Skyfire's systems as he desperately tried to remain online and protect Starscream. But it was becoming a losing battle as he was shot again and again, Starscream weeping in his arms.

"Please Megatron stop, please don't do this" Starscream begged as he felt Skyfire start to slump. Starscream couldn't do anything but stay between Megatron and Skyfire, his weapons systems were all offline, Ratchet had not gotten round to reactivated them.

Megatron surveyed the scene before him, ignoring Starscream's pleads. The large shuttle, though seriously injured now, had not relaxed his grip on Starscream, despite the Engeron flowing from his damaged body.

"Stubborn fool" he said as he shot at Skyfire's other arm. Skyfire still refused to let go but seeing how close to losing consciousness, Megatron stepped forward and seized Starscream.

"Nooo" Starscream howled as he was ripped from Skyfire and tightly held in one arm by Megatron. Pausing to admire Starscream tear streaked face, Megatron leaned down and rammed his mouth against Starscream's

Starscream struggled and moaned as he was roughly kissed, his mouth invaded by Megatron's glossia. Megatron savagely attacked his lips with his fangs, drawing blood as he continued to kiss him. Abruptly, Megatron broke the kiss and pinned Starscream in front of him facing Skyfire. Holding him tight, he said triumphantly into Starscream's audio.

"And now Starscream, you will watch me kill your pathetic_ friend_. Slowly."

Megatron started to power up his cannon to its highest setting, this wouldn't be quick, he would blast every bit of that Shuttle before crushing his Spark underneath his heel. Oh Starscream would never dare run again, he would enjoy himself tonight.

Starscream struggled in vain, bawling pitifully in Megatron's grasp as blood dripped from his mouth. His worst nightmare was coming true, his friend was about to be sent to the Well of Spark's and he would be at Megatron's mercy, and totally alone. Please Primus he desperately begged, please spare my friend, please let something, anything happen that will save him.

Megatron paused to savour the moment, to his delight the Shuttle was still online, feebly reaching for Starscream as he lay in a growing pool of his own blood. He was going to enjoy this.

Mirage's POV.

Mirage froze in horror as he made his way rapidly up the cliff, still invisible. He could hear shots coming from the cave. He started to make his way up faster. And as he got closer he heard something that made the fuel running through his systems turn cold.

"_And now Starscream, you will watch me kill your pathetic friend. Slowly."_

He could hear Starscream's pleads for mercy, as he begged Megatron not to kill Skyfire. He comm'd Optimus and the others as he continued his rapid ascent.

"Prime it's Megatoron. He's got Starscream and he's about to kill Skyfire."

He heard yells of horror as Optimus cried.

"Mirage, for Primus's sake **stop him."**

But as Mirage continued he knew he could not make it in time, he could not shoot Megatron until Megatron was in sight. Megatron was already within the cave, and Mirage could hear the telltale sound of a fusion cannon being powered up. Mirage was almost weeping in frustration when he spotted a strange streak heading straight for the cave. His mouth dropped, 'what the?'

Below him, the desperate Autobots rushing to reach the cliff in time also spotted the strange streak disappear into the cave.

"The hell" Ratchet roared as he sped along side Optimus as Bumblebee cried.

"What in the pit was _that?"_

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire was barely conscious as he stared up at the cannon being directly aimed at him. His Spark had cried out in pain as Starscream had been ripped from him. He had inwardly howled as Starscream was violently kissed then shoved in front of him.

There was nothing he could do as he weakly tried to reach for Starscream, he was going to be killed and then Starscream would be taken away. He would be raped and tortured and Megatron would never allow him to get away. And he knew his death would break his friend, his strong willed loyal friend.

As he raised his head, tears of grief flowing from his optics, he whispered.

"I'm sorry Starscream, forgive me."

Megatron's cannon was just finishing powering up, Starscream was still vainly trying to break free and Skyfire was just bracing himself for the pain that would be forthcoming, when something slammed right into Megatron from behind.

Megatron's shot went wide hitting the wall behind Skyfire, as the tyrant himself was sent flying as he let go of Starscream. The shock of this plus his injuries finally pushed Skyfire into status lock. But before he went offline he dimly saw a blur of purple untangle itself from Megatron saying.

"Sorry my bad."

"Skywarp?" he thought feebly before finally falling unconscious.

_Author's note. Well, I bet no one expected that to happen. What will happen now that Skywarp's arrived? Can the Autobots save Starcream and Skyfire? Find out in the next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24 Retribution

_Author's note. Just for the record several things that happened with Starscream in the original G1 series did not happen in my story like 'Countdown to Extinction'. Starscream did not try to blow up the earth and as said in a previous chapter did not try to hurl the earth into the sun. Just so you all know, as someone was wondering how Skyfire could forgive these things._

_You will notice my style of writing is slightly different at the beginning of this chapter, as it isn't from anyone's particular point of view. Hope you all like it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Now say you're soaring along, just causally flying around when you hear gunshots. You pause to try and detect where they are coming from. As you scan the area you realise there are other beings in the same vicinity and of course this only hypes your curiosity.

Eventually you manage to locate the sounds of gunfire and also can see these other beings are heading for the same location. These beings by the way are your mortal enemies, you live to bring about their destruction, you only want to rip...Oh look it's the twins, yeah their great fun. Maybe we could hang later on, been ages since we swapped practical joke notes.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, hmm, what is the matter at hand? Oh yeah, the mysterious one's coming from that cave on the cliff top. Now let's see, what to do. Investigate? , yes that sounds like a reasonable and natural course of action that anyone would take.

But how to approach? With caution, at a steady pace least you startle the one with the large sounding gun and shoot you on sight. Well that's how you would do it if you were a mech with reason and a sense of prudence on your side. You'd want to make sure the mech was a friend rather than a foe, so you'd take a_ look, _before making your presence known, yes.

However we're talking about Skywarp so that's that train of thoughts out the window. Back to the matter at hand (yet again), the Autobots were making a beeline for a cliff top cave from which cries and a volley of shots were coming from. So Skywarp did the only thing he could think of, he charged straight at the cave entrance.

As the Autobots gave cries of shock, he sped directly into the cave and...Rammed right into the back of his leader. Skywarp let out a cry of surprise of he was came to rest on top of Megatron. Untangling himself, he looked apologetically around and mumbled.

"Sorry my bad."

"Skywarp?" came an astonished voice to his side. Skywarp turned to see Starscream shakily getting to his feet from beside Megatron. Skywarp gave a huge grin, his sheepishness melting completely away. He had done it, he had finally found Starscream.

But before he could launch himself at Starscream, his trine leader had turned and gave a cry and lunged forward but not at Skywarp. Skywarp, confused, turned to see that Starscream was on his knees cradling that shuttle Skyfire's head. The shuttle that was currently offline and bleeding Energon from numerous wounds.

"Hey what happened?" Skywarp asked but before Starscream could reply there was a groan and then an ominous growl as Megatron suddenly rose. He had been stunned when Skywarp had crashed into him but now he was awake and angry, very angry.

He glared at Starscream who cowered, draping himself over the shuttle's body before turning his burning red optics on Skywarp, who gulped. He knew what was coming. He was backhanded with incredible force, flying backwards so that he head smacked off the cave wall. Groaning, he slid to the floor, as he slipped into status lock. His last coherent thought was maybe he should have been a bit more cautious.

Starscream's POV.

His prayers had been answered, for once Primus had granted his wish. He couldn't believe it when his irrepressible wing mate had slammed right into Megatron, causing Megatron to release him and also causing the shot aimed at Skyfire to go wide. He had forgotten about Skywarp almost immediately, his injured friend had fallen into status lock and Starscream had to get him out of there.

Unfortunately, Megatron had not fallen into status lock and was now rising, looking murderous. As he had given Skyfire a look of pure hatred, Starscream had placed himself directly in front of Megatron's cannon. But Megatron hadn't tried to shoot him, instead he had knocked Skywarp straight into the wall. With a sense of growing despair, Starscream watched Skywarp's optics flicker and then offline.

Megatron took several deep breaths then once again reached down and grabbed Starscream and dragged him away from the body of his friend. Starscream screamed and struggled violently, but Megatron had a firm hold of him once more and started powering up his cannon.

"Now" Megatron hissed as Starscream sobbed. "I _will_ destroy him. Pity he's not online to see his own death but no matter."

He smirked coldly down at the distraught Seeker held tight against his side.

"But no doubt he will be thankful that you were here with him, at the very end."

He started to raise his cannon when all of a sudden he was hit from behind yet again. He gave a cry of shock as he fell to his knees, someone had fired on him. However his grip hadn't relaxed on Starscream so his assailant shot at him again, rendering him temporally immobile.

"Starscream" came Mirage's voice as he materialised out of nowhere and hurried over to the Seeker who was freeing himself from Megatron's grip.

"Are you alright?" Mirage asked taking in Starscream's still dripping mouth as well as the dents on Starscream's body.

"Yes but Skyfire will die unless he sees your medic" Starscream said hurrying once more to Skyfire's side. Mirage hurried over as well, hearing the snarls from behind him as Megatron struggled to throw off the effects of the shots. And Mirage knew it wouldn't be long until he did.

Transforming he spun and reversed so that he was right in front of Skyfire and facing the cave mouth.

"Prime and Ratchet are just below us, if you can get him on top of me I'll take him to Ratchet."

Starscream nodded and using his thrusters somehow managed to heave Skyfire on top of Mirage and hovered above keeping his friend there. They zoomed out of the cave and down the mountain as Megatron finally recovered.

Giving Skywarp a spiteful kick, he activated his comm link as he strode to the mouth of the cave.

"Decepticons, regroup on my signal and retrieve Starscream from those slagging Autobots" he yelled as he exited the cave.

Ironhide's POV.

Ironhide glared with satisfaction at the sight before him. His and Prowl's team hadn't managed to locate Starscream and Skyfire but they had managed to run into Soundwave and his Cassettes. And after driving those annoying creation away from their master, he and Blaster had managed to corner the Decepticon third in command.

"Yer gonna pay fer what ya did ta Bumblebee" Ironhide said menacingly as he and Blaster advanced on Soundwave who stood his ground. It didn't matter what Bumblebee said about not caring, _no one_ hurt _their _Bee.

"I still can't believe you did that" Blaster said in disgust as he neared his rival. As usual, Soundwave managed to convey his emotions in a disturbingly non emotional way.

"Autobot Youngling Bumblebee: Insolent to Megatron. Punishment: Required" Soundwave said coldly.

"That slagger deserved every word he got" said Blaster hotly. "You had no right."

Soundwave's voice took on a distinctly frosty tone as he said.

"Rumble and Frenzy insolent to Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Autobots punish Cassettes. Autobots Ironhide and Blaster" he said giving them hard stares. "Hypocrites."

"Hah, we jus give em' a few good whacks, nothing they can't handle" Ironhide replied hotly as he swung at Soundwave who ducked but was hit by Blaster. "We didn't beat em."

Soundwave had backed away slightly as he said. "Force applied on Autobot Youngling same as on creations."

That got them for a moment and Blaster actually halted in his tracks. But then Ironhide recovered and stepped right up to Soundwave. Soundwave didn't move as Ironhide said, jabbing a finger at the dark blue mech's.

"Yeah? But ah bet you don't hit them as many times as you did Bumblebee."

Soundwave simply said.

"Correct."

But before Ironhide could say anything, Soundwave continued in a quiet tone.

"Would Autobots have preferred Megatron to handle Youngling?"

That stopped both Autobots in their tracks and for a minute they just stared at Soundwave, his implications running through their processors. If Megatron had gotten hold of Bumblebee, he would not have held back and would have beaten the small yellow Autobot until his armour was reduced to scrap. It somewhat lessened their desire to beat Soundwave to a metal pulp. But still...

Ironhide suddenly drew back his fist and punched Soundwave straight in the face. The navy mech staggered back but didn't fall back. Rubbing his jaw, Soundwave simply looked at Ironhide as red mech said.

"_That's _for hurting lil' Bumblebee, but ah guess we can call it even now."

Before Soundwave could say anything the Autobots comm. flared to life and they heard Optimus's voice.

"Autobots, regroup immediately"

Both Ironhide and Prowl, who had been fighting Ravage spun and transformed and raced off.

"Hey" yelled Blaster indignantly, he didn't have a vehicle mode. He gave Soundwave a cheeky grin as the Soundwave's creations hurried back to their master, Soundwave's comm. had also come to life with orders from his leader.

"Hey Soundwave, no chance of a lift is there?"

"Negative" Soundwave replied as he opened his chest compartment to allow his Cassettes to enter.

Blaster gave a shrug and instead raced towards Tracks who obligingly slowed down and opened a door, allowing Blaster to transform and secure himself inside. They took off, knowing that Soundwave and the other Decepticons would follow.

Optimus's POV.

Optimus stared in horror at the sight that met his optics as he and the others finally reached the bottom of the mountain. Mirage had just come racing out the cave with a bleeding Skyfire slumped over him, supported by Starscream. Recovering Optimus yelled into his comm. for the other Autobots to regroup, before transforming form vehicle mode, though leaving his trailer.

Swearing, Ratchet also transformed and together he and Optimus lunged forward to catch Mirage. With Starscream helping, they managed to lift Skyfire's unconscious form to the ground.

"Prime, Megatron's right behind us" cried Mirage as he transformed.

As Ratchet bent over Skyfire, Starscream clutched at Optimus.

"He means to kill him and he will stop at nothing" Starscream said desperately, watery red optics staring into Optimus's blue ones. Optimus nodded and spun around to give orders.

"Ratchet, you and Starscream will go in my trailer with Skyfire" he said as he bent to help lift Skyfire up again. "Inferno, you will start towing my trailer till the others get here. Mirage, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you will protect the trailer from the Decepticons, understood. I will hold off Megatron" he finished grimly.

With a chorus of 'Yes sir', the Autobots set to work. Inferno raced for the start of the trailer and Sunstreaker hooked him up while the others took their positions. Optimus had just finished loading Skyfire with the help of Starscream and Ratchet, when he saw Megatron appear above them.

"Go" he yelled as he started to race up the mountain to meet Megatron. Ratchet and Starscream hurriedly secured themselves within the trailer and they took off, the cars forming a protective ring around it. Megatron was apparently still recovering from the hits he had taken because he waited for Optimus to ascend.

"I would not stand in my way, Prime" he hissed as Optimus cleared the distance between them. "Starscream is mine and I will take him."

"You will do nothing" Optimus snarled back coldly. "You'll have to get past me first."

Megatron smirked coldly.

"As you wish" he said before launching himself down at Optimus. Optimus caught him and the two rolled down the mountain, punching and kicking but refusing to let go of one another. Once they hit the bottom, they separated and jumped to their feet.

Wiping away a smear of blood from his face Megatron smiled nastily.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said, his blood red optics blazing.

Optimus smiled coldly back.

"As will I" he said softly before the two mechs launched themselves at each other again, and the battle commenced.

_Author's note. What will happen now as the Autobots and the Decepticons engage in battle. Can Skyfire be saved and can Starscream avoid being taken. And in case you're wondering, what Optimus is going to enjoy is beating the scrap out of Megatron. And don't worry, you will see some more action from TC and Warp, sorry to knock Warp out like that, will make sense at later date. Till next time._


	25. Chapter 25 Desire

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait but I was very busy this week with an essay, an assessment, an exam and tow reports, argh. That's Uni for you. So last time, Megatron managed to find Starscream and Skyfire but before he could kill Skyfire he was hit by Skywarp. _

_Thanks to this delay, Starscream and Skyfire managed to get away but Skyfire is grievously injured. Will the Autobots be able to get him and Starscream back to base._

_Read on to find out and yes there will be aft kicking, literally. So enjoy and please review._

With an ear-shattering screech of metal, Optimus and Megatron smashed into each other and since neither was knocked of their feet, started wrestling. In the distance and rabidly disappearing out of sight, the Autobot convoy raced for the Ark. Optimus knew that soon it would be mobbed by the Decepticons in no time at all, and unfortunately they had the advantage of flight meaning they could easily follow the convoy. However he was confident that his Autobots would arrive and could hold off the Cons' till they reached the base.

It pained him that he could not be with them, he hated his men fighting when he wasn't there to protect them. But he also knew he could count on all of them, especially when his officers arrived to take control of the situation. And he knew that Skyfire was in the best of hands with Ratchet and Starscream looking after him. But still his spark almost froze in fear at the thought of one of his men so seriously injured.

And that was why he was here, there was no way in hell he was letting Megatron anywhere near that convoy. He was going to give that bastard the aft-kicking he deserved, for daring to assume he could abuse a young mech and get away with it. Dodging a vicious swipe at his optics, he drove his fist repeatedly into Megatron's stomach while gripping Megatron's hand in the other. With a snarl of pain, Megatron retaliated with a hard punch to Optimus's shoulder, causing several neuron functions to fail. Optimus gasped in pain as his arm went partly numb.

The tension between them fairly crackled with static as they drove to defeat the other. This was not their usual fight, this was personal with several lives in the balance. Only one would still be standing at the end of this fight.

Megatron managed to backhand Optimus and as Optimus reeled from the blow, Megatron grabbed his damaged arm and twisted it behind Optimus's back while wrapping his other arm around Optimus's neck. Optimus struggled so hard that Megatron had to fight to hold him, twisting the captured arm brutally.

"Give it up Prime" Megatron snarled into his audio. "Once I've taken care of you, I will blast that weak shuttle of yours into oblivion and take my prize."

"You haven't defeated me_ yet, _Megatron" Optimus snarled back, gouging at the arm encircling his neck. "You should know by now I don't go down easily."

"Oh, I do know, Prime" Megatron hissed bringing his head closer to Optimus's. The two mechs were now simply straining against one another.

"You have no idea how much I know" Megatron continued as Optimus snarled in disgust as he felt Megatron hard against his aft. "The feel of your rage taunt body, Prime, is out of this world, it arouses my desire in the strongest possible way."

"You repulse me" Optimus said coldly.

Megatron let out a bark of laughter and brought hid lips close to the side of Optimus's face mask.

"Because I don't deny myself Prime? Oh don't worry, your sickly sentimentality repulses _me_. But your powerful body enthrals me to the point that I just want to take you and fuck you so hard, you offline."

Optimus was still, he knew struggling would only arouse Megatron more. But that didn't stop the bile rising as he felt Megatron grin, his fangs against Optimus's faceplates.

"And that's the thing isn't it" Megatron said quietly. "I could let myself go completely and offline _myself _fucking you. Because, my dear Prime, you could take it, couldn't you. You could take anything and everything I did. Think what a fight it would be, what an interface it would be."

Megatron gave a small shiver of desire as Optimus silently fumed, his blue optics blazing in rage. Megatron continued yanking Optimus's sore arm in an attempt to get Optimus to cry out in pain. However, Optimus remained stubbornly silent causing Megatron to chuckle.

"_Do _you ever imagine, Prime, what it would be like to completely dominate the one beneath you? Do you ever wish you could fuck your _precious _little mate?"

"No Megatron I do not" Optimus growled coldly. "Because unlike you, I _love_ Elita and in a _proper _relationship you work to satisfy the other and not just yourself."

Optimus spat the last part out as Megatron let out another dark chuckle.

"Maybe Prime. But the one thing you _can't _deny is that you miss her, miss being with her, miss waking up with her beside you."

Optimus didn't reply, he couldn't deny what Megatron said, he _did _miss his beloved dearly. 'Elita' his processor whispered as Megatron spoke again.

"It's so frustrating for a femme to be denied, but it is worse for a mech, is it not Prime? You have so much responsibility on your shoulders, you must be strong at all times and you can never let your men see weakness from you. And you cannot share it."

Optimus was almost hypnotised by Megatron's words, they weren't sneers or slurs, they were simple facts. But of course it couldn't last.

"I'm lucky to have my little Star, he's beautiful is he not?" said Megatron gently caressing Optimus's cheek, Optimus taking note of the fact that the grip around his neck was weakening.

"If you give him back to me Optimus, he will not be hurt, in fact I'm planning to give him a great gift" Megatron whispered softly, before saying in a slight sneer.

"I'll tell you what Prime, since you are so lonely, perhaps we could have a threesome, the both of us with Starscream between us. His cries are simply to die for. What do you say Prime?"

There was a brief pause and then.

"**Fuck you" **Optimus roared and he elbowed Megatron as hard as he could. As Megatron grunted with pain, Optimus freed himself and spun around to face his nemesis, optics blazing.

"You sick, twisted bastard, I will never force myself on an inncoent mech or femme" Optimus growled in cold fury. "**And. I. Will. Never. Sleep. With**. _**You."**_

And he threw himself at Megatron and drove him to the ground, punching for all he was worth. Megatron snarled and fought back, punching just as hard back. And so their fight continued.

Thundercracker's POV.

Thundercracker raced through the air, spinning as he dodged the overhangs and cliff tops. He had just received an order from Megatron saying he'd found Starscream and that he was with the Autobots. Thundercracker was determined to get Starscream back and he'd make whoever drove Starscream away pay. As he neared the location Megatron had gave, he could see flashes in the distance, meaning his comrades had found the Autobots.

As he flew lower he suddenly spied Megatron and Optimus Prime fighting each other ferociously. As he paused to stare at these awesome gladiators clash, he suddenly felt something in his Spark. Turning to look at a Mountain side, he was shocked to see his mate emerge from a cave, rubbing his head.

"Warp" he yelled as he flew over and landed beside the purple Seeker.. Skywarp groaned, holding his head.

"Hey TC" he said groggily.

"What happened"? Thunder cracker demeaned as he supported his mate.

"I heard shots coming from this cave so I rushed in to investigate and I kinda slammed into Megatron" Skywarp said sheepishly. "He wasn't very happy so before I could get Starscream he whacked me one and I off-lined."

"Warp" Thundercracker groaned before saying. "Wait, Starscream was here?"

"Yeah him and that shuttle Skyfire" Skywarp said with a slight frown. There was something niggling at the back of his CPU, but because of the blow he had received he could not for the life of him remember what it was. Ah well, it probably wasn't important.

Thundercracker was staring down at the two leaders who were still grappling though Optimus Prime seemed to have the upper hand. But that wasn't important, Megatron would never allow them to interfere. Looking into the distance, Thundercracker remembered the signs of battle he had seen.

"Let's go" he said to Skywarp who was standing with a strange look on his face. "We can still rescue Starscream."

"You're the boss" said Skywarp as he activated his jets.

As they both leapt into the air, Thundercracker continued.

"Once Starscream is safe with us we'll find out once and for all what's been going on. He's not safe with the Autobots as he could get hurt if Megatron keeps attacking them."

He and Skywarp transformed and they sped off in the direction of the Autobot convoy.

Optimus's POV.

As the two jets zoomed over head, Optimus glanced up at them and suddenly cursed. If Skywarp managed to reach the battle he could spirit Starscream away. He couldn't allow that to happen but his comm had been damaged in the fight with Megatron. If he left, Megatron would have a shot at reaching the convoy. But he had to contact his Autobots.

Pulling a move he'd never thought he'd pull, he grabbed Megatron by the neck and spun him around. And before Megatron could do anything, Optimus kicked him as hard as possible I the aft, sending him flying. Firing several shots at the downed mech, he rendered Megatron immobile before transforming and racing off.

An unorthodox move to be sure. But by Primus it had felt good.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream tried to keep his balance as the trailer jerked and skidded, as Inferno fought to keep control as he was shot at. Starscream was anxiously trying to help Ratchet as he rushed to save Skyfire's life. The problem was trying to stop all the bleeding that the numerous gunshots had inflicted.

"Damn it" Ratchet cursed as he was nearly sent flying. Starscream pressed down on the wound Ratchet had been trying to patch up while the medic regained his footing.

Outside the Autobots were racing around the trailer, alternatively transforming to shoot at the enemy before transforming back into vehicle mode and speeding off again.

As Ratchet continued working on Skyfire, Starscream his friend's head, protecting it from blows.

"Hang in there Skyfire" Starscream thought desperately. "If you die, then so shall I."

"Prowl" Ratchet bawled into the comm. "I can't work like this, we need to go faster and get away form these Cons'."

"We're working on it" came Prowl's voice. Ironhide spoke up.

"Doing our best but we need help."

"I've got it" Jazz suddenly yelled. "Wheeljack, call the Dinobots, they can hold those Cons' off."

"On it" came Wheeljack's voice.

Starscream prayed they would come, he knew the Dinobots could be temperamental. But on the other hand they had done so much for him already without even being asked.

"He's stable" Ratchet said to Starscream who cried out in relief. "But he won't be for much longer if this continues."

"The Dinobots will come through" said Starscream. "And as long as Prime keeps Megatron away, we have a chance."

Before Ratchet could reply there came a yell over the comm.

"Heads up, we've got company."

And that's when a massive explosion rocked the trailer and flung it's occupants into a wall.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Yes, I'm at it again with my cliff hangers. Next chapter concludes the battle but of course that's not the end of the story by a long shot. Till next time._


	26. Chapter 26 Conflict

_Author's note. Sorry for delay, but I've been ill for the past couple of days, but I'm feeling well enough for this chapter. And in case I haven't said it already, whoo hoo, over 200 reviews, thank you so much everyone. Reviews are what keep me going._

_And so the battle concludes but with a twist. What is the twist? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

A large explosion rocked the trailer as Astrotrain fired a rocket at it. Inferno was sent flying as the blast destroyed the tow cable he had been attached to. Several bots' including Jazz, Hound and Brawn were also sent into the air. The trailer it's self was sent crashing onto it's side as Astrotrain cackled.

"End of the line Autobots."

Inside the trailer, Starscream and Ratchet picked themselves up, luckily for Skyfire them had cushioned his crash against the wall. Ratchet was almost spitting fire as he rose to his feet, smashing his wrench into his palm menacingly. Bending, he checked to see that Skyfire hadn't been damaged, thankfully he hadn't. But now Ratchet was mad.

"Would you excuse me for a moment Starscream" Ratchet said as he went and wrenched open the trailer door and marched out. Starscream listened to the sounds of wrench hitting metal and the sounds of yells of pain before turning his attention back to Skyfire.

"Remind me never to piss off Ratchet, Skyfire" Starscream whispered as he held his friend close to him.

Meanwhile Ratchet, with some assistance from Ironhide and Prowl had managed to drive off the Decepticons and prevent them from swarming over the trailer. But at that moment Soundwave landed squarely in front of them.

"Ah, oh. Trouble" said Bumblebee to Spike as they watched Soundwave riase his hand to a button on his shoulder.

"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Laserbeck, Buzzsaw. Eject. Operation. Slag the Autobots."

Soundwave's Cassettes flew out of his chest, transformed and gleefully lunged at the Autobots. Yelling the Autobots fought back, but the Cassettes were wrecking havoc. Soundwave himself, with Ratchet distracted by Ravage, headed straight for the overturned trailer.

Seeing this Bumblebee let Spike out and transformed, blocking Soundwave's path. Soundwave regarded him imperiously.

"Autobot Youngling. Stand aside."

"Sorry but I can't let you past" said Bumblebee hotly aiming his gun at Soundwave. Soundwave shrugged and lunged at Bumblebee. Bumblebee fired at him but the shot bounced off of Soundwave's armour and in a moment the dark blue mech was upon him.

Seizing Bumblebee's wrists, Soundwave tossed the gun out of the yellow mech's grasp and then spun him around. Coolly tucking Bumblebee under one arm, Soundwave continued towards the trailer, ignoring Bumblebee's struggles.

"Let go of me" Bumblebee howled, once again he was in a humiliating position because he was a Youngling.

"Blaster" Spike yelled, seeing his friend helpless. "Ironhide."

Said mechs turned at the sound of their names being yelled and saw what was happening.

"Awww, he's at it again" Ironhide cussed. "Blaster, git him."

"Right on" Blaster replied firing a last sot at Longhaul, before running at Motormaster who was fighting Gears and Grapple. With a running leap he leapt onto Motormaster's back and using his momentum, leapt again and soared through the air, landing right in front of Soundwave. Soundwave stopped still holding Bumblebee firmly in under one arm.

Grinning at Soundwave, Blaster mockingly bowed and extended a hand, saying.

"Shall we dance."

In one fluid movement, Soundwave had let go of Bumblebee to snap cuffs on him and then sat him down on a small boulder. Straightening, Soundwave inclined his head towards Blaster and the two threw themselves at each other, leaving Bumblebee grumbling on his rock. How come Soundwave wasn't like this with _his_ Younglings.

Meanwhile Wheeljack was working on fixing the trailer with Huffer by his side.

"Once we've got this going, you'll be able to tow it" Wheeljack was saying to Huffer who as usual looked depressed.

"If we ever get it righted, if we can avoid it getting overturned again" Huffer said gloomily.

"Hmmm, suppose we will need a hand getting this thing upright again" Wheeljack said thoughtfully as he tinkered with a wheel.

While all the fighting was going on, no one noticed the approach of two Seekers.

"Who's winning" Skywarp yelled to Thundercracker.

"No one by the looks of it" replied Thundercracker. "Warp, once we're close enough you warp into the trailer and get Starscream and then we're heading straight back to the Nemesis."

The two Seekers flew stealthily for the overturned trailer, they still hadn't been seen by either side. They flew closer, closer, Skywarp was readying himself to warp in and out.

Several mechs suddenly gave cries of surprise, they must have been spotted, but it was too late. Skywarp mentally grinned, he loved getting one over on everyone. There was the trailer, focus on the interior, focus on his next destination, focus.

_**Smash. Ahhhhhhhhh.**_

Skywarp gave a shriek of terror and surprise as something big and heavy grabbed hold of him, robbing him completely of his concentration. It also robbed him of the ability to stay in the air so he and the heavy thing holding him plummeted. Thundercracker yelled as his mate plunged to the ground with something large blue and red on top of him.

"Optimus" yelled Prowl as his leader and Skywarp hit the ground with an almighty crash. This was what everyone had been yelling about the sight of Optimus racing across the desert then lunching himself into the air to grab hold of Skywarp to prevent him from getting Starscream.

Optimus calmly got off the groaning pile that was Skywarp, slightly dizzy but otherwise fine. Optimus felt guilty at having to stop Skywarp in this manner, especially as Thundercracker landing crying out in anguish. But it had been necessary.

"Warp" cried Thundercracker as he checked his mate over.

"Wuhh, did someone get the number of that truck" Skywarp groaned disoriented.

It seemed Skywarp was nothing more than slightly crushed. Ironhide gave a dry chuckle.

"Ah told ya at lay off those Energon treats Prime."

While this had been going on Wheeljack was still trying to figure out a way to right the trailer.

"Need hand" came a voice from above him.

"Grimlock" wheel jack cried in delight as he took in the sight of the Dinobots. With a nod from their leader, the Dinobots took up positions to lift the trailer.

"Heads up in there, we're turning you the right way up" Wheeljack yelled into the trailer, giving Starscream enough warning to support Skyfire. The Dinobots heaved and the trailer was soon back on it's wheels, with Huffer attached to the front.

Having done their job the Dinobots transformed into their Dinosaur modes and roared at the Decepticons who backed away slightly. The Autobots had now formed a protective semi circle around the trailer with the Decepticons right in front of them. Optimus Prime had taken a position at the very front in attack mode, while Soundwave had done the same for the Decepticons.

But before any one could move this was a sudden flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder. Everyone turned their optics skyward to see the sky had darkened threateningly. But what was more ominous was the flashes of colour in the clouds, a clear sign of an electric storm.

For a moment, everyone stared at the sky, all except Ratchet who had retreated into the trailer to check on his patient. Since no curses came out, it was obvious Skyfire was doing okay.

Optimus turned to look at Soundwave who stared unemotionally back. Soundwave was sensible enough to halt proceedings if the situation got to dangerous so Optimus started to say.

"I think now would be a good time to…"

"Surrender."

Optimus spun around to stare in horror at the sight of Megatron who had finally made it to the battle. Megatron smirked nastily at Optimus as he held a struggling Bumblebee, a large grey hand smothering the young mech's mouth. Autobots on either side of Optimus groaned, not this again.

"It seems we are back to square one, Prime" Megatron said triumphantly. "So why don't you."

"Pick on someone your own size, Megatron" a voice suddenly yelled.

And before anyone could react, a blur of pink appeared in front of Megatron and kicked him hard right in the groin. Megatron instantly crumpled with a yell of pain as the blur of pink scooped Bumblebee out of his grasp and leapt back. Both Autobot and Decepticon winced as Megatron went down.

The pink being turned to Optimums with smile and gently let Bumblebee down. Everyone was staring at.

"Elita" Optimus breathed as he rushed to grasp her hands. She smile up at him.

"Looks like I arrived here just in the nick of time."

"Yes you did, my darling" Optimus replied, his optics smiling happily.

Before he could say anything else, the sky gave another menacing growl, causing Optimus to remember what he had been about to say to Soundwave.

"This storm is getting too dangerous to fight in" Optimus said at large to all assembled. "Neither side can risk fighting in this weather."

Growling as he clutched himself on the ground Megatron nodded agreement. An electrical storm could be very deadly and would likely confine both forces to their bases for a couple of days.

Seeing that the Decepticons weren't going to follow, the Autobots transformed and headed off. Huffer of course was in the lead pulling the trailer along. Elita un-cuffed Bumblebee allowing him to transform and let Spike into him. Bumblebee set off in-between the Autobot leaders who drove slowly at first to ensure everyone was alright.

"Ha looks like we beat ya" Jazz called as he and the last of the Autobots raced away.

Megatron's optics were blazing with fury as he slowly stood up, rubbing himself where he had been kicked. His entire force braced themselves for the explosion that would surely be forth coming. Rumble and Frenzy surreptitiously hid behind their creator Soundwave, their optics just peeking out from behind his legs.

For a full breem no one spoke, there was only the sound of the rising wind and the ominous sound of distant thunder. But then to everyone's complete amazement, Megatron let out a bark of laughter.

The Decepticons were completely dumfounded, Megatron still looked pretty pissed at the fact the Autobots had gotten away and yet his optics held a spark of triumph.

"Oh not _yet _you haven't" he said softly, seemly in response to Jazz's last taunt. Turning to look at Soundwave who's head was tilted curiously, he said.

"It does not seem to have occurred to Prime and his _soldiers" _he said the last part with a sneer. "That I might have a back up plan."

Megatron's soldiers stared flabbergasted, frankly it hadn't occurred to _them _that Megatron would come up with plan while in the middle of _battle. _Looking up at the darkening sky, Megatron continued.

"I will explain back on the Nemesis, this storms getting worse, we must get under cover."

The Decepticon's murmured agreement before leaping into the air and heading straight for their underwater base, none of them wanted to be caught out in this storm. Thundercracker was still supporting a groggy Skywarp, poor baby, he'd need some love when they got back home. As he flew Megatron smirked to himself, oh yes no one would be expecting what he had planned.

And it was true that he didn't usually have a back up plan as he always fought to win with no thought of failing. But after Prime had immobilised him he had had time to think. And he had accepted that the way things stood the battle could go either way, the odds were stacked too precariously to tell who would win. So he had pondered the problem of spiriting Starscream away from the Autobot base where he would be closely guarded.

It was getting in undetected that was the problem, sure Soundwave's brats were good at getting in, but they were designed for espionage not kidnapping. Plus, there was the issue of Star scream talking, how could Megatron tell who ever he sent not to allow Starscream to talk without arousing suspicion. No Megatron would have to go in himself. And that meant he had to find a way past that paranoid Security officer of Prime's.

And as Megatron struggled to rise, his optics suddenly focused on a small desert beetle that was crawling along. And that's when it hit him, the perfect way to enter the Autobot base. What was best about this plan was that the first part had already been implemented. He couldn't believe how well it had worked. And Prime had no idea.

Megatron's smirk became a grin, of course there was still the issue of insuring most of Autobots would be away from their base when he infiltrated it, but with some careful planning, it shouldn't be too difficult.

The Autobots would be feeling ridiculously smug after what had happened today, and after a few quiet days at the base, he couldn't do anything with this storm, would become complacent.

Prime was a good leader, Megatron would be a fool not to acknowledge it and he did not tend to underestimate Megatron. But with his dear Elita with him after being apart for so long, well Megatron had a feeling Prime would be looking on the world with too optimistic an air to suspect anything. Until it was too late.

Oh, he was going to enjoy himself.

_Author's note. What plan has Megatron cooked up? Next chapter, the Autobots relax as they enjoy their victory, and people reminisce. If you wondering why I persist in avoiding the Seekers finding out about Starscream, there is a reason for it. Till next time._


	27. Chapter 27 Obession

_Author's note. Fans of Ratchet/Starscream should enjoy this chapter, as there's a great moment in it. This chapter does contain a chapter a flashback, just so you know._

_Because Elita has only just joined them, the Autobots tell her of the day's events._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Autobot Convoy finally and triumphantly made it's way into the base, where everyone immediately made their way to the control room. Once there Optimus transformed with the others, and turned to face the Dinobots.

"Grimlock, you and your men have behaved very courageously today, it's thanks to you that Starscream and Skyfire were able to escape. I'm very proud of you" he said smiling broadly at them as the others Autobots gave cries of agreement.

"It nothing" said Grimlock shrugging, but looking smug none the less. Wheeljack clapped him on the back.

"Ya did great, ya all did great. Would ya mind helping Ratchet take Skyfire to the Med Bay now?" Wheeljack asked as Ratchet and Starscream got out the trailer.

"Sure" said Grimlock obligingly and he and the other Dinobots went over to help carry the big shuttle to the Med Bay. Ratchet now turned his critical gaze over the assembled Autobots.

"Any one with a serious injuries is coming with me and FirstAid _now. _Everyone else will report tomorrow for a check up, no arguments_. _That includes you Prime and you Elita" he said sternly.

"Yes Ratchet" everyone chorused as Ratchet turned to Starscream.

"Go with the others and rest in the Rec Room" he ordered as he cleaned Starscream's cut mouth. Before Starscream could protest, he said.

"You've had a very stressful day, Starscream you need to rest and unwind and you certainly won't if you're hovering around the Med Bay. Besides, what do you think Skyfire would tell you to do?"

Starscream who at first had looked defiant, slumped his shoulders in defeat as he said.

"He would tell me to go with the others. But Ratchet will he be.."

"He'll be fine Starscream" said Optimus coming up behind Starscream and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ratchet's the best we've got as well as FirstAid. They'll let you know when he's awake."

Starscream nodded slowly and allowed himself to be led away by Jazz and Blaster, though he kept his optics on his prone friend till he disappeared out the door. The Dinobots set off with Skyfire with Wheeljack at their sides, while the other injured Autobots followed. Ratchet turned to Optimus and said.

"Keep a close eye on Starscream and make sure he's relaxed. You can fill me in on the day's events later" knowing the Autobots would be discussing the day's events and he set off with FirstAid to attend to his patients. Optimus now turned to Elita.

"Come on" Prowl ordered to the rest of the mechs remaining. "Lets go to the Rec Room and get some Energon. Prime, Ma'am, we'll see you in a bit."

Optimus chuckled, Prowl was tactfully giving them some brief time alone, thought it would have to be momentary. Once Prowl and Ironhide had led the others from the room, Ironhide giving them a knowing look, Optimus immediately scooped Elita into his arms and twirled her around. She laughed and flung her arms around him.

"Oh, Optimus I really have missed you" she managed to say before he smothered her mouth with his.

"Elita" he said when he had finished kissing her. "You've no idea how my Spark leapt when I saw you, I can't believe you're here."

Elita held her beloved closely as she said.

"I think I'd better explain in the Rec Room so I don't have to repeat myself, and you need to get some Energon and rest."

"Yes Ma'am" he said docilely as she giggled. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the Rec Room, he wanted her as close as possible. Before they reached the door he put her down so that they enter arm in arm as equals.

"So the happy couple finally join us" said Jazz with a roguish wink in their direction. He was sitting with Ironhide, Blaster and Prowl at a table. Starscream was sitting with Spike and Bumblebee at another. Since it had more room that was the one Optimus and Elita headed to. Once there they quickly helped themselves to Energon. After drinking some, Optimus said.

"I think we need to go over the day's events, if that's okay with everyone. Bumblebee, you and Spike better start."

"Yes sir" Bumblebee said with a sigh. "Well, I was taking Spike back home when we got ambushed by the Decepticons. Megatron wanted to know what we were doing with Starscream but I refused to tell him anything so he had Soundwave beat me"

Bumblebee miserably rubbed his backside, he had been cuffed meaning he hadn't been able to rub himself better. Elita cried out in concern and hugged him knowing he needed it. And it did cheer Bumblebee up considerably. Jazz continued.

"We was all just getting ready to start the day when that slagger (excuse my language ma'am) showed up demanding we hand over Screamer. Course he was having a good gloat thinking cause he had Bumblebee and Spike there was no way out for us. Well the boss was just about to offer himself instead when the Dinobots appeared."

With a chuckle Ironhide took up the narrative.

"The Dinobots had blown a wall out back letting ole Skyfire take Starscream to fly off an hide. Megatron tried to keep the kids back Mirage put paid to that."

"It's always me" Bumblebee muttered.

"We set off to find Starscream and Skyfire" said Optimus. "We found them but we were almost too late" he finished grimly.

"Megatron found us" Starscream whispered. "He heard me admit to Skyfire how I have never hated him and everything I've done is too protect him from Megatron. But now he knows how much I care for Skyfire and he tried to kill him while he made me watch."

Starscream's face was clouded with pain as he spoke.

"Skyfire refused to let go of me till Megatron ripped me from him. It was only thanks to my trine mate Skywarp's unorthodox entrance Megatron's shot went wide and that gave Mirage enough time to arrive and help me get Skyfire out of there."

"We got Skyfire loaded into the back of my trailer and away while I stayed behind to take care of Megatorn" Optimus said.

"Ah hope ya kicked his aft, Prime" said Ironhide. Optimus smiled slyly.

"As a matter of fact, when I saw Skywarp and Thundercracker after the Convoy, that's precisely what I did to get him on the ground and immobilise him."

Everyone burst out laughing, including Starscream. It was a very funny image.

"Well Optimus sure managed to immobilise poor ole Skywarp, I don't think he'll be able to move after you crushed him" Jazz laughed. AS he and Blaster told some of the finer points of the battle, Optimus leaned close to Starscream and said.

"I'm sorry for having to do that to your trine mate, Starscream."

"I understand Prime, and trust me Warp's had worse done to him."

A shadow went across Starscream's face.

"You miss them" said Elita. Starscream nodded sadly.

"Perhaps once this storms past, we can talk to them" suggested Optimus. Starscream nodded slowly as Jazz got to the bit where Megatron had grabbed Bumblebee. To everyone's shock, Jazz fell to his knees, his hands together beseechingly.

"Please, please, tell me someone got it."

"Got what?" said Prowl in surprise. "Jazz what's gotten in to you."

"Please tell me" Jazz begun slowly. "That _someone_ got Elita one on film giving Megatron a good kick."

There was a pause then everyone was howling with laughter again. There was a cheer when Blaster triumphantly held up a film. Elita was getting a lot of admiring looks. She laughed.

"Why is it?" she asked. "That you mechs are so squimsih about that move?"

"Well ma'am the thing is" stuttered Ironhide.

"They might kick back" Hound finished lamely. This brought more laughter though all the mech still shrugged their shoulders uneasily.

"Elita" said Optimus taking her hand. "I think _that _move is a femme's privilege."

"One that can never be abused" Jazz was quick to add, causing Elita to roll her optics.

"How did you come to be there?" Prowl asked. Elita smiled.

"My time for leave and me and my femmes decided that I'd best spend it here, since my man is in severe need of protection. No one was on guard at the Space Bridge so it was easy to get through and I saw the signs of battle so I headed straight for them."

"And I for one am very glad you did, Elita ma'am" said Bumblebee grinning.

The rest of the evening past peacefully till Optimus got a call.

"Prime it's Ratchet. Skyfire'll be waking up soon, if Starscream wants to come. And tell Elita to come too, she's in dire need of a check up."

Starscream immediately jumped to his feet and he had Elita quickly made they're way out. As they walked, Elita said.

"At least this day has ended well, I can't imagine how stress you must have been"

"Yes" Starscream admitted.

"Starscream, you know Optimus has told me, we share everything as bond mates."

"I thought he might and I understand Elita one"

"You can call me Elita if you want Starscream, Optimus wants you to feel at home here. In fact one of the reasons I came here was, I thought you'd feel more comtable if Optimus had someone. He told me your fears."

"They are foolish" Starscream said miserably.

"No they are not Starscream. Remember I am the Autobot Femme Commander, I have come across many things in my time as leader. Some even worse than your situation, though Primus knows it's hell for you."

Starscream signed before saying.

"I'm sorry for Prime had to find out about Megatron's…perversions."

"It's alright, Starscream. Starscream, if you don't mind me asking, how long has Megatron been attracted to Optimus."

"Quite a long time" replied Starscream. "I remember finding out, it was quite a shock to find out he thought about his enemy that way. It was sometime before I was made Second though I was already his Air Commander."

Flashback.

Starscream couldn't sleep but on nights like this he never could. It wasn't often that Megatron would insist on recharge with him after…an interface but this was one of those nights. One of those nights when Megatron wanted some company to share his berth and that company was Starscream.

Starscream had been thinking of going out and finding his _own_ company but a hand across his mouth and torso as well a short trip to Megatron's quarters had put paid to that. Having raped his Seeker a couple of times, the Warlord had then simply lain down beside him and fallen into recharge, with the Seeker held tightly in his arms.

Starscream squirmed slightly but not too much, he didn't want to wake the slumbering mech behind him. He wished he could sleep, when you were asleep you could forget and escape. It was the middle of the night and the dull pain in his interface port had finally subsided for which he was glad. He was nestled in the curve of Megatron's body, Megatron's chin resting on his head. He didn't know what it was about being in Megatron's arms that meant he couldn't sleep but it made him want to weep.

But he couldn't do that either otherwise Megatron would probably wake up and Megatron wasn't above either beating him for disturbing his sleep or raping him again. But tonight it seemed Megatron's recharge was not entirely peaceful. Starscream felt him shift slightly, his grip tightening then relaxing slightly. He also felt Megatron mummer softly against his head and knew Megatron was dreaming. He wondered what about. His curiosity was answered a little while later when he heard Megatron say softly.

"Prime."

Starscream's optics widened slightly but he wasn't really surprised, after all the Autobots leader Optimus Prime was Megatron's greatest enemy and had proven a worthy adversary so far. It was no wonder Megatron would dream of him, Prime was a thorn that could not be budged. It was likely Prime himself sometimes dreamed of Megatron. Starscream was still trying to will himself into recharge as Megatron continued to shift and mutter Prime's name.

But suddenly Starscream became aware of a strange warmth. He frowned, he could feel it against his body. Then he realised in shock where he could feel it. He could feel it against his aft which was against Megatron's groin which meant...Megatron was being turned on in his sleep. Starscream inwardly groaned, he didn't want to be sleeping beside Megatron while he as having _that_ kind of dream. But then Megatron murmured again.

"Prime"

Starscream gave a yelp of shock and accidentally elbowed Megatron in disgust as he suddenly figured out who Megatron was dreaming about. He did not want to know that.

Unfortunately his action caused Megatron, who was already disturbed in his normal recharge to, wake up. Starscream suddenly found a hand tightly smothering his mouth as his chest was gripped painfully tight as Megatron suddenly awoke. Starscream whimpered against the hand as Megatron got his bearings and realised who was beside him. He slowly released Starscream's mouth and lightly kissed his head.

"Starscream, did you wake me?"

"Forgive me Megatron" Starscream said trembling, he didn't want to anger him. "You were dreaming and I, ah."

Megatron suddenly seemed to realise he was warm against Starscream. He gave a bark of laughter and let go of Starscream to turn him over onto his back. Megatron propped himself up with an elbow as he looked down at Starscream, a grin on his features.

"Tell me Starscream, what do you think of Prime?"

"Prime?" said Starscream nervously. "He's our enemy, the leader of the Autobots."

"No, no Starscream" Megatron chuckled softly extending a hand to gently stroke Starscream's face. "I mean what do you think of _Prime, _as a mech?"

"As a mech" Starscream replied in confusion. "He seems very…honourable and brave." Starscream paused, not sure if that was the right thing to say, but Megatron continued grinning and said.

"Go on."

"Well, I've never met him properly yet" Starscream said quietly, he had only met a few of the top Autobots in battle so far. "But from what I have seen of him he is a very capable leader who is respected by his men. And he seems more charismatic and able than his predecessor."

"You're right Starscream" Megatron said his hand know trailing across Starscream's chest. Starscream shivered slightly at the touch. "He is much better than Senital was."

"Of course I've never seen his face but he still a very good looking mech with a strong body.."

Starscream suddenly trailed off as Megatron's stroking hand went lower. Megatron gave him another grin then rolled on top of Starscream. Settling himself, Megatron started tracing Starscream's mouth as he said.

"He does have a nice body doesn't he. You should see him when he fights, Starscream, it is quite a sight. His strength equals mine, though he does not have my experience I have not been able to best him yet."

Megatron smiled in predatory fashion.

"I've never met a mech like him before Starscream, he is so much more then the last Prime. Makes you wonder, what's he like in bed?"

Starscream gave a small squeak and Megatron gave another soft bark of laughter.

"Prime has a mate, Megatron" Starscream pointed out quietly. "And by all accounts is very faithful."

"Well she is very beautiful isn't she Starscream, and also a brave leader" Megatron said not getting angry at what Starscream had said, he apparently was in a very good mood. "And if she can handle Prime she must be pretty good in bed."

Starscream frowned slightly, being highly educated meant he didn't like hearing about femmes in that crude way. But Megatron didn't notice he seemed a little unfocused for a moment. Starscream could feel that he was still pretty warm and wasn't cooling down. Megatron focused again on Starscream and removed his hand to start kissing Starscream.

The kiss became deeper as Megatron brought his hands up to caress Starscream's body. Starscream knew how this was going to end, Megatron needed to relive himself after thinking about Prime like that. He knew he would get no sleep that night.

End of Flashback.

"So I'm desirable as well, am I" Elita commented on calmly though her face was twisted with the thought of Megatron hurting Starscream to satisfy himself. Starscream nodded.

"He likes to dominate but he hates an interface partner who is too weak, he reckons you would last, since you obviously can" Starscream coughed slightly. "Keep up with Prime."

"I'm flattered" she said sardonically. But then she frowned.

"Starscream why is Megatron so attracted to Optimus?"

"No one had ever dominated him"

Megatron, after finishing with Starscream, had stared down at his raped Seeker and asked curiously.

"What is it like Starscream, to be the bottom?"

Starscream had tearfully stared up at the mech on top of him and had said.

"You've never been on the bottom?"

Megatron had shook his head.

"No" he had said simply and it hadn't been a gloat but a simple fact. He had told Starscream that his first time had been with another virgin, a mech he had never met before and had never seen again. Both had wanted to lose their virginity and had decided that it would be most convenient to lose it with each other.

It had been clumsy, brutal and lustful. Both had gone at each other savagely, kissing groping, ripping armour off and connecting hard. And in the process it was discovered that Megatron was the dominate one when he pinned the other to the berth and had pounded him mercilessly into overload first.

It was not rape, it was entirely consented for both of them, the other mech had even been inside Megatron at one point but Megatron had not been on the bottom, he had controlled the whole encounter to a certain degree. Losing his virginity in this way gave Megatron the experience he needed to always be in control after that, being so big help as well.

"That is why he is so attracted to Prime" said Starscream. "He is curious as to what it would be like to interface with someone who could dominate him as easily as he could Prime. That is too say it wouldn't be easy for either of them."

Elita did not know what to say to this but by this time they had reached the Med Bay. Entering Starscream immediately looked for Skyfire and said hurriedly.

"Where is he? I thought he was alright"

"Starscream" came a voice to their left. They spun to see Skyfire lying in a darkened area of the Med Bay. He was awake and was clearly happy to see Starscream Starscream gave a whoop of joy and rushed over to hug his friend tightly.

"Glad you could join us" said Ratchet as he came over to stand next to Elita. "He'll need plenty of rest as will you Starscream."

Starscream let go of his friend and to everyone's shock charged over to Ratchet and through his arms around him hugging him even more tightly than Skyfire. Skyfire himself smiled as Starscream said, tearfully.

"Thank you so much for saving him, Ratchet. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, er, well" Ratchet seemed complete lost for words, his face a mask of total shock. He awkwardly patted Starscream on the back.

"Get better" he said lamely. "And look after each other."

"Oh we will" laughed Skyfire as Starscream let go of Ratchet to run back into his arms. "You can count on that."

Elita had to lead the still stunned medic over to a seat, all the while chuckling at his expression. Who knew the Seeker was so…Demonstrative.

_Author's note. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter, the Autobots enjoy their break, Optimus spends some time with Elita and Starscream suffer some more flashbacks._


	28. Chapter 28 First time

_Author's note. I have decided to name all my chapters, hope you all like them. _

_So in this chapter Elita and Optimus spend some "quality" time together while the Autobots make fun at their expense. All goes downhill however, when Starscream is reminded of a painful memory. _

_This is by far my longest chapter so enjoy and please review._

Optimus awoke early and immediately knew something was different. Turning his head to the side he gazed into the beautiful form of his sleeping mate at his side. He didn't move content just to lie there, enjoying the feel of her beside him. But all too soon she stirred and on-lined her optics. Seeing him, she smiled sleepily.

"Good morning."

Optimus seized hold of her and rolled her on top of him, planting a kiss on her laughing mouth as he said.

"It is a very good morning. I've missed waking up with you."

Elita smirked and trailed a finger on his broad chest, remarking slyly.

"Judging by last night, that's not the _only_ thing you missed. Did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did" replied Optimus smiling up at her, as he remembered their reunion in bed last night. Being apart had not dampened their passion for each other.

Elita cupped her mech's face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"You look so handsome Optimus, why must you hide your face?"

"For several reasons Elita" he said before adding mischievously. "None that I can recall at this precise moment, however."

And so saying this, he rolled with Elita tightly clinging to his chest on to his front. He heaved himself onto his hands and knees and lowered Elita from his chest so that she lay below him. Leaning down he gave her a passionate kiss, eventually ending it to say.

"It does make kissing very difficult. Now as we are trapped in the base for a couple of days that means we can get a few things done."

"Oh really" she said unconcerned, despite the fact that she was trapped between his hands. "And what would they be?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas" he purred as she smiled deviously.

"And what makes you think I'm interested" she said teasingly.

"I will not be denied femme" he said looming over her, voice deep and ominous. To his mild surprise she didn't play along with their game, but started giggling.

"What" he said confused. She shook her head sniggering.

"I'm sorry Optimus, darling. It's just the way you spoke made me think. If you ever used that tone and those words to Megatron, he'd surrender on the spot."

She laughed as Optimus looked horrified at the idea.

"Ironhide, the twins and Jazz would never let me here the end of it" he murmured softly before saying.

"Poor Starscream found out the hard way about Megatron's apparent obsession."

"Yes he did" Eilta signed, she had told Optimus all that Starscream had said on the journey to the Med Bay. Optimus had found Ratchet's reaction to Starscream hug very funny, however.

"But he will get better, dearest" she assured Optimus who sighed.

"If Megatron ever lets him go, he might. Elita there is something I have not told the others, something about my encounter with Megatron yesterday. I did not mention it because it might have completely reawakened Starscream's fear of me. Megatron suggested the two of us share Starscream, the two of us raping him at the same time."

"Oh Optimus, I hope you told him where to stick his 'proposition' Elita asked fiercely.

"I did" he assured her before saying. "Now, where were we? Ah yes I remember" he rumbled as Elita laughed, her arms pulling him down on top of her.

The base was quiet when Optimus and Elita finally emerged. Outside the storm raged as powerfully as before with no sign of relenting. They walked arm in arm into the Rec Room where they were greeted with cat calls and whistles. To Optimus's delight Skyfire and Starscream were there, drinking Energon with Bumblebee, Spike was nowhere to be seen meaning he was either calling his dad or still in bed.

"Hey look, it's the happy couple. Aww don't they look so sweet" Jazz cooed from his table.

"Glad ya could finally join us" said Ironhide. "Hope you didn't over work our leader ma'am, you know needing ta personally report ta him" he said grinning devilishly.

"Just wait until Chromia gets here" said Prowl who had come in just behind them. "And then we'll see whose laughing."

"Indeed" replied Optimus smiling through his now replaced facemask. "We'd be lucky to see _those_ two at all."

Everyone settled down, though a few mech's still made good natured comments about the way Optimus and Elita were looking at each other. Finally Ratchet said.

"You two are like a newly bonded couple" he said to Optimus and Elita, smiling.

"They are very lucky" said Prowl wisely. "Not many find their Spark mate so early on in their lives."

"Yeah" said Blaster. "Some have to sleep with loads before they find the right one."

"You ain't slept with loads" Ironhide said in disbelief.

"Maybe not loads, but I've had my fair share" said Blaster defensibly before his expression turned dreamy. "But nothing compares to your first time, right Jazz."

"Got that right" replied Jazz grinning. "I can still remember her sweet face, man she was gorgeous. So Blaster my man, was it a mech or a femme."

"Mech" said Blaster with a smile. "Boy, we made beautiful music that night."

"Bet it was Soundwave" Starscream muttered in Skyfire's audio. Skyfire smiled.

"What makes you think that"?

"It's what everyone says behind his back on the Nemesis" Starscream said with a shrug as Jazz now turned to them.

"Hey Skyfire, what was yours like?"

Skyfire smiled sheepishly.

"I have not had my night yet, don't forget I've been frozen for over nine million years."

"Ya never interfaced before that?" Ironhide asked in surprise. Starscream gave a snort of laughter.

"Ha, before I met him, he hadn't even kissed anyone. You would not believe the effort I went to, to set him up on a date."

"And it was wonderful, thank you" Skyfire said smiling down at his friend.

"So Starscream, who was _your_ first?" Jazz asked grinning at him.

Starscream's face fell and he started trembling. Jazz suddenly guessing the awful truth said.

"Oh no, he didn't"

Starscream jumped to his feet, his optics streaming as he howled.

"Megatron was my first"

And he ran out the door sobbing. Skyfire quickly got to his feet and followed, waving Jazz's apology aside, he knew Jazz had meant no harm. Eventually, Skyfire found Starscream sobbing on his bed. Skyfire carefully walked over to him, mindful of his still healing wounds.

"How did you end up with him?" Skyfire asked gently sitting down beside his weeping friend.

"He found out I was a virgin" Starscream sobbed quietly.

"I don't understand, how did he found out?" Skyfire said in confusion, he knew his friend wouldn't have spread that fact, especially after joining the Decepticons. Starscream gave a hollow laugh.

"It was the silliest thing, Skyfire. I did not tell him, he guessed."

Flashback.

Starscream looked sternly down at his two new wing mates, they hadn't been a trine for long, only for a vorn or two, but he was already thoroughly frustrated with the pair of them. Skywarp, the purple and black one was always pulling tricks and getting into ridiculous situations that he always needed rescuing from. Thundercracker, the sky blue one, was more sensible and was quite intelligent but was too easily led astray by his partner.

And now they were lolling on the floor very drunk, having been out at a nightclub all for the past cycle. Starscream made a noise of disapproval, he never allowed himself to get into such a state. Sure he enjoyed a drink and socialising but having been a dedicated scholar and explorer, he had gotten into the _good _habit of not letting himself completely go, it just wasn't sensible.

Well, he thought annoyed, I suppose someone has to get them to their berths as they are obviously incapable. He was just bending to lift Thundercracker, he couldn't carry both when the door opened and their leader walked in.

Megatron stopped at the sight of the three Seekers and raised an optic. Starscream inwardly groaned as he straightened to face the Decepticon leader, Skywarp was giggling while Thundercracker had a stupid grin on his face.

"Megatron" Starscream greeted, inclining his head respectfully. "I was just getting my trine of to bed."

"Do you usually allow them to get into this state Starscream?" Megatron asked, not happy. Well he had made Starscream the trine leader.

"No sir, we were not together tonight, I only just discovered them" Starscream said, wishing it didn't sound like a bad excuse. "It won't happen again sir, I'll keep a closer optic on them."

"See that you do" Megatron said, standing with his arms folded as Starscream bent to pick up Thundercracker again. It was then it happened, Skywarp feebly reached for his partner on the ground and started whining.

"TC, don't go, you promised"

And it became very apparent what Thundercracker had promised, as Skywarp started describing it. Surprisingly for Skywarp, it wasn't even very crude or dirty what he was saying, it was the graphic way he described it that made Starscream pause. And cause his face plates to heat up.

Starscream was not antisocial, he had gone on lots of dates with both femmes and mechs. He had kissed his fair share as well. But somehow it had never gotten serious with anyone. Studying had taken up a lot of his time to form a proper relationship. And becoming an explorer of distant planets, well that certainly wasn't the way to meet people. But Starscream hadn't minded, he had Skyfire meaning he had companionship and back then he didn't need more.

And when Skyfire had 'died' Starscream had not allowed anyone to get close to him for a very long time. Starscream wanted a relationship with someone before he lost his virginity, he didn't just want a drunken one night stand, he wanted it to be special. Eventually he made friends with Skywarp and Thundercracker and the three joined the Decepticons in order to make Cybertron a better place.

Because of Starscream's education and ambition he rose quickly in the ranks, meaning he played an increasingly vital role in the war effort and this of course meant he was very busy. He simply didn't have time to think about interfacing.

But as he listened to his trine mate who spoke with such desire and as he looked at Thundercracker who responded with a look of pure happiness, he started to think. He imagined what it would be like to be with someone, to share such an experience and afterwards lie next to one another in pure bliss. Interfacing for the first time was supposed to be a wonderful, especially if you found the right partner to sleep with. Starscream had a very dreamy expression on his face as he finally got Thundercracker to his feet. He did not notice the expression on his leader's face as he did this.

Megatron had been idly watching Starscream try to roust his trine mates when Skywarp started talking. He gave a very small smirk as Skywarp started saying what he was going to do to Thundercracker when he got his hands on him. Those two weren't bonded yet, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Hell, the Autobots probably knew it was only a matter of time. But suddenly he frowned as he caught the strange expression on Starscream's face, it was a look of...wonder.

Why would he look so entranced by talk of interfacing unless...He _was a virgin?_ Megatron stared amazed, Starscream was young, one of Megatron's youngest but a virgin? How could such an attractive young mech be in that state? Megatron paused to take a good look at his Seeker, something he had never done properly. Of course he had looked enough to decide Starscream was good looking, but he had never looked hard enough to see just _how_ good looking he was.

Starscream was of course streamlined, being a Seeker, but somehow he was even slimmer than his partners. His overall white covering made his legs look extra long and thin, meaning they could rival a femmes. His red and blue markings helped to highlight his natural grace and beauty and as for his face. Megatron slowly smiled, it was a very pretty face, very pretty indeed. And no one had claimed this lovely Seeker, no one.

Now Megatron noticed something else in the Seeker's expression, it was faraway, wistful. Starscream desired feeling another intimately. Which meant the Seeker would start seeking out a partner and judging by that look, it would be soon. And that was something Megatron couldn't allow to happen, this untouched beauty would be his.

Megatron smiled as Starscream left the room, bowing respectively in Megatron's direction as he did so. Megatron had time, Starscream had clearly not thrown himself at anyone and wasn't likely to start. But he'd have to keep a careful optic on the Seeker and not wait too long to act. All that was left to wonder, would Starscream live up to his name once Megatron was inside him?

End of Flashback.

"I did not realise what the look he was giving me meant" Starscream finished softly. Skyfire gently stroked his friend's back, sighed.

"So he attacked you the first chance he got? Oh Starscream."

"No" whispered Starscream, turning his head to face Skyfire. Tears flowed from his optics as he said.

"He seduced me."

Flashback.

Starscream was feeling on top of the world, they had just won an important battle against the Senate and the Autobots. What's more Starscream thought tonight could be the night that he found someone. For the past few cycles, he had shown more interest in getting out and meeting people and was sure his time was close. He had never thought about it properly but now that he was, he was both excited and nervous. Very nervous.

He had cleaned himself up, polished and buffed his armour till it shone. Oh yes he was definitely looking his best. He wasn't picky about whether it was a mech or femme he did it with, some mechs he knew would only do it with a single gender. He gazed at himself in the mirror, pleased with his efforts. He went and carefully sat down on his berth pouring a very small glass of low grade Energon, just something normal to do that would calm his nerves. He wouldn't be touching any High Grade yet and if he did would be careful not to consume to much as he wanted to remember this night. A little would be fine, something to top off the evening.

"Tonight's the night, Skyfire" he whispered to the stars as he sat there. "Tonight I lose my virginity."

He had just left his quarters and was walking along the corridor when he met Megatron. He smiled at his leader and bowed respectively, pleased to see Megatron in a good mood. Megatron smiled at him and said.

"Going out Starscream?"

"Yes Megatron, everyone is celebrating and I thought I'd have a night off."

Megatron's smiled even more.

"We all need to unwind a bit occasionally don't we. Why don't you join me for a quick drink before you go Starscream?"

"Thank you Megatron that would be great" Starscream said in surprise, this was unusual. But he didn't think anything of it, after all he still had a lot to learn about the army. Megatron gestured and the two walked to Megatron's private quarters. Megatron had a sort of private office for himself in his quarters as well as a sleeping area and a refresher.

Indicating that Starscream should take a seat, Megatron went to get some drinks. Starscream admired the space as Megatron came back over and handed him a glass, putting a couple of bottles on the table in front of them. The sitting was a sort of bench built into the wall meaning Starscream and Megatron were sitting on the same seat though there was still plenty of space between them.

As Starscream took a polite sip, he gasped in surprise. Megatron who had also taken a sip, smiled at him.

"Don't you like it?"

"No it good, it's very good. Sir this is excellent stuff, where ever did you get such High Grade?"

"Oh I have my ways" said Megatron swirling the liquid in his glass. "I don't drink it often, I like to save it for special occasions. Now Starscream tell me about yourself."

Starscream stared in amazement at Megatron causing him to laugh.

"Don't look so surprised, I like to get to know potential officers better. Now don't be shy and have another drink."

And so Starscream started to talk, not much at first as he was afraid of boring Megatron but his leader just smiled and indicated for him to carry on. And so Starscream's confidence grew and he talked more and more, pausing to take gulps of his drink.

What he did not see was that Megatron was only taking very small occasion sips of his drink as he listened to Starscream. The drinks they were having were very potent and over energised very quickly if not taken carefully. Megatron smiled, Starscream's inhibitions were slipping away one by one and didn't he look ravishing tonight. Oh yes Megatron ahd picked a perfect night to approach the Seeker and see how he had done himself up, all nice and clean. Well, he wouldn't be clean for much longer.

As Starscream talked he did notice Megatron moving steadily closer to him until they were mere inches apart. Starscream stopped talking and started to turn to say.

"Forgive me Megatron, I did not mean to go on so"

He stopped abruptly as he saw Megatron right beside him.

"You're beautiful" said Megatron softly before leaning in to kiss Starscream's shocked lips. Megatron did not break the kiss but moved his body closer and put his hands on Starscream's face. Once there he pulled Starscream's head closer deepening the kiss and then ran his hands down Starscream's body.

Starscream just sat for a moment totally stunned but automatically started kissing back. Megatron stuck his glossia in Starscream's mouth causing the Seeker moan softly as the kiss deepened more. Satisfied Starscream wasn't about to pull away, Megatron carefully scooped Starscream into his arms still kissing him.

Once in the bed chamber he lay Starscream gently onto the berth, still careful not to break the kiss. Starscream didn't seem to have noticed, all he was focused on was the kiss. Megatron lay down but only so his upper half was on Starscream, his lower body was beside Starscream's. Breaking the kiss he smiled down at Starscream who looked up from between his hands. Megatron leant down again to kiss Starscream's neck, caressing the Seeker's body.

Starscream let out low moans as his body was gently explored and touched. He just lay there, somehow his processor couldn't fully _process_ what was happening. He let out a gasp that turned into a long groan as his wing tips were gently nibbled and then sucked. He thought he should do something maybe put his arms around Megatron's neck? But he wasn't sure so he feebly raised a hand intending to do something.

His hand brushed against something and he realised with a gasp he had accidently touched Megatron's cod piece. His face flamed with embarrassment but Megatron smiled kindly down at him and after softly kissing Starscream's lips said.

"It's alright you can touch it. Go on" and lust that Starscream did not recognise filled his optics.

Starscream tentatively reached out a hand and placed it there. He was amazed at how warm it felt. Megatron let out a groan and said.

"Rub it"

Starscream obeyed and as he did so Megatron groaned more and writhed a bit.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, Starscream, that's it" he hissed before demanding that Starscream rub faster which Starscream did.

Eventually Megatron snarled for him to stop. Starscream did a little fearfully, his mind was still a bit woozy, but Megatron simply smiled kindly down at him. He passionately kissed him, his body starting to grind against Starscream's in anticipation.

"That was good" Megatron said approvingly. "Now I think it's your turn."

Megatron slipped his hand between Starscream legs and cupped his cod piece. Starscream groaned as his face heated up, he had never been touched there. The most he and his partners had ever done was grope each other's afts. But Megatron had clearly been enjoying himself as Starscream had done it so it should be alright.

"Don't worry" Megatron said as he begun to rub slowly. "I know your secret and it is safe with me."

Starscream started to frown, how had Megatron known, but was prevented by the rush of pleasure that shot through his systems because of what Megatron was doing. Megatron rubbed faster and faster till Starscream was practically shouting with pleasure. Megatron caught his mouth and kissed deeply again, swallowing up Starscream's cries. Abruptly Megatron let go of both Starscream's mouth and Cod Piece, leaving Starscream gasping for breath.

"You must be very hot Starscream, here let me cool you down" Megatron said knowing what he was about to do would truly put Starscream in the mood for what he had planned. Starscream watched with wide optics as Megatron carefully removed his Cod Piece exposing it to the air. Then Megatron started to kiss Starscream's body moving down towards the open Interface Port. When he reached it he paused to admire the sight of an untouched Interface Port that was gently pooling lubricant and oil.

Starscream moaned and writhed in ecstasy as Megatron put his head between his legs and started to lick and kiss around the Port. Megatron was pleasantly surprised, he had no idea Starscream would taste so good and still a virgin? He couldn't wait to sample his Seeker once he was done with him.

"Ah, ah, ah ohhh" Starscream moaned as he felt Megatron's glossia. His senses were overwhelmed by these sensations, so much so that he didn't notice Megatron finish and mount him. Suddenly Megatron was right above him.

He stared up at Megatron as he leaned down to kiss the Seeker again. Starscream realised his Cod Piece was still out and this confused him. But then Megatron sat up and Starscream with a jolt saw Megatron reaching for his own Cod Piece. And that's when it hit him, Megatron wanted to interface with him. Somehow that had not occurred to Starscream, the drink had slowed his thought processors, allowing him only to react.

Well after all he had wanted to lose his virginity but he hadn't imagined losing it like _this,_ to _Megatron. _But Megatron had treated him so gently, maybe it would be okay. And perhaps Starscream would have enjoyed it if not for the fact that his optics had been following Megatron's hand as it removed the Cod Piece. What Starscream saw threw him into a panic.

He was so huge. There was no way Megatron would fit, this was going to hurt.

Starscream started squirming, as the reality of the situation hit him and he all of a sudden sobered up. Megatron stared at him as he brought his hand back to brace himself before he started.

"I think I should be going now sir, I'm sorry, I need to go" Starscream stammered trying to get free.

"Go Starscream" Megatron said cooly. "I think not."

And he grabbed hold of Starscream's wrists and pinned them to the berth. Starscream started to struggle, all the while pleading, his body tightening up in fear.

"No wait, please, I'm not ready, I'm not ready for this."

"Nonsense" Megatron said calmly forcing Starscream's legs apart and positioning himself, thankfully he had already caused Starscream to produce plenty of lube.

"You'll enjoy yourself once I get going" he added ad he hardened himself.

"No please, you're too big, I don't think you'll fit.....AHHhhh" Starscream let out a scream as he felt a piercing pain between his legs.

Oh Primus he felt himself stretching, straining against the large hard mass that was now inside him. And yes it hurt, it hurt, he was too small. Oh Primus.

Unheeding of Starscream's pain, Megatron forced himself in up to the hilt and then started thrusting, increasing his speed as Starscream screamed with pain. Megatron loved every minute of it as he rode the Seeker beneath him mercilessly. He knew Starscream would be a good fuck.

To Starscream the experience was lost in a rush of thrusting pain and bodily fluids as his virginity was forcefully taken from him. When Megatron finally stopped, Starscream was crying his optics out, his whole body a blaze of pain. Megatron slowly withdrew himself, Starscream sobbing with first pain then relief.

Megatron rolled off him and lay beside him. Starscream lay unable to move till Megatron raised himself up with a triumphant smirk and after looking Starscream up and down said.

"You'd better clean yourself up."

Starscream managed to raise himself and walked painfully to the refresher. Megatron sneered at the bow-legged way Starscream was walking, oh he had ridden that Seeker alright, ridden him good.

Starscream slowly made it into the refresher and caught sight of his reflection. His lovely cleaned armour was fifthly, with stains all over his body and lube and Energon running down his thighs. His arms were scratched and his face was smeared with tears. He was a mess.

He hung his head as he started to clean himself up and wept.

"It wasn't how I imagined it Skyfire" he whispered. "Not at all."

End of Flashback.

In the present, a Seeker slowly wept into his friend's arms as he said.

"It wasn't how I imagined it Skyfire, not at all."

_Author's note. Starscream is in need of lots of comfort, which Skyfire and his friends are happy to provide. Till next time._


	29. Chapter 29 Surprise

_Author's note. I'm back, did you miss me? Was writing another story last week called 'Of Sparklings and Seekers', check it out, it's very light hearted._

_I am now available as a Beta reader if anyone wants one. I'd love to collaborate on a story._

_More flashbacks in this story but Skyfire has an idea to cheer Starscream up. So for your fun and delight, I have included several pairings in this chapter. Starscream one's._

_Enjoy and please review. _

Flashback

Starscream stared miserably at his reflection as he leaned over the sink sill. He was still a mess, he had simply scrubbed at his thighs to get rid of the oil and lubricant stains. But he was still bleeding Energon and the only thing he could do about that would be to replace his cod piece.

Starscream trembled, tears threatening to flow once more. His cod piece was still on that berth. With Megatron. He couldn't bare to face his leader again, but he'd have to in order to retrieve his cod piece.

Starscream gripped the sink sill as his systems threatened to purge at the memory of what had happened to him. At the time, he had been in too much pain to concentrate on what was happening, but now everything came back to him. He whimpered, a few tears pooling softly in his optics, as he remembered.

Megatron was thrusting so hard now that Starscream was sure he was going to be split in two. Starscream was screaming in as Megatron shoved himself into the poor Seeker again and again. When was it going to end, when was it going to stop? Starscream could barely hold onto that thought that it would be all over soon, when he became aware of something else. A strange pressure was building up inside him causing his systems to fizz.

"What's happening" he yelled as Megatron grinned down at him, not pausing in his relentless thrusting as he replied.

"It's overload, Starscream, _your_ overload."

"Please make it stop, please it's too much" Starscream begged as the pressure got worse.

"Don't fight it Starscream" Megatron grunted. "Let yourself go and don't forget" he said with a leering sneer "To scream."

Starscream was already screaming as he felt himself being brought to a point of no return. What was worse that Starscream couldn't get past that point, it was as though he was being held there. But what did Megatron mean by scream when he was clearly and vocally doing that? But it seemed that Megatron meant something else.

"Scream my name, Starscream. I won't let you go till you do" the grey mech snarled as he panted hard with effort. He thrust even more as he forced Starscream into his first overload.

"Scream it NOW" Megatron roared as he released the Seeker.

"**MEGATRON" **

Starscream screamed that name, causing Megatron to wince slightly at the drawn out, ear-splitting loudness of it. Megatron, yelling in triumph at his victory, allowed himself to overload.

Starscream shuddered at the memory of Megatron pumping himself into Starscream, it had been a truly repulsive feeling. Thank Primus he couldn't get pregnant, thank Primus he hadn't been forcibly bonded, just...raped.

The white and red Seeker moaned. It didn't matter how he tried to deny it, it didn't matter that Megatron had been gently to begin with, that fact remained that Megatron had forced himself on Starscream. The larger mech hadn't listened to his pleas to stop, he had carried on regardless meaning that his first time had been the result of a rape.

How could this have happened, what had Starscream done to deserve this? It was too late to change anything, all Starscream wanted to do was go back to his quarters and clean himself properly. Then collapse onto his berth to weep.

With a deep breath to steady himself, Starscream carefully made his way to the door of the refresher and peered around the door. Megatron was still on the berth but his optics were closed and he seemed to be asleep. Well Starscream _did _know that some mechs fell into recharge almost immediately after interfacing. So maybe he could retrieve his cod piece and leave.

Very cautiously and without making a sound, Starscream made his way over to the berth. He paused when he reached it, making sure Megatron really was asleep. But the grey mech didn't move so Starscream carefully reached for his cod piece. His hand had just closed over it when he was grabbed and pulled onto the berth.

On-lining his optics, Megatron smiled down at the captive Seeker who was now in his arms. Leaning down to lick away one of Starscream's tears, he chuckled and said softly.

"Going somewhere Starscream?"

"I have to get back, sir" Starscream whispered, not meeting his optics. Megatron chuckled again, and leaned down to lick and nibble the sensitive parts of Starscream's neck. Starscream moaned as he squirmed and cried in Megatron's grip. How he wished he could be snuggled up in his own berth.

"How can you think of going, Starscream? Megatron asked in a cruelly kind voice. "There's so much you need to learn, interfacing is only the beginning."

"I should make sure my Trine are behaving themselves" Starscream protested before his mouth was smothered by Megatron's. Megatron deeped the kiss ignoring Starscream's struggles as he ran one hand down the Seeker's back to grab his aft. My, but the Seeker was a feisty one as he fought to get Megatron to let go of his aft. Megatron smiled against the captive mouth that was precisely how he liked his interface partners, spirited. It made dominating them so much better when they tried to fight back.

Now what should he do first with his little Seeker. Those cries were delightful, but his muffled moans were even better. Megatron grinned even more as he kissed, after all he didn't just need to use his mouth to gag the pretty little Seeker. Letting go of Starscream's aft, he reached for his cod piece.

End of Flashback.

"He spent the next hour performing sex acts on me" Starscream said, weeping gently into Skyfire's arms. "He wouldn't let me go till he was fully satisfied. I was so upset that I didn't even try to clean myself till the beginning of the next cycle."

"Shh, it's okay Starscream" Skyfire said as he rocked his friend in his arms. It took a while to calm Starscream but eventually he managed to dry his optics. Skyfire let go of Starscream to give him space and Starscream nodded gratefully. Suddenly Starscream's optics widened as he noticed the stiff way Skyfire was sitting.

"Skyfire, your injuries, Primus forgive me I forgot" wailed Starscream as he jumped to his feet and slipped an arm under Skyfire.

"Starscream" Skyfire started to say as he was hauled to his feet but Starscream cut him off.

"Not another word, you're meant to be resting. Now you lie down on your berth and I'll get Ratchet to come and check you over."

Meekly, Skyfire allowed himself to be tucked in before Starscream rushed for the door. Pausing Starscream said quietly.

"Tell Jazz not to feel bad, I know it was a mistake."

As Skyfire nodded, Starscream said briskly.

"I won't be long, I'll just run over to the Med Bay."

And with that he rushed off. Of course he could have comm'd the Med Bay but Skyfire knew Starscream had to be active in order to take his mind off what had happened. Activating his comm. Skyfire called Optimus.

"Skyfire" Optimus replied solemnly. "How is he?"

"Better, he's gone to fetch Ratchet to attend to me. Optimus, it was bad, I've never heard anything like it, it's worse than all the other things he's told me."

"That Slagger took advantage of a mech that looked up to him" Optimus agreed with a hint of anger in his voice. "Skyfire, Jazz..."

"It's alright Optimus, Starscream doesn't blame him. Make sure you tell him that it wasn't his fault, I think Starscream was just unprepared for the question."

"I understand" Optimus said as he sighed. "I wish we could change the past and give him his first time."

Skyfire sighed in unhappy agreement as he glanced over at the computer console. It was set up so that they could watch TV shows. He and Starscream had watched a few shows before going to bed a few nights ago. One had been a movie, another a documentary, one a blind date show...wait a minute.

"Optimus" Skyfire said slowly. "I think we _can_."

And he explained his idea to which Optimus responded with enthusiasm.

A short time later Starscream returned with Ratchet in tow. After telling Starscream, gently, to get into his own berth Ratchet examined Skyfire. Ratchet eventually deemed that Skyfire's wounds were healing up nicely but warned him not to over exert himself.

Going over to Starscream, he softly asked the Seeker to turn onto his front so that he could make sure the whip marks had healed properly. Starscream obeyed without protest. Ratchet gently scanned and ran his hand across Starscream's back. They all seemed fine, but the marks were still very obvious especially the 'tattoo'.

"Everything looks fine, you can have a new paint job now" Ratchet concluded and Starscream nodded then laid his head back in his folded arms again. Ratchet and Skyfire looked at each other.

But then Skyfire smiled and nodded discreatly in Starscream's direction before saying.

"Starscream why don't we get you cleaned up and then get a nice paint job after we've both had a rest. Then we could have Energon together after that and show everyone how well you scrub up. What do you think?"

Starscream turned his head and with a weak smile then settled himself for a light recharge.

"Skyfire" Ratchet whispered softly in question as he saw Skyfire smile broadly.

"Ask Optimus, Ratchet" Skyfire said just as softly. "I've had an idea to cheer Starscream up."

Ratchet looked very curious but nodded and headed out. Skyfire lay back, setting his chrome to wake him in two hours time.

When his alarm went off, Skyfire got up slightly groggy but recovering. Going over to Starscream, he gently shook him awake. Once Starscream was up, they both used the shower to clean themselves up. As always, Starscream's armour shone and Skyfire complemented him on it causing Starscream to smile.

Once they were finished, Skyfire took Starscream to one of the rooms used for paint jobs. Skyfire himself wouldn't be getting one because of his still healing wounds. As they entered, Starscream was amused to see the paint splattered walls, the orange lost underneath coats of yellow, red and white as well as various other colours.

"Okay, what will it be" asked Sunstreaker appearing from behind a rack filled with cans of paint. He was holding a spray gun in one hand and a cloth in the other. Starscream raised an optic causing Skyfire to laugh.

"Sunny is in charge of paint jobs, so he'll be giving you your new paint job" Skyfire explained causing Starscream to smirk. He knew how obsessed the Lamborghini was with his paint job, often howling in the middle of battle if he got the slightest scratch to his armour.

Directing Starscream to the centre of the room, the yellow Lamborghini asked.

"You want your usual or do you want new colours?"

"My normal colours, thanks" replied Starscream. Sunstreaker nodded and grabbed a can off the rack to fill his spray gun and soon set to work. He gave Starscream a completely new coat of paint, taking care to clean up edges that ran with his cloth. In no time at all Starscream stood before them, looking like he had just come off the assembly line.

With an air of supreme smugness, Sunstreaker cleaned his hands with cleaning solvent, admiring his work. Starscream beamed with pride at his appearance, causing Skyfire to smile happily.

"Well I'd best get going, see you two in the Rec Room" Sunstreaker called as he raced out the room. Starscream looked a little bemused at this, but shrugged it off. With a smile and a 'Shall we' Skyfire indicated the door.

They walked side by side in silence till Starscream paused a few feet from the Rec Room door. Turning to face Skyfire he said with tears in his optics.

"Skyfire, I've had such a wonderful time here with you. I never thought we could be together again, I've been so lonely for so long now."

"You don't know how happy you've made me Starscream" Skyfire said sincerely. "Just having you with here and safe, I couldn't ask for more."

Starscream trembled, and suddenly was in Skyfire's embrace, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry so you've had to deal with what's happened to me" Starscream whispered. "I've probably been spoiling it for you when you've got your own future happiness to look forward to."

"_You_ are my happiness Starscream, my future happiness is seeing you happy and with the one you deserve" Skyfire said firmly holding Starscream tightly to him. But then he released Starscream and looking down into his friends face, he smiled and said.

"Don't be so sure that your first time's over and done with."

Starscream looked up at him, utterly confused. Winking Skyfire gently took him by the arm and led him to the Rec Room door. Reaching for the door button, Skyfire opened the door and motioned for Starscream to precede him.

Starscream entered and was immediately greeted with cheers and greetings. All the Autobots were seated at small tables that were held softly glowing brightly coloured balls of light as well as large containers of Energon. Starscream stared around, totally astonished as he took in the balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. On the far side a small stage had been set up, to the right of that was a podium occupied by Blaster and an impressive sound system. To the stage's left was a large television screen.

"What's all this" Starscream exclaimed as Optimus made his way over, his optics twinkling.

"A party for you Starscream, to show you how much we enjoy you being here and how much we want you to stay" Optimus said as Skyfire came to stand next to his flabbergasted friend.

"Let's sit down" Skyfire suggested, laughing at Starscream's totally shocked expression. Starscream nodded mutely and he followed Skyfire and Optimus to a table. Sitting down, Starscream watched as Jazz bounded on to the stage.

"Well now that the mech of the hour's arrived we can get this party started" Jazz yelled through a microphone to general enthusiasm. Starscream was now smiling shyly, holding on to Skyfire's arm as they watched Jazz generally jumping up and down in his excitement.

"To start this off, let me first say how totally awesome you are, Starscream, you're the faster being on this planet and Cybertron. We hope you enjoy tonight cause we're going to show you that when it comes to partying, we Autobots rule, oh yeah"

Starscream blushed as Jazz announced this, causing Bumblebee and Spike to laugh good naturedly. But Jazz wasn't finished.

"I can't believe such a cool mech like you could be single. But tonight that's all going to change as you have, not one but four dates" Jazz proclaimed as Starscream's jaw dropped.

"Not only does that include me, your host but also....our very own head Medic Ratchet."

As Jazz gestured Ratchet came on to the stage. Ratchet ivory armour for once looked polished and he smiled with amusement at Jazz's antics. But of course Jazz wasn't done.

"Introducing everyone's favourite Second in Command to the boss bot....Prowl."

Prowl proudly marched onto the stage, not looking the least bit stern as he smiled at Starscream whose optics were huge now.

"And last but not least......Our resident mad Scientist.....Wheeljack."

Wheeljack bounded on stage madly waving. Jazz now turned to face the audience again, most of which were whistling and cheering. Beaming at Starscream, he said.

"They are responsible for entertaining you tonight, so relax back and sip your Energon as you enjoy the show."

Jazz leapt to one side so that he could continue to comment as the three mechs got off the stage and walked over to where Starscream was sitting. Prowl and Wheeljack sat down on tables close by, but Ratchet remained standing.

"First up is Ratchet, and with the help of some of his favourite victims...ah, ah I mean volunteers, will demonstrate the correct way to....toss a wrench."

Ratchet smiled evilly as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker trooped onto stage, wearing various target signs on their armour. Both looked slightly nervous but were still smiling gamely.

"Of course for health and safety reasons, Ratchet won't be using real wrenches" Jazz said causing several mechs to groan. "Instead he'll be using hard form one's shaped like the real thing. Okay Blaster, my main man, start blasting."

Blaster obliged and soon music was thumping through the room. The twins started dodging about on stage as Ratchet flexed his muscles with a muttered 'Ooo, I'm going to enjoy this."

Snatching up several wrenches he hurled them straight at the twins who howled and tried to duck but to no avail as they were hit. Of course thanks to plenty of practise they were able to narrowly avoid some of them to great applause but unfortunately for them, most found their mark. Jazz commented on theirs and Ratchet's skill with lots of delight.

Everyone laughed, especially Starscream as the twins started dodging in time to the music which was currently playing 'Eye of the Tiger.' Eventually they paused and Ratchet turned to smile at Starscream and offer a wrench.

"I hope you've been paying attention to how I throw this" Ratchet grinned as Starscream took the wrench. With a grin, Starscream brought back his arm and hurled it straight at Sideswipes head where it connected causing the Lamborghini to go flying backwards dramatically.

"Not bad" Ratchet said approvingly as Sunstraker dragged his twin off stage. Starscream shrugged, blushing.

"I've had a bit of practise with Skywarp" he admitted as he sat down. Ratchet now sat down as Prowl got up along with Elita one. They both made their way on stage as Jazz informed everyone they were going to be doing a few martial arts moves. Elita and Prowl bowed to each other before dropping into position.

At this point Blaster decided to play 'Kung Foo Power' as the two bots faced each other off. As they started paring, everyone gasped at the speed and skill they moved at. Starscream watched in awe as he slowly drunk some Energon as he cheered them both.

After a few bouts in which both Elita and Prowl triumphed, they finished and bowed to each other before bowing to the audience. They then went off stage, Elita into Optimus's embrace as he hugged his beloved.

"Okay something very special is coming up just to get you in the mood for a bit of dancing. Starscream, me and your other date Wheeljack are going to be doing this one together. While I provide the lighting, he's going to do the special effects."

Jazz paused to build the suspense before yelling into his microphone.

"For one night and one night only, I present to you....The Dinobots performing 'The Rite of Spring' so put your hands together and get ready to cheer."

Everyone gasped but soon were cheering as the Dinobots trooped on stage in their robot forms. The Dinobots were going to _dance_?

But a hush fell over the crowd as the music started and the lights dimmed. Grimlock and the others dropped into crounches, waiting for their cue. And when they got it they sprung into life. They didn't trash the stage, the moved with a strange grace that still radiating power.

Wheeljack controlled the special effects which included explosions and thunder and lightning while Jazz flashed different dazzling lights. The effect was incredible, the Dinobots performed astounding tribal dances along to the music. When the climax came everyone roared, jumping to their feet and clapping as hard as they could. Grimlock and the others bowed and Wheeljack led them off stage to have some Energon.

"That was amazing" Starscream cried, rushing over to them.

"We Dinobots amazing, period" Grimlock said, happily accepting Starscream and the other Autobots praises.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing to Blaster's music. Starscream danced with all four of his 'dates' as well Elita and Skyfire. At one point, Starscream took Spike gently in his hands and activated his boosters to hover high in the air as everyone cheered. Eveutally Jazz got hold of his microphone and said.

"Now before we settle down to watch a movie or two there's just time for one more surprise. Starscream come up on stage if you would."

Starscream did as asked looking curious, what else did the Autobots have up their sleeve?

"Starscream" Jazz said seriously. "We know life throw you a few hard ones, but we want to make it up to you. You can pick anyone in this room and they'll give you a kiss."

Starscream's stared in wonder at Jazz before staring at the filled room. Everyone grinned up at him.

"Anyone" Jazz reminded him. "Even the boss bot, though the face mask might make things difficult."

"Thank you Jazz" Optimus said with a roll of his optics.

Starscream carefully looked at everyone, to his amusement, Jazz was now holding a 'pick me' sign.

"There's only one bot who I think truly deserves a kiss" Starscream said softly. He turned and whispered to Jazz who's optics widened behind his visor but his face broke out in a grin.

"Could everyone close their optics, when Starscream's with his mech, I'll tell you so you don't miss a moment. Everyone did as instructed. Skyfire smiled, he really hoped that Starscream picked a good one. And who knew, maybe this could be the one.

But suddenly he felt a light pressure on his lips and his optics flew open in astonishment as Jazz called.

"Okay, you can look now."

Starscream was right in front of him, his lips pressed against Skyfire's. Whoops rang out as Starscream shyly continued the kiss. Skyfire could not believe it, Starscream had chosen _him,_ when he could have had anyone. Someone better looking, smarter, braver.

But was he complaining? No, he wasn't. Wrapping his arms around the smaller Seeker, he kissed back with passion causing the room to erupt in cheers. The kiss got so deep that Skyfire hoisted Starscream into his arms so that he could hold him even closer. Starscream wrapped his arms round Skyfire's neck as Blaster started playing Elton John's 'Can you feel the love tonight.'

But Starscream and Skyfire barely noticed the music or the 'awes', because in that moment the only thing that existed, was each other.

_Author's note. Well, you wanted these pairings so there you have them. These were all suggested to me so I have used them .If you've ever watched Fantasia, 'The Rite of Spring' is the music that accompanies the Dinosaurs bit. If you've never seen it, watch, it's a classical piece of music and Fantasia's great. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next time._


	30. Chapter 30 Trust

_Author's note. Secrets are revealed in this chapter. _

Starscream was warm and comfortable as he lay in light recharge. But what was more important and incredible was that he felt safe. Safe in the arms of Skyfire, who lay deep in recharge beside him. Starscream smiled and snuggled deeper into his friends embrace.

It wasn't the first time he had slept with Skyfire, sometimes it had been necessary when they were in a cold environment in order to conserve heat. But he had never before fully appreciated how secure he felt in those arms, how right and natural it was. He had found his bond mate.

He never thought he could feel this lucky but he did. Not only had Skyfire forgiven him for things he had done and said, he had taken care of Starscream. He hadn't been repulsed by Starscream when told what had happened to him but had done everything in his power to protect him, even at the near cost of his life. Starscream's Spark had nearly shattered when that had happened, when Megatron had tried to murder Skyfire right in front of him. But that was in the past, he was safe with Skyfire and the other Autobots.

Thinking of the other Autobots brought an even bigger smile to his lips. Skyfire had arranged a party for him complete with dates in order to help him forget about how Megatron had stolen his virginity. His first date Ratchet had performed wrench throwing and had showed off his prowess at hitting the twins, with a look of pure joy on his face. Starscream chuckled softly at the memory, the normally grumpy old medic had been so gleeful. His second date Prowl had sparred against Elita one, giving everyone a firsthand experience of how deadly he could be. And it had been quite a sight to watch.

And then had came Jazz and Wheeljack with _their _performance. Together with they had set up this amazing show involving the Dinobots performing 'The Rite of Spring' as a series of tribal style dances. It had truly been incredible with Jazz providing lighting and Wheeljack special effects. To say that everyone was overwhelmed with awe was an understatement.

And then had come the most amazing, earth-shattering moment of the entire evening where Jazz had informed Starscream that he could bestow a kiss on any mech of his choosing. For a minute Starscream had been too stunned to react, he could share a kiss with one of these amazing mechs. And too think that Skyfire had set all of this up, his beloved friend who he...._Loved?_

Starscream closed his optics to remember the moment he realised that he loved Skyfire, loved him with his entire Spark. How could he not have realised sooner when Skyfire had always been the best thing in his life. The gentle careful way the kind Shuttle treated even when Starscream was in a mood and being unreasonable. But did Skyfire feel the same way?

There had been only one way to find out and he wanted it to be a surprise so he had whispered to Jazz who had made everyone close their optics. He had slowly walked over to Skyfire, not caring if Jazz was filming the whole procedure. He had stood on his tip toes, pausing to smile at the expected way Skyfire was smiling. Skyfire knew how potentially happy this could make Starscream if he kissed the right mech. And then he had leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Skyfire's.

Skyfire's optics had flown open in shock to see that Starscream had chosen him. Starscream had continued kissing Skyfire, knowing his friend would need a moment to take it all in. Then the confusion had evaporated from Skyfire's optics and he had kissed back passionately as his arms wrapped round the smaller flyer. With cheers all around them, they had poured their hidden love into that kiss and didn't break it till several minutes later.

Holding Starscream in his arms, Skyfire said.

"I love you"

Resting his head on Skyfire's shoulder, Starscream whispered, barley able to believe he was finally saying those words to someone at long last.

"I love you too, Skyfire."

For the rest of the evening they had snuggled up together with the other Autobots to watch 'Revenge of the Sith' and 'A New Hope'. Starscream had never watched these films before, and was eager to see the rest of the two trilogies. Eventually Starscream and Skyfire had bid everyone goodnight and had retired to their quarters. They hadn't interfaced, the abuse and rapes were still too fresh in Starscream's mind but it didn't matter. They would truly show their love for each other when they were both ready. It would be Skyfire's first time and Starscream hoped he could make it special for his shy friend. So they had simply lay in each others arms.

As Starscream dreamed of the future, he felt Skyfire shift slightly and wake. Wriggling in Skyfire's loving embrace, Starscream turned to face him with a smile.

"Good morning" Starscream whispered before leaning to kiss Skyfire's lips. Kissing Starscream back, Skyfire smiled warmly and whispered 'Good morning' back. Starscream took Skyfire's hand and got him to cradle his face. Skyfire let him smiling then gently stroking Starscream's face making sure Starscream was comfortable with him doing that.

This only made Starscream's Spark swell with love. Skyfire's was letting Starscream make all the first moves so as not to remind him of Megatron. Starscream felt slight arousal rise within him, he suspected that once Skyfire got over his fear of hurting Starscream, he would make a very passionate lover. He demonstrating the care he had always shown Starscream and this combined with his passion, Starscream shivered at the thought.

Lying back in Skyfire's arms, he said.

"I always imagined it would be like this Skyfire. You've made my dreams come true."

"Oh Starscream, I can't have all the credit, you know I would never have worked up the nerve to kiss you" Skyfire said gently.

Starscream laughed softly.

"I know my love, I know. But I might never have realised my feelings if you hadn't made every effort to give me happiness with no thought of getting anything in return. I'm so lucky to have found my beloved at last."

"I will ensure you keep this happiness, Starscream. I swear it" Skyfire said with such sincerity that Starscream felt a thrill shoot through his systems. He couldn't wait for the next step. If he wasn't so raw they would do it right now. As it was he still had some healing to do but when the time was right, he would ensure it was the most wonderful night of their entire lives.

"They lay together for a little while longer before Starscream decided to get up. He saw how sleepy Skyfire still was so he said firmly.

"Don't even think of getting up till you're fully rested" he warned, wagging a stern finger at his amused love. After making sure Skyfire was going to do as told, Starscream made his way to the Rec Room. They had Energon in their room but he needed a walk as he would not be able to go flying anytime soon.

Since the base was having an unofficial holiday, everyone was taking it easy, meaning the Rec Room was relatively deserted when Starscream entered. It still bore signs of the party that had taken place making Starscream smile in remembrance.

"Hey Starscream, pull up a seat" called Blaster from one of the tables. Starscream smiling, came over once he had filled a beaker of Energon.

"So" Blaster said with a wink. "I take it you enjoyed yourself last night."

"Oh yes" replied Starscream with a dreamy look on his face. "I can't wait to make love with him."

He suddenly blushed at the admission, his thoughts had been focused on his beloved, but Blaster just smiled gently his optics full of understanding.

"Just like Elita and Optimus" he said. "They fell in love but waited for the right moment to complete each other."

Starscream msiled but then scowled slightly.

"My Skyfire is so gentle, he'll wait for me, and I'm so happy that he is because I'm not ready. But in a way I wish he didn't have to do this, because of that fragger Megatron."

Starscream spat the name as his face showed signs of anguish.

"If only I could have seen what Megatron was up to, he made sure I was in no position to refuse then he took what he wanted."

Starscream lips trembled slightly.

"And the worst part is, I let him, I let him get me drunk and then I let him kiss and touch me. When I finally woke up to what he was going to do, he, he ignored my pleas and went ahead."

Starscream optics watered slightly as Blaster who had listened shook his head slowly.

"Starscream, I think part of your problem in getting over this is that you believe that it was your fault it happened. It wasn't, if you said no then Megatron should have listened. If he was attracted to you then he should have courted you or at least asked you if you were willing to interface with him."

Before Starscream could say anything or protest, Blaster held up his hand.

"Starscream" he said with a serious look in his optics. "I'm going to tell you a story, about my first time and how it happened. And then I think you will understand better."

Flashback.

Blaster was nervous, very nervous. He was in a holding cell of the rebel force that were trying to take over Cybertron known as the Decepticons. He wasn't a soldier, he was just a neutral who had been caught in the crossfire. He and several others had been captured and taken to cells, to await interrogation. He shivered slightly, the Decepticons wanted to make sure they all truly were neutrals. If any of them turned out to be Autobots, their prospects would not be good.

Blaster wasn't even sure if they would let him go despite the fact he had nothing to do with the Autobots. But it didn't matter, he wasn't going to show his fear, despite the nasty rumour he had heard. But after all they were only rumours, it could all be greatly exaggerated. On the other hand, maybe they weren't.

Suddenly his cell opened and he turned to see that a large mech had entered. This mech had a commanding presence about him as he silently regarded Blaster who stared unabashed back. Blaster was surprised to feel his Spark constrict slightly in his chest as he stared at the good looking mech before him. He was sturdily built with a navy blue paint job. He wore both a face mask and a visor which was very unusual. But even thought he couldn't see this mech's face, he still thought him....attractive.

Ignoring his Sparks fluttering, Blaster gave the mysterious mech a cheeky grin and said.

"Hey how ya doing, names Balster, what's yours?"

"Designation. Soundwave" the mech said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Blaster's spine.

"Well pleased to meet you Soundwave. Soooo, what's up?"

Blaster had a feeling that Soundwave was raising an optic at Blaster causal tone but he didn't commit on it. Instead he took a step closer and said.

"Query. What faction are you associated with?"

"Huh, oh ah, the neutrals. I'm a neutral as you can no doubt tell by the lack of insignia" Blaster laughed nervously as Soundwave stared stonily back. For the next hour or so, Soundwave questioned Blaster to gauge whether or not he was telling the truth. And Blaster did answer truthfully, he had no reason not to, he didn't know any Autobots _or_ Decpeticons. At the end, Soundwave seemed satisfied that Blaster wasn't lying but he continued to stare almost thoughtfully at Blaster.

"So can I go now" Blaster asked hopefully though in truth he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, not if Soundwave was going to hang about. Soundwave suddenly seemed to be staring into his very soul and for a moment didn't say anything. But eventually he said.

"Come."

Blaster did as he was told and curiously followed Soundwave. When they reached a doorway, Soundwave suddenly pressed a button on his shoulder and several tapes flew out. Blaster in amazement as Soundwave dismissed them and then he led Blaster into the room. Blaster spun to face him, not taking in what was in the room as he said.

"You're a Split-Spark?"

"Correct"

"But, so am I" Blaster exclaimed in astonishment. "I mean I haven't had any yet, but I will one day."

"Affirmative" Soundwave said suddenly giving Blaster an intense look. Blaster stared as Soundwave took him by the arm and led him over to a berth. Sitting Blaster down, Soundwave sat as well and his hands reached for his face. Blaster's jaw dropped as Soundwave removed his face mask and turned to regard Blaster, his lips set, neither smiling nor frowning. Blaster had the very real feeling that this mysterious mech did not remove his mask except in front of his creations.

Soundwave leaned forward and very carefully kissed Blaster's shocked lips. Blaster's optics were wide but within a moment he had grabbed Soundwave's face and started kissing him back. As he wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck, he felt Soundwave do the same but around his waist. Soon the both of them were lying back on the berth, kissing passionately. Blaster wasn't scared, Soundwave wasn't pulling any moves on him, and he was letting Blaster lead. Blaster felt his arousal rise steadily and when Soundwave broke the kiss, he moaned in disappointment.

Annoyed he watched as Soundwave got up and poured a cup of Energon. Soundwave then turned back to face him, his face still expressionless.

"Getting a bit hungry" Blaster asked, flashing another cheeky grin. To his surprise, Soundwave quirked a small smile.

"Negative. Energon for Blaster if he wishes it."

"Um yeah, I'll have it" Blaster said but Soundwave didn't give it to him, instead he came but to the berth and lay down opposite Blaster. Blaster's optics nearly popped as Soundwave causally removed his cod piece and then poured the Energon all over his chest, trailing the Energon so that it went over his exposed interface port.

Soundwave calmly set the cup down and lay back and gestured at his body.

"If you wish it" he said simply.

Blaster stared at him for a moment then almost fell as he scrambled to get over to Soundwave. Leaning over the dark blue mech he lightly kissed his lips before leaning back to lap up the Energon on the mech's chest. Soundwave's soft moans made Blaster lick faster, though he still paused to grin at his captor. Eventually he reached the point above Soundwave's port. Teasingly he kissed that area, then instead of going for the port it's self, he went to Soundwave's thigh where some Energon had spilled.

As he licked his way up towards the port, Soundwave's moans turned to groans and when Blaster reached his port he started to writhe. Blaster lapped up Energon and lubricant and decided he had never tasted anything so good in his entire life. Eventually it got too for Soundwave and he reached over to seize Blaster and start kissing him.

But then he paused and broke away from Blaster and even though he couldn't see his optics, he could still tell they held a questioning look. Blaster answered his question by grabbing him and deepening the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

After making love, they simply lay in each other's arms, softly playing music for each other. Well, thought Blaster with a smile, I know now why he got rid of his kids.

End of Flashback.

"Starscream" Blaster said gently. "That was one of the most wonderful nights of my life, but you can see how it could have been one of the worst."

Blaster sighed in remembrance.

"I had a choice Starscream, he allowed me the chance to back out whenever I wished. I didn't because I decided I wanted it, but he wouldn't have stopped me if I had tried to leave."

Starscream had stared amazed throughout the whole story. Because of the almost friendly rivalry, that Blaster and Soundwave had, all the Decepticons were sure they had slept together at least once. Though they were all careful never to actual say this to Soundwave. But to hear the fact out loud was still mind blowing.

"Do you understand Starscream" Blaster said gently. "Soundwave could have taken what he wanted very easily but he didn't."

Blaster grinned.

"I think it was my cocky attitude that got his attention, that and the fact I probably wasn't being very subtle when I looked at him. He knew what I was thinking."

"I do understand Blaster" Starscream now smiled at him. "You've helped me a lot I think."

Starscream looked very thoughtful but abruptly started giggling.

"Come on what's the joke" Blaster said grinning at the way Starscream was giggling.

"I never imagined _Soundwave_ of all mechs to be so...kinky."

Blaster stared for a moment then joined in Starscream's laughter, really it was a very funny idea.

_Author's note. Next chapter __Thundercracker and Skywarp try to discover which Decepticon hurt their trine mate and Megatron plots. Till next time._


	31. Chapter 31 Runaway

_Author's note. Yes I realise the last chapter was a bit sappy with plenty of syrup, but I've never tried to write serious romance before. Besides, we all need a bit of sap in our lives and I think you'll agree that Starscream hasn't had much in his life so last chapter was making up for that. There is definitely no sappiness in this chapter, so watch out for the content._

_Hope everyone enjoyed the bit of Blaster/Soundwave action. I know I said TC and Warp would be in this chapter but I'm afraid it'll now be the next chapter._

_If any of you have been reading my 'Of Sparklings and Seekers' story, I'd really appreciate some suggestions as I need more ideas. Also if you've got any ideas for this story, if I can I'll use them._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat in the Nemesis's Rec Room, not paying any attention to the chatter or laughter of his troops. He did have a very small smirk on his face, remembering his soldiers' astonishment that he had come up with a perfect plan for taking Starscream from the Autobot base. In the middle of a battle designed to _take_ Starscream.

Megatron gave a mental shrug, he admitted he wasn't usually one for calculating possible failure, but he had _not _gotten where he was without some quick thinking. Of course in order for this plan to succeed, he had to tread very carefully, the Autobots could not suspect a thing. And they wouldn't, _this_ time he was prepared.

Once this storm was past, he would provide the Autobots with some distractions, enough to lure most of them from the base. With the aid of Soundwave's brats he would create some natural disasters which Prime wouldn't be able to resist. And once the Autobots were out, they would be attacked by the Decepticons led by Megatron. Except it wouldn't actually be Megatron, no it would be one of his men in disguise.

He was giving serious consideration to having Soundwave to masquerade as him as he was the only one he really trusted to play the part. Five minutes with one of his admittedly 'lout' soldiers like Long-Haul and Prime would instantly know it wasn't Megatron he was fighting. Besides Soundwave was a former gladiator like Megatron so could carry off his fighting style. Soundwave would need a voice changer but the Constructicons were working on that now.

Of course since Soundwave was such an important and prominent member of the army, someone would need to masquerade as him, otherwise the Autobots might think he was raiding them. That wouldn't be so difficult, all they had to do was remain silent and carry themselves with dignity and even that Autobot Blaster would be fooled.

And when Megatron was in the Autobot base, he would find and take Starscream, dealing with any Autobots who got in his way. Megatron smirked, he was looking forward to that, pity he wouldn't be able to see the look on Prime's face when he came back to find his soldiers beaten (if they were lucky) and Starscream gone. Oh and how he was looking forward to seeing his little Seeker again, being able to hold him, to kiss him, _to_ _fuck_ _him._

Starscream would never dare run away again, not from him and certainly not to the Autobots and Prime. Though Megatron wasn't sure whether or not Starscream had actually sought the Autobots out. It didn't really matter, except that he should know so as to prevent future 'escapes'. He would make Starscream tell him everything that had gone on in the Autobot base, even if he had to beat him to within an inch of his life. Then he would curb any desire to desert ever again.

Deserters, they were always a problem in the army especially during times of actual war, it was something both Prime and Megatron had had to deal with. New recruits could become terrified of what they were being asked to do, veterans could fight one battle too many and snap. Personally Megatron had no time for such softness, a good beating followed by a long stint in the brig with plenty of propaganda usually solved the problem. Often it made them into better warriors, harder, more vicious and merciless.

It was a little known fact but Starscream had once tried to run. Unable to cope with being preyed upon, he had tried to desert and become a neutral. Thankfully not an Autobot as Starscream still believed them to be his enemies. But a Bounty Hunter had caught him, an unofficial Decepticon who brought Megatron new recruits and deserters. Megatron had given him a very special punishment, in order to put Starscream's position into prospective.

Flashback.

Starscream on-lined his optics slowly as he slipped into consciousness. His body ached all over, thanks to his failed escape attempt. He had tried to flee from Megatron, unable to take the abuse any longer. He had thought that after that first time, Megatron would not touch him again, having gotten what he wanted, Starscream's virginity. But he had been wrong, Megatron seemed to want Starscream even more now that he had tasted him. He would ambush Starscream and drag him back to his quarters to be raped and abused.

And then Megatron would act as if nothing had happened, treating Starscream the same as everyone else. He would take interface partners, both Femmes and Mechs, but would soon tire of them. But he didn't tire of Starscream, no matter how much Starscream tried to put him off. So he had finally decided to run away, the war was taking its toll anyway. His plan had been to take off into the stars and only return once he was sure Megatron would have forgotten about him.

But that Bounty Hunter had found him before he had gotten far and though he had tried to run, the Hunter had managed to catch up and shoot him out of the sky. Beaten and cuffed he had been dragged to Megatron who had shook his head and said.

"Ah my little Star, you tried to run didn't you?"

He had said this in a pleasant voice but then his tone hardened into till it was ice cold.

"_Nobody_ deserts in this army, Starscream" he hissed, seizing the trembling Seekers chin and dragging it close to his face. "I find them and bring them back, and then they are punished."

And his fist had rammed into Starscream's face, and all he could remember was falling backwards onto the hard stone floor.

Now that he was awake, he tried to sit up but something jerked him causing him to crash face first onto the floor again. It was then he realised he was tethered to the floor. A tight collar was around his throat with a short chain attached to a metal ring on the ground. The chain was in fact so short that he could barely push himself up on his hands and knees. No other part of him was bound, and his body seemed to have only sustained one blow from Megatron. Starscream gave a shiver, how long was Megatron going to keep him here? Being tied like this would quickly become unbearable to the poor Seeker and no doubt it was only the beginning, Megatron was known for personally dealing with _anyone_ who tried to flee be they Youngling or fully grown Mech.

The room was dimly lit, but Starscream was grateful for any light, total darkness was torture in its self. But suddenly he heard a nose behind him, the sound of a door opening and someone entering. Starscream craned his neck round best he could, he had to crouch on the floor in order to do so. His optics widened in fear as he saw who it was.

Megatron slowly approached the Seeker, walking around him so that Starscream could lift himself and stare into his leader's optics. Megatron smiled cruelly and said.

"Why did you try to run, Starscream? I never took you for a coward."

"I am no coward" Starscream snapped before remembering the position he was in and lowering his optics. "I, you hurt me, when you force me to interface with you. And don't want that, I can't do it anymore."

"Hurt you Starscream?" Megatron said softly, bending down and seizing the chain and running his hands up to Starscream's chin, forcing him to look into his optics. "You don't think me a good lover, my little whore?"

"I'm not your whore" Starscream snarled in anger but this only made Megatron smile. Letting go of Starscream he stood up and causally with drew something from subspace. Looking down at Starscream he said.

"You'll see my lovely whore, how gentle I have actually been with you. Then I think you will appreciate me more."

He slowly removed his cod piece as Starscream's optics grew wide with terror and he tried to back away, but the chain wouldn't let him. Smiling nastily Megatron rubbed himself with lube he had squeezed from the tube he had produced from subspace, he was going to need it.

Swallowing, Starscream managed to say.

"You'll need to unchain me."

Megatron smirked.

"No I won't."

And to Starscream's horror, Megatron walked behind him to kneel right behind the now struggling Seeker. Megatron shoved his hand between Starscream's legs and wrenched off his cod piece and tossed it away. Starscream tried to flatten himself, but Megatron pulled him back onto his hands and knees and gripped his hips.

"Please no, please don't do this sir" Starscream wept as Megatron positioned himself. "I'll be good, I'll never run away again, I didn't mean you were a bad lover, please."

"I'm sorry Starscream, but you need to be shown the error of your ways, I'm afraid this will hurt" Megatron said as he finally managed to adjust to the awkward position.

And it did hurt, when Megatron rammed into Starscream and forced himself in up to the hilt, till he could feel Starscream's aft against him. Bending over Starscream and ignoring his cries of pain, started to thrust viscously. Starscream screamed in pain as his body was forced to bear the weight of the Mech on top of him. His aft and interface port were on fire, his body had not been allowed to produce any oil or lubricate to make penetration easier. This was true rape, where he was fucked like an animal and he screamed till he thought his vocals would shatter.

Overload seemed twice as painful as his dry damaged body struggled to cope, his systems were not set in interface mode, meaning several nerves were mutilated. He bawled Megatron's name as his back arched in overload, despite the load it bore. His body slumped as Megatron overloaded into him and then, finally, he withdrew.

Standing up he moved to a chair over by the wall, pausing to pat Starscream on the head with a murmured 'Never mind, my little Star.'

Slumping into the chair, Megatron closed his optics for a moment in order to rest, that had been hard work. When he opened them again, he saw Starscream lying on the stained floor, sobbing into his arms. After watching him for a few minutes, he said softly.

"You see how kind I am, Starscream. I prepare you for interface, I don't simply lube myself up. Others would do that, Starscream, but not me, not to my little Star. You protest but your body doesn't lie, when it spews out oil at my touch."

Starscream kept sobbing even as he raised his tear stained face to look at Megatron.

"Do you understand, Starscream? How lucky you are, well" Megatron demanded softly.

Curling into a ball, his hands clutching his now damaged and torn interface port, Starscream nodded, silently crying.

Getting up to then kneel in front of Starscream, Megatron kissed the top of his head, saying.

"Good. And I trust there will not be a repeat of this performance?"

Again Starcream nodded, so Megatron stood up and headed for the door. Opening it but pausing to switch off the lights he walked through and shut the door, as the trapped Seeker gave a cry of despair.

_End of Flashback._

Megatron smiled grimly at the memory, that had certainly done the trick. Well, that and a couple of whippings later where the Seeker would always be left in total darkness afterward and still tied had made sure he didn't run away again. The Seeker had been so relived to be let out, that he followed all of Megatron's commands without question and had even let Megatron force him to suck his interface piece, Megatron had freed him after that. It hadn't broken Starscream's spirit, for which Megatron had been glad, after all, where was the fun in an interface partner who didn't try to fight back.

He considered using the same method on Starscream once he was back in his possession but decided it wouldn't be necessary. His plans, put in motion since he had last fucked Starscream, would take care of that. He really hoped that storm didn't last much longer.

_Author's note. A hint at Megatron's plans for kidnapping Starscream, the full plot will be revealed once it's in monition. Next chapter is about Thundercracker and Skywarp._


	32. Chapter 32 Clues

_Author's note. Grr, that problem with Alerts and stuff was really annoying. I actually finished the last chapter several hours before it was posted because I couldn't get onto my page. And then I couldn't tell whether or not I was getting reviews._

_Anyway as promised, here is the chapter with our favourite members of Starscream's trine, TC and War, and TC doing some brooding. Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker's POV.

The blue Seeker gazed at the far wall of the Rec Room, but not really looking at it. With a glass of Energon held loosely in one hand, he was deep in thought, mulling over all that had happened during the week. First Starscream disappeared without warning, meaning that he and Warp had spent several days looking for him. Then finding out that he was in the Autobot Base and the Autobots themselves were trying to deny it. And then had come the even startling revelation from that small human that Starscream was there voluntarily.

Thundercracker could not understand it, why would Starscream want to stay there. The Autobots were their enemies and Starscream had never shown any inclination towards them and their ideals. Except of course that the Autobots contained within their ranks a Mech who Starscream had cared for very much and who he had clearly missed when said Mech joined the Autobots. Thundercracker smiled slightly, when he and Warp had earned Starscream's trust he had told them all about his lost friend, often for hours on end before remembering became too much.

When they had tried to take Starscream from the Autobots, both he and his friend Skyfire had fled and both the Autobot and Decepticon factions pursued them. Megatron had eventually found them but thanks to Thundercracker's hapless mate, they managed to get away again. After pursuing the Autobots, the two Seekers had been close to rescuing their friend when the Autobot leader Optimus Prime had put his poor Warp out of action.

Megatron had managed to capture the Autobot youngster Bumblebee but the timely and completely unexpected arrival of Prime's mate Elita One had put paid to that. Before anyone else could attempt to retrieve the red Seeker, an electrical storm had blown in, forcing both sides to retreat and hole up in their respective bases. And now they were waiting for the storm to abate so that they could finally rescue Starscream and bring him home to his two Seeker brothers, where he belonged.

He had to admit, his leader's plan had merit and somehow he thought it would succeed. Thundercracker frowned slightly, Megatron was insisting on going to the Autobot base alone, which seemed....odd somehow. He didn't know why he had an uneasy feeling, after all the large silver Mech was going out of his way to get back his SIC safely.

Perhaps it was the way they would argue, the way Starscream was beaten and humiliated if he did anything wrong, more than the other Decepticons. Megatron would often ignore any advice Starscream tried to give and then call him stupid if he hadn't say worked out what the Autobots were planning. They had a strange relationship, did the Decepticon leader and the SIC, though the Seeker had attempted to kill Megatron several times, the grey Mech had never killed him, just beat him. Others had not been so lucky. Thundercracker wished that Starscream wouldn't, he hated seeing him hurt and didn't truly understand why Starscream did it. But he admitted that Starscream had changed since they first joined the Decepticons, the Starscream back then would never have tried to assassinate his own leader. War it seemed, had made the Seeker very bitter.

Thundercracker sighed, he always believed that his trine leader needed a mate, someone to be close to him and love him. Starscream had been difficult to get close to, very difficult indeed. It had taken both Thundercracker and Skywarp a long time to get him to trust them and form a true trine. Even now, Starscream could shut himself away for cycles, refusing to interact with _anyone_. That was why he needed someone, to help him through whatever demons he fought against. Thundercracker knew the power a Spark Bond could bring, it had kept him going for the last few million years.

Pity he couldn't be with that Shuttle Skyfire, but Megatron would never allow him to join the Decepticons and anyway from what Thundercracker knew about him, would never fit in. And a relationship with an Autobot was impossible, it was strictly forbidden with the threat of instant termination. For both of the bots involved.

He and Warp did have a strong bond with Starscream, their quarters were connected, they fought and ate side by side, and they even had threesomes. Being Seekers, they could sleep with others as long as their bonded knew about it. Usually the bonded joined in, it was just a Seeker thing, and why they formed trines as they did nearly everything in threes. Starscream was the only one they really slept regularly with though, but even they hadn't done it together for a while. And Thundercracker knew Starscream wasn't with anyone, the Seeker could never hide something like that, he was too emotional for that.

But back to the issue at hand, Starscream was at the Autobot HQ, not in his and Warp's arms where they could protect him, and he was there for a reason. But what was that reason, what could have driven Starscream into their enemies' arms? Thundercracker had come up with the only explanation that made sense while he and his mate had been tracking the runaways.

Someone had hurt him, hurt him enough to drive him away. When Thundercracker found out whom, he would make them pay. But how was he going to find whoever had done it? So far he had seen and heard nothing to point the finger at anyone. His comrades had for the most part expressed that they missed their SIC and wanted him back, though Thundercracker knew this was more for entertainment and to stop Megatron picking on either of them. And of course the usual rumours had run wild since they had first discovered the red Seeker's hiding place. He was sleeping with Prime (no, no, no), Jazz (hmm, maybe), Blaster (Soundwave had soon squashed that particular rumour), Bumblebee (um, no), Prowl (yeah right).

He was being fucked by the two Autobot twins and used as their slave (some people's sick minds), he was a dancing girl to the Dinobots (oh, come on), being held prisoner by the grumpy Medic known to friends and foes as The Hatchet (possibly) or being swept off his feet in a whirlwind romance by that dumb Shuttle who's always eyeing him up (most likely out of all this nonsense) That particular bit of gossip hadn't been repeated after Megatron had spat out his Energon and given the loud mouth a _very _dangerous look that promised pain if he heard that again. Funnily enough, the other rumours seemed to amuse him, especially the one about Prime.

Thundercracker's processor was going to ache, it wasn't as though he never gave things deep thought, but this was something so serious and....personal. He really wanted to join Warp in their quarters, maybe snuggle up on their berth. But first, he would try something as an idea had just occurred to him.

Getting up from his seat, he made his way over to a table containing one Mech and several Cassettes. Soundwave glanced up at him as he approached, holding a cup out for Ratbat to drink from.

"Hi Soundwave" said Thundercracker with a smile as Soundwave without looking away from him, reprimanded Frenzy who was messing around with his Energon.

"Can I ask you something, Soundwave?" Thundercracker asked.

"Query. What about?"

"Is there anyone apart from me or Warp who have been thinking about Starscream, a lot" said quietly Thundercracker leaning down. Soundwave cocked his head to one side, obviously curious. Thundercracker knew Soundwave wasn't the one he sought but he didn't really want to talk about it in front of the blue Mech's kids.

"Please Soundwave, I can't explain just now, just... could you give me an idea of what everyone is thinking" Thundercracker pleaded.

Soundwave considered him for a moment before straightening himself and slowly scanning the room. Without looking at Thundercracker, he said.

"Several Mech have interface on their minds including Megatron" Soundwave said.

Well that was pretty normal for the Decepticon army. Thundercracker briefly wondered who Megatron was thinking of, as far as he was aware, the tyrant hadn't slept with anyone since they were last on Cybertron meaning he was probably getting restless. And no doubt, the grey Mech's mood wasn't improved by the fact that Prime was getting some action.

"Most other thoughts on recharge and fighting" Soundwave continued as hr turned back to stare at Thundercracker.

"Megatron is the only one at this moment who is even thinking about Starscream" Soundwave said softly.

Thundercracker was disappointed but figured it was the time of day when Mechs only had thoughts of desires, carnal or otherwise. He could always ask Soundwave later.

"Thanks" he sighed heavily and started to walk away. He was dimly aware of Soundwave's focus on him as he strode from the room but as he looked back, the TIC was scolding Rumble. He sighed again and walked out the door. He didn't even see the red optic's narrowed gaze as they followed him out the room.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron silently glared from the shadows of his corner as he watched the purple Seeker exit the Rec Room. Though Thundercracker had intelligence he wasn't nearly as clever as Starscream meaning he had never even suspected anything going on between his Commander and Leader. Seekers may do things as threes, but the blue and purple Seekers were bonded and so missed their lone Seekers pain. Well, so much better for him.

But now, Thundercracker had finally relished something was wrong. And that could cause problems, the Seeker was determined to question Starscream and would be suspicious of any injuries. Yes he would need to think of something to deal with the trine.

He laughed, Starscream thought no other Decepticon knew his secret but he was wrong, two others knew. One was completely loyal and approved of what Megatron did, it was Megatron's right to take who he wanted as a fuck toy. The other had needed a bit of...incentive to keep quiet.

Megatron smiled nastily at his TIC who was currently playing with his little brats. He hadn't even needed to use violence on that Mech, partly because it wasn't necessary and partly because violence inflicted on him didn't scare that Mech. It you had someone's weakness the rest was easy. He would discover Thundercracker's weakness.

As for Starscream, well, he was going to go one step further and _create_ a weakness for him. And then Starscream would be his forever, no matter what _Prime_ or _any_ other Mech did.

_Author's note. I think you can all guess who the blackmailed Mech was, but who is the one who supports it? The answer will be revealed in a few more chapters, I think you may be surprised. Thundercracker is getting close to the truth, he just needs to put all of the pieces together. Will he do it in time? Find out soon._


	33. Chapter 33 Almost

_Author's note. There are more Seeker moments and their take on things in this chapter. Some Seeker Trine slash, just to let you know. Skywarp is random as usual. Thundercracker finally figures things out, but what about Megatron? Read on to find out._

_Also, boo yeah, I've reached the three hundred review mark thanks to very enthusiastic reviewing by Kaede Akira who is reviewing every chapter, cheers. Of course a big thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed as well, you guys are the best._

_So enjoy and please review this latest chapter._

The Nemesis.

Skywarp frowned thoughtfully as he lay beside his mate who was recharging peacefully. They had made love earlier, before Thundercracker had fallen asleep. Skywarp had enjoyed himself, it wasn't often they got to do it in the middle of a cycle. If he was lucky they could do it again before going to sleep tonight. So why was Skywarp perturbed?

It was simple, his mate was worrying, and therefore he was worrying. Thundercracker still hadn't managed to find out what had happened to Starscream and he knew it was stressing the blue Seeker out of his mind. Of course once they their trine mate back they could ask him but there was always the chance he would refuse to tell them. Starscream was very stubborn in that regard, he hated admitting that he needed help.

Skywarp wondered about the Autobots, had they coxed the answer out of the red Seeker? Had that Shuttle coxed the answer out of Starscream? Had Starscream told them voluntarily? It didn't really matter he supposed, they seemed to know anyway since they had been doing their best to ensure Starscream stayed with them.

Again it didn't really matter, Megatron had a plan for kidnapping Starscream right from under their face plates and even Soundwave seemed to think it would work. Thinking of the silent blue Mech made Skywarp smirk, Soundwave had been less than pleased when the Stunticons suggested Starscream was having an affair with the Autobot Blaster. It was always funny to see the TIC angry especially if it wasn't directed at him. Soundwave had so slept with that Autobot, not that he'd ever admit it. That guy really needed to get laid.

Speaking of getting laid, that was obviously what Starscream needed, when was the last time he'd done it with either of them. Surely he must be desperate by now. Skywarp now grinned at the thought of what he and TC could do to the red Seeker, maybe he'd consider letting them use cuffs. Or any type of toy, Skywarp was easy as long as he saw and got some action.

Although who knew, maybe Starscream was getting some action at the Autobot base, after all there were _some _attractive Autobots. For a few minutes Skywarp indulged in some happy fantasies of Starscream and various Autobots. That Medic for example, being a Medic, surely knew some good moves. Not to mention he could probably map out your entire nervous system meaning he'd know exactly where to put his fingers. Yeah, he'd be a good face if he wasn't chucking wrenches. Unless they were a fetish, in which case, bring it on.

Speaking interfacing with Autobots, Skywarp had always fancied having one with the two Lamborghini twins, he was sure _they _would be good. Maybe they could even have a quartet. Skywarp lay back, wrapping an arm around his mate as he day-dreamed about interface.

But after a while, his wandering mind turned back to Starscream. He remembered the last time he had seen him, when he had flown into a cave and crashed right into Megatron. He frowned, he knew that Starscream had been there and also that Shuttle Skyfire but since Megatron had backhanded him, he couldn't recall much more than that. And annoyingly something was nagging at the very back of his processor that he had seen something important but what was it.

Skywarp shrugged as he felt himself slip into recharge, he'd remember in good time no doubt. After all it couldn't that vital, could it?

Dream/flashback.

Thundercracker gently but firmly held onto the thrusting Seeker in front of him who was on top of his mate Skywarp. Thundercracker was thrusting too, balanced behind Starscream as the red Seeker hovered on his hands and knees over Skywarp.

Skywarp writhed and moaned with pleasure as he was rode, and he sent waves of pleasure to his mate, urging him to keep going with Starscream. Which Thundercracker did, faster because the harder he went, the better Starscream performed on Skywarp who got higher satisfaction out of it. One thing about Thundercracker and Skywarp's relationship was that though Thundercracker usually went on top, Skywarp was the dominant one, he simply enjoyed being pleased as a bottom.

Starscream was now panting as he worked and was worked upon. This was how it usually went, Starscream in between so that they could fully please him and bring about a sweet overload. It wasn't often that he would sleep with them.

Thundercracker was starting to pant too, he could feel the incredible overload build up in Starscream and so could Skywarp as his groans started to get louder. The pressure and heat built as the two Seekers went even faster until Skywarp cried out as overload hit him and he slumped back onto the berth, his optics off-lining. Only the red Seeker and the blue Seeker were left now but Starscream soon followed, yelling as he emptied into Skywarp now slumping slightly as Thundercracker continued to pound into him.

Abruptly overload hit them, Thundercracker yelling as he pumped into Starscream and slumped as the Seeker arched his neck and screamed a name before collapsing on Skywarp. As an exhausted Thundercracker snuggled up to his uncoucious trine mates, his memory file dimly pulled the file of what Starscream had screamed. And as he slipped into recharge, he heard it again, in his head.

"Megatron."

End of Dream/Flashback.

Thundercracker sat bolt upright, panting as the memory of the dream he had had washed over him. He sat there for a moment, his optics wide with shock. Beside him, Skywarp shifted slightly but didn't wake. Thundercracker carefully got out of bed and after bending to place a kiss on Skywarp's forehead, exited their quarters into Starscream's.

Pausing to gaze sadly at the deserted room with its untouched data pads and cold berth, he gave a great sigh. A wave of lounging for his mate flowed over him as he took in the sight. Going over to the berth, he sat down heavily on it and put his head in his hands. That dream wasn't just a dream, it was a memory of one of the last times they had interfaced together.

It had been a normal interface session, after a lot of foreplay with kisses and cuddles, they had joined together. As always it had been pretty intense and once it ended they had all falling into recharge. But this time Thundercracker had lingered, not quite falling unconscious so that his processor took note of what Starscream had howled. Thundercracker was pretty sure that the red Seeker did not usually scream anybodies name, he just screamed. But this time he had.

"Megatron" Thundercracker whispered softly. Starscream had cried out their leader's name but why? Mechs generally yelled the name of the one they were interfacing with. But of course since it was a threesome, Starscream couldn't really choose between them. The two bonded Mech's yelled each other's names of course. But in this position, Starscream would shriek the name of either the one he loved or the one he....slept with most often.

Starscream had slept with Megatron, someone he claimed to strongly dislike and never missed an opportunity to kill? Megatron beat and hunmilating his SIC on a regular basis. How could this be, it just didn't make sense. Thundercracker felt a leaden feeling of dread settle in his fuel tanks. Something was defiantly wrong.

Why hadn't Starscream told them, he didn't mind telling them about other encounters? Unless, Megatron was the reason that Starscream left.

Thundercracker leapt to his feet, as things suddenly fell into place. He suddenly remembered what Soundwave had said early, Megatron had been thinking about interfacing....and Starscream. Thundercracker groaned, Soundwave must have been trying to tell him and he hadn't picked up on it. Now it was so obvious, how could he have missed it? Seriously how could he?

Making a decision, he jumped to his feet and quickly excited the room. Striding down the corridor, he was glad he didn't meet anyone, he couldn't deal with that right now. Thankfully in no time at all, he had reached the Communication room. The electric storm outside was still raging, but he hoped he could still use the Communicator.

Switching it on, he tried to contact the Autobot base, determined to talk to the Autobots. He was going to find out once and for all what was going on and the Autobots would tell him. No wonder the Autobots, especially Prime, had been acting odd, if they knew what had been going on. He was almost through, almost, almost.

"What are you doing, Thundercracker?" came a voice from right behind him. Thundercracker froze at the sound and slowly turned in his seat. He gaped at the large grey figure standing in the door. He swallowed, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Just seeing if the storm has damaged our Communicator, my Lord" he said hoping he didn't look guilty.

Megatron didn't say anything but walked over to Thundercracker and bent over the keyboard, rapidly typing a few commands. After some results came up on the screen, Megatron turned and looked Thundercracker full in the face.

"You were testing it by contacting the Autobots?" he said with a raised optic.

Thundercracker didn't say anything as Megatron put a hand on each of the arm rest of the Seekers chair and bent low, only a few inches from Thundercracker's face.

"Why are you trying to hide this from me, Thundercracker?"

"I thought that maybe I could talk to Starscream" Thundercracker said softly staring into the tyrants blood red optics. "I thought the Autobots might let me."

"Again, Thundercraker I ask you, why were you trying to hide from me?"

Thundercracker knew he was caught and didn't know what to do. He knew he could not lie, Megatron would know. So he settled on the truth, after all there was always a chance he was wrong.

"My Lord, have you, have you ever slept with....Starscream?"

Megatron stared at him for a minute then straightened and threw back his head to let out a bark of laughter. Thundercracker stared at his leader as he laughed, so he had been right.

Now grinning at Thundercracker, Megatron said.

"So you've finally worked out our little secret have you? Yes Thundercracker, Starscream is my lover."

"Your lover?" Thundercracker repeated, not believing what he was hearing. Megatron smiled then took a seat beside the blue Seeker, leaning behind him to switch off the Commuicator. As he did this, Thundercracker suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, but for some reason he quickly forgot about it. His senses though started to become woozy.

Megatron's POV.

Taking Thundercracker's chin, Megatron turned the Seekers face towards him and smiled. The serum he had just injected into the stupid Seeker would do its work and by the time he was finished, Thundercracker wouldn't be question Megatron about Starscream again.

"Yes Thundercracker, Starscream has been my lover for quite a while now. I'm afraid he has insisted on secrecy which is why he never told you."

"But sir, I don't understand" the slightly swaying Seeker said. "You and he, well you don't really."

"Get on?" Megatron chuckled. "Now I suppose we don't most of the time. But that only makes interface even more sweet when we....make up."

Megatron gave a deep sigh.

"You are very lucky Thundercracker, there aren't even that many Autobots who have such an open relationship you and Skywarp have. Ours I admit, is a very volatile one."

Again Megatron sighed as Thundercracker's optics became unfocused. Smirking slightly, Megatron continued.

"You see we fight over who goes on top. I'm a domiant, I can't go on the bottom but of course my ambitious Seeker wishes to be on top. We fight a lot about that."

"So why did he leave" Thundercracker said quietly in confusion as his head swam.

"I think I scared him, on the day he left I proposed we take things...further. I think it scared him, he has difficulty with commitment. I never thought he would flee and that's why I took your suggestion about him being hurt seriously in case that was the reason. But I think he just panic so there no need for you to worry."

"But the Autobots" Thundercracker started to say but couldn't say more as his processor was feeling very heavy making coherent thought difficult.

"Hate me" Megatron said firmly. "No doubt Prime and that Shuttle would be disgusted if I took Starscream for my own. Now does that answer your questions?"

"You're going to bond with him?" asked the blue Seeker who was rapidly off-lining.

"Not exactly" Megatron said, a smirk curling his lip. "Needless to say, we are going to do...something. Once we have Starscream back I'm taking him to Cybertron for a while in order to set in motion certain things. Now sleep, my little Seeker."

With a sigh Thundercracker collapsed on to the floor. Smirking Megatron commed Skywarp and ordered him to take his mate back to their quarters. That should take care of any problems, Skywarp was too stupid to work out things on his own and Thundercracker was so sensitive he wouldn't question Starscream.

The naive Seeker wouldn't think to, thanks to the serum coursing through his systems which would force him to take down this conversation as fact. In other words he would believe every word Megatron said. The effects wouldn't wear off till it was much too late.

Of course Thundercracker's true memory could be triggered but who was going to trigger it? Soundwave knew his place and he would ensure that Starscream held his glossia. There was no one else among the Decepticons who even suspected, no one.

_Author's note. The question you're all probably asking is why I'm I holding out the moment when the two Seekers realise what's been going on and do something about it. Well, it's all part of the plot so bare with me. Next chapter is back to the Autobot base. And yes, Skywarp had interfacing on the processor._


	34. Chapter 34 Believe

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long but had a few things on. Just to clarify, yes Shockwave is the one who knows about Starscream and Megatron and doesn't see anything wrong with it. I find that in the G1 world, Shockwave is a complete douche, watch 'Shockwave's burden' on YouTube if you don't believe me. So I thought it would be interesting to have him with a more evil personality and to be more capable, it will make writing him interesting._

_Warnings for possible sap and transformer naughtiness._

_Enjoy and please._

Five minutes after telling the story of his first time to Starscream, Blaster was still laughing at the Seeker's comment about Soundwave. It was a very funny image as the silent blue mech was the last bot on Cybertron you would have thought to be...kinky. Then again as the human expression went, it's always the quiet ones.

"Was that your only time with Soundwave?" Starscream asked when he finally managed to stop laughing and giving Blaster a sly look. "Or have there been other incidents?"

"Ah, ah, ah, now don't go asking me that" Blaster abolished, waggling a finger. "That's for me to know and you to find out as the humans say. Besides it more fun to have every one guessing."

Starscream nodded, smiling.

"I take it you don't want me telling anyone?"

"If you don't mind" Blaster said with a grin. "I don't mind you telling Skyfire though, I know he won't say anything, I just love the look on mech's faces when I'm friendly to old Wave, and their processors nearly explode trying to work out what's going on."

"Well" said Starscream with another sly grin. "If you and Soundwave ever do hook up again, Skywarp has some fluffy handcuffs he'd be glad to lend."

This last statement was too much for Blaster, who fell off his chair, howling with laughter while Starscream smirked at him.

"Fluffly _handcuffs_?" Blaster eventually managed to splutter. His smirk widening, Starscream said.

"Yes, he once saw a human film depicting their use and decided he wanted to try them. Poor Thundercracker didn't know what hit him. I still don't understand why he chose _pink_ ones."

This made Blaster laugh some more as he struggled back onto his seat. For a while both mech's contentedly sat, sipping Energon and thinking about Decepticons with fluffy pink cuffs. Skywarp's toys weren't restricted to_ hands_.

"You know" Blaster said slowly, a frown appearing on his features. "I can't understand how Soundwave never knew about what was happening between you and that Slagger Megatron. I'm sure he would have done something if he did."

"He probably suspects" Starscream said sadly before saying bitterly. "But I have done my best to block it out and Seeker minds are notoriously difficult to read. Plus I doubt Megatron gives me another thought after he's done with me. Most of his fantasies involve Optimus so I'm sure Soundwave knows about that but of course he wouldn't say anything. I'm not worth thinking about, whenever Megatron does think of me in that sense, he generally acts on it instantly."

Starscream stared sadly at his drink as Blaster continued to frown. Even if Megatron and Starscream had hid what was going on, after millions of years, Blaster knew that Soundwave would have picked up on something. So why hadn't he done anything?

"Starscream, what would Megatron do if any of the Decepticons found out?" Blaster asked carefully. Starscream gave a small shrug.

"Depends on the Mech, some wouldn't give a toss _who_ he was screwing as long as it wasn't them. Other's well, he makes sure they didn't cause any trouble."

Starscream gave a hollow laugh.

"I'm glad none of them know" he said softly. "If any of them did, they would either scorn me because they would think I had become Second simply because I had been sleeping with our leader. Or they would think I was easy, and then I would have others trying to attack me."

Starscream now shook his head as he said.

"Ironically I think Megatron would do his best to prevent that from happening, he believes me to be _his_ fuck toy and no one else's. But I would still have to endure their taunts."

Blaster sympathetically patted his shoulder as the Seeker's voice broke and with a serious expression said.

"Hey, it's alright, you're here with us and we will always protect you. Just think of all the Mech's that Slagger has to get through before he can even lay a finger on you."

Starscream smiled at him as Blaster's expression turned slightly sheepish.

"Starscream, I know a couple of us have said things in the past, stupid things, without thinking about how it could upset you. I'm sorry for that and for the rough start you had with us when you first came here. I nearly shot myself when I said that stupid comment about Megatron not hurting you that much, I hope you forgive me?"

"Oh Blaster, of course I do, how could any of you know. I don't blame any of you, the only one I _do_ blame is Megatron. He is the one who has used and abused me and I am entirely grateful for all you and the other Autobots have done for me" Starscream said, his face gently smiling with a kind expression.

As Blaster smiled thankfully back, Starscream suddenly glanced at his chrome and stood up.

"Skyfire will be wondering where I am, if the big lout has just been up worrying, I'll tie him to the berth until he is rested."

Blaster gave him a rougish wink as Starscream took a glass of Energon with him.

"Somehow I doubt Skyfire will complain if you do that."

Blaster relaxed in his chair as Starscream left the room, smiling as the Seeker's gentle laughter faded. Clearly, Starscream was getting better if he could laugh over something like that. Though the Red tape player knew that the red Seeker still had a long way to go, before he was fully recovered, but hopefully that day was soon. And hopefully he wouldn't have to go through any more pain than he had already gone through.

Thinking of the former Decepticon made him think of the silent Decepticon TIC. He did have a strange relationship with the dark blue tape player, Soundwave fought him as hard as he fought all the Autobots. And yet Blaster was the only one Soundwave truly trusted with his precious Cassettes because Blaster could never harm them, not another Split-Spark's creations. That was why if they ever captured one, Blaster was the one on charge of them. And somehow Blaster was sure Soundwave would treat his creations the same way, once he had some that is.

Blaster sighed, it was impossible to predict when his Spark would split and give him his long desired children. It slightly annoyed him that Soundwave had about six but then again Soundwave was older and once you had one, others followed quickly. Till then he would just have to wait.

Skyfire opened his optics and beamed when he saw who had just entered. Without a word Starscream laid down the glass of Energon he had been carrying and went straight over to Skyfire's berth. As the large Shuttle opened his arms, the smaller Seeker melted into them. For a moment he just held Starscream, before Starscream twisted round to plant a kiss on his lips.

As Skyfire kissed back, Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. As Skyfire gently released him, Starscream lay back on the berth so that he was between Skyfire's arms. For a moment Skyfire thought that Starscream was just tired but then he saw the way Starscream was lying, his legs spread.

As Starscream reached up a hand to teasingly trail down Skyfire's body, the Shuttle caught the hand as it trailed a tad too low and brought it to his lips. Holding the member gently, he said softly.

"Starscream, you're not ready."

Starscream stared up t him with pain and lust filled optics and whispered.

"But I want it so much, I want you Skyfire."

"It's too soon" Skyfire told him gently, careful not to loam over the Seeker. "If we tried anything now, it would only cause you pain. I don't want our first time together to be blighted by what that monster has done to you and it will be if we rush."

"You won't hurt me" Starscream whispered.

"No, I would never hurt you, but I have never interfaced and if we started and you panicked, I can't be sure if I would be able to stop myself."

The intense look Skyfire gave the Starscream sent a shiver of desire down the Seeker's spine. Gently, Skyfire raised Starscream into his arms and held him.

"Believe me Starscream, I _do _want you, I have never felt desire before and I want to act on it. But I will not force myself on you and even if you beg me, we won't do anything until you truly _are_ ready."

Starscream started to weep very softly but unlike the other tears he had shed over the last few days, these were tears of happiness. Skyfire was so caring, thinking of Starscream's welfare before his own. He couldn't believe he had offered himself like that and Skyfire had gently refused, not because he didn't want to do it, but because he knew Starscream wasn't ready.

After he had calmed down and the two were lying back on the berth, Starscream snuggled in Skyfire's arm's, he told his beloved the conversation he had had with Blaster. Skyfire laughed softly as Starscream described how naughty the Decepticon officer really was, even compared to Skywarp apparently.

"He's right you know" Skyfire whispered. "You are not to blame for what happened and I hope you believe that."

Starscream, falling lightly into recharge, replied with just two words.

"I do."

_Author's note. Next chapter is more Autobot but will contain the Decepticons as they prepare to carry out Megatron's fiendish plot. Will have some Skywarp madness, I guarantee. Till next time._


	35. Chapter 35 Points of View

_Author's note. This chapter will involve lots of points of view including one suggested to me by tigerwolf204 who wanted the Cassettes to have a say. Well, here you are._

_Just so you know, this chapter takes place during different parts of the day, hope it's not too confusing in the chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Nemesis.

Late evening.

The Cassettes POV.

Rumble and his twin Frenzy watched their Creator Soundwave getting ready for the upcoming battle with the Autobots. The plan was that Rumble and Frenzy would lure the Autobots out by causing a seemingly natural earthquake, and then the Decepticons led by Megatron would attack them.

But the catch with the battle would be that the Decepticons would actually be led by _Soundwave_ disguised as Megatron. Hook had been chosen to masquerade as Soundwave as he was one of the most serious Decepticons next to Soundwave. The real Megatron meanwhile would infiltrate the Autobot base and kidnap Starscream. Rumble and Frenzy were still impressed with how Megatron had managed to find a way into the Ark.

"_Some nerve those Autobots have, huh_" Rumble said over his link to his brothers. Ravage cracked open an optic from the basket he was curled up in, the basket being a perk of living on Earth.

"_And what nerve would that be?"_ the silver panther asked in a bored voice.

"_Keeping Screamer, what else?_" Rumble replied hotly. "_The boss has been rushed off his feet trying to do all of Screamers duties as well as his own."_

"_Yeah and it's those entire Autobums fault"_ Frenzy cut in causing Ravage to roll his optics, before closing them again. From his perch above Soundwave's head, Laserbeck stirred to glare down at the red and blue Minicons.

"_Well it is_" Frenzy indignantly. "_Why are ya looking at us like that, Beaky?"_

"_Soundwave does not share your displeasure at the Autobots" _Laserbeck said pointedly as Buzzsaw bobbed his head in agreement. Rumble and Frenzy frowned at this and looked towards their Creator who had paused to tickle his youngest under the chin. RatBat squeaked with pleasure.

Soundwave looked totally different, he was painted in the grey uniform of Megatron and his shoulder cannon was missing from its rightful place. Instead it was lying on the desk while Soundwave perfected his disguise. It was very weird to see Soundwave like this, the only really familiar part was his face which he had not touched yet. His visor and face mask were lying to one side.

"Hey dad" Rumble piped up. "Think you'll fool all the Autobots?"

"Affirmative" Soundwave replied with a slight smile as he patted Ravage on the head before straightening again. The twin Cassettes grinned at his confidence. They then gave each other sly grins before Frenzy asked.

"So you think it'll fool _all_ the Autobots?" he asked casually. "Does that include...Blaster?"

"Yeah" Rumble quipped. "What if _he_ sees through your cunning disguise?"

Ravage once again opened his optics in order to roll them. Soundwave glanced stonily down at his mischievous Creations. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with them. Laserbeck flashed him a sympathetic look.

"Negative" Soundwave said firmly. "Blaster will not see through disguise, no Autobot will."

"But what happens if he tries to pounce on Hook and drag him away?" Rumble said, now sniggering behind his hand.

"Well, he'd certainly be in for a nasty shock" Frenzy said causing his brother to start howling with laughter as Soundwavenow glared at them. His Creations were the only ones he allowed to question about his relationship with the red Autobot tape player. However there was a certain limit he allowed them, after all it was a very grown up issue and Soundwave was a very private Mech.

Now rolling on the floor with laughter, Rumble spoke in a poor imitation of Blaster.

"Oh Soundwave, my Spark aches for you, I can't bear to be apart."

"Whuuh" said Frenzy, obviously pretending to be Hook in disguise.

Standing up to wink suggestively at 'Hook', Rumble nee 'Blaster' advanced to sling an arm around him. Putting on an expression of alarm, 'Hook' tried to struggle, but was held firm.

"Come on, _Soundwave_ my darling, let's ditch this crowd and get some...privacy" 'Blaster said leaning forward to stroke 'Hooks' face. 'Hook' had a look of pure horror as 'Blaster' leaned even closer, saying in a seductive voice.

"Come on baby, just one kiss" 'Blaster' said leaning down as 'Hook' struggled even more with cries of 'No, no'.

"Hey" 'Blaster yelped, reeling back in shock from 'Hook'. "You're not Soundwave."

"I've been trying to tell you that" 'Hook' said dancing about in frustration while 'Blaster' had a look of dismay on his face.

"Oh Primus" he said, voice shaking. "I can't believe I just groped a Mech who wasn't Soundwave, oh no, what if he thinks I cheated on him."

By this time, their performance had become too much and the two Cassettes collapsed on the floor, rolling around with laughter. Soundwave glared even more stonily at them while Laserbeck and Ravage looked amused. RatBat chirped curiously.

"_Is Blaster going to be our mother/other parent/caretaker?" _he asked inquisitvely. Being Soundwave's youngest, there were some things Soundwave hadn't explained fully yet.

"Negative" Soundwave said stroking RatBat while continuing to glare at the twins. "Your brothers are being foolish."

"But you wish he was, don't you?" Rumble asked as he managed to bring himself under control before Soundwave spanked him and his brother for being too annoying. Soundwave didn't answer, he simply turned back to his work. Ravage on the other hand answered.

"_Of course he does, must you ask such foolish questions?"_

"Sorry" Rumble grumbled as Frenzy now asked their Creator.

"Dad, when will Blaster have kids, I really want some new kids to play with?"

"Unknown" Soundwave replied softly, not looking up from the mask he was working on to fit his face. "In time he will have his own."

"We'll be able to play with them, won't we?" Frenzy asked anxiously.

"I thought the Autobots were a bunch of human afts" Ravage said smugly.

"Not Blaster" Rumble whined. "_He's_ cool. So will we, Soundwave?"

"Possibly" the large blue Mech replied.

Rumble and Frenzy accepted the answer, knowing Soundwave wasn't going to say more on the matter and went back to wrestling each other. Ravage gave a questioning purr as Soundwave rubbed his optics tiredly.

"_You are unhappy about what you must do?"_ his eldest queried.

Soundwave patted the panther reassuringly. Though his eldest children suspected something was wrong, they did not know what it was. They did not know about Starscream and Megatron and they especially did not know what Megatron would do if Soundwave ever tried to interfere. Starscream had briefly managed to escape but soon would be back in Megatron's clutches. And the large grey Mech was not very forgiving.

Soundwave had hoped that Starscream's wing mate would figure things out but that had proved to be a false hope. And even if Thundercracker did work it out it would likely be too late. Megatron would prevent the blue Seeker doing anything anyway.

Soundwave didn't know what Megatron was planning with the red Seeker, but he knew it could not bode well for Starscream. Prime and the others had better hope they could somehow foil Megatron's plan before he spirited the Seeker away forever. Because once he had Starscream, Megatron would never let him go.

Early evening.

Skywarp's POV.

Skywarp sulked on a large rock as he surveyed a wooded area. Megatron had forced him to go scouting, meaning he'd had to enter the sea as the platform couldn't be lifted. And then swim to the surface to quickly warp away before he was hit by the storm. Having so little time to plan a Warp destination had meant he had warped miles away.

He didn't really mind the flight, it wasn't fun being cooped up but he missed having his wing mates with him. But of course Starscream was locked away with the Autobots and Skywarp couldn't get anywhere near him. Firstly because the electric storm was raging strongly around their base meaning he couldn't get close enough to warp him, though they had security measures to stop him doing that in the first place. Secondly, Megatron had given _very_ firm orders about contacting the Autobots, simply put there was to be _no_ contact whatsoever, unless Skywarp wished to be parted from his head, permanently.

So no talking to Autobots got it. Unless of course they talked to him, it would be rude not to answer. Not that he was likely to run into any, as he already stated, the Autobots were holed up in their base so no luck there. No Starscream.

And what was worse, there was also no Thundercracker. Skywarp didn't know what was wrong with him, Thundercracker was really sleepy for some strange reason, ever since Megatron had ordered Skywapy to retrieve his mater from the Communication room. And though it was nice to snuggle, it meant that Thundercracker could not accompanying him. Thought if Skywarp was being honest, his mate probably wouldn't have been able to anyway as Skywarp really was the only Transformer on Earth able to get through the storm that was keeping both factions in their bases.

'Bah' thought Skywarp already bored without his wing mates. Megatron just wanted him to check out the surrounding area without getting caught in the storm. They needed a good place to draw the Autobots, preferably a place that had a few humans as that _always _attracted the Autobots. Also it needed to be an area where a natural disaster would not seem out of place because the Autobots could not suspect that this was a trap designed to get them out of the way. That was why they were probably going to do this tomorrow while the storm was still blowing but not enough to stop the transformers from leaving their bases.

But it was so _boring,_ doing this sort of thing and own his own. He needed some sort of distraction, anything. A sudden scream split the air, a female sounding scream. That'll do.

It was coming from the wood so Skywarp leapt into the air and flew over the tall trees, searching for the source of the scream. It had died but a few minutes later another one split the air, it sounded like the same female.

Coming across a gap in the trees, Skywarp peered through the gathering gloom to see a lone female standing in the middle of a clearing. Her head was thrown back and she let out another piercing scream. She cut it off as she heard the sound of jets and turned around.

As Skywarp landed in the clearing, she gave a cry of surprise.

"Skywarp?"

"Hey, it's Rosie" Skywarp said delightedly before he suddenly realised she was covered in a thick red substance. With a thrill of horror, he realised it was blood, the human life liquid which humans needed to survive like he needed Energon. And it was dripping off her small form, no wonder she had been screaming.

Quickly scooping her into his hands he worriedly scrutinised her, trying to figure out what to do. She surely couldn't last much longer.

"Who did this to you" he cried before spotting movement in the trees. Seeing a couple of humans holding cameras' he gestured angrily at them. "Was it them? I'll squish them if they...."

"No Skywarp, I'm fine" the girl in his hands said hurriedly before he could do anything. He stared at her.

"How can you be fine? You're leaking fluids everywhere?"

She gave a sudden laugh, smiling up at him for his concern.

"It's fake, Skywarp, I'm not bleeding" she said swiping some of the red stuff away from her arm to show there was no wound.

"But, I don't understand" Skywarp said completely confounded.

"It's fake blood, I'm doing a film with some friends" she explained, gesturing at the humans peering from behind some trees. "It's a horror and I'm playing the part of a zombie. That's why I was screaming, I'm about to start chasing some unfortunate walkers."

"Oh" said Skywarp, now feeling a bit silly, he knew what a zombie film was and had to admit it looked realistic. Rosie however, continued to smile up at him.

"Thanks for being concerned, it was really nice of you to try and save me."

This was enough to restore the purple Seeker's pride and he puffed himself up. Flexing the arm not holding the young human female, he gave a show of mechly strength. Rosie giggled at his display as he said.

"Well I am one of Cybertron's finest Seekers, we're known for our bravery."

"Oh yes" she smirked.

"And for our devilishly good looks as well as our wit and charm" he continued.

"Definitely" she giggled as Skywarp looked supremely pleased with himself. Since Skywarp was looking so smug, the humans hiding in the trees cautiously stepped forward, one aiming a camera at the Decepticon holding the blood covered girl.

Skywarp didn't care that he was holding a dripping human that was staining his hand, he was enjoying the attention too much. Abruptly the girl asked.

"Did you manage to find you friend, Starscream?"

"Huh, oh yeah we did" Skywarp said remembering the first time he met this human. "You were right Rosie, he _was_ with the Autobots. But we're still trying to get him back" he moaned.

"What are the Autobots doing with him?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Don't know, maybe he's sleeping with one of them" he shrugged as several humans choked.

"Err, that could be it" Rosie coughed lightly. "Have you asked him why he's with them?"

"Haven't been able to talk to him" Skywarp said with a grimace. "Every time we get near him, he gets away with that shuttle that fancies' him."

Adding with a whine "Prime squashed me just as I was about to rescue him."

"I'm sorry" Rosie said patting his fingers sympathetically. "But I'm sure you'll manage eventually."

"Yeah we will, It's just so annoying..."

"_Skywarp, report."_

"_Oh er, haven't found a suitable location yet" _Skywarp replied to Megatron's demand.

"Well hurry up and find one" Megatron snarled over the comm. before severing the link. Rosie stared at him as he grumbled and focused on her again.

"Sorry about that, the boss wants me to scout about, I need to go" he explained.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again" she said as Skywarp gently set her down again. As he raised himself into the air, he said.

"Nice to see you as well, I'll maybe see you around, bye" he called as he rose higher into the air and took off, leaving several humans staring after his retreating form. One of which slightly wished the strange Decepticon good luck.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Hope you liked the bit with Rosie and Skywarp. I'm part of a film society at my University and we did a zombie film recently in which I played a zombie. Lots of fun, you guys should try it. Annoyingly, because of the light you couldn't see the blood I was covered in, bah. Next chapter will be this chapter continued with some Autobot points of view before the Decepticons spring their trap. Till next time._


	36. Chapter 36 Too Late

_Author's note. Someone mentioned how they didn't think Skywarp's encounter with Rosie had any bearing on the main plot, and was perhaps redundant. While most of you appear to have enjoyed it, you may be wondering why I wrote it. The reason is simple, there was a point that ties in with Starscream. Can any of you work out what it is? All will be revealed very soon._

_I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, what with my exams, however I am confident of fishing this story by Christmas Day. Hope you all like the ending, sob, what will I do with myself once this is over?_

_Should note the first part of this chapter takes place earlier in the day than the events with Soundwave and Skywarp and then we will jump to the next day. Don't worry, I'll make sure you all know when that happens._

_Note that Energon refers to either transformer blood or their food source._

_Enjoy and please review. _

Mid-Day.

Starscream's POV.

For the rest of the morning, Starscream remained snuggled in Skyfire's arms. Earlier he had rashly tried to get the shuttle to interface with him and with Skyfire had gently but firmly refused. It pained Starscream that they could not do it together but he knew his love's reasons were sound, he simply wasn't ready.

It had never been a good idea to face with his Trine whenever he had been attacked by Megatron, he ended up in too much pain and took it out on his Trine. That was why he avoided intimacy with them if Megatron had just raped him, he simply couldn't enjoy it. But he was filled with such desire, not only to interface with Skyfire but to have someone make love to him.

That was something he had never experienced before, sure it was something of a bonding session when he interfaced with his Trine, but it wasn't the same. To have someone who loved you and only you gently interface was what he had dreamed about ever since he was a Youngling with only the barest knowledge of how relationships worked.

Starscream smiled, they would make love together and it would be the happiest night of his life. Of course it would be Skyfire's very first time, so it would have to be extra special. And that was another reason Starscream was glad Skyfire had refused him, it had to be Skyfire's night as well. Till then he would just have to wait.

Glancing over at their 'Lava Lamp' he grinned. When he had first come here, he had thought it a ridiculous human object that had no point to it. But now, gazing at the shimmering blue mass that sparkled, he found he had become rather fond of it. Skyfire had been right, it did make their room seem more homely. But at the Nemesis, nearly everything Starscream owed had a solid purpose, text he would read, tools for mending and the like.

But this was purely to something to look at and enjoy, and it gave him a sense of peace. But more than that, it gave him a sense of freedom.

Starscream took a deep breath, though he and Skyfire were quite deep within the Ark, you he could still taste the air. He had always found the Decepticon underwater base stifling, and considering what happened to him within its confines it was no wonder he considered it a prison. He and his Trine always volunteered for patrol for this very reason.

Thinking about his Trine made him remember something he had been meaning to do. Regretfully he slid off the berth and out of Skyfire's arms. Skyfire opened his optics to smile at him as Starscream leaned down to kiss him. Starscream wanted to be as imitate as possible before they went a step further.

"Where are you off to now?" Skyfire asked sleepily though to Starscream's delight his voice sounded stronger.

"I need to talk to Prime" Starscream said. "About....Joining the Autobots."

Skyfire pushed himself off the berth, his face radiating happiness as he took Starscream back into his arms. Holding him close, the large shuttle said.

"Oh Starscream, you don't know how happy this makes me. Finally you are truly leaving that bastard."

"He does not deserve my allegiance" Starscream said fiercely, hugging Skyfire tightly. Releasing him, Skyfire stared down into Starscream shining optics.

"Before I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. But now have you and the other Autobots and if Prime will let me, I will join you properly."

Skyfire didn't answer, but merely kissed his beloved. Though Starscream didn't know it, every time they kissed with passion, desire grew deep within him, getting bigger every time. But he couldn't allow himself to succumb, for Starscream's sake. There would be plenty of time later.

Allowing Starscream to settle him on the berth once more, Skyfire smiled as he watched the red Seeker leave. Pausing at the door, Starscream shot Skyfire a cheeky grin as he exited from the room.

With incredible ease Starscream walked the Ark's corridors, heading for Prime's office. He hoped Prime was there though it was possible he was in his room with Eilta. However, he suspected that Prime would be in his office, Prime was an organised worker who would not allow work to pile up. Not to the extent of Soundwave and Prowl of course.

Answering greetings that random Autobots sent his way, he drew a breath of happiness, he knew he had reached the right decision. If you had told him more than a week ago that he would be getting on so well with these Mech's in so little time, he would have said to lay off the High Grade. But it was true, even that surely Autobot CliffJumper was no longer looking mistrustfully at him.

Once he reached Prime's office, he rung the chime and to his relief was bid to enter. Optimus smiled up at him as he entered, as Starscream had suspected, Optimus was busy with data pads.

"Ahh, Starscream how are you and Skyfire doing today?" Optimus greeted.

"Well, thank you, Skyfire is recovering nicely" Starscream replied before saying slyly. "Not with Elita?"

"No" Optimus chuckled. "She's having a lie in while I try to get on with a few things. You know how it is, I never seem to have enough time to finish everything."

Starscream nodded as he sat down in the chair Optimus had indicated. Suddenly he was very nervous, this was after all a life changing decision. Optimus regarded him kindly, sensing that Starscream was choosing his words.

"Prime, Optimus I've come to a decision about something" Starscream started hesitantly.

Optimus gave him an encouraging look as Starscream paused before squaring his shoulders and looking him straight in the optic.

"I wish to join the Autobots."

Optimus beamed broadly from behind his mask, he had been hoping against hope that Starscream would join but hadn't wanted to press the Seeker. Aloud he said.

"That is wonderful news Starscream, I'm so glad you've decided to stay with us. I hope though you don't feel you're obliged to stay though."

"No Optimus, I truly want to join, I want to bring peace and Energon back to Cybertron."

Starscream paused, gathering his thoughts before saying.

"That has always been by goal, as hard to believe as I'm sure that is, except I chose the wrong side to fight on."

Optimus shook his head as he said.

"You didn't necessary choose the wrong side, Starscream, I do know something of the history of the Decepticons. I know that the miners including Megatron protested peacefully at first about the way they and other poor citizens were treated. In the end they had little choice but to change their methods to more violent ones."

Optimus sighed heavily.

"Though it pains me to admit it, nothing short of the anarchy that descended on Cybertron could have gotten the Senate's attention. And if Megatron had kept his original goals then maybe we could have talked and ended this long ago. As it is I doubt we ever will and frankly after what I have learned about him this week I don't think I want to."

"This is one reason I wish to join" Starscream said earnestly. "You're willing to listen and if the other Decepticon left Megatron you would take them in. Megatron will never see Cybertron united once again, he means to enslave the Autobots."

Starscream snarled as he said.

"I've heard what he plans to do, the pretty ones will be made into sex-slaves while the big ugly ones will be made to supply Cybertron with its Energon. Any who resist will be either tortured or slaughtered. And of course any organics will be made to serve the Decepticon Empire."

"Does he plan to do anything with me or just kill me in front of my men" Optimus asked softly.

Starscream shook his head as he replied the disgust clear in his voice as he said.

"No, he would only kill your officers in front of you. Then he would keep you, fight you, _and rape _you."

Starscream trembled as he finished, causing Optimus to stand up and go round his desk to stand behind Starscream, gripping his shoulder in comfort.

"He would separate Elita from you and keep her for himself. I shudder to think" here Starscream broke off, as Optimus squeezed his shoulder.

"Hush, Starscream, do not dwell on what could happen. I will never allow anything of the sort to happen."

Starscream smiled up at him before saying.

"On the subject of joining the Autobots, I was wondering if you would consider....my Trine."

"You think you can convince them to join?" Optimus going back round his desk to sit down again. Starscream nodded ersnestly.

"I'm sure I can, Thundercracker has never liked hurting innocents especially organics and Skywarp will go along with whatever his mate does. Not that Skywarp ever particularly been enthusiastic about that sort of thing anyway. They only joined because of the bombing of Vos, they believed like I did that Megatron was the best thing for Cybertron."

Optimus nodded.

"I have witnessed Thundercracker's reluctance and I believe you are correct in your assumptions. I doubt they will stay with Megatron once they hear what happened to you."

Starscream sighed sadly.

"It will pain them that I never told them what was happening, but I just...couldn't."

"It's in the past" Optimus said before saying. "We will try to talk to them and convince them to come back to the base and I will gladly welcome them if they wish to join."

Starscream gave Optimus his gentle smile, one he had never been allowed to show while he was in Megatron's clutches. Everything was going to be okay.

Morning.

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave sighed heavily as he and the other Decepticons stood on a rocky cliff overlooking a quarry. Below humans were working away, mining precious metals, unknowing of the danger they were in. The electric storm had abated just enough to allow them to leave the safety of their underwater base, though Soundwave suspected it would not last.

He shifted uncomfortably. He was painted entirely grey, had a large cannon on his right arm and was also wearing a mask. Of course he was used to covering his face but this felt distinctly strange and uncomfortable. But orders were orders and no one else could convincingly pass for Megatron.

He hated having to do this, he knew he was condemning Starscream to more abuse but what could he do? He had to protect his children. He prayed to Primus, something would foil Megatron's plan, but until that time. With an even heavier sigh he gave the signal for Rumble and Frenzy to start the earthquake.

If only there was some way of alerting the Autobots without disobeying his orders.

Optimus' POV.

The call came in just as everyone was finishing their morning Energon. There had been a severe earthquake right under a mine some miles away and apparently several humans were trapped. Luckily for the humans, the storm that had trapped the Autobots in their base had calmed down enough for them to leave and help.

Leaving Bumblebee, Spike, the twins as well as the Dinobots to look after Starscream, the Autobots headed off in Skyfire. Starscream had convinced his mate to be to go, he could easily come back once he had dropped the Autobots off. Red Alert assured Optimus that no Decepticon would enter in the mean time. And so they had set off, the remaining Autobots waving them off.

Megatron's POV.

With an almost casual air, Megatron strode towards the Autobot base. It had actually been tough going getting here, the weather was still very stormy and Megatron knew it would worsen again. But all the better for him as long as it held long enough for him to reach his base....With Starscream.

Megatron smirked as he got closer to the Ark, those pathetic Autobots had no doubt engaged his men by now. He briefly wondered if by some chance they would discover his little ruse and try to hurry back and stop him. It didn't matter of course, they were not going to stop him, he would enter and leave with what was his.

And what made this little raid particularly delicious was the fact he was just going to walk right into Prime's base. Because this is what made his plan extra brilliant was it was an Autobot who was letting him in.

Pausing at the door, he gave a wide smile to the Mech waiting for him.

"Hello, Red Alert."

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire ducked a shot sent his way as he covered Ratchet who was trying to see the humans to safety. Barely ten minutes after they had arrived, the Deceptcons had appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Skyfire had meant to after dropping his friends off but after seeing the task ahead of them had lingered. And now that the Decepticons had arrived he couldn't leave them, even though his Spark ached for Starscream.

But it wasn't too bad, Megatron was here which meant that Starscream was safe back at the base. Megatron's top spy and his Cassettes were also there, they were the only ones capable of infiltrating the base. No one else could get past Red Alert, no one.

Megatron's POV. 

Megatron grinned at the Mech in front of him, who stood unmoving by the Ark's entrance. Megatron chuckled at the Red Alert's lack of response and moved past him. Pausing just beyond the still Autobot, Megatron said.

"I am not here, you are still guarding against possible intrusion."

Prime's Security Officer didn't answer but continued to stare blankly ahead. Megatron continued.

"Nothing gets past you Red Alert and nothing will. Only Autobots are in this Base so anything you might hear is only your fellow soldiers messing around. Carry on Soldier."

Again Red Alert didn't answer but this didn't bother Megatron who started down the corridor. The Lamborghini had been programmed not to notice Megatron's presence, though he would still react to other Deceptcions. But as far as Red Alert was concerned, Megatron was nowhere near the Ark and if Prime commed him, he would tell Prime that everything was fine.

Which of course it wasn't, for Prime _or_ Starscream.

Optimus's POV.

It was funny, Optimus mused how he always ended up in this position. As with nearly every battle he had fought while on Earth he had ended up coming to grips with his greatest enemy Megatron. With a grunt he tried to wrong foot the large grey Mech and force him to the ground, but Megatron held his ground.

"Give it up Prime, you can't last in this weather" Megatron sneered as he shoved the blue and red Mech away from himself.

"We'll see, Megatron" Optimus retorted, shoving back. Optimus had been so releaved that Megatorn was with the Decepticons when they had attacked, for a moment he had feared a trap. But it seemed Megatron was content to simply fight them, maybe he knew it would be impossible to attack the Ark with the threat of the storm looming.

It was strange but Megatron was remarkably quiet, beyond insulting Optimus and answering his challenges, he hadn't said much. But before he could dwell on it Megatron broke away from his grasp and stood back, sneering.

"Tell me Prime, are you enjoying having my Seeker at your base."

"He is an honoured quest, Megatron" Optimus replied, narrowing his optics.

Megatron's sneer widened.

"Oh yes, Prime, I think I can guess just how much you 'honour' his presence."

Optimus's hands balled into fists, he would not be baited. But Megatron next words shattered his resolve.

"Pity your dear little mate can't be around to satisfy you, isn't Prime. Still at least you have Starscream to fuck..."

With a roar Optimus lunged forward and punched Megatron squarely in the face. The impact knocked Megatron off his feet and he crashed to the ground. This got everyone's attention and they paused in their fighting to see what would happen.

Optimus was just about to punch Megatron again as he got up with he saw something that made him drop his fist in shock. Behind grey fingers covering his face, Megatron's face was crumbling.

Megatron's POV.

The first Autobot he ran into was that insolent Youngling with his human pet. It was quite funny how the Youngling's jaw dropped at the sight of him. He only had time to squeak Megatron's name before Megatron was upon him. With one hand smothering the yellow's bots mouth he grabbed the human with his other hand.

Dragging them into a side room he bound and gagged the Youngling to a chair before wrapping the human in tape, making sure to smother any cries for help. Mockingly patting them on the head, he exited the room and continued down the corridor.

He paused at the sound of those annoying Autobot twin's voices which were coming from behind a corner. One twin was brash while the other was vain, he smiled, he knew exactly how to deal with them.

Optimus's POV

Optimus stared in shock at the sight in front of him, Megatron clutching his crumbling face. There was no way he had hit him that hard and even if he had, the metal would only crack, not crumble.

"Megatron" he asked not able to believe what he was seeing. There was a flash of red optics from under Megatron fingers before he suddenly drew something from sub space. And to Optimus's growing horror, he saw it was a face mask and visor.

Still hiding his face Megatron, swept the crumbling pieces away from his face and fixed the face mask and visor before turning to look at Optimus properly.

"Soundwave" Optimus breathed in horror as he stared at the Mech in front of him.

"Affirmative" Soundwave said quietly as everyone stared at him.

"Where is Megatron" Optimus said as he glanced at the fake Soundwave now standing still.

Soundwave didn't answer but there was no need to, everyone could see the answer in his face. And one lone Mech screamed what every Autobot was thinking.

"_**Starscream."**_

Megatron's POV.

Megatron smiled at the sight before him, Starscream with his back to Megatron was pouring something into a cylinder. After dealing with those pathetic Autobot twins, Megatron had continued exploring the base. He didn't have to worry about anyone else stopping him, Red Alert had kindly drugged the Dinobots for him. He admired Starscream aft for a moment before saying.

"Hello Starscream."

The Seeker spun around, his face frozen in pure horror as he saw who was before him. The cylinder dropped from his slack hands and smashed on the floor but Starscream didn't notice. Backing away as Megatron started to advance, his form trembling violently, he said.

"H'h'h'how did you get in? Optimus said you were" Starscream stuttered almost crying in fear.

"A decoy" Megatron simply replied drawing nearer to Starscream.

"But Red Alert" Starscream protested, his optics wide with disbelief. "How did you get past _him_?"

Megatron smiled widely as he stopped right in front of his lovely trembling Seeker. Tracing a finger down the cheek of his whore's face that shivered at the touch, he said.

"It's amazing how cooperative that Mech is with one of the Insecticons Cerebro Chip in his processor."

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire flew as he had never flown before, the Mech's inside him hanging on for dear life. If Megatron got his hands on Starscream, he'd never forgive himself, how could this have happened?

As soon as they reached the Ark, he ejected everyone out and transformed. With the others they charged for the entrance to find Red Alert lying prone on the ground just inside the entrance. First Aid pounced on the still figure, they could see he wasn't dead as the rest of them charged into the base.

Running along the corridor they found a trail of Energon which led to the battered form of Sideswipe who lay broken on the floor. Ratchet immediately shoved past Skyfire who had skidded to a halt to examine the wounded Lamborghini.

"SideSwipe" Ratchet said, his voice breaking as he took in the damage. The red twin stirred and one optic opened, the other was cracked.

"Sunny" he croaked. "Hurt, just, over, there." He weakly pointed in the direction of a closet some metres away, it seemed he had been trying to reach it when he had collapsed.

Quickly Skyfire and the others went over to the closet and opened it expecting to find a beaten Sunstreaker. What they found made several Mech's purge on the spot.

The yellow Lamborghini lay propped up his hands bound tightly above him. His mouth was gagged and he was blindfolded. What had made the Mech's purge was the way his legs had been tied, they were splayed apart so that everyone could see his open Port. And written with his own Energon that was sluggishly leaking from the open Port were the words 'Fuck me' written on his once clean chest. And as they watched, he moaned softly, helplessly straining at his bonds but unable to move a muscle.

"**STARSCREAM**" Skyfire howled as he charged from the scene and sprinted towards Wheeljack's lab. Behind him came Optimus and Elita, the others were too horror struck to follow. As he neared the door, he prayed to Primus that Starscream had gotten away, that he was safe, and that he was hidden.

"**NO**" he screamed as he burst into the lab and to found it wrecked. Optimus and Elita skidded to a stop just beside him as they took in the scene.

"No" Optimus whispered hoarsely as his optics found a spot on the wall right in front of them.

Written in Energon were the words.

"_Too late, Prime."_

_Author's note. Oh no, what's going to happen now? Can the Autobots save Starscream? Will the Trine finally work out what's going on? Find out in the next chapter. Warning, Megatron is going to be a total bastard in the next chapter, I think Elita will next to use her spaecail move again. Till next time._


	37. Chapter 37 Freedom

_Author's note. So Megatron has finally managed to captured Starscream but what happens now? Will his trine save their wing mate? Can Skyfire and the other Autobots rescue Starscream? Because everyone seemed so desperate to know what happens, I updated sooner than I had planned, however I don't think I'll update again till maybe the weekend._

_Big news, I finally reveal what Megatron's evil plot regarding Starscream is. By the way, there is a lot of swearing in this chapter._

_Thanks to Brithe Avannee who suggested Starscream's point of view during 'Enter the Nightbird.' Again I've come up with my own version of what happened._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream's POV.

Freedom, what did it mean? The power to act, speak and think for yourself and however you want? To feel safe, not having to constantly look over your shoulder? To be with someone you love? Could you be free without knowing it? When did you fully realise that freedom was no longer yours?

Once he had been free, free to explore the universe with a partner by his side. He had been free even when Cybertron was consumed by war. Even when he had first joined the Decepticons, he had felt free. But then it had all changed.

Of course he had tried to convince himself that he was still free, even after that failed escape attempt, he had still pretended. Sometimes it was easy to pretend he was free. But other times it was not.

When Megatron beat, humiliated, abused and raped him, he could not pretend and nothing could make it better. Though he could fly, he was a slave, a slave to the Mech he called Leader. The knowledge of this made him cry far more than from the pain. It might as well be shackled and locked up for all the freedom he had.

There were times when he had tasted freedom, times when he thought Megatron had been killed only to be proved wrong. And then there was that time a few months ago, with that Femme, he had thought he could be free. Her name was Nightbird and she was a Neutral who crash landed on Earth and was found by the humans.

They had hidden her when she had asked them and repaired her. Because she was so badly damaged, they built her a practically new body. And because they couldn't resist they had given her new abilities and powers so that she could defend herself better. The humans had known that she would leave them, they were more interested in the knowledge gained from helping her. And so they transformed her into a Ninja.

Once done, they had called the Autobots, so that they could take charge of her, there were some things they just unable to repair. After requesting that the humans hide her, Nightbirds CPU shut down because of her injuries and the humans didn't know how to reactivate it. She only possessed basic processor function and all of her new skills meaning she couldn't truly think for herself.

The Autobots had come for her but Megatron had gotten wind of her existence and had ordered her capture. The Decepticons had succeeded and Nightbird became their prisoner. Megatron had one of the Insecticons insert a control chip into her processor so that she would obey Megatron's every command.

Why did Starscream think she would ensure his freedom? It was the way Megatron looked at her, the way he licked his lips at the thought of having such a powerful Femme under his total control. He taunted Starscream, saying he was going to replace him with her. As though Starscream was just a whore he had tired of.

But inside Starscream had whooped for joy, did this mean that Megatron would leave him alone from now on? Was he now free?

To keep up appearances he had sneered at the Ninja so that Megatron wouldn't change his mind.

"She's not so hot" he had said to which Megatron had smacked him for. Starscream had meant to leave it at that but then Megatron had how useless Starscream was compared to the Femme and this had caused Starscream to lose his temper. He had lashed out at Megatron prompting the grey Mech to imprison him under an energy field. And as MEgatron had left to help the Ninja who was close to being captured by the Autobots, Megatron had turned and said.

"I will deal with you later."

And Starscream had known precisely what he had meant.

Unable to stand being cooped up in this fashion, he had managed to escape and curiosity had drawn him to the battle. Despite the Autobots best efforts, they could not defeat Nightbird, not with Megatron and the others backing her up. Starscream had watched with hope draining from him, Megatron wasn't going to let him go, no matter how much he liked this new Femme.

Maybe though she would still take some of Megatron's attention away from Starscream, maybe he wouldn't be abused so often. But as he thought this he felt sick. Could he really condemn another to suffer the same fate as him, especially as Megatron would equally abuse the pair of them?

The answer was no, he couldn't, so he had shot at her with his null rays allowing Optimus Prime to take her. The Autobots managed to restore her memories and she returned to Cybertron. After a long chase, Starscream was brought back to the Nemesis in disgrace to be brutally punished.

And yet he had laughed as he had fled, maybe he wouldn't gain his freedom but at least another had gained hers.

And now once again he was being brought back to the underwater prison he was made to call home. While he had been with the Autobots and most especially with Skyfire, he had experienced freedom again. But once again it had been taken from him.

Grief overwhelmed him and as they neared the base, he slipped into unconsciousness, unable to bare the pain any longer. What did freedom mean? Whatever it meant, he knew that he did not have it.

Megatron's POV.

With grim satisfaction Megatron flew through the increasingly static air. In case his troops had still been fighting the Autobots, he had sent an order to retreat once he was out of the Autobot base with Starscream. He laughed with the ease he had accomplished his goal, nothing had gone wrong, nothing.

When he had last fought the Autobots, Prime had briefly put him out of commission and that's when he had hit on his brilliant plan at the sight of a desert beetle. Quickly he had called the Insecticon Shrapnel and ordered him to plant a Cerebro chip in Prime's Security Officer without the other Autobots knowledge. And he had done it, right before Megatorn himself arrived on the scene, Shrapnel informed him of his success. After the battle the bugbot had given him the means to access and control the paranoid Lamborghini.

Getting into the base was child's play after that and it wasn't as though those useless bots Prime had left behind had put up even the slightest fight. It was pathetic to think that a Youngling and human could have stopped any Decepticon let alone him. After binding and gagging the two he had proceeded until he came face to face with the Autobot twins.

They tried to fight but one backhand had sent the yellow one into the wall and stunned him. The other put up more of a fight and it was necessary to beat him into the ground. As he had bent to seize the groaning yellow one by the throat, an idea came to him. This Mech thought he was so hot? Well, Megatron would let the Autobots decide just how hot.

Tying him up in that closet with his legs temptingly open had brought back fond memories of doing the same to Starscream. A quick fuck in a closet was just the thing to alleviate boredom in between boring but necessary meetings. Starscream moaned so delightfully.

Coming face to face with Starscream was a wondrous experience, the Seeker was so terrified of him. The Seeker didn't even resist when Megatron stroked his cheek, explaining how he had gotten in. Well he didn't try to fight until Megatron accused him of being a slut.

"Tell me Starscream, just how many Autobots have you been fucking? Those twins? The Medic? Did Prime take you or was he too busy fucking his _mate_? Or did you offer your Port to that weak cowardly Shuttle?"

"Shut up" Starscream had screamed, lashing out at Megatron, trying to get away. "Don't you dare spew poison about Skyfire, he is ten times the Mech _you _are."

"Really" Megatron had said as he advanced on the cornered Seeker, lust filling his optics. "Well, why don't we put that to the test?"

Starscream had tried to fight, they ended up trashing the room, but in the end Megatron had forced him to the floor, pinning him in place. He had harshly kissed the struggling Seeker, his hands running down his body as his legs gripped the Seeker's body. And Starscream had wept so pitifully as his cod piece was torn off. Megatron helped himself to the delicious oil that ran out of the open Port.

Unfortunately, time was an issue so he could not spend as much time as he desired on the Seeker so he contented himself with shoving several fingers into the Seeker's Port. Starscream had howled in pain until Megatron withdrew his fingers coated in Energon. Using Starscream own blood, he had written that message for Prime before binding and gagging the sobbing Seeker. Giving his fingers a quick lick he hoisted the still struggling Seeker over his shoulder, they had left. He kicked the red Autobot in the face as the fool crawled along the corridor floor, trying to reach his twin. The last thing he did before leaving the Ark was to smash Red Alert's head into the rocky wall and leave him lying there.

He had then taken off with Starscream now in his arms. He had to hurry, he had to out fly the storm that was brewing once again. But it was alright, by the time Prime figured out what had happened he would be safely home. It really was such a shame he couldn't see the look on Prime's face, ah well.

Glancing down at the lovely bound Seeker in his arms as he approached the Nemesis, he saw that he was unconscious. Well, that was a good thing as Megatron needed to untie him before he entered the Nemesis and this way Starscream wouldn't try to escape. Once his Trine had fussed over him, Megatron would take his Seeker aside for a little talk. And Starscream _would_ talk, oh yes, Megatron was going to enjoy this.

Some hours later.

Skyfire's POV.

"How are they?" Optimus asked Ratchet tiredly as the Medic entered the Control Room. Ratchet grimly cleaned a wrench as he answered.

"Red Alert is still out of it, not only did he suffer that blow I also found this."

He held up the chip he had extracted from Red Alert's processor. Bumblebee gasped as he saw it, he and Spike had been released after a check up, Megatron hadn't hurt them. They had been discovered by Jazz and Ironhide when the two went looking for them, they had been tied and gagged to a chair.

"This is how he got in" Ratchet said, pain crossing his face. "This was controlling Red, he even got Red to drug the Grimlock and the other Dinobots."

"This is going to kill Red Alert" Prowl said softly. "He'll never forgive himself."

"It wasn't his fault" Optimus said softly form his seat at Teletran one, Elita by his side.

"What about the twins?" she asked softly.

"Sideswipe injuries were physical, Sunstreaker's mental. But because of the bond they share" Ratchet optics were brimming with sadness. "It's going to take them a long time to recover, they felt what the other felt. I had to sedate them both, they're going to suffer nightmares for a while."

"It's all my fault" Skyfire choked. "If I had been here, I could have protected them, and _him."_

"Listen to me" Ratchet said fiercely, marching straight over to Skyfire. "What happened was not your fault, none of us could have predicted this happening."

"I swore to protect him" Skyfire said tears flowing from his optics. "And I failed him, I dodn't even try to go after him."

"You couldn't have followed them, man" Jazz said firmly. "That storm got too powerful and it's still too dangerous for anyone to go out. But once it's calmed down, while go and kick some Megatron behind."

"Affirmative" said Optimus. "I will do everything in my power to return him to you, Skyfire."

"But what if it's too late" Skyfire whispered but before anyone could answer the Console suddenly started beeping. Everyone immediately gathered round it as they saw who was contacting them, it was the Nemesis.

As Optimus answered, Skyfire cried out.

"Starscream."

It was indeed the red Seeker with Megatron right behind him. Megatron smirked as he held Starscream shoulders tightly and said.

"Hello Prime, I just thought I'd call to thank you for taking such good care of my Seeker."

"Megatron" Opitmus growled. "Let him go this instant."

"Oh but he doesn't want to go, do you Starscream" Megatron sneered down at the Mech in his clutches who shook his head not looking up.

"Starscream" Skyfire whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you."

This caused Starscream to snap his head up and with burning optics started to say.

"I love...mphf."

But Megatron clamped a hard hand over his mouth before he could finish, his arm encircling the Seeker's chest. Starscream struggled, crying but Megatron held him firmly.

"I wasn't deeply sorry to take him from you Prime" he sneered as his grip on Starscream tightened. "Still at least I left a little present. Tell me was that yellow whore a good fuck?"

This statement caused several Mech's to scream in rage at Megatron.

"Ya bastard, when ah git ma hands on ya, you Slagger."

"You're going to pay for that one, tin head."

"I'll show _you_ a good fuck you shitface, when I'm through you won't be able to sit down let alone interface. And I'm going to use a spoon to do it."

"Megatron, I swear by Primus I will make you pay" Optimus roared as he restrained Elita who was spitting curses at the screen.

Megatron simply smirked.

"Promises, promises Prime but can you keep them?"

Megatron mockingly looked Optimus up and down.

"Oh don't you look so masterful when you're in a rage, Prime. What I wouldn't give to fuck that."

Laughing at what Elita said she wanted to do to him, he said, planting a kiss on Starscream's trembling cheek.

"My offer still stands Prime, the pair of us could share him, fuck him at the same time, how about it."

"FUCK YOU" Skyfire screamed, the fury in his voice taking several Mech's by surprise and also Spike. "I swear when I get my hands on you, _you_ will regret ever hurting Starscream or any other innocent bot. Don't you dare say such things about Optimus, your lies don't work with Starscream anymore."

Megatron laughed long and hard as Starscream gazed miserably into Skyfire's optics, begging those words to be true. Finally Megatron stopped and gazed down at Starscream and saw who he was looking at.

"You know Skyfire its funny when you think about it" Megatron suddenly said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Skyfire growled as Megatron smirked.

"To Starscream you have been _dead_ for over five million years if you don't count the time spent in status."

"What of it?" Skyfire snarled but his face betrayed a look of confusion, where was Megatron going with this. Megatron's smirk widened.

"But to _you_" Megatron continued, smiling nastily. "It's been a mere handful of human years since the two of you were exploring the cosmos together. And according to dear Starscream" here Megatron sneered down at his captive who closed his optics tearfully.

"You're in love with him. Now it strikes me that this couldn't have arisen out of nowhere, these things take time to develop, don't they."

"What are you implying, Megatron?" Skyfire demanded, now angry as well as confused. Beside him Optimus was also frowning.

"I always wondered how such a beautiful Mech like Starscream could have remained a virgin for so long. But it seems he was off with you all the time. And yet you never took him."

Skyfire was now shaking with rage as were several other Autobots as Megatron carried on.

"Were you never tempted, when the two of you lay together on some cold distant planet? To kiss him, to touch him, to _fuck him_?"

"NO you bastard, I would never have forced myself on him, unlike you" Skyfire yelled as the Autobot glared at the Decepticon tyrant. But Megatron's next words shocked everyone.

"So you say. You're telling me you never slipped a hand between his legs, to feel his warmth? You never kissed his neck as he slept to watch him twitch? Not once?"

For a full moment, Skyfire couldn't speak, his was trembling with too much rage. He saw Starscream softly weeping behind Megatron's hand which was still smothering his mouth. This helped to snap Skyfire out of it long enough to say.

"No."

Megatron sneered even more, and kissed Starscream's neck while the Autobots snarled with rage.

"Then more fool you" Megatron said, his voice dripping with venom. "Now, thanks to your softness, you will never know."

He paused to lick Starscream's audio causing the poor Seeker to moan behind the hand covering his hand.

"Take your filthy hands off him" Skyfire howled but Megatron ignored him.

"Let him go Megatron" Optimus said in a quiet voice of cold fury. Megatron turned to sneer at Optimus, but didn't let go of Starscream.

"You see Prime, Starscream needs a_ real_ Mech to take care of him not that sap you call a soldier. How can that soft lout possibly satisfy my little Star?"

"You're insane" Optimus said in disbelief. "Completely and utterly insane if you can delude yourself into thinking Starscream enjoys what you do to him. What he needs is love, something Skyfire can provide and something _you_ certainly cannot."

"Love?" Megatron laughed.

"Yes love, Megatron, an admittedly foreign concept to you I'm sure" Optimus said grimly. "And if you cared a single_ inch_ for Starscream, you'd see how you're going to destroy him."

"Destroy him Prime?" Megatron repeated raising an optic brow.

"Yes destroy if you continue to abuse him" Optimus in deadly seriousness. "Is that what you want, for him to be broken beyond saving?"

"Of course not Prime" Megatron said tersely. "Why would I desire that? Even you have to admit that there's something wrong if your interface partner lies with blank optic, staring at the ceiling. I certainly don't want Starscream in that state. Besides" he added with a leer. "It's no fun unless they try to fight back."

"He's not going to have the spirit left to fight if you continue raping him" Ratchet cut in with a snarl. "How do you plan to prevent that? Turn him into a drone?"

"Hardly" Megatron said, a truly evil glint entering his optics. "Don't you worry, I've already have a remedy to fix that little problem."

He released Starscream's mouth and wrapped his arms around the Seeker's waist. Starscream's head was bowed, he was completely silent though his mouth was now free. Megatron kissed the top of Starscream's head as he said.

"Isn't that right Starscream, a gift for you and you alone?"

"Yes" Starscream choked out, glancing up to send a silent but desperate plea to Skyfire and the Autobots. Megatron smirked once again at the Autobots before saying.

"Well, me and my little Seeker need to get going. Say goodbye to your friends Starscream."

Starscream sent one last silent plea as with tears running down his face he whispered.

"Goodbye."

"Starscream" Skyfire yelled as Megatron cut the connection. He stared at the screen for a moment, and then brought his fist down on the console with a scream of "No."

Ratchet took hold of his shoulders as Skyfire slumped, burying his hands in his face. Elita gently took Optimus's hand as he took bowed his head in defeat. Of course they would try to rescue Starscream, but who knew what Megatron would do in the meantime.

"That Slagger's up to something" Ironhide stated grimly. "What's all that slag about a gift?"

"Who knows" said Prowl just as grimly. "But it can't bode well for Starscream whatever that Fragger says to the contrary."

There was a lot of muttering from the assembled Autobots, but none of them noticed Spike frowning at the blank screen. Optimus raised his head to put a hand on Skyfire's shoulder.

"We will get him back, Skyfire" he said firmly. "I don't care what it takes but we will."

Skyfire nodded rapidly, tears spilling from his optics as Jazz and Bumblebee hugged him. At that moment Spike spoke up.

"Umm guys I don't know if this is a good time to ask but....Is Starscream pregnant?"

Everyone's head snapped up to stare with dropped jaws at Spike. Jazz was the first to speak.

"What in Primus's name makes you say that?" he said completely dumbfounded. Spike shrugged nervously.

"I don't know, it's just, well you guys might not have seen since you're on their face level but I had a clear view of Starscream's stomach. When Megatron was spouting that crap about caring for Starscream, he started rubbing Starscream stomach" Spike broke off helplessly. "I'm sorry, I'm probably totally wrong, it's just the gesture reminded me of my aunt when she was pregnant. My uncle used to stroke her stomach like that when he was hugging her."

Nobody spoke. Spike's face was flaming red as he shifted from one foot to the other as all the Autobots stared at him. Then Ratchet spoke.

"He can't be pregnant, I checked and there no way Megatron could tell if Starscream was carrying even if he raped him the second he got his hands on him, it's much too soon."

Ratchet waved a wrench filled hand helplessly as everyone digested this piece of news. But then Elita spoke in a voice filled with absolute horror.

"He hasn't made Starscream pregnant" she whispered as everyone turned to look at her. "He's _going_ to make Starscream pregnant."

To be continued.

_Author's note. So there you have it, Megatron's dastardly plot is revealed but now the question remains, how is he going to do it? The Autobot try to figure this out in the next chapter while Skywarp suddenly remembers something important. Also Megatron tortures Starscream in order learn all that happened in the Autobot base. Till next time._


	38. Chapter 38 Conclusions

_Author's note. Well today was my first exam, can't really say how well I did. That's why I didn't update sooner, lots of studying, just taking a small break to write this. Wish me luck for my next two exams, Environment on Wednesday and Biology on Friday._

_Anyway about what's coming up, Megatron interrogates Starscream and Skywarp FINALLY remembers an important detail but will it be in time to save Starscream? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave waited silently with the other Decepticons for the return of their leader. As soon as the Autobots had left the scene, Soundwave had ordered a retreat, there was no point in remaining, not with the storm brewing. Plus Megatron had given strict orders, no one was to interfere with his mission to retrieve Starscream. And so they had returned and were now awaiting Megatron's arrival. He had comm'd to say he was returning but hadn't said whether or not his mission was a success.

Standing with his Cassettes and still painted grey, Soundwave desperately hoped it wasn't. He had done his best to get Optimus Prime to attack him hard enough so that Megatron's plot was revealed in the hope that the Autobots could stop Megatron. Soundwave hadn't been able to simply tell them what was going on, he was under orders so he had ensured that they discovered it for themselves.

His Spark ached, remembering the look of horror on Prime's and the other Autobots faces as 'Megatron's' face had crumbled and they had relished it was Soundwave in disguise. The Shuttle Skyfire had given an incredible scream of grief that matched the expressions on the Autobots faces. Several of them including Prime and his mate had piled into Skyfire before he took off at astonishing speed leaving the other Autobots to race after him.

Blaster had given him a look of anguish as he had leapt into an Autobot named Grapple to follow the others back to the Ark. Soundwave hoped that Blaster understood why he had done what he had done.

The only possible thing he could say about the day was that his creations had all made it back safety. He was never overly happy about letting them fight, even though he knew they could look after themselves, especially Ravage and Laserbeck. It supposed all parents felt this way, not that this made it any easier particularly when they were hurt. But they hadn't been hurt on this occasion, they were actually all groped around his feet, waiting like him. This was unusual, normally most of them would be in his chest but after all they had all been fighting to get the SIC back, they wanted to see if Megatron had succeeded.

Glancing subtly to his left he eyed the pair of Seekers eagerly waiting for their Trine leader. Well, at least Skywarp was looking eager, Thundercracker had a slightly glazed look about him. He had been like that for the past day or so, he seemed he couldn't focus properly on what was happening. Soundwave had a nasty suspicion he knew who was responsible for that. So since nothing had come of trying to tell the Seekers about their trine mate, Soundwave had resigned himself to praying to Primus that Starscream would somehow get away.

But it was not to be, Megatron came in carrying unconscious Starscream in his arms. With a very triumphant smirk, Megatron strode forward.

"Starscream" Skywarp cried joyously while Thundercracker groggily grinned. Both Seekers surrounded their leader and he kindly deposited Starscream into Skywarp's arms. The other Decepticons made sounds of triumph, delighted that their leader had outsmarted the Autobots and relieved to see Starscream. Who knows what would have happened if Megatron had returned empty-handed, he would _not_ have been in a good mood.

Of course though they had missed their Second to a certain extent, mostly because of his wit and ability to make a fool of himself. However many were pleased because now Megatron could focus his temper on his usual punch bag.

"What's wrong with him?" Skywarp said in concern as he tried to rouse his trine leader.

"The Autobots had him drugged, it's lucky I got him out of there when I did" Megatron said, shaking his head sorrowfully. Ignoring questions about why the Autobots had kept Starscream, he said.

"I'll hear your report in my office Soundwave" Megatron said calmly turning to Soundwave who inclined his head and sent his Cassettes away to the Rec Room. Megatron turned to the other Decepticons and announced they might as well relax for the rest of the cycle, they had all done well. This of course put all of the Decepticons in a good mood and they all headed off to the Rec Room apart from the Seekers who headed to their quarters. Soundwave gazed sadly at them as he followed his leader to his office.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron prowled around the hanging Seeker, whose head was bowed, in front of him slowly. After allowing those stupid trine mates of his to fuss over the red Seekers for an hour or two (they wanted to make sure he really was there), he had taken Starscream back. He had told them he needed to question Starscream about his time with the Autobots. Of course he had assured them he only wanted to _talk _to Starscream as the Seeker was his Second and he was _concerned_ about him. And they had swallowed that slag like a Sparkling swallows an energy treat, pathetic.

He had to admit, Thundercracker might have seen through it had it not been for the fact he was still drugged to his optics. Megatron mentally smirked at the memory of Thundercracker trying to contact the Autobots to ask whether or not he Megatron had really attacked Starscream. Megatron had found him before he could and after drugging him had fed him a pile of slag about him and Starscream which the fool of course _believed._

Anyway, after he had gotten Starscream he had taken him to a low ceiled room some way away from the Nemesis Rec Room where most of the Decepticons where. There he had suspended the Seeker from the ceiling with a heavy chain with a beam tied to Starscream's wings, weighing him down. Using another bar which also had a weight in the middle, he had tied Starscream's feet apart. Lastly he had gagged the limp Seeker with a gag ball.

His optics roved over the poor Seeker's form whose limbs were being stretched with the way he was tied with heavy weights. The Seeker was raised above him however he could still reach up and touch his face. He considered his next move, should he start Starscream's punishment now or give him a chance to talk.

With a mental shrug he decided to give Starscream a chance to talk. 'It's his lovely body all tied up for me' he though as he reached up to remove the gag ball. 'I'm clearly getting soft in my old age' he mused 'To give in like this'.

"Well my little Star, care to tell me how you ended up with _Prime_ and his _boy scouts_?" Megatron asked smiling.

Even after Starscream spat in his face, he kept smiling. Replacing Starscream's gag, he calmly removed several pieces of Starscream's armour exposing numerous sensitive wires. Carefully placing the bits of armour on a table, he took up several cables and attached them in place to Starscream's bare wires.

As Starscream struggled vainly to dislodge them, Megatron causally sat down in a chair and took up the battery that those cables led to. Even more causally he flipped the switch to a low setting. He watched as Starscream's body jerked as electrical currents shot through his body and he screamed with pain through his gag. After five minutes of this Megatron flipped the switch and Starscream slumped down, smoke curling from where the cables where attached to his wires.

"Well, Starscream?" Megatron softly.

Starscream lifted his head to shoot Megatron a defiant glare causing Megatron to sigh softly and after setting the voltage at a higher level, flipped the switch. This continued for over half an hour, with Megatron changes the wires which the cables were attached to as the original ones were shorted out. Eventually the Seeker shook his head in defeat, moaning heavily through his gag. Megatron removed the gag before sitting himself back down, one foot resting his knee to regard Starscream who was panting.

"Well?" Megatron prompted coolly.

Breathing heavily, Starscream said.

"It was pure chance I came to be with the Autobots. After you....interfaced with me, I...went for a flight" he whispered. "I was....in pain so I crashed and it was right outside their base. And I saw that yellow Younlging playing and I...attacked him."

"Why did you do that?"

"He...was so happy" Starscream whispered miserably. "He made me angry and I...lost it. But Prime and his officers found me and...and..."

"Oh dear" Megatron sneered, loving where this was going. "Where you afraid Prime was going to hurt you?"

Starscream whimpered in answer, tears pooling at his optics. Megatron laughed cruelly. Standing up he walked over to the silently crying Seeker, and stroked his cheek.

"Dear Starscream, did you think Prime was going to take you and _fuck_ you?" he sneered, malice dripping from his voice. Starscream squeezed his optics shut giving Megatron his answer.

"So then what?" Megatron all but purred into Starscream's audio.

Starscream's optics snapped open as he turned to glare at Megatron as he snarled.

"And then he came, Skyfire protected me from them and took into the base. Ratchet examined me and then they all knew what you had done to me" Starscream spat as Megatron started prowling round him.

"They were disgusted that you had done what you and they said I could stay. Skyfire looked after me and I was never happier. And you know what Megatron" Starscream hissed twisted his body to glare at Megatron, his optics alight with a fierce fire.

"What?" Megatron growled still walking around the red Seeker, flexing his fingers as Starscream continued.

"He never pushed me away, never, didn't care what you had done to me, even after they found the whip marks" Starscream said, his voice dropping as he remembered the incident with the twins.

"Not even when he found about your perversions" Starscream hissed again as Megatron paused in his pacing. "He didn't despise me when I told him that you want Prime. I don't know why I believed your lies about Prime, he is a thousand times the leader _you _are, and he didn't turn me away even after finding out about that and the other stuff."

"Yes I told him everything" Starscream screamed hysterically. "But he and the other Autobots have still done everything in their power to protect me and when I'm free I'm going to _**join the Autobots**_...."

But further declarations were cut off as Megatron suddenly seized Starscream's cod piece from behind. Starscream cried out as Megatron twisted his grip. As Megatron started to rub as he brought himself closer to the whimpering Seeker and snaked around his trembling waist.

"_Join the Autobots_" Megatron scorned, pausing to lick Starscream neck while he continued to rub. Starscream jerked his chains trying to free himself. But it was no use.

"Oh no my little Star, you're staying right here with me, where you belong."

And no one" he added. "Including Prime or that spineless Shuttle are going to take you from me."

"That's what you think" Starscream managed to bite out, ignoring the growing heat in his groin area.

"Oh it's not what I think, Starscream" Megatron said, his voice a gentle caress as he stopped rubbing. "It's what I _know_."

And he tore off Starscream's cod piece and shoved several fingers up the now open Port. Starscream screeched with pain but with his free hand, Megatron gagged him again. For the next hour groped and abused Starscream, though he didn't actually rape him.

This was small comfort to the Seeker as Megatron released him from his chains causing the Seeker to crash onto the floor. As Starscream struggled to stand, for he still had that heavy bar on his wings, Megatron took hold of his shoulders and started forcing him down.

"On your knees" Megatron snarled, lust filling his optics as one hand pushed Starscream head down and the other removed his cod piece. Starscream fought back but in the end was forced to do as Megatron wanted.

After that, Megatron removed the rest of Starscream bonds and shoved him into a chair. Planting a hand either side of him he said nastily.

"I can't believe how soft you've become after spending a single _week_ with those sentimental Autobots led by that soft fool Optimus Prime. Or was it that even softer Shuttle's influence that has weakened you?"

"Don't you talk about my love that way" Starscream protested hotly back. Contrary to what Megatron had just said, being with the Autobots, especially Skyfire had made him stronger. He had managed to endure more torture before succumbing. That was how he was able to answer Megatron's taunts instead of simply weeping, he did it because of his love for Skyfire.

"So you're in_ love_ with him" sneered Megatron as he leered down at the red Seeker.

"Yes I am" Starscream snarled at him, optics blazing. "And there's nothing you can do about it and when my trine finds out what you have been doing to me, they will free me and make you pay."

Megatron laughed at this declaration before his expression turned very serious.

"Let me make this very clear Starscream" he said quietly. "If you breathe a word of what has happened to anyone, especially your Trine I will take your _love_."

Megatron smiled nastily at the look of horror Starscream was giving him.

"Yes, that's right Starscream, I will make him suffer. First I will torture you in front of him and then I will take you in front of him. And then, though the thought of him repulses me, I will fuck him again and again till he off lines."

Starscream entire form trembled violently as he imagined the scene Megatron had laid out for him, his friend, his beloved raped until he off-lined. Skyfire's first would be as bad if not worse than Starscreams. How long could he withstand the pain, how long till blissful blackness took him? Skyfire was strong, he would take an incredible amount from Megatron before he succumbed.

Tears streamed down Starscream's face as he imagined his friend broken, yes that's Megatron would do would, he would break his strong friend. He could not let that happen. Skyfire still had a chance at happiness at least, if he never managed to save the red Seeker, Starscream would not let that chance be ruined.

As he sobbed his Spark out, he felt fingers left his chin so that he was staring into Megatron's blood red optics. Those optics bore into his, searching for the slightest hint of treachery.

"Do you understand Starscream?"

Defeated, utterly defeated, Starscrema nodded, he would not tell.

Megatron smiled and leaned closer to plant a kiss on Starscream's quivering lips.

"Believe me, my little Star it's for the best. Now I think we should give the Autobots a call, after all" he said smiling even nastier. "They took such good care of you, it would be rude not to thank them.

Sometime later, after the call to the Autobot base.

Starscream lay curled under a thermal blanket on a large berth in a cold room. Knowing that Thundercracker had probably told Skywarp about him and Starscream being lovers, he had told the purple Seeker he was going to keep Starscream for the night. Of course the rest of the base didn't know about this arrangement, not even Soundwave.

Starscream quietly wept, his Spark felt broken. The sight of his grief stricken new friends was bad enough but the look of horror on Skyfire's face had been pure torture. And thinking what they had suffered made him weep even harder.

He had seen Red Alert and Sideswipe as Megatron had carried him from the Ark but he hadn't seen what had happened to Sunstreaker, Bumblebee or Spike. But after taunting the Autobots, Megatron had told Starscream what he had done to them.

Poor Sunny, how could Megatron have done that? Of course he loved to do that to Starscream on a regularly basis but the thought of that happening to another innocent being was Spark wrenching. What made it worse was that you didn't see Megatron coming and that made it hurt even more.

He whimpered softly as Megatron now came over to the berth and lifting the covers, slipped into bed with Starscream. But poor Starscream was too defeated to even try to struggle as Megatron drew him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I've missed you so much my little Star" Megatron whispered, one hand slipping between Starscream's legs. Feeling Starscream shiver, Megatron said with a light laugh.

"Soon my little Star, soon. But not tonight, after all once we reach Cybertron, we'll have all the time in the world."

Megatron leaned even closer to Starscream, his lips right up against Starscream's audio.

"You said you told them everything. But I know there's one thing you didn't tell them."

And Starscream brokenly wept silent tears as Megatron gently rubbed his stomach.

Back at the Autobot base, just after call from Nemesis.

"_He hasn't made Starscream pregnant." _

"_He's going to make Starscream pregnant."_

Everyone stared in absolute horror at Elita as she said those words. For a full minute nobody spoke. And then there was a heavy clunk as Ratchet fell to his knees, his optics filled with horrified confusion. Skyfire had already been on his knees, slumped against the console but he looked no less shocked.

"That's why he couldn't bare to hear about Sparklings" Skyfire whispered. "That's why he ran away, Megatron was going to force a Sparkling on him."

"But why" Jazz all but howled. "Why would he do that?"

"To control Starscream" Optimus said grimly as he held his now weeping mate to him.

"Seeker's will do anything for their offspring, if Megatron had his Sparkling, he would do _anything_ to protect it. And he would certainly never try to run away again."

There was another long silence.

"That's sick" Jazz whispered as Spike as several other Mech's looked ready to purge. "That's completely and utterly_....SICK."_

"Yes" said Prowl grimly. "It is."

"My poor Starscream" Skyfire whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"Wait a minute" Ratchet suddenly said leaping to his feet, wrench in hand. "How can he do that? Only bonded Mech's can produce a Sparkling and there is no way in hell Megatron is going to bond with Starscream."

"Why not?" asked a still revolted Spike. "A forced marriage just up Megatron's street."

Ratchet shook his head as he started pacing, smashing the wrench into his palm.

"I told you Spike, Bonding isn't like marriage, will physically bind ourselves to another. Megatron sees Starscream as his property, his slave, bonding would make Starscream his equal. Not to mention all the dangers of a forced bonding."

Ratchet shook his head.

"No I just can't see it. But I don't see how else, I agree that's probably what the Slagger's plan is but I can't for the love of Primus work out how he's going to do it."

They all pondered the problem but no one could think of an answer. But then Optimus spoke.

"I don't know how Megatron means to accomplish this....atrocity. But I think I know where he is going to do it."

Turning to Elita, he said.

"You told me that around about the time Starscream came to us, Shockwave started acted odd."

As her optics widened in shock, Optimus turned to the others.

"The very second this storm calms down, we are going straight to the Nemesis to stop Megatron from taking Starscream....to Cybertron."

Early Morning, aboard the Nemesis.

"TC, what's wrong with you" Skywarp whined as his mate gave a huge yawn. "Why are you so tired?"

"I can't understand it" Thundercracker mumbled, rubbing his optics wearily. "I'm just so sleepy all the time now. What were you saying? Something about that human you met."

Skywarp eagerly said.

"Yeah you should have seen it, she was all covered in fake blood...."

_Blood dripped from the prone figure on the ground._

"Huh" Skywarp frowned softly as the image of Rosie stirred something within his memory banks. Had he seen someone in a similar state recently?

_Starscream gave a cry of terror and rushed forward to kneel next to......?_

That cave where he crashed into Megatron, when he had found Starscream. There was a fragment of his memory file missing, something he saw between hitting Megatron and Megatron backhanding him.

_Starscream was desperately trying to stem the flow of Energon from the multiple blast wounds on the body of...._

Skywarp growled in annoyance why couldn't he remember what had happened when he had found Megatron with Starscream and...._Skyfire. _That was it, that was what he couldn't remember, Skyfire had been lying bleeding on the cave floor and Starscream had rushed to help him. Megatron had gotten up, prompting Starscream to shield the injured shuttle but Megatron had unleashed his wrath on Skywarp, yes it was all coming back.

"Hey TC, I just remembered something" he said softly.

Thundercracker looked at him, hearing the tone.

"When I bashed into Megatron was there I found that Shuttle Skyfire. He was covered in blood, he looked like Megatron had almost blasted him to bits. And Starscream was trying to...protect him."

Thundercracker stared at him for a full moment. Then suddenly he leapt to his feet with a cry, giving his mate a start. It was although someone had switched a light on in his head, sudden'y his head wasn't foggy anymore. He remembered, he remembered everything, how he had deduced that about STarscream and what had happened to him.

Skywarp's words had broken the spell Megatron had managed to cast over him. Thundercracker growled, no one hurt his trine mate. Turning to Skywarp he said.

"Forget what I said before about Megatron and Starscream, Megatron drugged me to say that, it's Megatron who's been hurting Starscream. _That's_ why the Autobots have been protecting him."

Skywarp stared in horror at him. But to Thundercracker's shock, Skywarp's face suddne'y went very pale.

"In that cave" he whispered. "When Screamer went to help Skyfire, I saw his back. It was covered in marks, whip marks and they looked bad."

Thundercracker stood numbly hardly daring to believe it was possible.

"He's been abusing him" he said simply "Megatron's been abusing him."

They stood there for a moment, as the shock and horror sunk in. Then without a single word they charged for the door, determined to retrieve Starscream and take him to the Autobots. But Starscream wasn't in Megatron's quarters, nor was the grey Mech himself. They charged around until they found a Mech who told them, Megatron had taken Starscream to Cybertron for something important.

And so they had raced outside, where the sky was finally clear took to the air. As they sped towards land they spotted the Autobots and changed course. As they roared towards them, the Autobots stopped and transformed.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp" Optimus Prime just had time to yell before Thundercracker screamed.

"He's taken Starscream to the Space Bridge."

Without another word both the Autobots and the Seekers raced for the Space Bridge, desperate to stop Megatron. But they were too late for as they came over a rocky hill they saw the remains of the Space Bridge.

Megatron had caused it to blow up after he had taken it, ensuring that nobody could follow. Nobody.

_Author's note. So the Seekers finally know what's happened and have joined the Autobots but how are they going to get to Cybertron to save Starscream before Megatron's plan is put into action? Next time the full extent evil plan of Megatron's is revealed and the Autobots get help from a surprising source but will it be enough? Also evil Shockwave is contained in the next chapter which won't be updated till the weekend I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'm planning the very last chapter to be posted on Christmas Day, so how's that?_

_Till next time. _


	39. Chapter 39 Race

_Author's note. Well, sorry for the wait but very busy finishing exams (shudder), moving back home for Christmas and other stuff. This is the second to last chapter, hoping to post the last on Boxing Day. Sob, can't believe this is coming to an end._

_This is the chapter you finally find out the full extent of Megatron's nefarious plan._

_Merry Christmas to all my readers and reviewers, have a great day._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream POV.

Flashback.

Megatron started to rise from the berth, his hand had traced over Starscream's stomach plates and he had paused, and looked very thoughtful for a moment. Starscream stared at him, tears still leaking as he watched his leader. Megatron didn't move, half in the act of getting off the berth, as he stared at Starscream's stomach plates. Finally he got off, but bent over Starscream, one hand tracing the Seeker's stomach.

"It's funny isn't it Starscream" he said musingly as Starscream stared in confusion at him. "But if you were a Femme, the amount I've just pumped into you would probably have been enough to make you with Sparkling."

Starscream's jaw slowly dropped in pure horror as Megatron's thoughtful expression turned into one of the most evil look he had ever seen. He started to violently tremble as Megatron leaned closer to him.

"What do you think, Starscream? Your very own Sparkling, wouldn't you like that?"

"But, but. We can't. _You can't_" the poor Seeker stuttered before getting hold of himself and saying. "Megatron, in order for you to…have a Sparkling with me, we'd need to…Bond."

"Normally that would be the case, Starscream" Megatron agreed before saying.

"But what if….You were a Femme."

There was no answer to that, none that the horrified Seeker could give.

"If you were a Femme" Megatron whispered softly, just a few inches from Starscream's face. His face broke into a very wide grin as he leered at Starscream, licking his lips hungrily.

"_That_ would make it possible."

"But that's impossible" Starscream burst out, forgetting his pain as he sat up to stare at Megatron. "There is no known way to change a Bot's gender, even if you formatted me into a Femme, I still wouldn't be able to Carry without Bonding."

"Ah but it_ is_ possible" Megatron said, drawing closer to Starscream who shrank back.

"You see Starscream, many orns ago I came across this old Mech deep within the bowels of Cybertron. Long story short, I had fallen down there during a conflict among the Miners, I was quite young at the time you know" Megatron smiled at the memory.

"Well anyway, this Mech was mumbling away while I tried to find a way out. Finally, I demanded he tell me the way out. I saw what looked like a blocked up entrance and I asked if that would lead me to the surface. He told me, no in fact that passage would take me deeper into the depths Cybertron and he doubted I had any use for the machine contained down there."

"Well, of course I was curious, especially as it seemed I wasn't going to get out of there any time soon. So I asked about this machine, wondering what it was used for. And he told me."

Here Megatron paused and smirked.

"It wasn't difficult, I doubt he had seen another Mech in Yorns so he was happy to talk. He explained that many millennia ago in a darker age of Cybertron, a powerful Mech possessed many concubines, and one was a lovely young Mech."

Megatron paused once again, and stroked Starscream's cheek as the Seeker stared back, hypnotized.

"You see, this Mech desired to have a Sparkling with this pretty little Mechling but of course there was a problem, he did not wish to Bond with a _slave_. And it was such a shame because his Femme's had provided him with Sparklings. But then the solution came in the form of a brilliant Scientist named Codex."

As Starscream's optics widened in shock, Megatron nodded.

"I see you heard of him. A very controversial scientist who was none the less brilliant, he pushed the boundaries in many fields, didn't he?"

"Why, why yes" Starscream managed to gasp. "He experimented in many dangerous areas of science. But barely any records exist of him, it was so long ago and much is unreliable. Codex is almost a myth, we know he did exist because of a few surviving Holovids."

"Indeed but there are the lost Libraries of Cybertron are there not? And that old Mech was guardian to one of them, his forefather had been an assistant to Codex and he was charged with guarding and protecting one of Codex's greatest inventions. A machine that transforms Mech's into Femme, real Femme with _all_ a Femme's abilities, including the one to Spark without Bonding."

Megatron smirked as he now said.

"The technology does exist, everything that Mech told me was true. And though it may take Shockwave sometime to locate it, I'm fairly certain he will. Imagine it Starscream, we will create a Sparkling together, imagine that, and imagine…..Confinement."

Getting up now, Megatron took a few steps back saying as he turned to go.

"I'll see you later, my little Star."

Starscream had stared at the retreating figure of his leader, even after he had left the room, he just stared. And then the full and absolute horror of what Megatron was proposing hit him and he had thrown himself over to the side of the berth to violently purge his tanks.

End of Flashback.

Starscream whimpered as he remembered, he could barely contain the tears forming at the edges of his optics. He didn't want to wake Megatron who was holding him close, even though Megatron had said he wouldn't interface with Starscream till they reached Cybertron., he didn't want to out that promise to the test.

He had done his best to completely forget what Megatron had proposed, burying it deep within his conscious, focusing instead on what had happened before those words past Megatron's lips. Of course that meant he'd had to relive the rape, the abuse and the vile words. And it had become so much, too much and that's why he tried to fly, that was truly why he had been in so much pain. For a time he had managed to forget, briefly, with the Autobots. But then he had been reminded of it, when Optimus described to the young human the process of Bonding and creating a Spark.

He had barely managed to avoid Skyfire's questions when the Shuttle noticed there was something wrong with the Seeker. Starscream had somehow managed to deflect his questions and put the Shuttle's mind at ease. But oh, he had come so close to the truth, the horrible, terrible truth.

What was it that truly scared Starscream about the whole issue of a sex change? Was it the process of being forced to become something he was not? Well, if that's all it was, he could've dealt with it, he was a scientist, he could've found a solution studying the machine. _That_ could be reversed.

Was it confinement that made him weep, confinement where he would be raped over and over again until he fell pregnant. And of course a Spark does not make its self known straight away, meaning Megatron would be still raping him long after the Spark had formed.

Was it the thought of Carrying, with everyone whispering behind his back? He would be called a whore and how everyone was going to laugh when they saw he had been transformed into a Femme. They would think he was easy, even if Megatron didn't allow anyone else to touch him, there would still be attempts. He would have the contempt of the Decepticons and the pity from the Autobots. How could he look his old friend Skyfire in the optic again, because his friend would want to know what happened, and then he would find out, and then…No he couldn't think about how Skyfire would react, it hurt too much.

Was that what he feared the most, the loss of his dignity?

No, it was the thought of the Sparking, his Sparkling and what it would have to endure. His Sparkling would be used as a means to control Starscream. With its life hanging over him, Starscream would never dare escape, would never dare to try to get Megatron to stop what he was doing.

Would Megatron even acknowledge it as his or would it be treated as a slave. Starscream would fight to keep it safe and that would mean taking any punishment Megatron dished out. He would probably be abused daily, probably with his Sparkling in the next room.

Starscream trembled with repressed sobs, he wouldn't be able to escape, he'd never be able to escape. Because as the child would also be Megatron's, and that meant Megatron would have a connection through the Bond all parents had with their Sparklings. And that meant he could find them, no matter how much they tried to run.

Of course since no such Bond would exist between the grey Mech and the Red Seeker, which meant that Starscream could run if he wanted to. But that would mean leaving his Sparkling, and that was something he _would _never do. He would willingly endure _anything_ for the sake of his Sparkling.

His only slim hope was the Autobots, his only true hope was that Skyfire could somehow find a way to rescue him. Before it was too late.

Megatron's POV.

When Megatron awoke the first thing he was aware of was the warm body beside him. He smiled broadly as he saw it was Starscream, sleeping soundly, in his arms. He had always scorned Prime for only having _one_ interface partner, Prime had _never_ interfaced with anyone other than his mate. Pathetic.

Still he had to admit, there was something to be said to waking up every morning with someone by your side. It gave you a good feeling and kept you warm throughout the night. And of course if you had time and were in the mood, you could have a quick fuck. Megatron smirked at that thought and felt his arousal build but he quickly squashed it, now was not the time for _that_. Not yet, anyway.

As he regretfully slipped out of bed and headed for the Energon dispenser he mused about his Nemesis. Prime maybe a soft fool but no one could claim_ he_ had ever been dominated. It made Megatron shiver at the thought. Oh how he couldn't wait for the day he could take Prime, what an interface it would be.

Until then however, he had his little Star. Draining his own glass, he poured one for Starscream and took it over to the berth. Admiring the Seekers sleek form, he had to give himself a little shake and focus on the matter at hand. Reaching down, he shook the Seeker who shifted and mumbled.

"Skyfire" Starscream whispered softly, on-lining his optics, only to come face to face with Megatron. The Seekers optics widened in terror, but Megatron just leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry my little Star" he said softly, handing Starscream his Energon. "I will make you forget that name soon enough."

As soon as a miserable Starscream had finished, Megatron pulled him to his feet and led him out the room and along the corridor. While Starscream had been chokingly gulping down his drink, Megatron had checked the condition of the storm, and to his delight found it was just dying down. Once he had led Starscream outside onto the landing platform, he swiftly bound the Seekers hands behind his back and scooped him into his arms.

Lunching off the platform, after leaving orders to the Mech on duty, he had sped straight in the direction of the Space Bridge. When he arrived there, he dumped Starscream on the ground and quickly typed in the coordinates and also another command. Grabbing Starscream by the wing, he dragged him into the center of the Space Bridge and waited for it to activate.

Ten Earth minutes later, he and Starscream were in the Decepticon high command on Cybertron. Seizing Starscream's elbow, Megatron jerked him to his feet and pulled him along.

"Shockwave" Starscream suddenly cried, seeing the Guardian of Cybertron standing nearby at a console. "Please help me, please."

Megatron didn't bother to reproach Starscream as with a sneer he turned to Shockwave who give a small, but respectful bow.

"Is everything ready, Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he pulled Starscream over to Shockwave.

"Yes, my Lord, everything is fully prepared. There is also transport available for you and I fixed that antechamber according to your instructions" Shockwave replied.

"Shockwave" Starscream tried one last time, freeing himself from Megatron's grip to rush over to Skockwave who stared coldly at him with his single optic.

"Please Shockwave, you know what he is going to do to me, please don't do this" Starscream pleaded, his optics shining with emotion. Anyone with a Spark would not have been able to reuse the desperate look Starscream was bestowing on Shockwave.

"Ingrate" Shockwave snarled, and slapped Starscream hard across the face sending him flying to the floor. Standing over the crying Seeker, the purple Mech said in a voice of ice.

"How dare you rebel against your Lord, you should be honored Lord Megatron is bothering with a weak cowardly piece of Slag like _you_."

"Now, now Shockwave" Megatron abolished, though his tone made it clear he wasn't angry. "There's no need for that, a youngster like Starscrema merely requires a firm hand."

"Forgive me, my Lord" Shockwave apologized, bowing his head. "Let me give you the exact location."

While the two Mechs talked, a lone figure huddled on the floor, crying in utter despair as seemingly his last hope was lost.

Skyfire's POV.

"We're too late" Thundercracker howled in total despair, a cry that was echoed by his mate, Skywarp who along with Thundercracker collapsed on their knees. The Autobots looked equally defeated. But Skyfire was the worst.

He darted back and forth between the remains of the Space Bridge, completely frantic. He searched among the blasted debris, desperate to find working parts.

"We have to rebuild it" he muttered in a panicky voice, his hands shaking violently. He looked at the others, tears running down his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for" he yelled at them. "We have to get to Cybertron, we have to save him."

"Skyfire" Optimus said very quietly. "I don't think we can. I'm sorry."

"NO" Skyfire screamed as he rushed around, clutching his head. "No, there must be something we can do."

"The Space Bridge takes several cycles to build" Thundercracker said, his head hanging. "If it had just been damaged, then maybe we could've…"

His voice trailed off, defeated. Skyfire spun around facing everyone, and said frenziedly.

"I can get us to Cybertron, you could all get in me and I could fly to Cybertron."

"By the time we got there" Ratchet said in utter despair. "It would be too late, Megatron would have succeeded."

This statement caused the two Seekers to look up. They looked from one Autobot to another slowly. Then Thundercracker spoke in his quiet serious voice.

"Succeed? Succeed at what?"

He turned his intense gaze in the direction of Optimus. Skywarp also turned a burning look in Optimus's direction. Optimus's optics sparkled with immense sadness as he answered.

"We believe that Megatron plans to....impregnate Starscream. We don't know how but somehow he has found a way on Cybertron."

"How did we not realise nay of this sooner" Skywarp howled as Thundercracker cried.

"Soundwave tried to tell me, he tried to warn us but like a fool I was blind to it all."

No one said anything as Thundercracker howled about how he was so stupid not to have noticed what was going on. Skywarp just wept. Optimus didn't know what to do, he had sworn to protect Starscream from Megatron. But he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do that.

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do" Skyfire said slowly as he looked the gathered bots dejectedly standing among the debris. "There must be _something_."

"I'm sorry Skyfire" Optimus said, his Spark breaking as he said those words. "But I don't think....We can get to Cybertron."

"No" Skyfire said slowly.

"_**NO**_" he screamed. "There must be a way, there must be."

"Affirmative"

Everyone jumped out of their armour as that cold monotone voice came out of nowhere to answer Skyfire. Skyfire spun around to see Laserbeak perched on a rock right behind him. As his jaw dropped, Laserbeak opened his beak and Soundwave's voice came out of it.

"Query. Are you receiving?"

"Yes" Skyfire somehow managed to stutter as he had several of the Autobots came forward, including Blaster who had a wide eyed look about him. Amazingly, it was Skywarp who spoke.

"Soundwave, do you know a way we can get to Cybertron?"

"Affirmative. You will get to Cybertron by way of the Echo Affect" Soundwave replied through his Cassette.

"The what" Several bots said at once.

"The Echo Affect. When the Space Bridge is used, a second tunnel briefly appears, mirroring the Space Bridge. Megatron unaware of this, second tunnel dangerous and will not take you directly to Cybertron. But the first Moon of Cybertron is close enough."

Prowl was the first to recover from this astonishing statement.

"Indeed it is but how?"

"Time short" Soundwave's voice cut across him. "Autobot and Seeker objective. Reach Warp point before it closes. Laserbeak will show you the way, you have five Earth minutes to reach it."

There was a pause then.

"Goodluck."

As Soundwave said that, everyone leapt into action. Skyfire transformed so that the Autobots could pile in as the Seekers rose into the air to follow the robotic bird that had shot into in the direction of a high mountain. Once everyone was inside, Skyfire activated his boosters and he had took off at a speed he never thought possible. Inside Jazz was counting down the time they had to arrive at their destination.

In less than four minutes they had arrived in a wide gully where Thundercracker and Skywarp were waiting for them. Laserbeak was perched some distance away, but it was clear where he wanted them to be. Skyfire didn't bother letting his comrades out, if they ended up on the first Moon of Cybertron, they'd end up travelling anyway.

No one dared to argue about the spot they were in, not even Skywarp. As Jazz continued counting down, Ratchet said.

"So how are we going to locate that Slagger when we get to Cybertron? He could be anywhere."

"Forty second, thirty nine seconds, thirty eight seconds, thirty seven seconds."

"Shockwave" Elita answered grimly, holding tightly to Optimus as she knew it was going to be a _very_ bumpy ride.

"Thirty one seconds, thirty seconds, twenty nine seconds, twenty eight seconds."

"If anyone knows where Starscream and Megatron are, it'll be him. Trust me, he never leaves his post for long, and he won't be expecting us."

"Thankfully for us" Optimus said as he mentally said 'because unfortunately that's about the only thing going for us."

"Ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds."

"Hold on" Optimus yelled as Jazz finished.

"Three seconds, two seconds....One second..."

"Lift off" Jazz shouted as suddenly they were surrounded by bright light and they were all sucked into a swirling vortex. With another bright flash, they were gone, leaving behind a single Spybot.

_Author's note. Next chapter, the finale, will they reach Starscream in time or will Shockwave stop them? Find out in the next chapter which will have more evil Shockwave and (at last) Seeker action and general aft-kicking. Merry Christmas._


	40. Chapter 40 The End

_Author's note. Da, da, da, duh, it's the finale. Who will triumph, Megatron or the Autobots? Read on to find out. Little hint, Shockwave says something really stupid to the wrong Mech._

_I don't own Transformers or the songs 'Opposites Attract' and 'Breaking Free'. They all belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire's POV.

The only good thing that could be said for the journey was that it was quick. Not only was it a turbulent ride but both Skyfire and the two Seekers were hit with high electric currents. Also the landing was pretty hard, they literally dropped out of the sky and onto the hard ground of Cybertron's first Moon. Groaning the two Seekers picked themselves up while Skyfire activated his boosters to lift them up into the air. Thundercracker and Skywarp copied their larger counterpart and blasted into the air so that they were on either side of Skyfire.

Skyfire ached all over from that bumpy ride through the unstable warp tunnel. Since he had passengers, he couldn't brace himself properly against the ion waves. Not to mention he couldn't stretch the aches out of his body. But none of that mattered, the physical discomfort he could take, it was the pain in his Spark that was most hard to deal with. He couldn't imagine what Starscream was enduring at this very moment.

Either side of him, the Seekers had transformed into their jet modes for the flight to Cybertron. Seeing them eased the ache in his Spark somewhat. He knew how much Starscream missed his wing mates and would be so happy that they wanted to be with him. If all went well, they could be a trine again.

Thanks to the presence of the Decepticon Seekers, they were able to enter Cybertron's atmosphere undetected. Skyfire's Spark went out to those still living on the war torn planet. It was easy to forget on Earth's calm surface with its numerous resources how there was heavy rationing in all the cities on Cybertron. Martial law was strictly enforced under the iron hand of Shockwave. Skyfire knew the Autobot Femme's and the other members of the Autobot factions had a hard time surviving.

Skyfire gave himself a mental shake, now was not the time to dwell on how much his home had changed since he had been frozen under the ice. Skywarp Warped ahead to check out security while Thundercracker guided Skyfire to land in a security blind spot near Shockwave Command Centre. They touched down, and Skyfire opened his hatch to allow his comrades to collapse out and onto the ground.

"Remind me never to use travel Soundwave recommends" Jazz said with a moan, cricking his back with a loud crack. Prowl as usual managed to look completely unfazed by the bumpy ride so it lent a hand to the saboteur.

Ratchet dragged out Ironhide by the elbow, despite the latter's protests and quickly scanned him. Ironhide hadn't been able to strap in properly so it had been violently throw about. Optimus of course had been shielding Elita so she didn't need to be helped out of the big shuttle.

Straghting to his full height as Skyfire transformed, Optimus said.

"Alright, you all know what's at stake and I don't have to tell you how dangerous it is."

Everyone solemnly nodded as Skywarp Warped back to report that the Guardian of Cybertron was at his usual post. The two Seeker knew exactly how to get in without detection, their Decepticon badges would help as well. Since the purple Seeker was now here, Optimus continued in his most serious voice.

"We've never had a mission quite like this, Megatron has gone beyond the realms of normal evil. I know I've said it before, but this time _he_ really has gone too far."

They all nodded, to force someone to have a Sparkling simply so you could control them was simply...disgusting. Silently with the Seekers and Elita leading the way, they approached the Command Centre. Elita, naturally had a lot of practice, entering Cybertron's Decepticon Base. Pausing at the door, they all nodded, then they all charged in with drawn guns.

The purple Mech had had his back turned to them but as they burst in he spun around, bringing his blaster to point right at them. Of course he was faced with almost a dozen firearms, however this didn't seem to faze him.

"Autobots" he said coldly. "How did you get here?"

"Never mind that" Ironhide said hotly advancing on Shockwave. "Ya better tell us where that Slagger Megatron has taken Starscream."

"What business is it of yours?" Shockwave demanded his head tilting slightly, which was the only sign he was eyeing them all up. He really was an all round creepy robot thought Skyfire. You could never tell what he was thinking if he just stood there, saying nothing. Even stoic Soundwave was easier to read than this Mech whose face was composed of a single yellow optic.

"Shockwave" Optimus rumbled, stepping forward. "Please tell us where Megatron is, it is very important that we find him and stop him."

"Foolish Autobots" Shockwave sneered as he transformed into his alt-mode, a large Cybertronian Laser Gun and fired at the assembled Autobots and Seekers. The Autobots dived out of the way, but the Seekers leapt into the air and shot at Shockwave.

Unable to hit any of his enemies, being shot at by skilled Seekers and only succeeding in blasting holes in his Command Centre forced Shockwave to transform. He was holding his arm as Energon dripped from a bad looking wound. He glared at Thundercracker and Skywarp, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Traitors" he spat as they glared back at him. "Scum" he added with venom as they and Optimus took a step closer as the purple Mech swayed slightly.

"We're not the traitors" Skywarp snarled. "Megatron is the _real_ traitor."

"Have you any idea what he's _done_ to Starscream? What he _plans_ to do?" Thundercracker asked furiously.

"He is bestowing a great honour on that unworthy turncoat" Shockwave replied, drawing himself up.

There was silence to this statement as everyone stared in shock at Shockwave, then.

"You knew" Prowl said in a calm voice of cold fury. "You've known for Orns what Megatron has been doing to that Mechling."

"Of course I did" Shockwave said contemptuously before his tone changed suddenly as he said.

"It's a bit embarrassing actually. I'm afraid I accidently walked in on Lord Megatron when he was, ahem, a little indisposed."

Shockwave sounded very embarrassed as he described how he had walked in on Megatron raping Starscream, though he did not seem to think of it as rape. Apparently Starscream had been in too much pain to notice Shockwave but Megatron had. Shockwave had quickly and discreetly exited and waited outside the room. When Megatron was done, he had come out to see Shockwave who had apologised profusely for disturbing him.

Skyfire felt the bile rise, it was oblivious to him and obviously Megatron that Shockwave saw absolutely _nothing_ wrong with how the Decepticon leader treated his SIC. It was bad enough that Megatron deluded himself into thinking that Starscream _enjoyed_ it but this Mech.... He thought Megatron had every right to take and_ rape_ who he liked.

"Megatron was very understanding, considering I had disturbed him" Shockwave continued, not seeming to notice the horrified way everyone was gaping at him. Then Elita spoke.

"You bastard" she said slowly. "No one knows better than I your cruelty but even I didn't think you were _that _depraved."

"Spare me your lecture, Femme" Shockwave scoffed. "I look forward to the day I can teach you and your _girls_ your place. Shame I can't have _you_, but Lord Megatron has promised me that blue one. "

There was a brief silence then as Shockwave's words sunk in.

"Ya fucking piece o' Slagging shit" Ironhide roared in fury as he charged at Shockwave in a blur of red. Ratchet and Prowl had to rush forward to stop him punching the one optic purple Mech to scrap. Ironhide was literally spitting with fury as he tried to claw his way forward to the now battered and bleeding wreck on the ground.

Optimus stood over him, a cold gleam in his optic, his arm around Elita who's optics were shining with emotion over what Shockwave had implied. While Ironhide was restrained, and while the two Seekers kept their weapons trained on Shockwave, Jazz rushed over to the nearest computer. As he downloaded information, Skyfire started to pace nervously until Blaster put a hand on his arm. Finally, Jazz said.

"I think I've found where ever old bucket-head has taken Screamer, yep I'm sure this is the place" Jazz said downloading a schematics map. "It down way deep, we're going to have to cross the flight plains to get to the entrance. It's going to get rougher the closer we get" Jazz added grimly.

"It'll be fine" Blaster said airily as Ratchet released Ironhide enough for the angry red Mech to give Shockwave one last kick as they all exited.

"See ya later, Cyclops" Jazz cheerfully called as he and Prowl disappeared out the door, Prowl had just finished jamming Shockwave's Comm so that he couldn't warn Megatron they were coming. Shockwave lay there for a few minutes, Ironhide had given him a good pounding. He definitely wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

But then his single optic suddenly glowed a bright yellow as he took out a control from sub-space. Typing a few commands in, he pressed a large red button in the centre before collapsing on the floor. Before he off-lined, he simply said.

"Foolish Autobots."

Megatron POV.

Megatron studied the plans in front of him, making sure to note every detail. It was essential that he do so, otherwise the procedure could go horrible wrong. And he certainly didn't want _that_ to happen. There was a moan from behind him and he turned to smirk at the figure bound in place.

They were in a huge circular room on a high platform which wound its way round the wall in a complete circle. The ceiling above was adorned with cables and wires with a large 'grab' in the very centre. This 'grab' would lower Starscream into the pit far below where the transformation would take place. Speaking of Starscream...

Megatron grinned as Starscream vainly tugged at his restraints, trying to break free but failing miserably. Starscream was panting, it _was_ very hot down here, though it didn't bother Mgatron that much, after all he had once been a miner. He could tolerate high temperatures. Starscream's wrists and ankles were bound to a sort of scaffold which was situated on the edge of the platform that over looked the pit. Once everything was ready the 'grab' would be lowered, take hold of Starscream and move him to the centre of the room where it would then lower him down. After the procedure was finished, the 'grab' would lift Starscream clear of the pit and back up to where Megatron would be waiting for him.

Except that now Starscream would be a Femme, one Megatron could create a Sparkling with. The grey Mech smiled, Shockwave had taken care of everything, all the machinery was in full working order, as well as an antechamber off to one side. Even if Optimus Prime and the Autobots managed to rebuild the Space Bridge, they would not arrive on Cybertron for several solar cycles and by that time he would be locked away with his little Star.

Seeing Starscream continuing to strain, he walked forward and took Starscream's chin.

"Now, now, my little Star, you mustn't wear yourself out. After all you're going to need all your strength and stamina for what is to come."

"Skyfire will come for me" Starscream whispered. "He, and the Autobots, they will come for me."

But every time Starscream said it, there was less conviction. The hope was slowly being crushed out of him, though likely he wouldn't fully accept his fate till after he was in Megatron's berth. Of course Starscream would shed tears, sink into depression, and probably try to kill Megatron, the tyrant thought with a smirk.

But none of that mattered, once Starscrema gave birth, everything would be different. Megatron had meant it when he said he didn't want to break his Seeker's spirit and that's why having a Sparkling would solve all his problems. Because that Sparkling would give Starscream a reason to live for, and a reason to fight. He would be a wonderful interface partner while never daring to run away.

Oh yes, everything was going just the way he wanted, and wouldn't it be good to gloat to Prime that _he_ had managed to father a Sparkling. He knew Prime wouldn't while the war continued, well unless he and _Elita_ went at it too hard. Prime would spout his usual slag about how Megatron was breaking every moral law there was and other such rubbish. He might even try to 'save' the Sparkling, but ultimately it would be in vain. Megatron would simply find and take his Sparkling back, making sure some Autobots got it in the process. Maybe if he kidnapped that Youngling, ummm, Bumblebug, and tortured him for a while, _that_ would put off Prime.

Well enough about the future, he could daydream about Prime later, when he exhausted himself fucking Starscream so hard the Seeker wouldn't be able to stand. Stroking Starscream's cheek, he closed his optics and imagined how it would be.

Oh yes, he was going to _enjoy_ himself tonight.

Optimus's POV.

They all raced across the flight plains, time was of the essence, and they still didn't know how Megatron was going to accomplish his plan. Meaning the basic plan for them was to go in, rescue Starscream and get out of there, hopefully giving Megatron a well deserved aft-kicking in the process. As they ran he called to Elita.

"Is there any chance you could contact your Femmes to give us a hand?"

"I did that after we left Shockwave, they'll bring up the rear" she called back as she swerved closer to him in her vehicle mode.

"Hey Boss" Jazz called as the flyers soared overhead. "We're nearly there, just a few more..."

There was an ominous rumble, and the ground shook underneath them. They all skidded to a stop, no one wanted to smack right into whatever threat was out there. Above the flyers had paused, transforming back into biped form to hover. A loud crash sounded to the left and everybody turned to see....a huge armoured robot smashing its way through some old metal crates to get to them.

"Holy Primus" cried Blaster as Prowl yelled "A Guardian."

The Guardians were a group of non-sentential robots built by the Senate to destroy their enemies. Originally that was the Decepticons, but Optimus hadn't approved of beings that had no mind and killed indiscriminately so eventually they were decommissioned. However, judging by the way it was advancing on them, it seemed Shockwave had recovered some of them.

It stopped some distance in front of them, and Optimus knew that it was locking onto their signals before it would attempt to eliminate them all. He could almost hear it's many weapons charging up, and unfortunately, this model looked to be in excellent condition.

"Surrender" a computerised voice boomed out as the Guardian started towards them. "Or be destroyed."

But this was clearly a remnant of its old programming as it immediately opened fire as it repeated its statement. Everyone leapt out of the way, as Skywarp, Thundercracker and Skyfire opened fire on it. However this didn't deter it, another gun was revealed which fired at them as it continued to fire on the ground bound bots.

Optimus immediately leapt into action, having everyone spread out to try and get a fix on it as they retreated. He lunged to the right as a piece of shrapnel flew at him and rolled on the broken ground.

"Prime" Ironhide yelled as he shot at it with Blaster. "You git going wit those Seekers and Skyfire an' git Starscream, we can handle this."

"Ironhide" Optimus started to say but Prowl cut him off.

"Prime, times running out, you have to go to Starscream, NOW" he bawled as he transformed into his police car form to race around the Guardian.

"We can manage" yelled Jazz.

"Go and take Elita with you" Ratchet roared as shoved said Femme Optimus's way.

Optimus caught her, gave his soldiers one last look that said 'Be safe' and charged off. Skyfire and Thundercracker swooped down to grab Optimus's arms and lift him into the air. Skywarp paused to lose a rocket at the Guardian Robot before swooping to scoop Elita into his arms and speeding after his fellow flyers. Luckily for them the Guardian didn't follow, it was too concerned with destroying the remaining Autobots.

A short time later, and out of sight of the battle the flyers landed, letting their passengers down. They were in front of what looked like an old mine shaft, complete with broken padlocked door. But as Optimus stepped forward to assess the situation he found the inside wasn't as decrepit as he would have thought. There were clear signs it had been recently repaired and renovated though from the outside it looked dangerous.

Optimus turned to face the others.

"Megatron may not be expecting us" he began. "But that doesn't mean there are no defences in place so be on your guard."

They all nodded and one by one, they entered the dark tunnel.

Ironhide's POV.

"Aww, this darn thing killing us" Ironhide yelled as he dived into a bunker as the Guardian Robot swung its large arm in his direction. Ironhide crawled as fast as he could as the bunker he was in exploded in a hail of laser fire.

Ironhide managed to dodge the lasers and flying debris but then he ran smack bang into a very large piece of concrete which rose high above him. He was trapped. And he had no idea where the others were. The only good thing about this situation was that walking tin can (with the big guns, very big guns) had not followed Prime and the others.

"Aww slag" he groaned as the several of the Guardian's cannons were now aimed in his direction. He braced himself, pointing his own rifle in its direction, hoping he could somehow blast the guns before they blasted him. They all glowed bright and hummed to life and....

That entire side exploded in a ball of fire as several of what looked like grenades flew into it. Ironhide's jaw dropped as the Guardian reeled away from the force of the blow and he was able to scramble out of the bunker and collapse at the feet of...

"Chromia" he gasped as his mate grinned down at him, a huge grenade launcher strapped to her front.

"Need a hand?" she winked as she aimed and fired once again, this time at the Guardian's head which exploded in a very satisfying way. As Ironhide got to his feet as the other Autobot Femmes rushed over to help their Mech counterparts, he decided there was nothing in this universe sexier, than his Femme wielding _serious_ firepower.

Skyfire's POV.

The journey down the tunnel seemed frustratingly slow to Skyfire, who because of his size, couldn't go as fast as he longed to. Every breem that past meant Starscream was closer to being transformed. At least Jazz had managed to pass the map onto them meaning they knew where they were going. And they were going deep, deep into the bowels of Cybertron, down several tunnels and shafts. As they got further down, it got progressively hotter and soon the perspiration was running off their armour.

After what seemed an age, they eventually arrived into a dimly lit corridor, where the heavy sound of machinery could be heard. Skyfire knew they were close, so they all slowed down. Carefully, they crept along the corridor and out onto a rickety balcony. Skyfire and Optimus, being big and heavy, hung back, while Eilta, Skywarp and Thundercracker carefully made their way to the edge and peered over.

Thundercracker had to clamp a hand over Skywarp's mouth to stop him cursing at the sight that had met their optics. Taking a firm hold of the bits of metal that stuck out from the hall, Optimus and Skyfire leaned forward so that they could see what was down below. The first thing they saw was poor weeping Starscream, strapped to a scaffold, near the edge of a platform below them. As they watched, Megatron walked through a plume of steam that was rising from a pit set even further down, and over to Starscream.

Skyfire's thought his head was about to explode as Megatron leaned forward, gabbed Starscream's chin and kissed the Seeker's mouth. Beside him, Optimus was also shaking with rage. Megatron whispered some words to Starscream, his gestures making it clear that they were going to begin soon. Letting go of Starscream, the grey Mech walked back over to what looked like an ancient computer console and pressed a button.

There was a sudden whirling right above them and looking up they saw amongst a mess of cords and cables was what looked like a grab and said grab started to lower with a groan of metal. Seeing that Megatron's head was tilting upwards, Optimus seized hold of Elita and Thundercracker while Skyfire snatched Skywarp to drag them back.

They watched as the grab slowly dropped below their line of vision. There was a sudden clunk, and they knew it had attached it's self to the scaffold Starscream was on. And it didn't take a genius to work out that Starscream was going to be lowered into that deep pit which, apparently, was going to give Starscream the ability to have a Sparkling without Bonding.

Guessing that Megatron was unlikely to be looking up now, they crept forward again, to see that their assumption had been correct, Starscream was now attached to the grab. He was tugging at his restraints but it was clear his efforts were getting weaker as he lost more and more hope. Megatron was smirking at this before turning back to the console.

Skyfire was just thinking Primus that Megatron was unaware they were there, and could therefore take him totally by surprise, when disaster struck. Elita and Skywarp had been leaning on the old railing when it suddenly gave way and they plunged over the side. Optimus and Thundercracker gave involuntary cries of alarm as their mates fell to the floor below.

Skywarp managed to grab Elita before they hit the floor and activate his boosters, but they still landed with a crash. Starscream's head shot up and he gawked at them while Megatron spun around, a look of mild surprise on his features. His optics narrowing, he glanced up to where Optimus, Thundercracker and Skyfire were staring down. He smiled.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise" he said calmly, powering up his fusion cannon and aiming it right at Elita and Skywarp. "You're just in time to see history in the making. The machine below you "he indicated with the hand that didn't support a fusion cannon. "Will transform Starscream into...a Femme."

"Monster" Elita smiled as she held Skywarp back to stop him charging over to Megatron. Megatron merely smirked.

"I wasn't expecting company, but you're welcome to stay and watch. As long as you give us privacy when I take him to berth" Megatron said generously. "Afraid this is one interface I can't invite you to, Prime."

Optimus let out a string of curses, causing Megatron to smirk and he looked back at Elita and Skywarp. But with a 'crack', they both disappeared from sight and reappeared with the others on the balcony. Unfortunately, as they had Warped away, Megatron had immediately fired right at said balcony. Most of them managed to leapt clear as it exploded but Skywarp was hit and plunged downwards though he was caught by his mate. Skyfire however, took the full power of the resulting shockwave and sent flying into the opposite wall where he became entangled in some cables. Optimus and Elita landed squarely in front of Megatron while Thundercracker took his mate off to the side, to tend to his wound. While this was happening, Starscream had been thrashing at his restraints but he still couldn't free himself.

"You've lost Megatron" Optimus said firmly as he and Elita took defences stances.

"Oh really" Megatron sneered as he reached behind and pulled a leaver. With a scream of terror, Starscream was pulled backwards on the scaffold and out into the centre of the room. Elita gave a cry and tried to leap forward to reverse the process, but before she could, Megatron blasted the control panel and in the same movement smashed her into a railing where she slumped.

With a roar Optimus leapt forward to engage Megatron, while painfully aware of Starscrema's cries. Thundercracker heard and he charged at Megatron and punched him right in the gut. Megatron reeled back but before Thundercracker could attack again, Optimus yelled.

"Thundercracker, get Starscream."

Thundercracker spun to do that but before he could jump into the air, he was shot from behind by Megatron who had recovered. He collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor, prompting a cry of pain from Skywarp who tried to go to him, but his limbs were shaking too much and he collapsed.

Skyfire watched all of this from above, as he tried to throw off the effects of the blast, he saw Starscream now howling as he was lowered closer and closer to the pit which was sparking menacingly. Optimus managed to throw Megatron into the wall and jumped over the railing to land just beside the pit. As Starscream came down, he grabbed hold of the bottom and suing all of his strength held it in place but he wasn't strong enough to push it away.

Skyfire saw Megatron get up, walk over to the broken railing and aimed his cannon down, right at Optimus, a smirk of triumph on his face. If Optimus was hit, he would be forced to let go and if he let go, Starscream would be plunged into the pit. Skyfire didn't know anything about this machine but he knew that once Starscream was in that pit, it would be too late. He saw his beloved screaming, pleading with Optimus not to let him drop. And there was no one to help Optimus, no one to stop Megatron, no one but him.

With a cry of rage he tore himself free and flew straight at Megatron. Megatron turned but too late, Skyfire drew back a fist and punched him squarely in the face. Megatron stumbled back, hit the broken railing and crashed through it and fell right into the pit. Skyfire jumped after him and seized hold of the scaffold and ripped it clean off the grab.

Strarscream gave him a wild optic look with a cry of "Skyfire" before he fainted clean away.

Optimus's POV.

The next few breems past in a blur to Optimus but later looking back he remembered exactly what had happened. Skyfire rose with the scaffold up to the platform leaving Optimus to deal with Megatron. He had only seen a blur of grey fall past him, but looking properly, he saw Megatron hadn't fallen fully into the pit, he was half in, half out, clinging to the side. Megatron was yelling in pain, below his waist was a swirl of electricity and smoke. Megatron deserved to be left there but luckily for him, Optimus believed bots should be brought to justice for their crimes so he grabbed hold of him and dragged him free of the pit.

Oddly though Megatron was still writhing in pain, there didn't seem to be any damage to his body. But Optimus had no time to think on this as his action seemed to have overloaded the machine and it was rumbling in a 'going to explode any moment' kind of way. At that moment Skyfire swooped down and grabbed hold of Optimus and pulled him, still holding Megatron up to the platform.

As they landed Optimus yelled.

"We all need to get out of here right now, this place is going to blow."

"No kidding Prime" came a voice to one side and Iornhide along with Chromia and the other Autobots rushed in. Blaster grabbed Skywarp, while Ratchet grabbed Thundercracker. As Optimus scooped Megatron into his arms, Ironhide, who had Elita, yelled.

"Prime?"

"No time" bawled Optimus who along with Skyfire clutching a freed Starscream charged for the exit. They had barely cleared the surrounding tunnel of that chamber before it exploded in a fiery blast. They all had to run for their lives as the walls around them crumbled and the tunnels behind them collapsed.

As Optimus had stated it was something of a blur after that, all he knew was they somehow reached the surface, where everyone collapsed. After a few minutes had past, Ratchet managed to stagger to his feet.

"All right, who's injured?"

His optics fell on Megatron who was sitting up, rubbing his head. Ratchet automatically scanned him before he knew what he was doing, but the results that appeared made his jaw drop. Before he could say anything, Megatron recovered and looking around saw he was hopelessly outnumbered and flew up into the air and away with a cry of.

"You haven't heard the last of me Prime."

"Don't worry Prime, ah think ah can still git him" Ironhide said raising a gun back Ratchet stopped him, with a huge grin on his face.

"Leave him."

"Huh" Ironhide said, but Ratchet cut him off with a later look. Looking around, Ratchet announced.

"We've got a few injuries, it'd be better if I could treat them back on Earth but...."

"You can" said Chromia brightly as the other Autobot Femmes came rushing over.

"She's right" said Moonracer grinning as she pointed to the sky where a huge rocket appeared and landed right in front of them. "Omega Supreme landed some hours ago and he's ready and fuelled to go."

"Well done" Elita smiled as Optimus helped her to her feet. In no time at all everyone but Optimus, Ironhide and the Autobot Femmes were abroad the huge transformers.

"Well" said Chromia said sadly. "I guess this is goodbye Hide."

But before Ironhide could reply, equally sad, Elita spoke.

"I think my leave expired some hours ago" she said with a smile. "And I believe it's _your_ time for leave, Chromia."

Chromia's optics widened, and then she rushed forward to hug Elita who laughed at the delight of her friend and SIC. Ironhide gave a whoop and scooped Chromia int his arms as she released her Commander. Elita looked at Optimus who took her hands.

"I'll see you soon" she said softly before giving him a hug. "Look after him" she whispered, and Optimus didn't need to ask who that was. At that moment however.

"Talk, excessive. Time, limited" Omega Supreme interrupted in his slow deep voice.

And so Optimus with Ironhide carrying a grinning Chromia boarded Omega Supreme, waving to the Femmes left. Optimus felt his spark twist as it always did when he left his love but he knew he would see her again soon. And they still had their Bond.

Optimus shook his head as he gazed out the view screen and turned to face his troops. The Seekers were all severely injured but Starscream was worst, in fact he had fallen into a comma and was unlikely to wake for several solar cycles. The past day's events had been too much.

"Ratchet" Ironhide grumbled, they had all finished telling each other what had happened. "Why ya let that Slagger go."

Ratchet smiled nastily.

"Because it's more of a punishment for him to be alive" he said smugly. "That machine didn't turn him into a Femme but it still had an effect."

"What kind of an effect?" Skyfire asked tiredly as he cradled Starscream.

"Let's just say he won't be able to hurt Starscream or anyone else ever again. At least in that respect."

As everyone looked confused, he continued.

"Megatron was, essentially, castrated."

Optimus's POV.

Almost a full cycle since they had left, they landed in the desert near the Autobot base. The sun was mere hour from rising, meaning the start of a new day. The news Ratchet had imparted was good news, it served Megatron right. But Optimus had a nasty feeling that Megatron would still want revenge and he would have to be ready, to protect their newest members to the Autobot cause.

As they exited, they saw that Soundwave was waiting for them. He didn't need to ask if they were successful, the evidence was in Skyfire's arms, who with a nod and a smile to Soundwave set off with Ratchet back to base. The other two Seekers were recovered enough to stand, though they'd still need to spend some time in the Med Bay. Blaster stepped forward.

"We need to talk" he said earnestly at Soundwave, who inclined his head as he turned to look at the two Seekers.

"Thank-you for everything you did" Thundercracker said. "If you hadn't shown us the way..."

He broke off with a sob as Skywarp put his arms around him. Skywarp now looked at the silent blue Mech.

"Hey, Soundwave, why don't you come with us, you know join the Autobots?"

Soundwave sighed.

"Negative, I cannot."

"What, why" was a cry several Autobots gave as the Seekers looked very disappointed. Blaster threw up his hands.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you. Why not Wave?" he asked softly.

"Megatron would become too unstable, Decepticon are not level headed."

Blaster shook his head, disappointment filling his optics and turned away.

_I'm M. on the rap, here's a little story and you're sure to like it._

_Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool, with my home girl Paula Abdul. _

Blaster spun around as Soundwave played these lyrics, his mouth dropping in surprise. As Soundwave continued, Blaster quickly found the song to play in tune with Soundwave.

_Soundwave-Baby seems we never ever agree. You like the movies. And I like TV._

_Blaster-I take things serious. And you take 'em light. _

_Soundwave-I go to bed early._

_Blaster-And I party all night._

_Soundwave-Our friends are saying._

_Blaster-We ain't gona last._

_Soundwave-Cuz I move slowly._

_Blaster-And baby I'm fast._

_Soundwave-I like it quiet._

_Blaster-And I love to shout._

_Soundwave/Blaster-But when we get together, it just all works out._

_Soundwave- I take- two steps forward._

_Blaster-I take- two steps back._

_Soundwave/Blaster- We come together, Cuz opposites attract._

_And you know-it ain't fiction._

_Just a natural fact._

_We come together._

_Cuz opposites attract._

_Soundwave- Who'd a thought (ahh) we could be lovers._

_Blaster- She makes the bed._

_Soundwave- And he steals the covers._

_Blaster-She likes it neat._

_Soundwave-And he makes a mess. I take it easy._

_Blaster- I get obsessed. She's got the money._

_Soundwave-And he's always broke. I don't like cigarettes._

_Blaster-And I like a smoke._

_Soundwave/Blaster-Things in common, Just ain't a one._

_Soundwave/Blaster- But when we get together, we have nothin' but fun._

_Blaster-Nothing in common but this trust._

_I'm like a minus, she's like a plus._

_One going up, one going down._

_But we seem to land on common ground._

_When things go wrong we make corrections._

_To keep things moving in the right direction._

_Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack._

_It's useless, Opposites attract._

_Soundwave-Baby ain't it somethin', how we lasted this long. _

_Blaster-You and me proving everyone wrong._

_Soundwave-Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched._

_Soundwave/Blaster- Don't really matter, Cuz we're perfectly matched._

The music and the song faded, with Soundwave and Blaster almost touching each other now. Optimus signalled and they all left the two Cassette Players together. Optimus understood Soundwave's position, he believed he could make a difference as a Decepticon. Optimus smiled as he glanced back to see Blaster dragging Soundwave away to where some trees were located. So, it was going to be _that_ kind of _talk_.

Some hours later.

Blaster's POV.

Humming, Blaster calmly walked towards the base, listening to one of his favourite songs. He had just had a 'talk' with Soundwave which had gone exceedingly well. It was funny he thought but the song he was listening to reminded him of two flyers, a Seeker and a Shuttle.

_We're soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, so we're breaking free._

_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are._

_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts._

_But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe._

_We're breaking free, we're soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free._

_Oh, we're breaking free._

_Ohhh, can you feel it building._

_Like a wave in the ocean just can't control._

_Connected by a feeling, ohhh, in our very souls._

_Rising 'til it lifts us up, so everyone can see._

_We're breaking free, we're soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free._

_Ohhh, runnin', climbin' to get to that place._

_To be all that we can be._

_Now the time, so we're breaking free._

_We're breaking free, ohhh yeah._

_More than you hope, more than faith._

_This is true, this is fate and together we see it comin._

_More than you, more than me._

_Not a want, but a need._

_Both of us breakin' free, soarin', flyin'._

_There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free._

_Breaking free, we're runnin', ohhh climbin'._

_To get to that place, to be all taht we can be._

_Now's the time, now's the time, so we're breaking free._

_Ohh, we're breaking free, ohhh._

_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are._

Blaster smiled softly as he listened to the music in the still night air. He was very close to the base now and he'd need a good cube of Energon after the events of the past cycle. And what a cycle it had been, after battling the Decepticons only to find out that it was all a trick to kidnap Starscream, then arriving back at the Ark to find their comrades beaten and abused. Megatron had then called some hours later, to taunt them about the fact he had successfully taken back Starscream, and it was then they had first got wind of his evil plot.

_We're breaking free, we're soaring, flying._

Blaster paused as he listened to that line, it reminded him of how things were still serious. Starscream may have 'broken free', but there was still a long way to go before he and Skyfire found their place in heaven. There were also the twins to consider.

_There's_ _not a Star in heaven, that we can't reach._

Blaster smiled, he knew if anyone could pull through it would be the twins. And all the Autobots, including their newest members would be there for Starscream and Skyfire. All you needed was love and hope. They were sometimes found in the strangest of places Blaster mused as his hand strayed to his chest that had a warm glow.

A glow that had not been there prior to his 'talk' with Soundwave. He really would have to see Ratchet sometime this morning, maybe after he was sure Ratchet had patched everyone up. And so the Autobot Blaster carried on his way, through the brilliant dawn light to the Autobot base.

_Author's note. Well that's it, a whole semester and about two weeks went into writing this. Big thank you to all those who reviewed and supported me as well as those great suggestions I received. I know Megatron deserved to die, but you have to admit, it's much funny this way and a just punishment. Credit to Starfire for suggestion of 'castration'. _

_Soooo, who's up for a sequel? If you want to know what happens next with Starscream, Skyfire, Megatron and all the others, then let me know. Is there anything you would want to see in a squeal, just let me know and I'll try and write it in._


	41. Chapter 41 Author's note

A note from the Author.

Hello there, hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Afraid this isn't a new chapter but a request for all those who want a sequel.

I'm planning on creating new characters for the next story, and for that I need some original Decepticons and Autobots, especially some Femmes though I still want some suggestions for Mechs. If you want to contribute just give me a name and a description of their appearance, personality, allegiance and perhaps a bit of their history.

I promise to use them all, even if some of them only get a brief mention, I will use them and you will be credited for your creation.

Also any general ideas for the next story would be welcome, want do you want me to do with this story, what do you think should happen?

Don't worry I'm still using all my other characters like Jazz, Skywarp and the rest, but some new characters would be good. You can always suggest some new characters as potential partners for those like Prowl who I haven't given a specific partner (e.g. Jazz is hinted but that could be interpreted as best friends).

Just review this chapter with suggestions, remember the more the better.

You should note, the first chapter for the next story will not go up until February because I'm going away for three weeks, but I'm planning to work on the story in the meantime, in a notebook.

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed, I look forward to reading your suggestions.

Miss CHSparkles.


End file.
